Kurayami
by kwintess
Summary: KakashiXOC Team seven come across a strange young woman, half dead and about to finish the job, but what is she running from and should Kakashi believe everything he hears about her past? First chapters not that good, I'm told, so please don't stop there.
1. Chapter 1

"Please!" the dark haired girl begged, dropping to her knees in front of Kakashi. Her mismatched eyes looking up at him, pleading. She was completely soaked, her messy black hair dripping water on the dusty rug. The pale skin on her face was smeared with blood and she was bleeding from numerous small cuts on her hands and face. The kunai she had been holding to her throat fell to the floor as her last reserves of strength gave out.

Kakashi took a step forward, his eyes narrowing.

When the girl saw him move she panicked, moving her hands across the moth-eaten rug, searching franticly for the kunai she had dropped. He thought she was going to attack him, but when her searching fingers finally landed on the knife she brought it up to her throat again.

"I won't go back," she said, her voice high and shaking. She looked exhausted but determined. "I'll kill myself first. No-ones going to take me alive, not again. It was a mistake to give myself up the first time. I should have fought them, I should have died. I won't make that mistake again! Did you hear me?! Not again! Her grip on the kunai tightened and Kakashi could see her knuckles turning white.

The tall jonin stopped, frowning and not wanting to make a move in case she decided he was too much of a risk. "There's no need for that," he told the girl as she watched him suspiciously. "We're not here to hurt you."

"Shut up!" the young woman cried. "Shut up! I know why you're here, they sent in new people to trick me. Just because I've never seen you before doesn't mean...I'm not going back, and you can tell them that. You can go out there and tell that scum that their experiment is over! Tell them I'm dead.!"

The kunai at her throat was beginning to draw blood.

This girl is obviously a kunoichi, Kakashi thought, eyeing her shuriken holster and the weapons she had dropped on the floor behind her. But her chakra is low and she's badly wounded. She looks like she could collapse at any moment.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood, frozen, behind their sensei, watching the girl with wide eyes. The last thing they had expected to find in this house was a half dead young woman threatening to take her own life.

Team seven had been returning from a mission, escorting a wealthy merchant to his home village, when a violent storm had hit. They had decided to take shelter for the night in a small abandoned house they had found by the side of the road. To their surprise they had found a young woman, matted and bleeding, standing in the centre of the small bedroom, a kunai to her throat and a calm look on her face. When she had noticed them, however, something inside her seemed to snap and she had fallen to her knees.

Kakashi took a deep breath, wondering how he was going to stop the girl before she did something irreversible. He didn't want her to kill herself before he even knew what her name was. "I don't know who you think we are," he said softly, trying to calm her. "But we're not here to hurt you, or take you anywhere. We only came here to shelter from the storm."

It was obvious that the dark haired woman didn't believe him. She pressed the kunai closer to her throat. Her hands were shaking from exhaustion and a thin stream of blood flowed down her neck and disappeared under the collar of her ragged shirt. She was breathing heavily and she seemed to have trouble focusing on Kakashi. He was beginning to worry that if he didn't act quickly she would die from loss of blood.

"If you're not here for me then why don't you leave?" she said, swaying slightly. "Just go, pretend you never saw me," she shifted slightly, trying to keep all four of the team in view at the same time. As she did so Kakashi noticed the front of her shirt was covered in blood and that she was favouring her right side, as if her left was injured.

"We can't do that," the silver haired sensei told the girl.

She smiled a small humourless smile, which sent a shiver through the young man's body. Her eyes were cold and lifeless, as if she were already dead. She reminded him of an animated corps. "Why not?" she asked. "Why cant you just leave me alone?"

"Because we can't allow you to hurt yourself," Kakashi replied, taking a small step forward, the girl attempted to move further away, her hand on the floor to keep her upright. By now they could hear that she was having trouble breathing, taking in air slowly and carefully, but letting it out quickly, as if it hurt her. "We don't even know your name," Kakashi continued. "Maybe we can help you."

A hollow laugh escaped the girls full lips. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped suddenly, as if she had heard a noise. No longer paying any attention to team seven, she looked around the room quickly.

"Their coming," she whispered, fear clearly visible in her two toned eyes. Again she attempted to move back, the arm that was supporting her starting to shake violently. She stopped when she came up against the wall.

The stream of blood from her neck was flowing more steadily now and Kakashi was surprised she was still upright. He turned his attention away from her and was able to sense the chakra of five other people close by, making their way steadily towards the small house.

He was about to instruct his team in a course of action, when the young woman let out a small sigh and fell forward, hitting the ground with a soft thud, and lay still.

"Sakura, Naruto, see if you can help the girl. I don't want her to die before I know what's going on here," Kakashi ordered. "Sasuke, guard the house, I'm going out there to see what she was running from," with that he climbed out of the small bedroom window and disappeared into the rain.

It didn't take long for the young sensei to realise that the people out in the storm were ninja from Nikkogakure, a close ally of Konoha, though it was very far north. He felt that he would not be in danger if he showed himself to them, but he decided to keep the girls presence in the house quiet until he knew what they wanted with her.

"Identify yourself!" one of the Nikko shinobi cried as Kakashi stepped into view. The rain was still very heavy, making visibility low, so Kakashi was able to get quite close before they had noticed his presence. He was able to observe that they were all elite jonin shinobi before they had seen him.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, shinobi of Konohagakure," he replied calmly and he felt the people around him relax slightly, though they were still on guard. "I was returning from a mission with my team when the storm hit, we're camped nearby. I felt your squad and thought I would come over and investigate. So what are you guys doing out here, and so far from the Light country?"

Once the Nikko squad had confirmed that Kakashi was indeed from an allied village they settled down a bit more. They were no longer in the Light country, home of Nikkogakure village, and were obviously more on guard than they would normally have been in their homeland. They didn't know what to expect, being so far from home.

"Hatake-san," a short man said, stepping forward. His face was completely covered by a blank mask. "I am Hiruma of Nikkogakure. My squad and I are on a mission. We are looking for an escaped criminal who is armed and highly dangerous. We know she was in this area as we have been tracking her for quite some time, but a short time ago we lost her chakra signal."

"A criminal?" Kakashi said. The young woman hadn't seemed too dangerous, but then she had been about to collapse. She had said she wouldn't go back, maybe she meant back to prison. She had also said to tell them that their experiment was over, which didn't make sense if she was a prisoner, as experimentation on convicts was strictly forbidden. "Highly dangerous you say?"

"Yes," replied the squad leader. "She has committed the mass murder of an entire village and has also killed many skilled shinobi. She is considered an S-class criminal and it is a top priority of the Hikarikage that she be recaptured or killed as soon as possible."

Kakashi couldnt help but wonder what would make an S-class criminal so distressed that they would be willing to take their own life. What she had said about being an experiment came back to him. Something didn't add up.

"We would like to know if you have seen anyone suspicious in the area, Hatake-san," the squad leader continued. "The criminal in question in in her late teens, black hair and mismatched eyes, one gold and one silver. She is of medium hight and slender and would have been carrying a large bundle of weaponry and clothing with her."

Kakashi thought it might be better if the Nikko squad didn't know of the woman's existence in the area. There was something going on that he didn't feel was quite right and he wanted to find out more before he handed her over.

"No," the silver haired jonin answered. "We haven't seen anyone around here at all." Thinking fast he added. "But the real reason I came out here was to see who you were. You see I knew Konoha didn't have any patrols in this area at the moment so I wondered who could possibly be coming onto Fire country soil. I realise that you are our allies and that you are pursuing a dangerous criminal, however, the fact remains that you have crossed into our land without the proper authorisation of the Hokage. I', going to have to ask you to retreat back to your own land. I will report this matter to the Hokage, who will be in touch with your Hikarikage so that we can work together to bring this person in. Right now you seem to have lost her anyway, as there is no chakra signal and this storm would have made her impossible to track."

The Nikko ninja followed this speech closely before turning to their squad leader. Kakashi knew that, no matter how much he wanted to bring this criminal in, he didn't want to start a war with Konoha by breaking their peace treaty. His hands were tied, unless he was willing to Kill Kakashi and continue anyway.

Apparently he wasn't because, after a moment, he bowed low and instructed his squad to move back to the Konoha border, though Kakashi could tell, even without seeing his face, that he was extremely annoyed at the situation. He was certain his superiors wouldn't be happy when he reported his failure.

Kakashi waited until he felt their chakra cross back over the fire countries border before he made his way back to the small house and his team. As he climbed through the window a shuriken came flying at his head, which he caught easily.

"Nice aim Sasuke, but just a bit slow," the young sensei said as he handed the weapon back to the raven haired boy, who scowled and walked over to the corner to sulk. He obviously didn't like being shown up by anyone, even his sensei.

"What did you find out sensei?" Sakura asked, taking her eyes off the annoyed Uchiha. She had cleaned and bandaged the other young woman's wounds and found a blanket to cover her with, though it wasn't doing much good as the girl was still shivering.

"Well Sakura, I found out that you have taken very good care of an S-class criminal from Nikkogakure." Naruto and Sakura both gasped and even Sasuke's eyes were wide. Kakashi sighed before telling them everything he had found out.

"Why didn't you just hand her over sensei?" Naruto asked, large blue eyes darting back and forth between his sensei and the unconscious woman. "If she's a criminal than wouldn't it have been better to just..."

Kakashi cut him off. "I know Naruto but there is something strange about this situation and I didn't want to give her up before I found out what was really going on. I wonder if any of you have spotted the inconsistencies in this situation yet," he looked around at his squad, knowing that he would get something from Sakura and Sasuke but not expecting anything from Naruto.

After a moment of silence Sasuke answered, proving Kakashi right. "If she's an S-class criminal than why is she so emotional? Why was she so scared about being taken back to prison" She was too distressed."

"That's one reason," Kakashi said, nodding.

"She said something about experiments," Sakura put in. "She told you to tell them that the experiment was over or something, but, being a prisoner, there is no way anyone in Nikko would have touched her. I remember Iruka-sensei telling us that Nikko are very strict with their laws, and they have a law about the treatment of prisoners that states..."

Kakashi cut her off before she lectured them on the whole legal history of Nikkogakure. "Yes. Yes, very good Sakura. As you have both spotted, she shows way too much emotion for an S-class criminal and her imprisonment would mean much better treatment than she seems to have gotten. There's also the matter of why she's in the Fire country. "Why would she come here, why not go somewhere more quiet and closer to the Light country? She's come a long way."

"I noticed something too Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said seriously. The rest of the team turned to look at him as if he had gone mad. Naruto was hardly ever this serious and never noticed anything the others had missed. "When I was helping Sakura with the woman's wounds," the blond continued. " I saw something that looked odd. She had a lot of scars on her stomach and some fresh cuts. But their not from fighting because their all straight, as if she's been operated on or something. One wounds still got stitches in it, keeping it closed. There's also a lot of little marks on her arms that look like needle pricks."

Team seven looked at the blond boy as if seeing him for the first time. Kakashi recovered himself quickly and went over to check if Naruto was right. Sure enough there were a series of straight horizontal and verticla cuts on her stomach that did indeed look as if she had been operated on more than once, and her arms were covered with small puncture wounds. He wondered how Naruto noticed when Sakura clearly hadn't.

"Well done Naruto," Kakashi said, astonished. "But now we have to wonder why a prisoner would have been operated on multiple times. Unless they really were experimenting on her."

He studied her face for a moment, noticing her unnaturally pale skin and her oddly cut black hair. It was short around her face and stuck up in different directions, but was left long, past her waist, and plaited at the back of her head.

Her wet, muddy clothes were little more than rags, all in a washed out grey colour and she wasn't wearing any shoes. There were small cuts on her face, arms, legs and feet.

He remembered her eyes. The right one was a glimmering silver, the left a deep unnatural gold. Her facial were delicate. Full lips, hight cheekbones and slightly tilted, almond shaped eyes gave her an exotic look. He couldn't help thinking that she was very beautiful.

Kakashi suddenly turned away from the girl, his one visible eye fixing on Sasuke. "I want you to remove her weapons and tie her up, tight. We're not taking any chances. Blindfold her as well," with that he moved swiftly over to where she had dropped all of her belongings, which he studied carefully whilst Sasuke carried out his orders.

There was some kunai, shuriken and a few senbon, nothing out of the ordinary, until he came across a katar, a type of punching dagger with a reinforced point, capable of punching through even the toughest metal. There was also a naginata, a curved sword blade mounted onto a long black staff which reached about two metres. Last of all there were two swords, one in the wakazashi style, the other a katana.

In another bundle he found clothes ans armour, similar to his ANBU uniform, but with slight stylistic differences. He serched the clothes but found nothing of interest, except for a Hitai-ate, which was blank. Other than that she had nothing else. No food or provisions to speak of.

Still holding the Hitai-ate, he made his way back over to the unconscious girl and checked the knots and bindings Sasuke had used were tight. After he was satisfied he sat on the floor, his back to the wall and looked down at the Hitai-ate in his hands.

It was exactly like ever Hitai-ate he had ever seen, except that there was no village symbol on it. He knew that the members of the criminal organisation, Akatsuki, put a line through their symbols to signify a split with their village, but couldn't think what a blank one was supposed to mean.

Maybe that she had no village? He questioned himself. Or maybe something else. The Nikko shinobi sis say she had killed an entire village. Maybe this was a way of showing that the place no longer existed. Assuming that it had been her home village of course.

Kakashi sighed and looked down at the unconscious girl. The temperature outside was dropping further and he knew that she would never survive a night in the rain, in her condition. There was only one thing they could do now.

"Well stay here till the rain gives out," the young jonin told his team. "Then we'll take her to Konoha with us. Tsunade-sama will know what to do with her, and we might be able to get some answers to a few questions."

He looked back down at the Hitai-ate in his hands, feeling that he should know what it meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, just some things I forgot the first time.

I don't own Naruto, wish I did but it's just a sad fact of life I'm going to have to live with.

I don't actually speak Japanese. All the Japanese words in this story I got out of Naruto or the Japanese dictionary I was given. I just picked out words I thought sounded right or had the right meaning. So if anything sounds stupid or doesn't make sense please tell me/

I got the spelling of all the character names and terms from the Naruto manga, some of which are different to what I usually see in other fics.

And lastly, I didn't realise my OC's first name was a word in Japanese until after I had used it in a few other stories. It's pronounced the English way, as in Gin the alcohol. I thought it sounded cute.

* * *

Gin opened her heavy eyes, noticing that the world had gone dark. Her head was pounding and any kind of movement hurt. She couldn't think straight and was finding it difficult to remember what had happened to her. When she reached up to rub her eyes she discovered that her hands had been bound.

After a few moments her mind cleared slightly and she remembered the escape from the Nikko cell, the chance and the attacks that had led her to the abandoned house, where she had met the young ninja team, who had found her when she was about to take her own life. Had they stopped her?

Fear gripped her. I've been recaptured, she thought, ignoring the shooting pain in her head, side and stomach. There is no chance of escape now, my chakra's gone and I have no idea where I am. Have they already taken me back to prison? No, I this cant be the prison. I don't smell the blood or the damp, or the rats.

Gin's heart was pounding so hard that she was worried that anyone around her would be able to hear it.

Shifting slightly, she attempted to remove the blindfold so she could see, but a fresh wave of pain washed over her as her left side protested, and her head and stomach thought they too deserved some extra attention.

"Sensei, I think she's awake," Gin heard a female voice say and she felt a presence move in beside her. She groaned in pain, unable to keep in back any longer and she could feel the fear and panic taking her over. With fear also came anger. Anger at what Nikko had done to her, anger that they could scare her so much.

"Who are you," a deep male voice asked harshly. Gin realised it was the same man from before. The man who had tried to get her to believe that he and his team weren't sent by Nikko. So much for wanting to help her.

"Get away from my you bastard," Gin managed to spit at the young man. Her head was spinning but she wanted to let him know how she felt and didn't want him to see how scared she was. "I hate you! I hope all of Nikko rots in Hell!"

"Well it's a good thing we don't live there then," was the man's calm reply. "Though I would very much like to know why you seem to despise Nikkogakure so much, besides the fact that they imprisoned you I suppose, but other than that I don't much care what happens there."

For a moment Gin was speechless. Why would he still pretend not to be from Nikko? They had her now, why not drop the act? She couldn't help but think that no Nikko shinobi would act so casually towards someone who had insulted their village. Unless they really weren't from Nikko.

"You're not from there?" Gin asked, confused. Her head was still spinning and she felt she didn't have the strength in her to fight with the man, but she was still coherent enough to realise that if these people weren't Nikko shinobi, then they wouldn't want her. "You're not after me?"

"No we're not from Nikko and we don't even know who you are. But I do know why they're after you," Gin heard the man say. "I know you are considered an S-class criminal. So I want you to tell me as much as you can, then I will decide if I should hand you back over to them. Who are you, what are you doing out here and why is your Hitai-ate blank?

"You think my life is a secret?" Gin snorted, the pain was really getting to her now. "You think I would object if there was even the slightest chance I would be free of them," a small, evil smile crossed her full lips. Her voice rasping and her breathing shallow.

"My name is Kurayami Gin, a prisoner of Nikkogakure, and have been for the better part of ten years. I was imprisoned for a crime I don't remember committing and used as an experiment, for what, I don't know. I escaped some days ago, managing to steal back my belongings, but I was attacked on several occasions. I made it here with such little chakra that I knew I would never escape them, so I decided to take my life, rather than go back there."

"You're telling us you're innocent?" Kakashi said, disbelieving. Like anyone would believe an S-class criminal when they said they were innocent. It was like him declaring that Make-Out Paradise was boring, no-one would ever believe him.

But still, he felt that he had heard the name Kurayami before, a long time ago, but her couldn't quite remember where. Her did, however, know that the name was important.

"No," Gin replies hesitantly to his question. Her body was shaking now, from pain and the weight of her memories. "I'm...I'm almost sure that I'm guilty, but I don't really remember..." she trailed off as images of blood and bodies flashed through her mind. She remembered looking down at her hands, so covered in blood that they were stained red. The faces of the dead still haunted her, she didn't know who they were, but she remembered their faces perfectly. Staring up at her, asking her why, how could she do this to them.

Gin was brought back to the present when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a sharp, shooting pain in her left side. She was pulled roughly into a sitting position, her back against the wall and the blindfold was removed from her eyes. She blinked in the dim light.

The young man was sitting next to her, his one visible eye fixed on her face. His hair was silver and stuck out at odd angles, the bottom half of his face was covered by a dark mask and his left eye by his Hitai-ate, which was carved with the symbol of Konohagakure. He wore the green vest and dark uniform of a jonin and, although she couldn't see his face, she could tell he wore a deep frown.

Gins eyes moved past the man and flicked to the other members of the team, all in their early teens. A girl and two boys.

The girl was looking scared. She had bubblegum pink hair and large green eyes, which were watching Gin fearfully, and was wearing a red dress and black, skin tight shorts. Her eyes flicked from her sensei to her team mates and then back to Gin.

The taller of the two boys had raven black hair and obsidian eyes, which were watching Gin intently. He was dressed in blue and black and wore a scowl on his face. To Gin he looked extremely familiar, but she couldn't quite place him in her current state.

The last boy was a little shorter than the first. He had bright blond hair, huge sky blue eyes and six scars on his face, three on each cheek, making it look as if he had whiskers. His clothes were orange and yellow and he was looking serious, but Gin could tell this wasn't his usual state. His eyes held a glint of something mischievous.

As she stared at the blond boy she felt as if she knew him, as if something inside her recognised him. A strange bond maybe, or a kinship. Somehow she felt that they were the same, or similar. Gin frowned slightly and the boy took a step back.

"Who are you?" she asked the boy, who's large blue eyes shifted from her to his sensei and back again. He opened his mouth to answer, but was silenced by a look from the young jonin, who obviously thought it would be better if she didn't know who his students were.

"I'll ask the questions," the older man said, eyeing his students, as if daring them to say a word. "You are in no position to expect answers from us, at least not until we know what's going on here. Now tell me, what is it you're meant to have done?"

The Nikko shinobi had already told Kakashi why she had been imprisoned but he wanted to hear it from her, to see if the stories matched up.

Gin ignored the question, still looking at the blond boy. She felt that they were linked in some way. Something deep within her knew him. "You're from Konoha," she said to the boy. "Have you ever been to Nikko? Have we met before? Do I know you?"

The silver haired man turned to his team. Leave the room you three," he ordered, watching as the three teens turned and walked out, before turning back to Gin. "Now you have no choice but to listen to me," he told Gin stiffly. "Tell me what it is you were meant to have done."

The young woman looked at Kakashi lazily, her mismatched eyes blank. "Mass murder," she replied simply, displaying no emotion at all, but Kakashi could tell that she was trying to black them out, not wanting them to take control. "That's what they told me, but I...don't...really...remember doing it."

"They said you killed some skilled shinobi," Kakashi said, watching the girl intently, trying to gage her response.

Gin's eyes glazed over and she looked away. Her breathing was becoming short and sharp and now Kakashi could see the pain in her, torturing her.

"I would wake up some days...in...in the cell," she said slowly, her voice low. "There was blood...lots of blood...on my hands and clothes. It was dark but I could feel it, smell it everywhere...see it always. There was never enough water, it would turn red...turn to blood," her eyes were wide now and her voice was hushed, as if she were no longer talking to him. "I can still smell it...see it...it won't come off, it won't go away. How many people...how many. There was too much for just one or two or...It was cold, so cold and it hurt...so much I..." she trailed off and was silent for a moment, staring at the far wall but not seeing anything but the inside of the cell.

After some time she seemed to wake up. Kakashi watched her look around the room as if it had just come into focus. Her voice became stronger as she turned back to him.

"What are you going to do with me now?" she asked. Kakashi was shocked at how fast she had put the memories behind her. It was as if she locked them away.

"Probably imprison you in Konoha until we can sort this out with Nikko," Kakashi replied, wondering at the young woman's reaction. Wondering if there was any way an S-class criminal, who killed an entire village as well as enemy shinobi, could ever feel remorse like this girl seemed to feel.

It's probably a trick, Kakashi told himself. Don't let your guard down.

Gin's eyes widened and a single tear rolled down her pale cheek, but she was smiling, a small sad smile that sent a thrill through Kakashi's body. He frowned, ignoring the feeling and asking himself how anyone could smile at the thought of being imprisoned.

"Konoha," Gin whispered, just loud enough for Kakashi to hear. "Thank you."

"Didn't you hear me?" Kakashi asked, confused by Gin's reaction. He had never before been thanked when he had told someone that they were going to gaol, it's not the response one expects to get. "You are still going to be imprisoned."

"So?" was the young woman's reply. "I don't care. As long as I'm out of Nikko you can lock me up and throw away the key," she smiled again, before coughing a little. The cough sent a wave of pain through her chest and side. "May I please know the name of my rescuer?" she asked weakly, her side throbbing.

Kakashi wondered how much danger there was in telling her his name. She already knew they were from Konoha, and it wasn't like his name was a big secret in the criminal world. She would find out when they got back to Konoha anyway.

"Kakashi," he said shortly. Gin frowned.

"I have heard that name before but...," she looked shocked for a moment. "Not Hatake Kakashi, the Copy ninja?" Kakashi nodded. "They would talk about you in the cells sometimes. You put a lot of bad people away. Thank you for not handing me over."

"Tell me about the scars and cuts on your stomach," he said ignoring her thanks and the fact that the criminals in the Nikko cells would talk about him. He couldn't help but wonder what they would tell each other about him. He would have to ask her someday.

"In the prison I ahhh," she gripped her side with her bound hands, as a strong wave of pain washed over her. She was unable to continue, unable to talk or move for a few minutes, before the pain subsided a little. She coughed again, sending the stabbing pain back up through her body.

Kakashi stiffened as he saw a small amount of blood dribble from the side of her mouth. Her breathing was becoming heavier and more laboured and he could tell that she was in a lot of pain. He was no medic, but he could tell that she had internal bleeding and at least one broken rib.

"Lie down," he ordered, looking through their supplies for their medical kit and hoping that it would be enough to keep her alive until they reached Konoha and the extremely capable hands of their Hokage, Tsunade.

"What? Why?" Gin asked weakly, wondering why he was suddenly so concerned. Had she said something to upset him? What had they been talking about? She couldn't remember. Her mind was becoming foggy again.

"Because you have internal bleeding," Gin heard Kakashi say through the fog in her mind. As he said it she felt something warm trickle down her chin and tasted metallic blood in her mouth. She looked at him in confusion before her head began to spin. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was his hand, reaching out to grab her.

"We lost her as we crossed the border into the Fire country. Her chakra signal just gave out. Not long after that we came into contact with a Konohagakure ninja by the name of Hatake Kakashi, who said he was in the area with his team, returning from a mission. When we conveyed to him our purpose for being in the area he told us, basically, to get out og his country and that he would inform the Hokage of the escape. There was nothing we could do, we had to leave."

Hiruma stood in front of the Hikarikage's assistant, a middle aged blond man by the name of Taiyo, wondering why it wasn't the Nikko leader himself who he was talking to. The Hikarikage didn't even seem to be in his office, which Hiruma thought was a bit odd.

Damn!" Taiyo cried, slamming his fist on his desk, his pointed face contorted into a scowl. He was taking the loss of the prisoner very personally and Hiruma could understand why. The shame of, first letting the prisoner escape and then being unable to recover them was almost unbearable. "How could you let this happen? Now we've lost all authority over this recovery. You should have continued looking!" he continued, glaring at the short jonin.

"I didn't want to risk angering the fire country," Hiruma said, he understood the anger and embarrassment the man must be feeling, but even getting back a dangerous escapee wasn't worth a war with the Fire country. They were a strong ally, but would be an even stronger enemy and Hiruma knew that Nikko would never survive a fight with Konoha.

"Get out," Taiyo ordered the jonin captain, his voice low and dangerous. "I can't handle your incompetence at the moment. Don't come back unless you have something constructive to tell me."

Hiruma bowed and left the room, wishing he knew where the Hikarikage was. He had a feeling something wasn't right and that Taiyo had something to do with it, and he couldn't help but wonder how the girl escaped in the first place. She was never meant to be out of her cell and she had never really shown any desire to get away before, even when she had attacked her guards.

He had been the one to find her after her first attack on the Nikko shinobi. Hiruma had walked into the prison to find the girl sitting on the ground, her head in her hands and covered in blood. Not far away he had found the mangled bodies of four of her guards. The girl hadn't even struggled when she was taken back to her cell.

Hiruma sighed. Something was defiantly wrong and he needed to find the Hikarikage before things got out of hand. He had stopped trusting Taiyo a while ago, and wanted to stop him before he did something that put Nikko in danger.

After Hiruma left the room, Taiyo made sure he was really gone before he picked up the phone, dialling quickly. He was breathing hard now and sweat had begun to bead on his forehead. The girl had gotten away and now his head was on the chopping block.

A muffled voice answered the phone, pulling Taiyo back from the thoughts of his own gruesome death at the hands of his superiors. The thought of his blood being spilled made him shiver.

"It's Taiyo," he said quietly and the person on the other end put him on hold. He began to panic. What the hell was he going to say? How was he going to make this situation any better than it was? How was he going to fix it? Without the Hikarikage finding out!

"They lost her," he said quickly into the phone as a deep, male voice answered. He paused as he listened to the reply. "No there was nothing left. We removed all of them before she escaped...Yes I know...No, no, no we'll find her, I know how important...No of course not...I understand, I'll get right on it," he hung up quickly. "Shit!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and if anyone spots any spelling mistakes I would really appreciate it if you would tell me. My spelling is really bad so I try hard to make sure there are none in there.

Thanks

Kwin


	3. Chapter 3

Same as before. I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

Tsunade and Kakashi stood outside the high security ward of Konoha hospital, where Gin had been placed after being healed. Team seven had brought the unconscious girl in the night before and Tsunade had done her best to heal her wounds. 

"She's been cut open so many times, I can't believe she's still alive. I would love to know what they were injecting her with, but it will be some time before we get her blood work back," Tsunade told the young jonin as they made their way towards Gin's room. Tsunade had been shocked when she had first seen Gin and still looked sad whenever the younger woman was mentioned. Kakashi thought that the Hokage's mood was dew to more than just the girls wounds. "I didn't see any reason for her to be operated on but at least I was able to heal most of her injuries. Her ribs and the newest incision will have to heal themselves though," she continued. "Three broken ribs, she must have been in a great deal of pain."

There were two jonin standing outside the door of the young woman's room. She had been placed under heavy guard in case she tried to escape. So far she hadn't shown any signs of hostility towards them, but then she was still under the effects of heavy painkillers.

The jonin guard stepped aside as the Hokage and Kakashi approached them, bowing low to the Hokage as she passed them.

Gin looked up as Tsunade and Kakashi entered, her blank expression turned into a wide smile that caused Tsunade to stop for a second. Gin looked very happy, until they focused on her eyes. They were as blank and cold as ever. As if the emotion she felt only brushed the surface, never going deeper than the skin.

The room was quite stark and gloomy. There were no windows or furniture of any kind, other than the bed Gin now occupied. She had been strapped to it by both her wrists, but was still grinning as if there was no better place on earth.

"I an the Hokage of Konohagakure," Tsunade told the girl, who nodded slowly. "From what I know and have heard about you, Kurayami Gin, you are a very dangerous young woman," the blond woman watched her patient closely for any signs of a change in emotion.

The smile on Gin's face, however, never shifted. She looked as if she had never been happier in her life, or would have if her eyes matched her smile. "I don't know about that Hokage-sama," she said weakly. "But I am very grateful that you have taken me in. I realise that I am to be imprisoned here for a time, my only hope is that you will not send me back to Nikko."

Tsunade looked sideways at Kakashi, who shrugged. "Well I don't know how long we're going to be able to keep you here," she said studying the young woman closely. "You are not our prisoner after all. We will probably have to hand you over..."

Gin cut her off, and for the first time her eyes matched the emotion they could see on her face. Panic, pain and fear. "You can't...please...you can't send me back there," she pleaded franticly, pulling on the straps that held her to the hospital bed. "Please, I can't go back...I can't...I won't! You don't know...I'll die before that! Kill me if you have to just don't send me back...please."

"Look girl," Tsunade said sharply, shocked at Gin's sudden outburst. She had never seen an S-class criminal so afraid before. "You committed crimes against Nikkogakure and one of their close allies, therefore it is their right to punish you."

"But Konoha is a Nikko ally too," Gin cried, trying to find a lifeline, anything that would keep her out of Nikko. "Doesn't that mean I can stay here, and what right do Nikko have to experiment on me. I didn't do anything to them before I was imprisoned."

"You were convicted of mass murder. You were sentenced in Nikko."

"Yes but not against...I didn't kill anyone from Nikko..." the blank look returned to Gin's face, as if she had drifted of into another world. Her voice became monotone and quiet. "I don't think...I remember the bodies...they were all...they were not from Nikko...they were...I don't...remember..." she trailed off, clutching her head in her hands. "I wish it had been them!" she yelled suddenly. "I hate them! I hate all of them! They hurt me, I didn't even know why. I wish they were all dead!"

Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged meaningful looks as Gin regained her composure. Tsunade was beginning to worry about the girls mental state. She didn't take the wild mood swings and the zoning out as a good thing. She had begun to wonder if Gin had lost her mind in the cell.

"I don't remember doing what I did," the dark haired girl whispered suddenly, lifting her head from her hands and looking up at the two Konoha shinobi. A stare so intense they felt she was looking straight through them, but after a few seconds they realised she wasn't seeing them at all.

Images were running through her head disturbing images. Mangled bodies scattered in the streets, blood and severed limbs everywhere. The faces of the dead, staring lifelessly at her. Tears ran down her bloodstained cheeks, her small hands were coated red in the sticky substance. Sobbing she tried to wipe the blood from her hands, but it wouldn't come off. She stood up and ran, tripping over the bodies of the dead. She spotted a glint of silver and bent down to pick up a bloody Hitai-ate. It was blank.

"I remember the bodies and the blood," Gin said blankly, as she pushed the memories out of her head, attempting to focus on the present. Tears streamed down her face as she continued. "The faces...and the blank Hitai-ate. I don't remember who they were. I don't remember."

"You had a blank Hitai-ate on you when we found you," Kakashi said. He still had the item on him. He pulled it out and handed it to Tsunade, who raised an eyebrow at the young jonin, as if asking why he hadn't handed it over sooner. Kakashi just shrugged.

"It's mine...I think," Gin replied, looking confused at the strip of cloth ant metal the Hokage held in her hand. "They took it from me at the trial. But it's blank. They were all blank. I don't know what that means."

Tsunade sighed as she looked down at the Hitai-ate, as if it brought back memories. Kakashi could sense sadness in her, he also thought he could feel regret.

"Kakashi I need to speak with you outside," the Hokage said sharply, with that she left the room. Kakashi took one last look at the confused girl before following.

"You know who she is?" Kakashi said to Tsunade as soon as the door closed behind him. He had gotten the feeling she had been hiding something.

"I not only know who she is, I know her personally, or I did," the Hokage said shortly as she lent against the wall of the hallway outside Gin's room. Kakashi nodded for her to continue. "There was a small hidden village in the mountains to the north of Nikkogakure. It was called Yorugakure, in the Dark country. Some years ago the entire village was wiped out by a single assassin. A child of the strongest clan in the village. The clan name Kurayami.

"The assassin was the only survivor. Some Nikko ninja found her in the centre of the massacre, covered in blood, she was crying but didn't fight or try to get away when she was found. At her trial she pleaded guilty and asked to be executed, she actually asked for the death penalty. The Hikarikage sentenced her to life imprisonment instead. There are files on her somewhere in one of our offices."

Kakshi nodded, he had heard the story before, a long time ago. The story of how a little girl, fresh from being made a jonin, suddenly turned in her village, killing everyone. Now he knew where he had heard the name Kurayami.

He felt disgusted that he had brought her here. For such a horrible act she deserved everything she had gotten in the Nikko cells.

"She murdered her entire village," the tall jonin said, a dangerous glint in his one visible eye. "Did Nikko ever find out why?"

Tsunade watched him foe a moment before replying. "When she was captured they had ashed her why she did it and I have heard many accounts on the manner in which she replied. Sarcastically, smiling, laughing, shrugging as if it was nothing, but her words were always the same. 'I don't know, I don't remember.'

"But at the moment Kakashi, we have other things to worry about. I knew her family, her mother was a close friend of mine so I had met Gin many times. She always seemed like a normal child, a little sick looking, she was always very pale. Her family kept her separated from others because as much as she looked normal she was far from it. She has a demon inside her."

Kakashi looked shocked but before he could say anything Tsunade continued.

"This demon is nothing like the one inside Naruto. It wasn't sealed away inside her, it took her as its host of its own free will and has fused with her so completely that the two are basically one. They can never be separated, try and it would kill them both.

"She has no seal, of course, but the demon has marked her. On her back is, what looks like, a tattoo of two dragons, one white with black trim and gold eyes, the other black with white trim and silver eyes. I have never seen anything so beautifully done, and I'll never forget it. It's amazing that the demon marked her in such a way."

"I have never heard of such a demon before," Kakashi said, turning to face the door of Gin's room. He seemed to be expecting something to happen now that he knew. He was concerned, thinking about how much damage she could do to Konoha and wished he had just handed her over to Nikko after he had found her.

"It's one of a kind. The dragon of darkness. It's very powerful but as far as I know it has never been hostile towards humans, not physically anyway. Its strength is more mental."

Tsunade sighed, looking sad again. "I remember when she was young. I have never seen a more loyal child. The impression I got from her whenever I spoke to her made me believe that she would do anything for her village, even though her family were cold towards her and she was kept apart from others. I couldn't believe it when I heard what she had done. I remember thinking that there must have been a mistake."

Kakashi said nothing, just waited for Tsunade to continue.

"I have always wondered if she really knew what she was doing, if there was some outside influences to cause her to do what she did."

"Do you believe her when she says she doesn't remember?" Kakashi asked suddenly. It sounded to him that Tsunade wanted to believe that the little girl she had known was not capable of such a crime.

The Hokage eyed him, obviously aware of what he was thinking. "I don't know, but you must admit, something doesn't add up. Why didn't Nikko just execute her after the trial? Why would they cut her open so many times and what where they injecting her with? Why would she have killed her village in the first place and why plead guilty and still say you didn't know why or even remember doing it."

Kakashi nodded. It didn't add up, he had come to that conclusion after he had met the shinobi from Nikko, but just because there were gaps in the story doesn't mean the girl is any less guilty. "So what do we do with her Hokage-sama? Nikko will want to know we've found her. They won't be happy if they find out we didn't inform them immediately of her recapture."

I want to study her mind before we give her back, if we give her back," Tsunade said quickly. Kakashi was about to object but Tsunade just continued. "I want to find out if she really doesn't remember what happened, and if she doesn't, we should try to recover her memory. You are going to go in there and get as much information out of her as possible. Everything she remembers about her past and what happened when she was a prisoner. I'm going to run some tests on her blood, to see if I can find out what they were injecting her with."

Kakashi sighed and nodded, he hoped the girl would cooperate so that the interrogation wouldn't take too long. Ever since he had gotten back from the mission he couldn't stop thinking about her. Nothing about her seemed to add up and he couldn't believe that the leaders of Nikko would treat a prisoner so badly.

He sighed again and pushed open the door, entering the room silently and made sure the door was firmly closed behind him. There were no chairs so he stood, leaning against the wall, next to her bed. Only after he had positioned himself comfortably did he look at the young woman.

Gin looked up at Kakashi, a little shaken, but still happy that he was there. She felt better than she had in years. In the cell she had always felt sick and dirty and she could always smell blood, on her, around her, everywhere. Now, however, she could no longer smell it, only the clean hospital room.

Suddenly Kakashi spoke. "The Hokage wishes for me to find out as much as I can about you," he said stiffly, getting straight to the point. "So I'm going to ask you some questions, which I suggest you answer truthfully," Gin nodded. "You said you don't remember killing all those people?" she nodded again. "Do you know who they were?"

"No, not really," the dark haired girl replied, gripping the sheets on the bed so tightly that Kakashi thought she would rip them.. She seemed to be afraid but her eyes were blank once more. "I only remember their faces and the Hitai-ate."

"Do you remember anything before that? Anuthing at all?" Kakashi thought he was beginning to understand the young woman's erratic emotions. It seemed to him that most of the time she was suppressing them, trying to keep from feeling anything, to prevent the pain and fear taking over. But there were times when she would no longer be able to hold them back, like when she found out she was going back to Nikko. The pressure of that thought broke through the barrier she had created to block out her emotions.

Gin thought about the question Kakashi had asked. She had spent hours, weeks, years in the cell, trying to remember who she was. She didn't remember anything from before she woke up in the middle of the field of dead, and that loss of memory was killing her. The only important thing she remembered was the Hitai-ate she had found, and that they had taken one from her that was the same. She had come to the conclusion that that meant she had been part of the village where she had committed her crime.

"No, nothing at all," she answered, her head down. She didn't want to say it but she felt she couldn't keep the information back. "They were my family weren't they? We had the same Hitai-ate," she said weakly, tears began to run down her pale cheeks. "Why would I kill my own family?"

Kakashi frowned as he studied the girl. To him she seemed extremely confused, she really didn't know what was going on at all. He tried to imagine what it would be like for someone to wake up one day in a village full of dead and not know how you got there, or why you had been the one who killed them..

He shook his head, mad at himself for letting her get to him. It's an act, he told himself sternly.

"Tell me about after, when you were in prison," he said, trying to sound indifferent but knowing his voice had softened slightly. Despite himself, he was beginning to wonder if the Hokage was right. Was Gin really more of a victim than the criminal people thought her to be for the past ten years?

She's acting Kakashi! He yelled inwardly. Don't get sucked in.

Gin eye's glazed over and he knew she was no longer looking at him. She had drifted of into some past horror, as if she was reliving it. Her face became a mask, as blank and lifeless as her beautiful eyes. She had locked her emotions away again, but Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for them to serface again.

"At first it was only dark," she began slowly. "I didn't mind. I like the dark. But after a few days they came for me, they would take me to a room where there were a lot of people, and strap me to a bed before giving me an injection. I don't know what it was but it hurt, it burned as if it were stripping my flesh from my bones, as if I was being ripped in half. After that I would black out or something, sometimes I would remember what happened but most of the time I would just wake up back in the cell. Sometimes I would be bleeding or just really sick. Sometimes I would be covered in blood that wasn't mine, it was everywhere, all over my clothes, my hair, my skin..." her voice was no more than a whisper now and her breathing was sharp and fast. "I could smell it, always, always...even when they would take me out to train, even the cool night air couldn't take away the smell. This went on the entire time I was there. The Hikarikage came to see me once. I heard him talking to his assistant, who told him I had killed another three shinobi, their blood was still on my hands..." she trailed off, her eyes wide, remembering the horror.

Kakashi studied the girl closely, she was looking down at her hands now, as if she could still see the blood staining her skin. She wiped her hands on the bedsheets and looked back up at him. She seemed to calm down a little and her breathing returned to normal. Kakashi couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was, a little overly thin and bruised but still very attractive.

He shook his head, wondering why he was thinking such things about an S-class criminal. "You said they would take you out to train, why?" he said. It was odd that Nikko would want to keep an S-class criminal in good shape. Especially one as dangerous as Gin seemed to be.

Gin shrugged, emotion gone again. "Every second day they would take me out, always at night. I don't know why, I never asked."

"How did you escape?" Kakashi asked. This was the question he really wanted answered. It seemed impossible that Nikko would become so lax as to let an S-class criminal escape a high security prison.

The young woman smiled slightly, it didn't reach her eyes. "I woke up when they were carrying me back to my cell. There were three Nikko shinobi guarding me. I was so angry, but the feeling didn't really seem to be coming from me. It was as if I was watching. It kind of took me over, I attacked the men and ran. I don't know if I killed them or not, it didn't seem important at the time," she stopped here for a moment, a flash of pain crossed her face and she brought her hand up to her aching ribs. They seemed to want to remind her that they were still there and hurting. "I was attacked a few more times before I managed to get away. By the time I found the house my chakra was so low that I knew I would never be able to get away, so I decided to kill myself. Thats when you found me."

Kakashi nodded. "I have one more question," he said, noticing the girl was in pain and not wanting to call up Tsunade's wrath by making her wounds any worse than they already were. "Why don't you mind going back to prison."

Gin looked genuinely shocked before the emotionless mask was pulled back into position. "I don't mind because I deserve to be imprisoned," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I killed so many people. But I don't want to go back there. To Nikko."

"What if you didn't deserve it?" Kakashi said, entertaining the thought that there had been someone or something else behind the attacks, but still not really believing it. "What if you had been tricked or something?"

Gin's eyes widened as she looked up at the tall jonin, before shaking her head and turning away. "It doesn't matter," she replied quietly. "I did it, I killed them, so I should be imprisoned. Their blood is on my hands, and I can't get it off. It will never come off."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know everyone says this and it's probably not going to make any difference but please review, even if its just to say you don't like it. 

Thanks again,

Kwin


	4. Chapter 4

Yay school holidays! Don't you just love them! Anyway I don't own Naruto, (sigh) well you can't have everything.

* * *

Gin was sleeping when Tsunade entered her room, the results of the young woman's blood test clutched in her hand. As she opened the door she saw Kakashi was reading one of his books and leaning against a wall. She rolled her eyes.

"Find out anything useful Kakashi?" the blond woman asked, as Kakashi put his book away and stood up straight. He told the Hokage everything he had learned from the girl about her past and her experiences in the Nikko cell. He also informed her of Gin's reaction to the different questions. When he had finished, Tsunade frowned and nodded.

"I found out what they were injecting he with," Tsunade told the young man, with a small sigh. "It was a drug, a suppressant, designed to subdue the demon inside her. I have...seen it before," Kakashi noticed the small pause but said nothing. "It's not commonly used, as you can imagine, there is not much need for it. But I noticed the drug in her system seems to have been altered slightly. From what I can see it has been used in an attempt to subdue the demon and separate it from her. I think it's clear that Nikko wanted the demon inside her."

Kakashi wasn't really surprised, from what Tsunade had told him, the girl was carrying an extremely dangerous force within her. "So what do we do now?" he asked, watching the young woman's sleeping form. There was no sigh that she was the host of such an immense power.

"I want you to go and find me Sasuke, Hyuga Hiashi, Neji and Hinata and bring them here," Tsunade replied, her eyes fixed on Gin. "I think two sharingan users and three byakugan users will be enough to preform the jutsu I have in mind."

Kakashi nodded, bowed and left the room. Whilst he was gone Tsunade checked Gin's vital signs then lifted her ragged shirt to expose her scared stomach. One of the horizontal cuts was still very fresh and Tsunade estimated it was made in the last few days, or at most a week ago. She had been unable to heal the wound and it worried her.

She was still studying the wounds when Kakashi returned, about an hour later, followed by a disgruntled Sasuke and the three Hyuga, all looking extremely confused. He had left them outside the hospital room so Tsunade went out to meet them.

"Inside this room," she told the group, pointing to the door she had just come out of. "There is a young woman by the name of Kurayami Gin," Hiashi's eyes widened, obviously having heard the name before, but the others just looked blank. "As some of you already know she is considered an S-class criminal and has been imprisoned in Nikkogakure for the past ten years. I have always been suspicious of this sentence. There are many things about this situation that don't add up. That is why I have called you all here today. I want to try a mind penetration jutsu in an attempt to recover the girls memories and find out what is truly going on here. For that I will need all of you."

Excuse me Hokage-sama," Hiashi said, stepping forward slightly. "May I ask, what is the purpose of this. It is well know that the girl is a murderer. She killed an entire village before she was even ten years old. I think a life sentence is being lenient."

"Exactly Hiashi-san," when the man looked confused Tsunade continued. "Why give the her a life sentence when she asked for the death penalty? Why not just execute her and get it over with? It was well within the Light countries law to do so. No, there is something suspicious going on and it has something to do with the experiments they were preforming on her."

Hiashi didn't look convinced, but he nodded and stepped back. He had not only remembered her name from the stories of her crimes, he had met the girl once, having had contact with her clan. He remembered the meeting well, and he had felt then that something wasn't right right with the girl.

"What I want is for the five of you to activate your Kekkei Genkai and form a circle around her, I will do the rest," Tsunade continued, eyeing the five of them, as if daring them to object. "This jutsu is extremely dangerous, it uses a lot of chakra, from everyone involved. I must warn you to stay focused or you might be lost in her mind."

"Why do you need us Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked.

"Because the five of you have eyes that see more than most, it will be you who will be able to see her memories, and pass them on to me. I will warn you now, however, that you may see some extremely disturbing things, we may very well be looking into the mind of a murderer, but once we start we cannot stop. If any of you don't feel up to it I want you to tell me now."

This last sentence was mainly for Hinata. Tsunade knew how fragile the girl could be. But Hinata realised this and stood up straighter. Determined to hold her ground. Her father saw his daughters determination and a slight look of pride crossed his face.

Tsunade nodded, looking around at all of them before leading them into the room. Gin had just woken up and was looking around at everyone as they entered. She looked afraid for a moment, but then her eyes locked on Hiashi and she frowned.

"I know you," she said quietly, eyes blank once again. "I have seen you before," she remembered his face and eyes. She also remembered the feeling she had gotten when they had first met, though she couldn't remember the meeting.

Hiashi nodded. "I was sent to your village a long time ago, you were introduced to me," he said coldly. Unlike Gin he remembered their first meeting, the young Gin, about four years old, looking up at him with cold composure. He also remembered her trial, the same look on her face as she asked to be killed and later, accepting her life sentence.

Gin's eyes widened at his words. "How can I remember that and nothing else?" she asked. Suddenly her eyes shot up and fixed on Sasuke. "I know you too," she said angrily. Sasuke looked confused. "You were there when they were giving me the injections, but you looked older then. Who are you?"

Now the whole groups eyes were fixed on Sasuke, who was looking extremely confused. Tsunade, however, was still watching Gin, having understood clearly what was going on.

"I've never met you before," the young boy said, eyeing the strange young woman.

"You were there," Gin said frowning. "Or someone who looked like you. I only saw you once or twice but..." she trailed off, mirroring Sasuke's confused look. "No, it can't have been you. You're too young, and there are small differences...I think...there is a different feeling..."

Kakashi, Hiashi and Tsunade exchanged looks, whilst Sasuke fumed and Neji and Hinata looked blank. All, except for Neji and Hinata, now knew that Gin was talking about the older Uchiha brother, Itachi, the S-class criminal who was wanted for the murder of his entire clan, except for Sasuke, who, for reasons of his own, he let live.

Tsunade knew that the presence of of the older Uchiha meant the involvement of Akatsuki, the criminal organisation he had joined after leaving Konoha. It was starting to make sense to her now. Akatsuki had attempted to kidnap Naruto for his demon, so it followed that they would was the one Gin carried also. But hers was different, they couldn't extract it without killing both the host and the demon. Thus the experiments were to separate the two in an attempt to gain control over the demon alone.

It seemed likely to Tsunade, but there was only one way to make sure. Hoping Gin would cooperate, she placed a hand on the girls shoulder, causing her to shudder and look up at the older woman, another small frown on her face.

"I remember you too," she said softly, eyes wide. "I think I liked you."

"Yes Gin, we have met before, when you were a child," Tsunade smiled slightly, remembering how the little Gin would sit and listen intently to the older woman's stories whenever Tsunade had come to visit Gin's mother. "I was a friend of your mothers. You don't remember anything about your family?"

"No," the girl answered, seemingly mesmerised by the older woman's honey coloured eyes. "I don't feel anything dark about you Hokage-sama. Nothing at all. But there is always something, always. Why not in you?"

Tsunade didn't really understand what Gin was talking about so she ignored her last sentence. "We can help you to remember," she told the pail young woman. "We can help you remember everything," Gin looked up at her, disbelieving, but hoping that she was telling the truth. "But first we will have to put you to sleep. Will you let us help you?"

"I don't believe you," Gin said trying to move away from the Hokage. The tone of her voice was suspicious but her eyes were blank, as usual. "How do I know you won't do the same think that they did to me?"

Tsunade sighed. "If you let us help you, you might never have to go back to Nikko ever again," she told the girl, knowing that this was a major point for her. If anything would get her to cooperate, it would be the threat of returning to Nikko.

Gin's eyes narrowed and she looked around the room at the people watching her. She wasn't stupid, she realised what Tsunade was trying to do, but they had saved her from Nikko once, and what did she really have to loose, she had nothing left in her worth taking.

"All right," she said. "Do what you have to."

"Tsunade quickly administered the sedative and Gin fell into a deep sleep. She arranged the five other shinobi around the bed and told them to link hands, as she took up her own position behind Gin, placing her hands on the unconscious girls head. She then instructed Hinata and Neji, who were on either side of her, to place their hands on her shoulders.

The jutsu she was about to use didn't require any hand signs, just a huge amount of chakra from everyone involved., to connect the girls mind to everyone in the room. It would have been easier for Tsunade to connect only herself to Gin, but she wouldn't have been able to see anything without the others and she would need all their chakra to prevent any one person using too much.

"Activate your Kekkei Genkai," she ordered the group as she summoned her chakra and connected them to each other, herself and Gin. A collective shiver ran through everyone in the room, as if the temperature had suddenly dropped sharply.

"Ready," Tsunade called, beginning the jutsu.

To the rest of the room it was like suddenly being plunged head first into a cold river in a storm, the current trying to wash them away. They felt as if they were drowning, trying desperately to hold themselves above the raging water, knowing that if they gave in they would loose themselves in Gin's mind.

"Hold together," they heard the Hokage's voice, back in the real world. "Don't let her thoughts wash you away. It might take some time for me to locate her memories, her thoughts are moving so fast, and there's something trying to push me out. Hold on."

Suddenly there was no longer any need to struggle and one by one the five shinobi opened their eyes, looking around at each other. Tsunade was nowhere to bee seen as she didn't have a Kekkei Genkai that allowed her to see Gin's memories directly.

* * *

This one was a bit shorter than the others but whatever. I will have to post the next chapter on Monday or Tuesday because I can't write over the weekend. 

Thanks for reading,

Kwin


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm back and did I have the best weekend or what! Animania was so good! The first anime festival I've ever been to. Next year I'm definitely getting involved in the cosplay, it looks like so much fun. Anyway that's my explanation for not being able to update but I made thes chapter a bit longer to make up for that.

I use Pein in this story a little, maybe more later, but I don't really know anything about him, not actually having met him in the manga yet. So I don't really know how old he is, but I made him young because it fits my story better. Sorry if I got him really wrong.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi, Hiashi, Sasuke, Hinata and Neji found themselves in a field, the sun was going down but there was still just enough light to see by.

In front of them stood a little girl, no older than four years of age, a mass of pitch black hair fell into her mismatched eyes, which glittered in the dim light. She was watching a group of children playing not too far away. One of the children stood up and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Come and play with us," one of the little boys called to the young Gin, waving at from the middle of the group. The other children called out in agreement, wanting Gin to join them. Her smile widened as she took a small step forward.

Suddenly the group of Konoha shinobi gasped, all having felt an intense burst of joy at the same time. Kakashi looked around at the others, who were all looking as shocked as he felt. Tsunade had said nothing about them experiencing her emotions as well as her memories.

The five shinobi watched the little Gin move slowly towards the small group of children, the happy feeling rising slightly.

Shock replaced joy when a large, strong hand grabbed her wrist from behind, she turned and looked up at the tall dark haired man. He was frowning at the child, his dark blue eyes radiating anger and disbelief.

"What do you think you're doing Gin-chan?" the man asked angrily, pulling Gin away from the other children, who were staring after her, some looking disappointed, others fearful of the tall man who was dragging Gin away.

"I', sorry father. I just wanted...," Gin apologised calmly to the tall man. The Konoha group could feel her sadness, at not being able to play with the children, and her disappointment. To their surprise she was more disappointed at being caught than not being able to play with the others.

Her father cut her apology short, pulling her along as fast as her short legs could go. "hat have I told you, over and over again?" he growled. "Stay away from them. You are different, you must not mix with those people. They will not understand you, and what if you hurt someone? Do you think that their families would want you here if you killed one of the village children?"

A tear ran down the child's cheek as she looked back at the other children. She was now feeling extremely guilty for disobeying her fathers orders. "I'm sorry father," she said softly. "I was only curious. It won't happen again."

Gin's father stopped, turning and crouching down in front of his daughter, his face softening. He was about to say something, but the five Konoha shinobi never got to hear it as the world around them seemed to ripple and change, taking them into a different memory.

The four year old Gin stood next to her father, behind them a small group of men and women, all dressed in formal clan attire. They were standing on the steps of a large, old house, a beautiful, stylised carving of a dragon over the front door, matching the clan symbol both father and daughter wore on the back of their robes.

It wasn't long before they were approached by a small group of black haired men, which, as they got closer, were revealed as members of the Hyuga clan. More specifically Hiashi, his brother and some other clan leaders, their distinctive eyes making them easily recognisable as Hyuga.

"Welcome to our village respected members of the Hyuga clan. You do us a great honour by coming here," Gin's father said as the two groups bowed to each other. "I trust that the journey here wasn't too troublesome. It is, regrettably, such a long distance."

"We were honoured by your invitation Kurayami-san," past Hiashi said, surveying the people that stood before him. "It is never too far to travel when the outcome of our clans meeting will benefit both our villages immensely."

Gin's father nodded and smiled. "You are right, of course, Hyuga-san, and I look forward to the day when Yorugakure will be able to call Konohagakure an ally. Now, I would like to introduce to you all, the hair to the Kurayami clan," Gin's father said, placing his hands on the child's shoulders. "My daughter, Kurayami Gin."

"I am very pleased to meet you Gin-chan," past Hiashi said to the little girl.

"And I you, Hyuga-sama," Gin replied bowing. The five invisible shinobi could feel Gin's suspicion as she addressed Hiashi. For some reason, he, and the other Hyuga, made her feel uneasy, as if she was expecting them to try and trick her father into something.

The present Hiashi was looking somewhat unnerved at seeing his past self, and also mildly offended that the child was so suspicious of his clans intentions. Neji, however, wasn't paying any attention to what was going on in the vision. He was standing close to his father, eyes wide.

As the vision faded, Kakashi thought he saw a hint of sadness in the boys eyes.

The silver haired jonin was beginning to get impatient, wondering what visions of Gin's childhood could possibly tell them about her crimes. To him Tsunade was just wasting time. Gin was guilty, she had admitted it, no amount of memory surfing would change that.

When the next scene came into view, they were in the same field as before, but in a different place. The young Gin was sitting above them on the branch of a tree. She seemed older, maybe six or seven and she was looking out over the field, a Hitai-ate around her forehead and a chunin vest draped over the branch next to her.

As soon as the vision focused, the five Konoha shinobi could feel the child's mixed emotions. There was pride, she was proud that she was now the youngest chunin in the village, anger and sadness, that her family had hardly acknowledged her achievements, and finally loneliness. Mostly loneliness, that she had no friends to shear her accomplishments with.

As they watched her she shifted as a shadow appeared on the ground behind her. Slowly she drew a kunai from her belt, holding it loosely in her right hand, waiting for the shadow to make its move before she attacked.

"Congratulations Gin-chan," the shadow said in a male voice. A tall man appeared on the ground behind her. His face was covered by a hood hut they could tell he too was looking up at the child. "Passing the chunin exams at six years old is a remarkable achievement. Your family must be proud."

"Who are you?" the young girl said turning on her branch to face the man, who was dressed in a long black cloak. "I have seen you watching me but you are not of this village. Where have you come from?"

"I am a friend, Gin-chan," the man said, from the tone of his voice they could tell he was smiling. "Just a friend."

"I'm not allowed to have friends," Gin said turning away from him, she wasn't scared, just cautious and a little curious. They could just see her questioning herself. Who was this man, that called himself her friend? "My father says, because other people aren't the same as me."

"Don't worry about that Gin-chan. I'm different too, that's why I'm here to help you get stronger. I can understand you better than anyone else in the world, I can make you even stronger. Your family would like that wouldn't they?"

Gin looked suspicious for a moment, the man was making her uneasy but she felt that she wanted to trust him. He said he was able to understand her, that he was different too. "You really want to help me?"

"Of course," the man said, removing his hood to reveal a rather young man, maybe sixteen or seventeen, but tall for his age, his orange hair was short and spiked up. "With my help you could be the strongest kunoichi that ever lived."

"I only want to protect my village and my family," the child replied, eyeing the young man suspiciously, her instincts told her to leave, not to talk to him any more, but she ignored them, She wanted to find out more about him.

"If you do as I say no-one will ever be able to hurt them, ever," he said, a large friendly smile on his handsome face, his eyes sparkling in the dim evening light. "Not when you're here to protect them."

Gin nodded, making her decision and hopping lightly out of the tree. She mad her way over to the young man and bowed. "I am called Kurayami Gin, heir to the Kurayami clan of Yorugakure village," she said seriously.

The young man smiled. "I am Pein."

"Do you really want to be my friend?" Gin asked looking up at the tall young man, suspicion back on her young face. It was clear that she wanted to believe this new man, who was willing to befriend her, even against her fathers wishes, but she was cautious about trusting a stranger.

Pein's smile widened as he placed a hand on the little girls shoulder. "We are already friends Gin-chan. We are the same, you and I, and that means we should help each other when no-one else will help us. That's what friends are for."

Kakashi and Hiashi exchanged glances as the world shifted again. Now they were standing in the centre of a large, richly furnished room. A man they recognised as Gin's father was sitting with two women. The first was sitting close to him, long dark brown hair covered her face and she seemed to be crying.

To their surprise the second woman was none other than their own Hokage, Tsunade. She looked the same as always, long blond hair and honey coloured eyes. She was watching Gin's parents, a serious expression on her face.

The Konoha shinobi then noticed Gin, hiding outside the room where the three adults sat, none of them seemed to notice that they were being watched by the little girl, which was odd because a kunoichi of Tsunade's level should have been able to pick up Gin's chakra signal easily.

"You shouldn't worry so much Hibana-chan," Tsunade said to Gin's mother as she took the tea that she was offered. "She seems perfectly healthy. I can find nothing that puts her in any danger, but it can't be removed. It would kill her. You asked if anything could be done for her," she continued stiffly. "I will not lie. I have developed a drug that will suppress the demon. It has been tested one or two times without any major side effects. I wouldn't ever recommend its use unless people were in immediate danger, but it's your choice."

Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard this. Tsunade had developed the drug that they had been injecting Gin with in the Nikko cells. No wonder she had paused when she had been telling him about it.

"Very well," Gin's father said, glancing for a moment at his wife. "I think we should try it. There hasn't been any major incidents yet but there are times when she becomes...unstable, unpredictable, uncontrollable. We are afraid that some day she will not be able to control herself."

Gin had obviously decided that it was time she was seen, she appeared in the doorway. The Konoha shinobi could feel the anger and rejection she was feeling as she stepped into the room, but her face was completely blank. When Tsunade spotted the little girl she smiled.

"Good evening Gin-chan," the future Hokage said as Gin bowed to her. Now that she was closer the Konoha shinobi could see the dark rings around the young girls eyes and her pale face had lost the little colour it had. "How are you feeling now?"

"Very well thank you Tsunade-hime," the young girl said, she didn't look much older than before, but her voice held a note of maturity that the others hadn't heard in the last memory. "Mother, father, may I please go out and train?"

"Of course Gin-chan." Hibana said, looking at her daughter with a small smile, her face still wet with tears. "But maybe you should wait till the sun goes down a pit more. You know what happened last time."

"It's all right mother," the little girl said, a serious look on her face, her eyes radiating an intensity than no child should be able to feel. She was very angry and hurt, for reasons the Konoha group couldn't figure out. "I'll wear my glasses."

"All right Gin-chan," Gin's mother said with a sad smile. "Be careful. Don't take them off until the sun has set completely, don't wonder off too far and don't come back too late. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. It was almost sunrise before we found you."

"Yes mother," Gin said as she bowed to Tsunade. She walked out of the room, but she didn't leave the house. Instead she hid behind a door to listen to the conversation between the three adults. The hurt she was feeling increasing slightly.

"Forgive me for asking Kuroi-sama," the Konoha group heard Tsunade say to Gin's father once the adults believed Gin to have left. "But why does she need to wear glasses when she goes out? I found nothing wrong with her eyesight."

There was an unmistakable note of pride in Kuroi's voice when he spoke the next sentence. "The Kurayami clans Kekkei Genkai affects the way our eyes react to the light. The stronger the clan member the more light sensitive their eyes. The weaker members of our clan see well in the dark and nothing more, but Gin, the Kurayami blood flows so strongly within her that she cannot stand the sunlight, and can see better at night than most people can during the day. She is a true daughter of the Kurayami."

"I worry about her Tsunade-san," Gin's mother said quietly, looking up at her friend. "Her sensitive eyes might be a blessing of the Kurayami, but even the glasses she wears aren't strong enough to keep out the light most of the time. On bright days she cannot go outside at all."

"There is no need to worry," Kuroi told his wife. "Gin is to be one of the strongest kunoichi this clan has ever seen. She is a genius. And besides a child of the darkness like our Gin-chan should be used when they are at their best, at night, in the cover of darkness, not on the open field, though she is certainly capable. No-one can match her at night, she is like a shadow, and that is how she should be used."

Gin sighed, not loud enough for anyone to hear except for the ghostly group of Konoha ninjas. The hurt and sadness she was feeling had escalated and most were now wondering how she wasn't in tears. Calmly she put on a pear of dark glasses and left the house.

The Konoha group followed her as she made her way slowly through the training ground and into a thick forest. The sun was sinking and the shadows of the trees were lengthening, but, of course, Gin showed none of the fear any other child would have felt walking through a dark forest on their own. On the contrary, the anger and sadness she was feeling was replaced by calmness as the light faded even more.

Kakashi remembered Kuroi's words to Tsunade. 'She is a true child of the darkness', and even Gin's own words to him had echoed the same thing. 'At first it was only dark, but I didn't mind. I like the dark.' She really was a true child of the darkness and this made him believe more strongly that she was guilty, though he felt sorry for how she had been treated as a child.

Gin walked for about five minutes before stopping at a small clearing. It was completely dark now but the almost ghosts could just make out the outline of a person standing in the centre of the clearing. Pein was there, waiting for her.

"You are late Gin-chan," the red head said, a large smile crossed his handsome face as he turned to look at the little girl. "I was starting to worry that you weren't coming. And I was so looking forward to our training session today."

"It is good to see you again Pein-san," Gin replied with a smile, one of the first the Konoha shinobi had seen on her young face. They felt her joy when the young man addressed her. "I'm very sorry I'm late, but we had an important visitor. Tsunade-hime came to visit my mother because mother told her I was a bit ill."

Pein frowned slightly. "Is that so," he said to himself, turning away from the little chunin. He looked as if the news that Tsunade was visiting was important. "And what did Tsunade-hime have to say?"

"She said I was fine," Gin replied, looking happy, but she frowned slightly before she continued. "I think she gave mother some bad news though, because mother was crying when I left. I don't know what it was but I'm sure it was about me. They never tell me anything."

Pein now had his back to the young girl, an small evil smile touched his lips. "Did Tsunade-hime say anything else, anything at all?" when Gin replied 'no' he nodded. "I'm glad you're well Gin-chan. I would hate it if you got sick," he turned back to her, a wide friendly smile in place of the sinister one. "Now lets play a game before we start training," he said pointing to a wooden box on the ground not far away., which was revealed to be a game board. The little girls face split into a wide smile. "Would you like to play go?"

The vision rippled again as Pein set up the game, Gin sitting on the ground, waiting patiently for him to finish so they could play. The Konoha group could feel her excitement and happiness as she waited for her friend.

When the next memory came into view the invisible shinobi watched as the young Gin flung herself into Pein's arms. Tears running down her face. They were in the same clearing as before but on a different day.

"Oh Pein-san," the child sobbed, radiating a feeling that was a mix of anger, sadness, hurt and betrayal. "Why do they have to treat me like such an outsider. As if I'm not even part of the clan. They wont even let me have any friends outside the family, and everyone in the clan avoids me."

Pein smerked, hugging the sobbing girl. "It's all right Gin-chan, don't worry you will always have me. What did they do this time to make you so sad. Tell me about it and I'll see if I can fix it for you."

"You're my only friend Pein-san," Gin sobbed, her previous feelings now overshadowed by gratitude towards the young man who treated her so kindly. "My father won't let me attend the festival this weekend. He says I'm too unpredictable and that I must stay home so I don't hurt anyone. But Pein-san, I have never hurt anyone accidentally before. He acts like I'm some kind of monster."

Pein smirked again, a triumphant look on his young face. "Don't worry Gin-chan. I told you that we were the same, and I will always be here to help you. You don't need anyone else but me. On the day of the festival meet me here and we can have our own fun."

Gin looked up and smiled at the young red head, who smiled back. "Thank you Pein-san," the little girl said, wiping her face on her sleeve. "I don't know what I would do without you. Don't ever leave me."

Kakashi was feeling extremely uneasy as the world rippled again. He found it hard to believe that Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, could have fooled such a bright. But she had been separated from other from others for so long maybe she had just overruled her better judgement and decided that this man really did want to be her friend. She had been pushed away for so long she had accepted the first person who had let her in.

Was her isolation the reason she had killed everyone, had she finally just snapped, or was it a request from the only person who made her feel that she mattered, the only person she couldn't refuse.

The group was now standing on the roof of a tall building, overlooking the village of Yorugakure. Gin stood next to them, now about nine or ten. She was still and serious as she watched the people move around beneath her, a small sense of pride grew within her at the sight of them, but she was also on guard, as if she was waiting for something.

She wasn't waiting long before Pein appeared behind her, looking older and now wearing a black cloak, patterned with red clouds. He smirked at the sight of her, the same look of triumph on his face as before, as if he knew she was his. She would do anything he asked of her.

"I did it Pein-san!" the young girl said, turning to face the young man, who was now smiling widely at her. It was hard to tell by looking at her face, but she felt a huge serge of joy as she saw him. "I'm now a jonin!"

Pein nodded. "Perfect Gin-chan. It looks like all the work we put into our training sessions really paid off. I am very proud of what you have accomplished in such a short time. You are now. Truly, one of the strongest kunoichi in the world. Just like I promised you all those years ago," he smiled again. "Now come here, I have something to give you."

The young girl walked up to Pein, pride welling up inside her at his words. In the years that had followed their meeting she had come to trust him completely. She never doubted a word her friend had ever said, and so wasn't worried when he placed a hand on her head, gathering his chakra as he did so.

A sense of dread descended over Kakashi but nothing seemed to happen for a long time, Pein just stood, his hand on Gin's head and a dark smirk on his face. Until, suddenly, Gin shuddered and collapsed, her entire body shaking uncontrollably. Pein stood back and smiled.

Gin twisted and writhed on the ground before Pein, her whole body a mass of pain that was felt clearly by the Konoha shinobi. Kakashi was fighting hard to keep the pain back, noticing that Hiashi was doing the same. Hinata was whimpering slightly and both Neji and Sasuke were clutching their heads.

Gin dug her fingernails into the roof, leaving deep marks in the tiles. Her fimgernails had lengthened, becoming more like talons than regular nails. She was breathing hard, emitting a soft growling sound from deep in her throat. Sweat poured off her face as she fought for control of her own body.

"Stand up Ryu," he said when the girl had stopped shaking. Slowly she did as she was told, standing before him, but she looked different now. Her mismatched eyes were glowing, burning with what the others could feel was intense anger and pain. She was still growling softly and her body was radiating an intense heat. Her skin seemed to glimmer and shine, as if she had suddenly grown scales.

"You know what I want you to do Ryu," the young man continued. "Go out there and kill them. Every last one. Show them how strong she could have become if she had used your full power, instead of suppressing you. For these past years I have trained her, Ryu. I have shown you what the girl could be. Now I control her, she will do as I say, and you must obey also."

Kakashi was shocked, Pein had brought the Ryu, the dragon of darkness, to the surface somehow, and was controlling it with his chakra, through Gin.

The girls body shook, as if she was attempting to fight the order, or something inside her was fighting. Her face was contorted in pain and she was breathing hard. Pein slapped her across the face, sending her sliding across the roof tiles. He lent over her and she growled at him.

"Go!" he said angrily. "Show me I didn't waste my time on you. Your host is mine. You are mine, and I will not be disobeyed. When I find a way to separate you from her completely, then she will no longer be of any use to me. But for now I need her to control yo. She is mine! You cannot disobey her will and therefore you cannot disobey me. Go!"

Unable to fight it any more, Gin took off into the night.

The world shifted as the Konoha group watched Gin disappear into the darkness. When the vision came into view they all gasped. What they saw brought tears to Hinata's eyes, they never would have admitted it but both Neji and Sasuke were feeling extremely ill and the scene even mad Kakashi and Hiashi sick.

Bodies littered the street where they stood, some whole, others ripped to shreds, a severed limb lay close to Kakashi's foot, and a decapitated corpse not far away from that. Hundreds of bodies, faces contorted in shock, fear, pain and horror. Men, women and children, all dead, their mangled bodies left where they fell.

Gin face Pein not far away from the group. Anger burning like a fire within her. Her body was still in control of the Ryu and she was covered in blood.

Pein smirked. "Well done," he said. "Now come with me, we're leaving."

Gin growled and attacked him with lightning speed. Pein had just enough time to dodge before steal like talons ripped him open. Shock plastered his face as he watched the girl face him, ready for her next attack.

"What is this?" Pein said angrily. "What are you doing?"

A harsh laugh escaped Gins lips and he eyes flashed in the darkness. "You think you could control us that easily, stupid human. You may have gotten us to do your bidding but now I am in control. The girl is stronger than you thought. She has overruled you. Now you die!"

Before Gin mad her next attack Pein preformed a hand seal and she fell to her knees. "We could have done this the easy way Ryu, but now the girl will suffer. She will not remember a thing from before this day," with these last words he disappeared and Gin fell to the ground.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope it made sense.

I thought I should probably put in a translation of the Japanese words I have used so far. I got all of them out of a dictionary, not actually being able to speak Japanese. So here goes:

Kurayami-Darkness

Yoru (Yorugakure)-Night

Hibana-Spark

Kuroi-Black

Nikko (Nikkogakure)-Sunshine/Daylight

Hikari (Hikarikage)-Light

Hiruma-Daytime

Taiyo-Sun

And Gin means silver but as I have already said, I didn't know that before I started using the name. I don't know if its pronounced the same in Japanese as in English but I thought it sounded cute.

Thanks for reading and to the people who reviewed and put this story on their favourites list.

Kwin


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again,

I don't have much to say, but I just wanted to thank Arvael for showing me where to get manga online so I'm not so far behind the rest of the world. Thank you so much! Oh and I think I'll stick with Pein (as opposed to Pain, which I was told was his real name) if no-one minds, just for the sake of consistency. If it bothers anyone too much I'll change it.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Blood ran in rivers through the silent streets, where only hours ago the unsuspecting population of Yorugakure went about their everyday business, unaware that they were about to live out the last hours of their lives. Their blood was everywhere, splattered against buildings and dripping from the broken glass of shop windows. Running pointlessly into the street gutters.

The streets were still and silent, the only movement came from Gin, who had gotten up and was now kneeling not far away from the Konoha group. She was looking normal again, but her raven hair, as well as her clothes and skin, were covered in blood and she was crying. Looking down at her bloodstained hands and crying, great shuddering sobs that made her whole body shake. The force of her depression, horror and guilt washed over the invisible shinobi until all five of them felt close to tears. Indeed, Hinata already had tears running silently down her pale cheeks.

Gin looked up at the massacre, horrified by what she knew she had done, but didn't remember. Unable to take it any longer, she stood up and ran. The others watched her trip over one of the fallen and pick up a blank Hitai-ate from the ground. She looked at it for a long time, her mouth open in shock but no longer crying.

Seconds later she was surrounded by ninja. There Hitai-ate displaying the six pronged spark of Nikko. Gin looked up at them blankly, the Hitai-ate clutched tightly in her small hands, the twin of the bloodstained one she wore across her forehead.

"Kurayami Gin," a deep voice called from the group of Nikko. "You are under arrest for the murder of the village of Yorugakure. If you do not come with us quietly then we will be forced to take drastic action against you that may result in your death."

Gin looked up at the man who had spoken, a blank look on her young face. She stood still for about a minute, not moving a muscle or saying a word. The Nikko leader gripped a shuriken in his right hand and a kunai in his left, getting ready to attack. He was about to give the order when Gin nodded.

"I will come," she said shortly.

Once again the world changed and the Konoha shinobi found themselves standing at the front of a crowded courtroom. A man, easily identified as the Hikarikage by his robes, was sitting at a high bench. Gin stood in front of him, hands bound before her and the same blank look on her face.

In the crowd Kakashi spotted a few familiar faces. The small group of Hyuga from the other memory were there, eyes fixed on the young girl and expressions all unreadable. He could also make out Tsunade, standing close to the back of the room, a small frown on her face.

"Kurayami Gin, you are accused of the crime of the mass murder of Yorugakure, how do you plead?" the Hikarikage asked sadly, as if it depressed him to be sentencing the girl, or maybe saddened that one so young could do so much damage, that it had come to this.

All the others in the room, however, didn't seem to share their leaders compassion. As the invisible five looked around the room they could see that many of the peoples faces conveyed anger, shock or horror, some all three at once.

"I plead guilty Hikarikage-sama," the young Gin said, a completely blank expression on her face. She looked cold and composed, but the Konoha group, at least, knew that she was feeling numb.

The crowd in the room appeared to aprove of the girls decision as they were looking satisfied, but Gin wasn't finished. She held up her bound hands to stop the quiet whispers that had started when she had announced her plea.

Once silence had filled the room, she spoke again, her voice as emotionless as her features. Kakashi found it hard to believe he was looking at a girl who wasn't even ten years old. "I would like Nikkogakure to grant me one wish," she said calmly, looking only at the Hikarikage. "I wish for you, Hikarikage-sama, to sentence me to be executed."

Every person in the room was shocked by the little girls request, even the group of Hyuga and Tsunade were watching the girl, disbelief in their eyes. Some in the room were still looking angry, though, as if they thought Gin was trying to play a trick them by asking for the death penalty.

The Hikarikage, who was also shocked, looked around to his assistant and some of the village elders, who sat on a panel to his left, ready to pass judgement on the young girl that stood before them. Everyone in the room watched as many of the panel turned to Taiyo, the Hikarikage's assistant, before they shook their heads, Denying the girl her last wish. The Hikarikage sighed but nodded in acknowledgement.

"I sentence you, Kurayami Gin, to life imprisonment in the high security cells of Nikkogakure gaol," he said firmly. "From this day forward you will be classified as a mass murderer and S-class criminal."

The last thing the Konoha group saw as the vision shimmered and changed again, was Gin nod and bow, before being escorted out of the room by no fewer than seven Nikko shinobi. Her face and eyes still blank and lifeless.

This time the world came back to reveal an older Gin. They could hardly see her as she was sitting in a dark, damp cell, the same blank look on her face as before. Her ragged and bloodstained clothes clung to her unnaturally thin frame and she was barefoot and filthy. Dirt caked her dark hair and pale skin, making it look as if she hadn't washed in weeks. She was about fifteen years old.

There was also some shallow scratches on her face and she was, once again, covered in blood, which stood out against the dirt on her face and hands. She didn't seem to mind or even notice the blood, though, she just sat there, eyes fixed on the cell wall, as if she was mesmerised by it.

After a few minutes , the door of the cell opened and a tall man walked in. He pulled Gin up roughly and dragged her out of the cell. She didn't protest, she didn't react at all, just got up and followed the man, who tightened his grip on her thin arm.

The Konoha shinobi followed as the man dragged the emotionless girl down a dark stone passage, past countless empty cells, and into a dimly lit room, where a small group of people were standing around waiting. Pein was there, a smirk on his face, standing just behind him was Uchiha Itachi.

The groups, past and present, watched as Gin was strapped roughly onto a bed that stood off to the left side of the room, a short man in a white coat examining her face and eyes before taking her wrist and feeling for a pulse. He than lifted her ragged shirt to examine the scars and cuts on her stomach.

When he was satisfied that Gin was in good physical health, he shuffled across the room and pulled a small glass jar, full of a clear liquid, and a syringe out of a cupboard set against the right wall of the room.

"I've changed the formula slightly," the white coated man said as he pushed Gin's sleeve up to expose her pale arm. He then stuck the syringe into the jar and extracted some of its contents before injecting Gin with the clear liquid. "I hope this one will cause a successful separation."

They watched as Gin became disorientated, her head flopping to the side. The invisible shinobi could feel the pain flowing through her body as her muscles contracted. Tears appeared in her large, blank eyes and she let out a small cry of pain.

The man in white stepped forward and lifted her shirt once again to reveal the chris-cross of scars on her stomach, some looking disturbingly fresh, but all were very well looked after. They obviously didn't want her to die of an infection after going to so much trouble to capture the demon inside her.

"I will remove the old cage and replace it with this new one we have developed," the doctor told the others in the room, as he took out a scalpel. "If the injection and the new cage work, together they will be able to able to trap the demon, allowing us to extract it without killing it, though I'm sure the stress will kill the girl."

"Does she need to be awake?" Pein asked, by the sound of his voice he was bored, but Kakashi, who was standing closest to the Akatsuki leader, saw something in the older man's eyes. An emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint. Did he feel sorry for Gin? Was it regret? " Her screams annoy me."

"I'm sorry Leader-sama," the white clad man replied, and he really did sound sorry. "It is necessary, as the implantation of the cage requires the use of her chakra as well as mine. Also it is better for the circulation of the drug if she is concious. A more rapid heart beat will allow it to spread through body more quickly."

"Fine," Pein replied with a sigh. "Just do it, we don't have all day, and doctor, it had better work this time. I don't like spending so much time on something without getting any meaningful results. So far she has killed too many of my subordinates to make this experimentation worth my time."

The man dressed in white swallowed and nodded quickly. He used the scalpel to make an incision across Gin's exposed stomach. The girl cried out in pain as the knife cut her open, attempting to struggle. A stream of dark red blood began to flow from the open wound.

Working swiftly the doctor removed a long metal rod that had been placed deep within the girls body and replaced it with another rod of a slightly different colour. The new rod was glowing a pale green.

Gin screamed, agony clear on the young woman's face, and pulled against her restraints. Blood poured out of her stomach, dripping off the side of the bed and leaving a dark pool on the white floor tiles. The Konoha ninja could hear, as well as feel, the pain and torment in her voice.

As the doctor was working the door to the chamber opened to admit a tall blond man. Hiashi's eyes narrowed as he watched the man walk across the room and stand behind Pein. Kakashi recognised him as Taiyo, head assistant to the Hikarikage.

"All is going to plan Leader-sama," Taiyo said as he bowed to Pein, who had hardly even acknowledged the man's existence in the room and was still watching the doctor work on the screaming girl. "The Hikarikage still knows nothing of the girls power, or of what we have planed for her."

"Good," Pein replied, his eyes never leaving the bleeding girl on the bed before him. "Make sure it stays that way, Taiyo, or it's your head," Kakashi was now sure that Pein felt something more for Gin than he was willing to admit.

"Yes sir," Taiyo replied, swallowing and moving away from the Akatsuki leader. He was obviously a coward, who's position as the Hikarikage's assistant had interested Akatsuki, Kakashi thought as he watched as watched the blond man. He probably joined because he was attracted to the power and protection Akatsuki offered.

"She won't remember any of this will she doctor?" Pein asked the white clad man sharply. The doctor shook his head as he closed the wound. "The drug contains a memory eraser," he told Pein calmly. Gin had stopped screaming now and was looking exhausted, she seemed to have lost her voice, or the energy to keep going. Carefully the doctor cleaned and closed the wound.

"You can take her away now," he said wiping the blood off his hands. "But you should keep a close eye on those wounds. This latest drug is a little more aggressive than the last, it might affect her ability to heal quickly."

After the doctor had finished speaking, three Nikko shinobi picked up the almost unconscious girl and carried her out of the room, followed closely by the invisible Konoha ninjas. Hinata was now very pale and looked as if she was about to be sick, and even Sasuke and Neji looked disturbed.

As they watched the shinobi carry Gin down the dark hallway her body stiffened and she began to fight her captors. The man carrying her lost his grip and she fell. Landing on all fours in front of him. Her eyes were glowing and her shin had become shiny again. She smiled evilly, revealing bright white fangs., and lunged at the man who had held her. He fell instantly as long, talon like fingernails ripped out his throat.

She turned quickly and attacked the second man before he had a chance to react, her talons ripping into his chest and stomach and her fangs sinking deeply into his neck. Warm blood ran down her chin and into her mouth, but she didn't let go. She ripped and tore at him until he went limp.

The third man was quicker than the other two and had managed to pull out a sedative when she had attacked the first man. The last guard stabbed her in the neck from behind as she finished off his comrade.

Her body relaxed and she collapsed almost instantly. The last remaining shinobi breathed out before checking that his colleagues were dead. He dragged Gin's unconscious body to the cell and threw her in, slamming the door behind him.

After a few minutes Gin began to wake up. Groaning, she climbed painfully to her hands and knees and threw up, before crawling slowly over to the bucket full of water in the corner and taking a long drink. The image began to ripple again as she washed her hands, sobbing, in an attempt to remove the blood that soaked her.

Another image came into view. Gin, the Gin of today, was once again being dragged down the dark passageway, this time concious enough to be able to walk a little, her ragged shirt stained with fresh blood from her stomach. Her face was calm but the Knonha shinobi shuddered when they saw her eyes.

It was as if they were on fire. They could feel the rage that was filling her, the heat of it seemed to radiate off her. Strangely, mixed in with the rage was a feeling of calm and tranquillity. As if there were two different beings in one body feeling two completely different things at the same time. Both seemed to be waiting, though, biding their time, waiting for an opening.

The first think Kakashi thought was that Akatsuki had finally managed to separate the girl from the demon.

Without warning she attacked, taking down all three guards in quick succession and taking off down a side passage, not even waiting to check if the men were dead. She was running so fast the small group of almost ghosts had to sprint to keep up.

She was running for quite some time before she stopped. She was very still for a time, listening for the sound of feet or the voices of people that might be following. Her gold eye shone with a sinister inner light as she scanned the surrounding corridors.

Suddenly she darted to her right and took off down another corridor lined with heavy wooden doors, the Konoha shinobi close behind. Quickly she pulled open a door at random and they followed her into the room beyond.

The floor of the room was carpeted in a rich red and the stone walls were lined with an assortment of weapons and armour. Swords of different styles and sizes adorned the wall to their left, kunai, shuriken and senbon on their right, along with different types of bows, arrows and daggers from distant lands.

Gin's eyes were wide. She ignored everything as she crossed the room, her gaze fixed on a glass case across from her. As they approached it they saw it was filled with the same weapons Gin had had with her when team seven had found her. It also held the uniform and armour she had been carrying.

There was a small sign attached to the bottom of the case. Kakashi moved closer to it, trying to read what was written there in the dim light. Gin obviously didn't have the same trouble that he did because she soon read the sigh out loud. "The traditional weapons and clothing of the Kurayami clan, now no longer in existence."

The young woman stood still for a moment, just looking at the case in front of her, her eyes fixed on the blank Hitai-ate that lay next to the clothes inside the case. She was mesmerised. Sinking to her knees, she sat on the ground, never looking away from the case. A single tear slid down her pale cheek.

Suddenly she stood. Marching across the room she pulled a katana of the wall and, without stopping, smashed the glass of the case. She then pulled out all the weapons and the clothes, ignoring the cuts she received from the broken glass, bundled them up and ran out of the room.

The vision didn't ripple this time as the memory ended, instead it just melted away slowly, the five Konoha shinobi, once again, felt as if they were about to be swept away by a strong current, fighting to keep themselves afloat in Gin's thoughts.

Kakashi was just feeling that he was unable to hold on any longer when, all of a sudden, the pressure was gone and all five shinobi opened their eyes. They were still standing in the hospital room, around Gin's bed. All were breathing heavily and swaying slightly.

Sasuke, Hinata and Neji sat on the floor, heads in hands in an attempt to stop the world from spinning, tears still ran down Hinata's face as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Kakashi and Hiashi both gripped the bed to keep themselves upright.

Only Tsunade was still standing straight, though she looked extremely tired. Her hands were shaking as she removed them from Gin's head. She looked around the room at her shinobi, all looking as if they had just come back from battle.

Gin was still unconscious and looking none the worse for wear. Her breathing was steady and even. She looked so peaceful it was hard to believe that all the things they had just witnessed, all the memories they had just experienced, had happened to the young woman who lay asleep before them.

The Hokage was the first one to speak, managing to find her voice before the others. "I think we have the answers to our questions," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "The girl is no more a criminal than I am."

* * *

Wow that took me a long time to write, maybe because I didn't like this chapter that much. Sorry about all the blood and stuff but this story is rated T. 

I would like to thank everyone who's reading and the people who review and have put this story in their favourites. It makes me really happy to know that people are reading.

Thanks again,

Kwin


	7. Chapter 7

I have nothing to say so lets get on with it. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Some time later, after recovering, the six shinobi gathered in the Hokage's office. Tsunade surveyed the other five from behind her desk. They all looked a lot better than they had after the jutsu, though Hinata still seemed a little pale.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed her temples. Gin's innocence caused a lot more trouble for her than confirmation of guilt would have. Now she had the problem of informing and convincing the Hikarikage of the girls innocence as well as making it known to him that his assistant, and maybe others in Nikko, were working with Akatsuki. There was also the problem of explaining why Tsunade hadn't contacted Nikko as soon as the girl had been found and what to do with her now that they knew she had been wrongfully imprisoned.

"Right," the blond woman said, looking up at the shinobi standing in front of her. "First thing's first, we tell no-one of what happened here today, or last night. I don't want this getting out until I'm sure of what's going to happen with Nikko. Next, I'm going to send a messenger there immediately, telling the Hikarikage exactly what's going on, he needs to know that Akasuki have been working around him for some time and that Konoha is taking over custody of the girl. Hopefully he wont object or thing's could go very badly for us. I don't want to risk a war."

"I also want one of you to guard her at all times. The jutsu we just performed should allow her to remember everything, and now that she will have her memories back there's no telling how she's going to react when she wakes up. You can sort out shifts between the five of you. Don't worry about your teams, I will inform Kurenai and Guy that you two," she gestured to Hinata and Neji, "have a special mission, and I will have one of them take Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi.

"Now I need to write a message to the Hikarikage explaining everything, hopefully the stupid man won't be too angry that we kept his prisoner here without informing him of her recapture, and that he believes what we tell him about his assistant. I always thought there was something suspicious about that man," Tsunade sighed, before looking up angrily. "Well, what are you waiting for? You're dismissed."

The five shinobi bowed silently and left the room.

"I'll take the first shift," Hiashi said as the group made their way out of Hokage tower. "We can each do a five hour shift with the girl. That should be enough time for the rest of us to rest and recuperate from the jutsu."

"Right Hyuga-san," Kakashi said. "Sasuke you can go next, then Hinata, Neji and I'll go last," only after he finished talking did he realise that he had volunteered himself for the one am shift. It was too late, however, the others were already nodding.

Kakashi sighed as the group split up, hoping that he would be able to get some sleep, the jutsu had really taken it out of him and he couldn't help but feel sorry for Gin, and guilty for the way he had treated her, believing that she was a criminal. He sighed as he made his way home, the sun just rising over the rooftops of Konoha.

Neji yawned as the clock slowly ticked over to one thirty am. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen and the Kurayami woman was still sleeping. He had been informed by Hinata, who had spoken to Sasuke, who had been told by Hiashi, that the woman hadn't woken up at all during the other shifts, making it almost a full day of unconsciousness.

Neji was bored, he had been sitting in the same chair for over five hours, watching Gin sleep, wondering what would happen when she woke up and if Kakashi was going to get there any time soon so he could go home.

The Hyuga prodigy sighed. How does team seven put up with such a lazy sensei? He thought, watching another minute pass on the clock. How did such an unreadable man become a jonin in the first place.

Tem minutes later the door opened and Kakashi walked in. "Yo," he said, greeting the disgruntled teen, who just stared back in disbelief. Neji was extremely angry, but didn't let it show.

"I'm not going to comment on how late you are Kakashi-san," Neji said as he stood up, the older man just chuckled. "She hasn't woken up all day, or so I've been told by the others. I have been thinking that if she doesn't wake up in the next five hours we should really call the Hokage to take a look at her."

"I've already spoken to the Hokage today, a few hours before I came here. She says there is nothing to worry about, the extended sleep is a side effect of the jutsu," Kakashi replied, taking the seat Neji had vacated. "She will wake up when she's ready."

Neji just nodded, saying a goodbye and left the room.

The silver haired jonin looked over at the girl before taking out one of his small orange books. Time ticked by slowly, really annoying Kakashi, who wondered if he could remove the batteries of the clock so he could no longer hear the seconds passing. After about an hour he was getting dangerously close to the end of his book and mentally scolded himself for not bringing the next one in the series.

He looked over at the sleeping girl. He hadn't been able to sleep because of what he had seen in her head, so he had gone down to the memorial stone to clear his thoughts before turning up for his shift. He found it hard to believe that one person had survived the kind of torture she had bee put through. Before he had witnessed her memories, Kakashi hadn't believed that Gin was innocent, despite what the Hokage had said, holding close to the belief that anyone who could kill their entire village, including their family, had to have wanted to in some way, even if they had been influenced. He had believed that the girl was a traitor and a murderer.

But after seeing what she had gone through, how she was separated from her village and her clan, tricked and then tortured by Pein and Akatsuki, he no longer held her accountable for her actions. Now he just felt sorry for her.

He sighed and turned away from her, watching time tick slowly past before returning to his reading. He had just reached the end of his book and was beginning to wonder if he had enough time to slip back to his apartment to get another one, when he heard the girl groan softly. He looked up to see Gin attempting to sit up in bed, her face displaying the pain she still felt from her injuries.

"You shouldn't move around too much," Kakashi said softly. "Or have you forgotten that you sustained three broken ribs not long ago," he couldn't help but think he owed the girl in some way, after the way he had treated her when he had found her.

Gin stiffened as she heard the voice. Who was this person that was speaking to her so kindly? Where am I? She thought, her head was pounding as she struggled to sit up. She was feeling very dizzy and more than a little confused, her left side was throbbing painfully. She seemed to remember something about a cell...blood...a man? A man with orange hair...no silver...My name...what's my name?

Her disorientated thoughts were cut off by hands gripping her shoulders gently, as the young man sitting next to her helped her to sit up straight. She remembered him, he had been good to her. He had helped her, but she didn't remember how.

"You helped me didn't you?" she said, as he sat back down. He gave her a confused look from behind his dark mask, his one visible eye studying her face closely, as if he didn't understand what she had just asked him.

"You don't remember?" Kakashi asked, worried that they had done even more damage to her mind. Tsunade had said she would remember everything once she was awake, but now she didn't even remember him, which was a little distressing in a way. What else had she forgotten?

"Do you remember your name?" he asked gently, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Moving closer to Gin as he tried to fully asses her reactions and emotions. "Do you remember anything that has happened to you in the past couple of days? Anything at all?"

Gin fixed her large mismatched eyes on his face, confused. What was he talking about? She thought. What happened? Her eyes widened as she realised that she didn't remember what had happened to her. But she remembered him, and there were others. Name, name, name...what's my name? "I...um...kind of remember," name, name, name...

Kurayami Gin.

All of a sudden the memories came flooding back. Everything, her childhood, which she had struggled to remember for so long, the trial, the cell, the experiments. The slaughter, the blood, the pain and the fear. But most of all she remembered the man with the spiky orange hair. Pein. He had forced her to kill her entire village, her family, her clan, and it was her fault for trusting him.

Kakashi watched the young woman's eyes widen and she began to shake uncontrollably. Tears leaked silently down her pale cheeks. She began o rock back and forth, clutching the white sheets of the hospital bed tightly in her slender fingers.

Whispering something she closed her eyes and hold the sheet so tightly that her nails were digging into the palms of her hands. Kakashi had to lean forward to hear what she was saying.

"I killed them, I killed them all, every last one, he told me to, he said I had to, I couldn't stop, I didn't want to, but he told me...I killed them...It's all my fault...It's all my fault...Their dead...I killed them..."

Her breathing was becoming short and sharp and her nails were starting to draw blood from her palms, soon the white sheets were stained red. Kakashi was worried that if he didn't do something soon she would pass out again.

Not really knowing what he should do he got up and moved closer to her, pulling her into a tight hug, thinking that this was something people often did to comfort others who were in distress. He had never really been in such a situation before so he didn't know how to act. He felt uncomfortable at first, as not long ago he had been certain that Gin was a murderer, now, even though he knew she wasn't, it was hard for him to trust her.

Kakashi shook his head, thinking that he should not be wondering about how trustworthy she was, he had seen her life and what she had been through.

He felt her body stiffen against his, before relaxing and she buried her face in his shirt, continuing to sob uncontrollably. He patted her on the back in an attempt to sooth her, trying not to think that he was holding a rather attractive young woman somewhat closer than was comfortable. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, and that was the point really.

"It's my fault," Kakashi heard Gin say between sobs, her voice was muffled because she was still pressed against his chest, he could feel her taking deep, shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm herself. "I killed them, it's all my fault."

"No it's no Gin-san," Kakashi said soothingly, still patting her back and wondering if her should try something else, the hug didn't seem to be working. "You did nothing wrong. It was Pein and Akatsuki's fault. They tricked you, they forced you to do what you did."

"How can you say that Hatake-san?" she sobbed. "I killed them. I remember the feeling of power that he gave me. The anger and the pain. The feeling of the blood on my hands, the smell..." she dissolved into sobs again. Now her hands were gripping his shirt, as if she was afraid he was going to leave her, her palms leaving dark stains on his clothes.

Well, he sighed, at least I'm doing something right. Maybe I should try to contact Tsunade-sama, she would know how to handle this situation much better than I could, but what will happen to Gin if I leave?

She shuddered in his arms, her breathing speeding up again.

"What did they do to me? She whispered into his chest, tightening her grip on his shirt. He could feel her slender body trembling as she remembered the agony she had endured at the hands of Akatsuki. "What were they doing? What did they put inside me? It hurt so much...so much..." again she was overcome by sobs.

"Don't worry Gin-san," Kakashi said, rubbing her back and tightening his arms around her shoulders. Tin a last attempt to calm her he said the words he knew she would want to hear. "It's over now. You will never have to go back there. The Hokage has sent a message to Nikko, you are to live here, in Konoha, from now on."

Afther he had finished speaking he felt the tension leave her body, but she began to sob even harder. Kakashi didn't know what was going on. He thought that the news that she would never have to return to the place where she had been so badly mistreated would have mad her happy, or at least a little less sad. He really didn't expect that it would make her cry harder.

He realised she was speaking again and bent his head lower, so that his left ear was closer to her mouth. Even so close he could hardly hear what she was saying. She was still pressed against his chest, muffling her already soft voice.

"Thank you, thank you," she repeated over and over, hardly even whispering.

The young jonin smiled slightly, relieved that he hadn't made the situation any worse than it already was. Tsunade would have had his head if he had distressed the girl even more and he didn't think he would be able to forgive himself if he caused her any more pain.

After a long while Gin seemed to calm down. Her hands stopped shaking and her breathing became more even. Once her sobbing had also stopped Kakashi pulled away, placing his hands on her narrow shoulders. She let go of his shirt and sat back.

"What's going to happen to me now Hatake-san?" the raven haired girl asked in a voice made husky from crying. She wiped her face on a hanky Kakashi handed her and watched him as he removed his hands from her slim shoulders. "Am I still to go to prison?"

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled as he smiled. "I seriously doubt it," he said as he took his seat beside the bed. "Unless Tsunade-sama's gone completely mad. We will probably find you an apartment somewhere quiet, out of the way so you won't he hassled by anyone. You will probably also be given a job, but I suppose, with your skills, you could be employed as a Konoha ninja."

Gin's eyes were wide again. She looked anxious. "Do you mean that I will live in my own apartment?" she asked nervously, making Kakashi wonder why she could speak so calmly about going back to prison and then be nervous when it came to living in an apartment.

"Yes," the young man replied. "Why, is that a bad thing?"

"I've never lived alone before," she said looking down. She began playing nervously with the sheets again, leaving more dark red smears on the crisp white. It was then that Kakashi remembered the cuts on her hands.

Kakashi smiled, taking a roll of bandages out of one of his many pockets and pulling her hand towards him. "Don't worry, it's not really hard to live on your own," he said as he wrapped her wounded hands with the bandages. "Well, not once you get the hang of the cooking and cleaning."

"I've never cooked before, well, only on survival training when I was younger," she told the young jonin calmly, watching him bind her bleeding hands. "I've never had to look after myself. I don't know the first think about living alone. I'm so useless," Gin sighed and closed her eyes. "I should be in prison anyway. All those people...and my family..."

Tears began to fall from her closed eyes, but she wiped them away quickly on the back of one of her bandaged hands. After taking a deep breath her face resumed the blank, penetrating look that she usually wore.

"You really shouldn't say thinks like that Gin-san," Kakashi said sadly, patting the girls hand once he had finished bandaging it. "What happened, whilst tragic, is in the past and it wasn't your fault. You were tricked."

"Because I was stupid," Gin spat. "I was stupid enough to trust a man I have never met before just because he told me I could, just because he told me he was the same as me, that he wanted to be my friend, and help me. I was so stupid, I deserved to be tricked."

"Akatsuki have made fools of people a lot older and wiser than you were," Kakashi told Gin firmly. "Anyone treated as you were, isolated from the people of your village and separated from the other members of your clan, would have done the same. Besides, any fault that you believe is yours has already been paid for, tenfold."

Gin looked up at Kakashi when he had finished speaking, her gaze was intense, as if she was trying to see straight through him, straight to his soul. Her mismatched eyes fixed on his one visible one.

He stared straight back,, not phased by the intensity of her stare. In fact he hardly even noticed as he watched her. He was thinking of how lovely she looked, even with her beautiful eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Then there's only one thing left for me to do," she said softly, not looking away and Kakashi watched as fire jumped into her eyes. Her blank expression replaced by one of determination. "I will get revenge on Akatsuki for what they did to me, my clan and, most of all, my village. I will kill Pein, if it's the last thing I ever do."

* * *

Well that's it for now.

Thanks for reading,

Kwin


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and added this story to their favourites and/or alert lists, it makes me very happy to know there are people who are enjoying my story. This chapters a little shorter than the others but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, which won't be till Monday, sorry. I can't write over the weekend.

Oh and to AJ4106 who said chapter 6 was 'graphic and creepy', thanks thats what I was going for.

Anyway back to the story. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The Konoha ANBU Tsunade had assigned to carry the message to Nikko, waited patiently outside the Hikarikage's office, the scroll the Hokage had given him resting safely in his hands. He eyed the Nikko man sitting behind the desk a few metres in front of him, his ANBU mask revealing nothing of what he was feeling. 

He had been told the Hikarikage's assistant was not to get his hands on the scroll, net even for a second, not under any circumstances. It was to pass straight from the ANBU to the Hikarikage, as it contained extremely important and classified information.

Taiyo smiled quickly at the leaf ninja, trying to hide how nervous he was. He told himself, over and over, that there was no way anyone in Konoha could have found out anything from the girl if they had recaptured her. He had been absolutely certain that the drug had erased her memories after every session, and they hadn't left any cages inside her. There was no way they could find out anything about him or Akatsuki from the girl. It was most likely that the ninja was here to tell the Hikarikage that the girl had been recaptured.

But still he was worried. The Konoha shinobi had ignored all of Taiyo's questions, not telling him a thing about what was going on, or even why he was there, and had blantantly refused to hand over tha scroll he was carrying, saying that it was for the Hikarikage's eyes only. What if they had found her and a way to access her memories? What if they knew?

Six elite jonin exited the Hikarikage's office a short time later, and filed past the Konoha shinobi with hardly a glance. Taiyo knew that the Hikarikage had called them all there because he had become suspicious that there was a spy inside Nikko. Taiyo had been sure to caver his tracks well, but he was still nervous.

Damn that Hiruma, he thought. I should have had him killed a long time ago. I'm sure he's the one who's behind this investigation. What if they find out how deep this goes? Some of the council will be in serious trouble, and they would be sure to hand him over to save their own necks."

"The Hikarikage will see you now," Taiyo said as the Nikko ninjas left, displaying a clam he certainly didn't feel. His unease was building as thoughts of what could have, and still might, go wrong ran through his head. He couldn't help but think of what each side would do to him once they found out his level of involvement and responsibility.

The ANBU nodded stiffly and entered the office without a word. Taiyo couldn't help but feel the man was hiding a smug smile behind his ANBU mask. Had he given him a knowing look? Did he know?

Taiyo began to panic. He had become an Akatsuki subordinate because he had a thirst for power, which he couldn't quench in Nikko. He knew the position he held was a powerful one, but he was smart enough to know that he would never get any further without outside influences.

He was also a coward, though he would be the last to admit it. Joining Akatsuki had provided him with protection from the criminal world, and being the Hikarikage's assistant had given him protection and power from the other side.

If his actions were discovered by the Hikarikage he would have the whole shinobi population of Nikko on his tail. He would have to run, knowing full well that it would not only be the Nikko ninjas after him. Akatsuki would kill him if he was discovered.

Maybe it would be best if I got out of here, he thought, his nerves finally getting the better of him as his paranoia took over. Maybe if I get a head start...wait. He looked at the door of the Hikarikage's office. Or maybe there is still a way to fix this and keep Akatsuki happy so I can keep mu head.

A sly smile crawled onto his pointed face as he waited for his leader to call him in.

Kakashi was about to enter Gin's room just as Neji was leaving. It had become a ritual for the past few days for Neji to get so fed up with waiting for Kakashi to show that he would just get up and leave, he would usually run into the older man as he was making his way to the hospital room.

Kakashi nodded to Neji, but today the teen didn't look very happy at all, making the jonin wonder what Gin could have done to make him so angry.

"Yo," he said to the Hyuga as they passed each other. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Kakashi-san," Neji replied, calming down slightly. "It's just that the others and I have spent the last few days with that woman," he gestured to Gin's room. "And she never even says a word. We might as well not even exist for all she cares. I could be out training or doing something useful, instead of spending my time with a person who's less animated than a rock."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I know it's not fun sitting around and doing nothing for five hours a day Neji," he said. "But it won't be forever, don't forget what Gin has been through, she needs us, and the Hokage has asked us to do this for Gin's own protection."

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san," Neji said with a sigh. "I know that we must obey the Hokage's orders. I should not have said those things. I was just frustrated," Kakashi nodded, patting the boy on the shoulder, before continuing into the room.

Gin was just staring up at the ceiling and didn't move until Kakashi took his seat next to her bed. She was looking a lot better now, under the care of the Konoha medics. Her cuts and bruises were healing well and even her ribs seemed to be less painful.

The only real problem now was that she seemed to have slipped into a state of depression, which wasn't really surprising. Her face and eyes were always blank but it wasn't hard to tell that she was depressed. Tears would appear in her large eyes suddenly, only to be wiped away just as fast and she wouldn't say a word to anyone but Kakashi and Tsunade.

Kakashi was starting to worry about her, and he didn't like it. He didn't know why he felt responsible for her well being, or why he found himself thinking about her at random times during the day. He only knew that she was distracting him, he had spent three hours on one piece of paperwork the other day because his mind would wonder back to the hospital room. As much as he found he liked spending time with her, he thought he would be glad when she was out of the hospital, so she would no longer be his responsibility. Though he found he didn't want her out of his life, as much as he tried to persuade himself that he did.

"How are you feeling today Gin-san," he asked cheerfully. Gin finally looked at him, her cold eyes softening slightly.

"Better now Hatake-san," she said with a small sigh. Kakashi noticed that she relaxed slightly at the sound of his voice. "Much better."

Tsunade was angry. So angry that she had sent the scroll she held in her hand flying through the door of her office. She had thrown it so hard it had stuck in the wall opposite. That stupid fool! She thought as she watched Shizune's head appear at the hole in her office door. How could he do this? How could he not believe me?

A few days after Tsunade had sent out her message to Nikko she had received a reply from the Hikarikage. It had basically informed her that she was mistaken about Taiyo, who had been nothing but loyal to Nikko for many years, and that Konoha had been taken in by Gin's deception. Of course the girl would say she was innocent, she's a criminal, of course she would say she was mistreated. He went on to say that Gin should be returned to Nikko, as she was their prisoner and Konoha had no right to hold her. If Tsunade failed to hand Gin over he, the Hikarikage, would have to take action. He had failed to state what this action would be but Tsunade could guess, only too well, what he had in mind.

The scroll had stated that the Hikarikage was extremely offended that Tsunade had not informed him sooner of Gin's recapture, saying that Konoha was acting very strangly for a village that was meant to be Nikko's ally. He had finished off by saying that the Hokage should consider their villages relationship and if it was worth more than the life of one, extremely dangerous, S-class criminal.

This is bad, Tsunade thought after she had calmed down slightly. I didn't think that the Hikarikage would act this way. Unless he was now working with Akatsuki as well. From what they had seen in Gin's mind he had been completely oblivious that anything had been going on, but maybe things had changed.

Now she was left with a choice, hand an innocent girl over to Nikkogakure and Akatsuki, to be tortured and killed, or risk a war with one of their allies. It would be a war that Konoha could win, if it was against Nikko alone, but the casualties would be high.

Tsunade sighed, thinking about Gin and knowing that there was no way she could hand her friends daughter over to the enemy. She felt that she owed Hibana in some way for not noticing how she was being used by Pein. There would just have to be another way. She couldn't let Akatsuki get their hands on the Ryu anyway. No, Tsunade would go on with her plans for the girl and try to find a better way out of this situation.

Putting Nikko out of her mind, Tsunade thought about what Kakashi had told her after his shift that day. He had informed her a while ago of Gin's vow, as well as of her concerns about living on her own. The girl had never even had a chance to learn to take care of herself, except for what her mother would have taught her when she was a child, which, from what Tsunade recalled, wasn't a lot.

The Kurayami clan had been immensely wealthy, choosing to employ cooks and maids rather than do the housework themselves, as they were of the view that their shinobi art came before domestic chores. And Gin, as a daughter of one of the most powerful clans, should not be burdened with such things, not when her training was so important.

Tsunade sighed. The girl probably didn't even know how to shop for herself.

In the few days it had taken for the messenger to return with the bad news, Tsunade had been able to find a way around Gin's domestic problems. She had found the girl the perfect apartment, for when she was well enough to leave the hospital, and was about to assign her a guardian. Someone who would be able to teach her how to live on her own.

The blond woman smiled, despite all her worries, when she thought about who she had picked for the job. He was the perfect choice, and the girls apartment would be right next door. He wouldn't be happy with the decision but that didn't really matter, and it wasn't as if the girl would talk to anyone else anyway.

Gin hadn't said a word to anyone, other than Kakashi and Tsunade, after the jutsu. Whenever anyone spoke to her she would just nod or shake her head or just look away. Sasuke and the three Hyuga had all reported the same thing after their shifts. When they were in the room with her she acted like she was alone, and she refused to even look at Sasuke or Hiashi.

Kakashi's reports, however, had been very different. When he spoke to her she would reply, sometimes she would ask him questions. He had also reported that she never smiled and her eyes had taken on a haunted look. Gin had given Tsunade the impression that she was always thinking of something else whenever the Hokage spoke to her, whereas Kakashi had said she had always seemed to pay attention to everything he was saying.

To Tsunade Kakashi seemed like the best person to look after the girl. They both seemed fairly comfortable around each other, which was a surprise considering Kakashi's great dislike of her when they had brought her in, and they got along well. She smiled thinking that this mission would be as good for the young man as it would be for Gin.

There was a soft knock on the door and Tsunade called for Kakashi to enter. He eyes the hole on the door suspiciously and hoped that the Hokage wasn't still as mad as she had been when she had made it.

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama," the silver haired jonin said bowing. He had been rather surprised when he had gotten the summons, having spoken to Tsunade only a few hours previously.

Tsunade's smile widened and Kakashi took a step back, wondering if it was too late to make a run for it. "Yes Kakashi," the Hokage said, a mischievous glint in her honey coloured eyes. "I have a very important mission for you."

* * *

I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading the story that was kind of the inspiration for this one. I wrote a very different story originally but it sort of evolved into this one. The OC character names would be the same and so would some of the plot and I personally think Kurayami is better but I was just wondering if it would interest anyone. Let me know. 

Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reading,

Kwin


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again, I don't really have anything to say so I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hatake-san, please, you can put me down," Gin said to the young man as he carried her out of the hospital and out into the dark streets of Konoha. "I can walk, please. There is really no need to carry me."

They had waited until the sun had set completely before leaving the hospital so they wouldn't risk Gin's eyes in the sunlight, and also because Tsunade had thought it would be better if no-one saw her before the announcement of her innocence was made. Her name wasn't exactly a secret among the shinobi population, she was even well known in the civilian world, there would be many people who would panic if they found out they were living next to a supposed S-class criminal.

Kakashi had been worried about Gin's injuries, mostly the three broken ribs, so instead of letting her walk to her new apartment, which, to his surprise, was right next to his, he had decided to carry her. This ensured that the girl didn't do herself any further injuries and that Tsunade remained happy.

He had been extremely surprised when Tsunade had told him that he was to be Gin's new guardian. At first he had protested, thinking that looking after the girl would interfere with his team and missions, but Tsunade had gotten around that by instructing him that he was to take Gin with him on his missions and to training. 'Don't take your eyes off her for a second' the Hokage had said. 'She could be in danger.'

Tsunade had also told him his mission was to look after Gin until she could look after herself, and only the gods knew how long that would take. He was also meant to teach her how to live alone. Tsunade thought he would be the perfect choice to teach her as he had lived alone for so long. She had even found the girl an apartment that was right next door to his so he would always be close to her. This made him wonder what the Hokage had done to his old neighbours.

Kakashi had been in an extremely bad mood when he had left the Hokage's office that morning. Gin was a distraction and he didn't want her to be his responsibility for that reason. Ever since she had arrived he couldn't concentrate, he was always worried about her or wondering about her past. He had thought his life would return to normal after she was released from the hospital. He had been wrong.

He had gone down to the memorial stone after receiving his mission, to cool off and think the situation through. After some time he came to the conclusion that the situation could have been much worse. He could have been stuck with someone as annoying as Guy or Naruto. At least the girl was quiet, and he had to admit he did like spending time with her, for some reason she just seemed to fit and if she was always around he wouldn't have to worry about her so much. Not to mention that she was very attractive. Who knows, he had thought. It could be fun.

Kakashi chuckled as Gin struggled feebly in his arms. "The Hokage has assigned me to protect you Gin-san," he said with mock severity. "I'm just trying to make sure your injuries don't get any worse. So stop moving around so much and just relax."

Gin sighed and stopped fighting. She wouldn't of said it but she really didn't want him to put her down. She felt safer with him than she ever had with anyone else in her entire life, and she felt comfortable around him. The time she had spent in the hospital had been filled with people she didn't know, she didn't trust them and wouldn't talk to them. She had only felt safe enough to talk to the Hokage and to Kakashi.

It hadn't seemed like he had minded listening to her questions, or explaining things to her and she had been grateful he was there. She didn't even know why she trusted him more than the others, but she thought it might have had something to do with how he didn't turn her over to the Nikko shinobi when he had found her.

She relaxed against him, leaning her head against his chest. She could feel his arms around her legs and under her back, his hands gripping her left arm and leg gently. Like this she could hear his steady heartbeat. She twisted slightly, wanting to hear it better, but as she did so her ribs cried out in pain.

"Are you comfortable?" Kakashi ashed when he felt her relax, when she nodded he continued. "If your apartments anything like mine," he told the young woman as he carried her towards his building. "It will be kind of small. We're on the third floor and..."

Gin couldn't help but relax even more as she listened to his voice, which created a pleasant rumbling sound in his chest. She closed her eyes, sighing deeply, knowing that she was falling asleep.

"Gin-san? Gin-san?" Kakashi called softly, shaking the sleeping girl gently to wake her, he felt bad doing it but he had to find the keys to her apartment and couldn't do that whilst she was in his arms. Her large eyes fluttered open and she looked up into his masked face. Her cheeks reddened slightly but she didn't look away.

"Are we here? Gin asked as Kakashi placed her on her feet in front of a plain looking wooden door. As she looked around she noticed that they were in a narrow corridor, the powder blue walls lined with identical white doors. The only difference was that each door had a different number fixed to it.

"Yes," Kakashi replied with a small smile that, of course, she couldn't see. He watched her closely as she took in her surroundings, trying to judge the emotions she was feeling. Her face remained blank. "I wouldn't have woken you but I needed to find the key Tsunade-sama gave me."

When he finally found the key, after about ten minutes of searching random pockets, he opened the door to Gin's new apartment and stepped quickly inside, pulling Gin in after him. The raven haired girl followed him inside and looked around.

Kakashi had been right, the place was small, but nowhere near as small, or unpleasant, as the cell she had lived in for the past ten years. Compared to the prison this apartment was the hight of luxury and Gin couldn't help but feel that she didn't deserve to live in such a nice place.

There was a kitchen and dining room on the right, which were both fully furnished. The dining room was open to the living room, where the two of them stood. The living room contained a lumpy looking three seat lounge, a small coffee table and a tiny T.V on a wooden stand.

Right across from the front door was a small corridor with three doors leading off it. The middle one, parallel with the front door, lead to the bedroom, which was furnished with a double bed, a closet against the right wall and a desk against the left. Gin noticed the things she had stolen from Nikko when she had escaped had already been placed in the room.

The door on the left wall of the corridor led to the tiny bathroom, which someone had filled with the essentials, such as soap and shampoo. The last door, across from the bathroom, was a linen cupboard. Freshly lauded towels and sheets were folded and stacked neatly on the shelves.

"Yep," Kakashi said cheerfully, looking around the tiny place. "It's exactly like mine, except flipped. My kitchens on the left, bathrooms on the right and so on," he looked at Gin, as if expecting a reaction. She just stared back.

"What do I do now?" she asked the young man, looking lost.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I would suggest you have a shower and change your clothes, you cant stay in that hospital gown forever. Tsunade-sama said that she had someone buy some clothes for you, but we'll need to do some shopping to get you some more. She didn't, however, get you anything to sleep in so I'm going to have to get you something of mine. They won't fit but at least they'll be clean," he said cheerfully. "Then we'll get something to eat. I don't know if I have any food in my house, but I know you certainly don't. If I cant find anything at home I'll go get something off Genma."

"Genma?" Gin said, sitting down on the lounge. Kakashi thought she looked tired. She had seemed to be getting better, she had certainly been looking better, but now there were dark rings around her eyes, as if she hadn't been getting much sleep lately. He had noticed their appearance a few days after the jutsu had been performed.

"Another jonin," Kakashi explained, sitting beside her on the lumpy lounge and studying her pale face. Did she look more pale than usual? Maybe her wounds were bothering her, or maybe her memories. "He lives on the floor above us."

"Does he usually give you food?" Gin asked, leaning back and closing her mismatched eyes with a small sigh. She then suddenly sat up quickly, looking around the room as if wondering what she was doing there.

Kakashi noticed her odd behaviour but didn't say anything about it. "No," he said, replying to her question. "I don't usually ask people to give me free food, most of the time I go out to eat. We can't do that tonight, however, because Tsunade-sama doesn't want too many people to see you before she's made the announcement of your innocence," Kakashi sighed and stood up quickly. "I'll just go get some clothes for you. Wait here," he disappeared.

Gin lay down on the lounge, her ribs felt like they were on fire and she wanted to sleep so badly, but the thought of a hot shower, the first real hot shower she would have had in ten years, was enough to keep her awake. That and she was hungry, the prospect of food was too tempting to pass up.

Kakashi returned a short time later, carrying a black shirt and long pants. Taking a towel out of the cupboard, Gin made her way to the bathroom and had a long, hot shower. She felt as if the years she had spent in the cell were dripping away under the steady stream of water.

Whilst Gin was showering Kakashi went upstairs to see Genma. His fellow jonin would be annoyed that he had turned up, after his long absence, just to steal food, but there was nothing much Kakashi could do about that at the moment.

He knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Genma to let him in and hoping he could be back at Gin's apartment before she found him missing. He didn't like leaving her alone when she was acting strangely.

Nothing happened for a while, so Kakashi knocked again, louder this time. He had begun to hammer on the door when the older man finally decided to answer it. The jonin was surprised when he opened his, now dinted, door to see Kakashi standing there, a little annoyed at being kept waiting.

"Yo," the silver haired man said in greeting. "Don't you answer your door any more Genma. I've been waiting out here for ten minutes. It's not like I have nothing better to do than wait around for you all day."

"Hi Kakashi," Genma said, letting him into the apartment with a small sigh. "It's not like you weren't entertaining yourself, you're going to have to pay for that door you know. What are you doing here anyway, I was working."

"I need some food," Kakashi replied, making his way tot he other man's kitchen and going through his cupboards. "I haven't had a chance to any shopping since I got back and my cupbards are empty."

Genma sighed again. "Help yourself then, he said watching his friend pull two packets of instant ramen out of a cupboard. "But I don't see why you don't just go out and get something like you usually do. Hey, why are you taking two packets?"

"I don't see why it's important that I don't want to go out," Kakashi replied quickly. "And maybe I'm just extra hungry today. It's not like one packet of instant ramen is really all that filling."

Genma watched the other man deal out his quick explanation, knowing that Kakashi, who was always calm and composed, must be hiding something big if he was even a little put out. A knowing smile broke out on his face. "You have someone at your place don't you?"

"No I don't," was the emotionless response. It wasn't really a lie as both he and Gin were at Gin's apartment, but Kakashi didn't feel like explaining himself to his friend so he kept his mouth shut.

"Don't lie Kakashi," Genma said, his smile widening. "You have a girl over don't you? Wow, you're cheap, feeding her instant ramen. Why don't you take her out somewhere. I'm sure she'll like that more than..."

"I have a new neighbour," Kakashi said shortly, hoping that Genma would drop the subject. He knew how fast rumours could spread around Konoha and he didn't want people suddenly talking about the famous copy ninjas 'girlfriend'. It was time to go. "Thanks for the food Genma, I'll pay you back."

Genma smiled around the senbon in his mouth. "No you won't," he said as Kakashi closed the door behind him.

Kakashi walked back into Gin's apartment just as the girl walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his clothes that hung off her like she had decided to put on a circus tent. He smiled at the sight of her.

Walking to the kitchen, Kakashi boiled some water for the ramen. Gin came and stood behind him, watching his every move, though her expression never changed.

"You can go and sit down you know," Kakashi told the girl. "It will be ready soon."

Gin looked up at him, eyes fixed on his, before nodding and sitting down at the table. She watched Kakashi pull out bowls, chopsticks and glasses, noting where everything in the kitchen was placed and filing the information away for later use. He placed the ramen in the bowls and poured the boiling water over them, then placed the two bowls on the table. He sat down across from her and took up his chopsticks.

"Dig in," the young man said with a smile.

Gin looked down at her food. It looked better than anything she had been given in the cell, which was just enough to keep her alive and always tasted of mud. Her stomach rumbled as the smell of the hot ramen washed over her. Slowly she picked up her chopsticks and tasted the food in front of her.

It was wonderful! She had thought the hospital food they had given her was good, but this was the best thing she had ever tasted. She began to eat faster, not taking her eyes off the bowl in front of her.

Kakashi smiled again, watching her devour the cheap instant ramen as if it was the greatest thing in the world. He, of course, had already finished his own bowl while she wasn't looking.

Once she had finished Kakashi took the bowls to the sink, washed them. Dried them and out them away. He was tired and he had only just realised how much work would go into teaching Gin how to look after herself. Cooking, cleaning, shopping, he thought. Oh gods, washing clothes.

Gin yawned and placed her head on the table. She didn't remember the last time she had felt so good, even though her ribs were burning and her past was haunting her. She actually felt good. She was full, clean and not in any immediate danger.

"I think you should go to bed," Kakashi said, causing Gin to look up sharply, sending a wave of pain through her chest and side as her ribs protested. She hadn't realised that she was falling asleep.

She nodded and stood up slowly, swaying slightly and causing Kakashi to rush to her side to keep her from falling. She rubbed her eyes as his gloved hands gripped her shoulders gently, looking up at him.

"I'll be right next door if you need anything," the young man said as he led Gin to her room. "I'll be over early tomorrow and well go out and do some shopping. You can't live off stolen instant ramen forever. Not to mention that you need more clothes.

Gin stopped before the bedroom door and turned to face Kakashi. "I don't know if I already said this but...thank you," she said, her blank face showing a hint of the gratitude she felt. "I don't remember anyone in my life being so kind to me and I just...well...thank you."

Kakashi smiled. "It's my pleasure Gin-san. Goodnight."

-

Gin lay in bed looking up at the white ceiling, which she could see perfectly well, even in the dark room. She was finding it hard to sleep. The bed was too soft and her ribs were throbbing painfully, she also had the feeling that she wasn't alone, though she knew that there was no-one in the room besides her. It was as if ghosts or spirits were watching her, and something inside her was reaching out, calling them.

She closed her eyes, trying to shake the feelings by thinking about something else. She was so tired, having not slept properly ever since the jutsu the Hokage and the others had performed on her to recover her memories. Now, whenever she closed her eyes, she would see images of the cell, or the experimentation and torture that she had been subjected to. Worst of all was the faces of the dead. The people she had killed.

Gin opened her eyes again, curled herself up into a ball and tried to think of good things. Of how she would never have to go back to Nikko, it was over now, of how she had been treated here, being given a place to live and of the people who had been good to her, Tsunade-sama and Hatake-san.

She smiled and closed her eyes. That's when the screaming started.

Her mothers face, screaming in terror, her father trying to protect his wife. She had gone after them first, leaving their mangled bodies to bleed on the white marble floors of their family home, before moving on to the rest of the village.

As the darkness was pushed away more people came into view. He parents picked themselves up of the ground, blood dripping from their bodies, and joined the rest of the crowd, making their way slowly towards her, hands outstretched, every face showing the same expression, confusion and pain.

"Why Gin-chan?" Hibana asked, her face pleading but her eyes were blank and lifeless, the eyes of a corpse. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill us?" The others began to join in, all asking the same question. Why?

Gin sat up abruptly, covered in sweat and shaking. She was awake now but she could still see them all around her. They were still there.

* * *

O.M.G I'm so sorry about this chapter, I don't know what I was thinking. It's so horrible, shame, same on me. I'm sorry for making you all sit through it (cries). I even made you wait over the weekend for this crap. Well I hope you don't hate me too much (can't even read over the page without cringing in pain).

Sigh, well thanks for reading, hopefully the next chapter will be better,

(a very depressed) Kwin


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone. Thank you to the people who reassured me that my last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought (gives big hugs), your reviews really made me happy.

Well on with the show, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi woke up suddenly. It was dark, the only light was a single ray from the moon peeking through the closed curtains of his bedroom window. Shifting slightly he looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was three in the morning and there was someone in his house. 

Mentally cursing himself for not locking his front door, he got up quickly and moved silently towards the door of his room, which he had left open, pulling a kunai out of the pile of clothes he had left on the floor when he had gotten changed.

In the dark he spotted the outline of the intruder, they were standing by the front door, seemingly hesitant about coming in any further. They hadn't seen him yet, it looked like they had their back to him, like they were thinking about leaving again, but in the gloom he couldn't tell who it was.

Making the decision to attack first and ask questions later, he moved quietly out into the open, careful not to make a sound, and advanced on the intruder. He was about to attack when her heard his name.

"Hatake-san," Gin's voice said from the shadows.

"Gin-san?" he replied, dropping the kunai on the ground and walking out to meet her, thankful that she had spoken up before he had wounded her. If he had tackled her he could have crushed her injured ribs. "What are you doing here?"

He turned the light on as he made his way towards her. As the room was flooded with light Gin let out a small cry and dropped to the ground, covering her face with her hands. She stayed like that for a few seconds while he eyes adjusted to the light.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I forgot about your eyes," Kakashi apologised, he hoped he hadn't done any damage. He hadn't realised that the artificial light would affect her so much and cursed himself for being so stupid. Turning on a light suddenly after being in a pitch black room for so long even hurt his eyes.

"It's all right Hatake-san," the young woman replied picking herself up off the floor. She moved her hands away from her face and he could now see that she was crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was shaking.

"Gin-san what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, moving closer to her and grabbing her shoulders. "Did the light hurt you that much?" Oh shit, he thought, furious with himself. Tsunade's going to kill me if she finds out.

"No, Hatake-san," Gin said, her voice shaking so badly he could hardly understand her. Tears were running steadily from her large eyes. "They won't go away," she sobbed, closing her eyes and turning away from him. "Whenever I close my eyes they're there...asking me why...blaming me...my mother...father...all of them. They won't leave me alone. I'm afraid to go to sleep. I'm afraid to close my eyes."

Kakashi sighed and pulled her towards him, encircling her in his arms. Her whole body shook as he held her and he could feel the tension in her thin frame. He stroked her hair as she berried her face in his shirt, sobbing gently until his shirt was wet with her tears.

"I'm sorry," Gin whispered, her voice muffled. "I woke you up..."

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi said smiling and squeezing her gently. She was trembling so much she could hardly stand. Now he knew why she hadn't been getting much sleep lately. "I told you to come over if you needed anything."

She didn't reply but her erratic breathing slowed as he held her closer, the warmth from his body and his steady heartbeat calming her. Now that she was no longer alone her fears seemed stupid and she was embarrassed that she had come running to Kakashi for no reason.

"Come on," Kakashi said softly into the girls ear, hoping that she wasn't about to collapse. He could feel her heart beating rapidly as she took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to calm herself down. "You can stay here tonight."

She didn't say anything as he led her to his room and directed her to the bed, where she lay down and he covered her with the blankets. He could tell that she was really tired but she was fighting sleep. He moved away from the bed, hoping that the lounge would be comfortable, as he also hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

"Hatake-san?" he heard Gin call. He turned to see her sitting up in bed, her large eyes fixed on him. She really is beautiful, he thought as he watched her struggle with what she was about to say.

"What is it Gin-san?" he asked gently.

She blushed deeply, not wanting to tell him that she was still so afraid of her dreams, and that she didn't want him to leave her alone. She felt that if someone wasn't there than her dreams would swallow her. She opened her mouth to ask him to stay, but nothing came out.

Kakashi watched the young woman's tortured face. He knew what she wanted and he was only too happy to give it to her, but he was worried about being so close to her. Hugging was one thing, completely innocent and with clear boundaries, but sleeping in the same bed was different. He worried about what his unconscious body would do with her so close for so long.

But he was meant to be looking after her, he thought, and she was obviously exhausted. If the only way to get her to sleep was to be close to her all night, well then he would have to do it. For the mission.

He tried to convince himself that that was the real reason he he mad his way back over to the bed, Gin watching him intently. He was attempting to ignore the part of him screaming that he was a pervert.

"I'll stay with you if you want," he said softly, sitting down on the bed next to her. She looked up at him, haunted eyes filling with silent gratitude. She blushed slightly and nodded, her heart beat speeding up again.

He smiled and slipped into bed next to her. She lay down and moved closer to him and he encircled her in his arms again. The warmth from his body and the firm, gentle feeling of his arms around her, calming her instantly.

Gin sighed, finally feeling safe from the nightmares that haunted her.

Kakashi sighed also, hoping that he would be able to get some sleep with a beautiful young woman pressed against his chest all night.

-

When Kakashi woke the next morning the first thing he saw was Gin lying next to him. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully. Her back was pressed against his chest and he had one arm around her waist, keeping her pinned to him. Her left arm was resting on his and she was gripping his hand lightly.

He smiled as he felt her gentle heartbeat against his chest and felt the warmth of her body against his. Breathing in deeply, he took in the sent of her shampoo. Vanilla, he thought sleepily. I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells.

She sighed and rolled over in her sleep. Now she was facing him, she was so close he could feel her breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Her lips were centimetres away from his and he only had to lean forward to find out the answer to his question.

He managed to stop himself before he went too far. He really wanted to press his mouth against hers, to feel her soft lips on his, but he reminded himself that he hardly even knew her, and a not so long ago had thought she was a mass murderer. It now seemed strange to him that such a sweet girl could ever have been considered a criminal.

In the days he had spent with her at the hospital, Kakashi had begun to get small glimpses into her real personality and had started to realise that, underneath her cold, emotionless exterior, was a shy sweet girl that feared the world and the people in it. The life she had lived had broken her, making her suspicious of everything, teaching her to never show what she was feeling, in case those feelings were used against her. She was broken, and for all her strength and skill in battle, she was utterly helpless.

Gin sighed again and snuggled her face into his chest, her hands gripping his shirt softly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. In sleep she looked peaceful, as if the horrors of her life couldn't touch her, but he knew that she would need him when she woke up, and maybe would never stop needing someone to be there whilst she slept.

Kakashi found he wanted to look after her, he wanted her to need him. It confused him that they seemed to fit so well together, that she was so comfortable around him when she was so suspicious of everyone else, and that he was so comfortable around her when he had always preferred his own company than the companionship of others.

Kakashi sighed and pulled away from the sleeping girl, getting up as carefully as he could so he didn't wake her, thinking that she probably needed all the sleep she could get. Now he knew what was bothering her and it worried him, he had no idea what to do about it.

As he made his way into the kitchen, pulling his Hitai-ate as he went, he heard a light knock on his front door and went to open it. Genma stood there, his fist raised to continue knocking and a look of surprise on his face.

"Yo," Kakashi said sleepily as he let the other jonin into his apartment. He was thinking about Gin in the other room, remembering her sensitive eyes and wondering how he was supposed to get her around during the day. Well at the very least, he thought, I can make the apartment darker.

"Wow Kakashi," Genma chuckled lightly as he stepped inside. "I didn't think you would be up so early, are you sick or something?"

"Is there a reason you're here or did you just come over to annoy me," as Kakashi said this he moved around the apartment and pulled down all the blinds on the windows, blocking out the majority of sunlight.

Genma gave the younger man a strange look/ "Actually I'm here to tell you that the Hokage has called an emergency meeting. All jonin and ANBU not on missions have to report to headquarters. The meeting starts at ten and you can't be late."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Do you know what this is about?" he asked. He thought he knew why the Hokage had called this meeting, but he wanted confirmation before he let anything slip. After all, no-one was meant to know about Gin's existence in Konoha until the Hokage announced it.

"Well I don't know for sure, but I heard something about a dispute with Nikkogakure. It's just a rumour bit I heard that the Hokage refused a request from the Hikarikage or that we have something they want and now they are threatening to change our enemy ally status."

Frowning Kakashi made his way into the dark kitchen, closely followed by Genma. "You seem to know a lot about this for it just being a rumour," he said as he pulled open the fridge, he knew there was nothing worth eating in there but he looked anyway.

"Well everyone at headquarters is talking about it," Genma replied. "No-one knows anything for sure yet, but I suppose we'll know what's going on later today. Anyway the Hokage gave me this scroll to..."

He trailed off as the bedroom door opened and Gin walked out into the kitchen. For a moment no-one moved or spoke. Gin's blank eyes were fixed on Genma, who looked confused. Kakashi was about to speak when his friend stood up quickly, eyes studying Gin closely.

"Genma this is..." Kakashi began, but stopped when he saw the look in the other man's eyes. They were burning with anger. It was almost as if Kakashi could feel the heat radiating from them.

"I know who she is Kakashi," Genma said darkly. "Kurayami Gin, the S-class criminal, the one imprisoned in Nikkogakure for the mass murder of Yorugakure. The only question I want answered is, what the hell is she doing here?"

Genma's hands were shaking as they hovered dangerously close to his shuiken holster. Kakashi wondered how he knew who Gin was by sight alone, there weren't many people who had seen her since she had been imprisoned. He was also curious as to his friends reaction, he had never seen Genma loose control like this before.

"Calm down Genma, it's not what you think," Kakashi said, moving between Gin and his friend.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Genma was practically yelling now. Gin just watched him calmly, her eyes fixed on his face. "You have an S-class criminal in your house! Wearing your clothes! Do you know what she did Kakashi? What the hell do you think you're doing, harbouring a convicted criminal? Does the Hokage know about this?"

"It was Tsunade-sama's idea," Kakashi replied calmly. "She told me to help Gin-san settle in. I'm not harbouring a criminal. She escaped the prison at Nikko and my team and I found her just over the Konoha border. She was almost dead so we brought her here. I can't tell you any more, you'll find out anyway in a couple of hours, but you can't tell anyone about this, the Hokage has ordered me to keep her a secret."

Genma looked shocked again, but anger soon overcame surprise. "You're the reason aren't you," he said to Gin. "One of the worlds most dangerous criminals turns up in our village and suddenly we're having problems with our allies. You escaped from there prison! How?! How many Nikko ninja did you kill to get away? Did you even care? You didn't seem to care when you killed all of those other people. The whole of Yorugakure. I had friends there, I..." he trailed off, looking up at Kakashi before continuing. "I'll keep this secret for now Kakashi, but only because the Hokage had ordered it. Here's your scroll," he threw the scroll at Kakashi, shot Gin one last dark look and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Kakashi turned to look at Gin, she hadn't moved or said a word the whole time Genma had been speaking. Her face remained blank, she looked cold and composed, just as she had done the day she was sentenced. It was only after the door had closed and Genma was gone that she did anything at all.

Her hands began to shake, so slightly that it was almost unnoticeable. Her eyes were wide and he could see the beginnings of tears. He didn't know what to do. He could understand his friends reaction, having found an S-class criminal being hidden in a fellow jonin's home. Kakashi hadn't known that he had had friends in Yoru. He could imagine how the other man was feeling.

But right now he couldn't do anything about that, Gin was his mission, his top priority. He took her hand and led her to a chair. Sitting her down, he knelt on the floor in front of her. "Are you all right Gin-san?" he asked the girl, who continued to shake and didn't respond. "I know it's hard but there will be a lot of people out there who won't believe you. Who will still think you're a criminal even after the Hokage's announcement."

"It's not that Hatake-san," Gin replied, tears falling from her cold eyes, the emotion she was feeling never making it that far. "I have never met someone who has lost people because of what I did. I never thought I would..."

Kakashi gripped her hands gently. "It wasn't your fault Gin-san, and after today everyone will know that. What Pein made you do would have affected a lot of other people as well. Some of them are here in Konoha, but you must understand that there is nothing you can do for them and you don't owe them anything. It wasn't you who did those things."

Gin was in shock. Genma had scared her more than she had ever been scared before. She had been the reason the people he knew and cared about had died. She had never thought she could feel worse than she had in the cell, but the jonin's words had torn through her like a knife. Kakashi kept telling her that it wasn't her fault, he had said that she had already paid for whatever mistakes she had made, but she knew that she was still responsible. She needed to make up for what she had done. When she had made her vow to kill Pein she had only wanted revenge for herself, for what he had done to her and her village, but now she knew that she had to kill him for all the people who had lost their family and friends in the destruction of Yorugakure. It was the only way she could truly make up for her actions.

When she looked him in the eye, Kakashi could see that the fire he had witnessed in the hospital room had returned. For once her eyes matched her face. "I will kill him for them Hatake-san. For all the people we hurt, for their friends and their families."

Kakashi sighed, let go of her hands and stood up. He wondered if Gin would ever really understand that what had happened wasn't her fault and he knew that she would never live a proper life if she only lived to kill someone else. She reminded him of Sasuke, living only to kill his older brother, but for Gin it wasn't power she needed to accomplish her goal. Power she had, s what did she need to kill Pein?

Kakashi shuddered when he realised the answer. Nothing but opportunity.

Finally he remembered the scroll Genma had thrown at him before he had left, it had hit the kitchen wall and rolled to a stop some distance away. Picking it up he unrolled it, noticing that it seemed rather lumpy. A pear of dark glasses fell out and he managed to catch them before they hit the ground. He placed them on the table before reading what the Hokage had written. It was very short.

_Kakashi, I am holding a meeting at the jonin headquarters at 10.00 am today to inform everyone of our situation with Nikkogakure and also of the change in Gin's status. Be there on time and bring the girl with you._

The bottom was signed by Tsunade.

Sighing, Kakashi hoped they wouldn't get another reaction like Genma's.

* * *

I'm sorry if Genma's OOC but I needed a character and I didn't feel like making up a new one. 

Thanks for reading everyone,

Kwin


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for the reviews. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi and Gin reached the jonin headquarters half an hour earlier than they needed to, Kakashi didn't want to risk anyone else having the same reaction to Gin as Genma had had earlier that day. Tsunade was already there, waiting for them.

"I'm glad you're early," the Hikage said as she directed Gin to a seat at the back of the briefing room, Kakashi followed the two women, taking the seat next to Gin. "You already know why I called this meeting, both of you are just to sit here and keep your mouths shut until I finish with the explanation. Try not to draw a attention to yourselves."

"Hokage-sama I have some news," Kakashi told his leader as she was about to leave. "Genma came to my apartment this morning and he saw Gin-san. His reaction was not as good as we could have hoped for, but he promised not to tell anyone."

Tsunade scowled. "Well that cant be helped, hopefully after today most people here will understand the situation," with that she moved off to the front of the room to wait for the other jonin and ANBU she had called to the meeting.

Slowly the room began to fill up. The shinobi hardly even glanced in Kakashi and Gin's direction as they found seats in the room. If anyone found it strange that Kakashi was there early no-one said anything,

Looking around the room Kakashi spotted Genma sitting in the front row. As he watched him, the other man turned and scowled deeply at Gin, before turning back to the front of the room. Luckily Gin didn't seem to notice.

The silver haired jonin saw Kurenai and Asuma coming towards him, closely followed by Guy and hoped that none of them recognised Gin. She was wearing the dark sunglasses that successfully hid her mismatched eyes, which were her most recognisable feature, although the odd cut of her hair did make her stand out.

"Hey Kakashi," Asuma said, taking the seat next to the other jonin. Kurenai sat on Asuma's other side and Guy on hers. Non of the seemed to notice Gin, or realise she was with there with Kakashi.

"Long time no see," Kurenai said to the silver haired man. "I heard from Hinata that you were on a special mission. She said something Neji and Sasuke being involved as well. Can you talk about it or is it secret?"

Kakashi sighed, risking a glance at Gin, who's eyes were fixed on the Hokage at the front of the room. "You'll find out soon enough," he said shortly, but his friends weren't satisfied. They had noticed his sidelong look at the dark haired girl sitting next to him and were wondering why they hadn't noticed her before.

"Who's this Kakashi?" Guy asked, leaning over Kurenai, who looked kind of shocked and tried to push him away. "I've never seen her before. She's not a Konoha jonin or in the ANBU, I think I would have remembered someone so lovely."

Kakashi didn't know what to tell them, luckily at that moment the Hokage decided to start the meeting, saving him from having to answer the question.

"I'm sure by now most of you have heard the rumours that have been floating around Konoha, and I;m here to confirm the truth in most of them, though I have no idea how the information was leaked and if I ever find out who did it I will personally see that they spent the rest of their life in pain. The Hikarikage had informed me some days ago, that he is considering changing our enemy ally status."

The room erupted in quiet whispers. Many jonin were shaking their heads in disbelief as others whispered in outrage to their neighbours. The Hokage held up a hand for silence before continuing.

"Many of you will be wondering why, after all our years of friendship, the Hikarikage is now questioning our relationship, even going so far as to threaten Konoha with war. Well, some time ago there was a breakout at the Nikkogakure high security prison. A supposed S-class criminal escaped and the Nikko shinobi have been trying to track down the escapee for since then. The escapee goes by the name of Kurayami Gin."

Everyone in the room was still. Most had heard the name, even if they didn't know the whole story. Everyone knew Kurayami Gin was dangerous.

As one person, Kurenai, Asuma and Guy all turned to face the girl sitting on the other side of Kakashi, mouths open wide. Gin also turned to look at them, her face blank as usual. They were just about to ask Kakashi what was going on when the Hokage started talking again.

"Many of you would have heard of this person, and the crimes that are attached to her name. She is the reason Nikko has started to question Konoha's loyalty. The Hikarikage is mad that I have refused to hand Kurayami over to him."

Shock and confusion ran through the crowd. All eyes were fixed on the Hokage, identical looks of disbelief plastered on every face. Kakashi could almost hear the questions running through their minds. How did she escape? Why doesn't Tsunade-sama just hand her over? What does this criminal have to do with Konoha and what is she doing here in the first place?"

"To fully understand this situation I must have the full attention of everyone in the room," Tsunade continued. Once everyone had calmed down she spoke again. "Some time ago a Konoha genin team came across the injured Kurayami just over the Konoha border. Their jonin leader decided that, as she was on Konoha soil, she was now our responsibility, so she was brought back here. After interrogating her, I had reason to believe that there was something suspicious going on in Nikkogakure, as the information we had gathered form Nikko and the physical evidence we came across in regards to the girl didn't add up. I put together a team of specially selected shinobi and together we performed a mind penetration jutsu allowing us to see straight into Kurayami's memories. What we discovered shocked us and is the reason I have refused to hand her over to Nikko.

"I have absolutely no hesitation in telling you all that Kurayami Gin is completely innocent of all the crimes she had been imprisoned for, and further more was repeatable tortured and experimented on in the cells of Nikko."

There was a burst of outrage from the crowd after the Hokage's first statement. Kakashi could hear Genma's voice from the front of the room. "How could she possibly be innocent?" he called to Tsunade. "She was found at the scene, covered in blood! She admitted it!"

"Quiet everyone!" Tsunade yelled. "Let me finish.," the room was gripped by silence again. When Tsunade was sure everyone was quiet she continued. ""Ten years ago, Gin came under the influence of Akatsuki, not knowing who they were. The day of the massacre her body was taken over by the Akatsuki leader. He forced her to kill her entire village."

Kakashi noticed that Tsunade didn't mention how close Gin and Pein had been before the incident. Obviously she thought this would be unnecessary information that would anger the jonin further. She was giving them essential information only.

"The Hikarikage sent me another scroll last night. He has given Konoha a week to give up Gin or he threatens to dissolve our villages relationship. This may end in war with Nikkogakure. I have a choice either to hand over an innocent girl or start a war, but before I hear what you think about this situation I would like you to first meet the girl you will no doubt wish to send back into the hands of Akatsuki."

"Are you saying that Nikkogakure has allied themselves with Akatsuki?" someone from the middle of the room called out.

"I am not completely sure about that, however, I do know that there are some rather important people who are involved in this. At the very least we are sure that the Hikarikage's assistant is working for them, but at this point there is no telling how deep the rot has run.

"Now Kakashi could you please bring Gin down the front."

Kakashi stood up and pulled Gin up with him. He could tell how tense she was by how tight she gripped his hand as he lead her past his astonished friends and out into the path between the seats. All eyes were fixed on them as they made their way to where the Hokage was standing. Kakashi then turned Gin to face the crowd.

Gin was anything but calm, though she hid her fear well. She was feeling like she was before the Nikko court again, but this time she wasn't numb or confused. She could feel the eyes on her and it was all she could do to stop herself breaking down. Kakashi had let go of her hand and she was now feeling more alone, standing in this room full of strangers, than she ever had before. Her hands began to shake.

For a long time no-one said anything. The jonin and ANBU in the room looked down at the young woman before them as if the situation was some kind of sick joke. Their eyes watched Gin, waiting for some kind of instruction from their leader.

"I don't believe this!" Genma called out suddenly from the front row, glaring at Kakashi and Gin. "She's a mass murderer, she admitted it and now you are going to believe her word over that of our allies."

"This has nothing to do with what I believe," Tsunade replied calmly. Gin started to shake harder, her eyes fixed on Genma. Kakashi wanted to comfort her but he knew that he shouldn't, not before the other jonin better understood what was going on. "It has everything to do with what I know," Tsunade went on. " And what I know is that the mind penetration jutsu that was performed on Gin cannot be fooled. Especially not when it has the power of the sharingan and the byakugan behind it. It was not only I who witnessed the horror that this girl went through. If you have any doubts about what I am telling you, you can ask Kakashi, a fellow jonin of Konoha, what he saw. If you don't believe him than there is always Hyuga Hiashi, Neji, Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke who will say the same."

"We are risking our lived for this girl. You will send us to war for her?" Genma said, his hands shaking as much as Gin's.

There will not be a war," Tsunade said. This situation will be resolved as peacefully as possible. The last thing I want is Konoha blood spilled."

The room broke out into quiet talk again. Gin was finding the pressure too much for her. She couldn't stand the thought of more innocent people dying because of her, the thought that she would be the cause of so much more pain and sadness. Her eyes were still on Geman, tears were running down her face.

Genma seemed to have had enough because he got up out of his seat. He was just about to leave when Gin dropped to her knees. The room was silent as the jonin watched Gin, but her eyes were fixed on Genma.

To everyone's surprise Gin bowed to the man, her head and hands on the ground in front of her, now they could all she that she was shaking. No-one said anything, no-one even moved. Genma's eyes were wide as he watched the young woman bowing on the floor.

"I...I'm sorry," Gin choked out, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "I didn't mean to cause so much pain. I didn't want to do what I did, but they made me..." she was breathing hard now but was determined to keep going. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for my family, for your friends, for the others and...I'm sorry for the pain I caused the ones left behind, for the pain I caused you. If you wish it I will go back to prison. I will go back to Nikko. You deserve to make that decision better than any other person I have met. I just wish for you to know how sorry I am for what he made me do. I will do whatever you ask of me. I will take my own life if you wish it."

The room was silent, all eyes now on Genma, waiting for his reaction. They watched his eyes narrow as he studied Gin, wondering if she was sincere or just trying to trick him. He found he didn't want to believe her, he trusted the Hokage completely and had never before questioned anything she had said. Buy he didn't want to believe he had spent ten years of his life hating the wrong person. He needed to test her, he needed to be sure.

"Do it," he said darkly, his voice just loud enough to carry to the back of the room. "Take your life. Prove to me that you are sorry," he pulled out a kunai and threw it on the ground before her.

Without hesitation Gin stood and picked up the kunai. Kakashi moved forward to stop her, but Tsunade grabbed his arm. The Hokage wanted to see what Gin would do next, but Kakashi's heart was beating fast. He knew that she would do it, after her reaction to Genma that morning, he knew she would do anything the other man asked of her, but he didn't want to see her hurt. It was all he could do to stop himself pulling out of Tsunade's grip and forcing the kunai out of Gin's hand.

Gin took one last look at Kakashi and bowed to Tsunade before turning back to Genma. She bowed to him, gripped the kunai in her hand and brought it up to her throat. Kakashi turned away as she raised the knife, not wanting to see the girl kill herself.

Seconds seemed to pass like years, and Kakashi couldn't stand it. He was about to pull himself free from Tsunade when he heard Genma yell out 'stop'.

When Kakashi turned back to the scene he saw Gin, kunai pressed to her throat, a tiny bead of blood forming where the tip had punctured the skin. She looked confused. Genma stood a distance away still watching Gin.

Why did he stop me? The young woman thought. Does he want me to do this or doesn't he? Was he just testing me to see how I would react? She didn't lower the kunai, just in case he still wanted her life.

"That's enough," Genma said. He felt defeated. As he watched the girl he knew she would do it, kill herself just because he had asked her to. He had expected her to hesitate or to bluff, but he hadn't expected the cold, emotionless movements of someone who fully expected their fate was to die just because another had asked for it. He hadn't expected to believe her. "You win, I believe you. I accept your apology. Now give me back my kunai."

Gin felt relief wash over her and she could no longer keep up the appearance of composure. She fell to her knees again and burst into tears, dropping the knife on the ground in front of her. She cried uncontrollably, unable to keep her emotions back any longer. She had never expected him to believe her, to accept her apology.

Genma stood back, shock plastered on his face, as Kakashi finally detached himself from Tsunade and rushed forward to the sobbing girl, wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders. He had been so afraid that she would do it, so worried that he would have to stand back and watch her die, and never see her again.

Kakashi looked u at Genma and tossed him his kunai, wondering if he would have ever been able to forgive the other man if he had been the cause of Gin's death. Genma caught it, also catching the hard look in Kakashi's eye. Without another word he bowed to the Hokage and left the room.

"Well done Gin," Tsunade said with a smile as Kakashi stood, listing the sobbing girl to her feet and supporting her with his arm around her shoulder. Gin didn't reply, she was finding it hard to force her feelings back behind the barrier she had created. "Take her home Kakashi, I'll finish off here."

Kakashi nodded and led Gin slowly out of the room, the eyes of all the jonin in Konoha watching them until they were out of sight.

-

"Leader-sama is very disappointed Taiyo," a dark figure said from behind the blond man. Taiyo had been so on edge he didn't even realise another person was in the room. He jumped when he was addressed, the papers he had been carrying fell and sprayed across the floor.

"My, my," the figure hissed. "And you call yourself a shinobi."

"What are you doing here?" Taiyo asked, trying to sound less scared than he was. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh I think you know Taiyo," the voice said and Taiyo could tell he was smiling, enjoying the other man's fear. "Leader-sama isn't very happy with the way you handled things, he has been informed of the Hokage's suspicion of the Hikarikage. It wasn't wise, what you did."

"I had to. I needed to get the girl back. It was the only way," Taiyo replied. Gods, he thought, my hands are shaking. Why is it so hot all of a sudden?

"You risk a war with Konoha, a was Nikko could not win," the voice was getting softer now but Taiyo could still feel the presence in the room. It was getting hotter and sweat was now beading on his forehead. "We know where she is, we could get her back any time. You put out work in danger, first by letting her escape, then by doing something as foolish as using that ability to take control of the Hikarikage, almost starting a war in the proses. Yes, Leader-sama is very disappointed."

"There won't be a war," Taiyo said, sweat now running down his pointed face. "The Hokage won't sacrifice her shinobi for the girl. They'll hand her over within the week. No-one will know what happened."

"They already suspect Taiyo," the voice whispered, saying his name as if tasting it. The heat was becoming unbearable. "Do you think that the Hokage would hand over an innocent girl, the daughter of her friend, so easily. You underestimate her. The only reason you're still alive is because Leader-sama thinks you might still be of use to him. You are being given one more chance. Fix this Taiyo or you will burn."

Taiyo felt a searing pain on his right arm before the heat and the figure disappeared completely. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes and looked down at his arm. What he saw was a burn in the shape of a skull.

* * *

I'm going to start off by saying sorry, but this time its not about the chapter. I might not be able to update until Monday. You see my dad told me that is I wanted to keep buying "those comic things (manga)" I would have to start paying for them myself, so now I have to go to job interviews. I might be able to get the next chapter out on Friday but it's not likely.

Anyway, thanks for reading,

Kwin


	12. Chapter 12

Hi again, I'm back from two days of horrible job interviews. I didn't want to leave it too long before I updated so here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit rushed and sounds stupid, I hope I can take a little more time on the next one.

I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't need to get a job.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood outside the door leading to their sensei's apartment. He was now three hours late for training, and they had gotten fed up with waiting, so had decided to go and see if he was still home, wanting to know why he was always so late. 

Sakura had knocked, softly at first, then progressively louder, but no-one had answered.

"Are you guys sure this is where he lives?" Naruto asked as the team looked at the flaking white paint of the front door. It didn't seem like the kind of place a famous shinobi, like Kakashi, would live.

"For the millionth time, Naruto, yes," Sasuke said in his usual expressionless tone. He hadn't wanted to come, but, without anyone to train with, he had nothing better to do, and he was slightly curious as to why their sensei was always late. "I have been here before you know, loser."

"Fine, so how do we get in?" Naruto said sulkily, eyeing the raven haired boy and scowling. "It's not as if an elite shinobi like Kakashi-sensei would just leave his door open. That would be really stupid."

As the words left his mouth, Sasuke placed his hand on the door handle and turned it. A smirk played across his face as the door swung inward with little resistance.

"So much for elite shinobi," Sakura said as she made her way inside, the two boys following closely behind. "Why is it so dark in here?"

After a short time they came to the conclusion that Kakashi wasn't there, though Sakura didn't think that the whole morning had been waisted. As she was looking around she found an interesting photo of Kakashi with his old team, which was strangely similar to the photo of team seven. He kept both on a shelf above his bed. She also found out that Kakashi kept a pot plant, that he took very good care of as it was growing nicely.

However the most interesting thing she had found was a long black hair. She had been climbing on Kakashi's bed to get a better look at the photos when she spotted it on the pillow. It was too long to be an animal hair and was obviously a completely different colour to Kakashi's.

"Come on Sakura," the pink haired girl heard Naruto call from the living room. "Stop snooping around and lets get out of here. I don't want to be here when Kakashi-sensei gets back."

"Hey guys," Sakura said as she met up with Naruto and Sasuke in Kakashi's living room. "Look what I found on Kakashi-sensei's pillow," she held up the hair and the two boys gathered around.

"So what?" Naruto said. "It's a hair. Sometimes you find hair on pillows."

"What Sakura means, you idiot, is that it's not Kakashi's hair," Sasuke replied, taking the hair from Sakura. The kunoichi smiled as Sasuke's fingers brushed hers, but the boy didn't seem to notice. "It's not an animal hair either, so that means Kakashi has had someone sleep over, in his bed."

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Sakura squealed. "Maybe that's why he's always late. Do you think she's seen his face?"

"Come on, lets talk about this somewhere else," Naruto said, moving closer to the front door. "Kakashi-sensei could be back any minute and I don't want him to catch us snooping around his apartment."

"Too late," a voice said as the front door swung open to reveal Kakashi. He didn't look mad at finding out his three students had broken into his home, though Kakashi never really looked anything besides calm. "What are you three doing here? You know it's not polite to come into someone else's home uninvited and while their not there, not to mention illegal."

"Kakashi-sensei you were supposed to meet us this morning for training," Sakura said angrily, her hands on her hips in the typical 'mother scolding her disobedient child' pose, and entirely ignoring the fact that they had been caught breaking and entering. "You never showed up so we came looking for you."

"Training?" Kakashi said, looking slightly confused. "Sorry guys, I forgot to send someone down to tell you, the Hokage called an emergency meeting this morning for all the jonin and ANBU, which I had to attend."

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled. "If there was a meeting we would have heard about it. Tell us what it was about then. I bet you can't! I bet you can't because there was no meeting!"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and disappeared back out into the corridor. When he reappeared he was dragging a young woman. Team seven recognised her as the criminal they had found, even though she was wearing dark glasses that hid her distinctive eyes.

She looked a lot better now than she had when they found her, though she seemed to be having a bit of trouble standing. They watched her as she removed the glasses and blinked in the dim light, she looked like she had been crying.

"Actually, the meeting was about her," Kakashi said pointing to Gin. "Gin-san, I think you might remember my team, though you were never properly introduced. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, of course, you will remember from the hospital. Team, I'm sure you all remember Kurayami Gin."

"I thought she was an S-class criminal," Sakura said, taking a step back and looking a little startled. "Shouldn't she be in prison." Gin's eyes came up sharply, but she wasn't looking at Sakura, to the younger girls relief, her gaze had settled on Naruto.

"She's not a criminal Sakura," Sasuke said quietly, gritting his teeth and hoping the pink haired girl would stop talking. What he had seen in Gin's head had left him quite unnerved and he really didn't feel like reliving it.

"What are you talking about Sasuke," Sakura continued, obviously oblivious to the boys darkening mood. "I did some reading after we got back and it said that she..."

"Drop it Sakura," Kakashi said, a note of finality in his deep voice, noticing they were getting into dangerous water. Gin still hadn't entirely recovered from the incident at the meeting and he didn't want the situation made any worse by Sakura's curiosity. "Sasuke will explain it to you both later."

"Why does Sasuke know and we don't," Naruto wined, seeming not to notice that the young woman's gaze was fixed on him. "We were there when she was found too. I don't see why Sasuke is always told things before we are."

"That's enough," Kakashi said firmly, leading Gin to the bedroom. "All three of you wait for me in the kitchen. Quietly. I don't want to hear a word out of any of you or you will remember our next training session for the rest of your lives."

He closed the bedroom door behind him and Gin. Sakura noticed that Gin never took her eyes off Naruto and remembered how curious she had been about him when they had found her. It was hard for the younger girl not to wonder what Gin found so interesting about the blond loud-mouth.

Sakura followed her team-mates to the kitchen where they sat down around Kakashi's small dining room table. Sasuke, as usual, didn't look like he wanted to talk, but Sakura and Naruto wouldn't drop the subject until he told them everything.

"...and that's why we've been away from training for so long. I came back after the Hokage let the Kurayami woman out of the hospital, I didn't know she had sent her to live here, with Kakashi," Sasuke explained, finishing his story. He had left out the gruesome details, not wonting to relive them himself, and also the existence of the Ryu demon inside Gin, having been told by Tsunade never to tell anyone about it, under any circumstances.

Sakura's eyes were wide by the time Sasuke had finished speaking, Naruto was just sitting still, looking sad, his large blue eyes staring at the tabletop. Again the pink haired girl wondered what interest Gin had in him.

"I suppose it was her hair you found in Kakashi's room then," Sasuke said, breaking the silence that had settled over the tiny kitchen. If Sakura hadn't of known him better she would have thought he was trying to change the subject, shifting it away from Gin's past.

Sighing, Sakura nodded. "It looks like he doesn't have a girlfriend after all."

-

Closing the door behind him, Kakashi led Gin over to the bed and sat her down. She had stopped crying as they made their way back to his apartment, but she was still trembling slightly and hadn't said a word since the meeting.

"Gin-san," the young man said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't looking at him, she wasn't really looking at anything , though he noticed how she had reacted to Naruto. There was something about him that interested her and now that Kakashi knew more about her he thought he knew what it was. "Gin-san are you listening to me?"

"He accepted my apology," she whispered, almost as if she didn't believe it, forgetting about Naruto for the moment. "After everything I did, he said he..." her eyes focused on Kakashi, who was really starting to worry about the girls state of mind. "I didn't thank him. I should have thanked him," she went to stand up, but Kakashi pushed her back down.

"You're not going anywhere at the moment," he told the girl gently. "Not until I'm sure you're all right. You're going to stay here and rest a bit, while I go and get you something to eat. Later, if you're feeling better, we'll go out and do some shopping, like I planed."

"You don't understand Hatake-san," Gin said in protest, though she allowed Kakashi to lay her down. "I've never felt better in my life. I never even thought it would be possible to feel so happy. I need to thank him. I never expected him to forgive me."

Kakashi was glad she was happy, but was also kind of jealous of Genma. He didn't like that the older man had made Gin happier than he ever had. What the hell am I thinking, he thought. What does it matter what makes her happy, as long as she is. Wait, what?

He shook his head, trying to clear it of his confusing thoughts. "I'll go and see Genma later and thank him for you. Right now you stay here and try to get some rest, or calm down or something. I have to go talk to my team."

Kakashi stepped into the kitchen moments later. Team seven looked up at him as he entered. "Sorry about today guys," the young sensei said. "But I suppose training's cancelled. After Gin-san rests a bit I need to take her out to get some new clothes and food and things."

"Oh Kakashi-sensei can I come please?" Sakura squealed, all thoughts and fear of the older woman's mysterious past and power, and her interest in Naruto, gone, washed away by her enthusiasm for shopping.

"Fine, if you want," Kakashi replied. "I suppose it would be better to have another girl around if we're clothes shopping. But before that I want you, Sakura, and you, Sasuke, to go down to the shop and pick Gin-san up some food, just something quick, she didn't eat anything this morning."

Sasuke scowled as Sakura nodded, taking the money Kakashi held out for them. They made their way to the door, Kakashi and Naruto both hearing Sakura yelling that they would be back soon.

Kakashi waited for the other two to leave before turning to Naruto. "I want you to stay here with Gin-san," he said seriously. "I have something important I need to do so I need you to watch her. I think you've noticed how interested she is in you, but I don't want you to do anything, don't ask her anything, until I get back."

"Why is she interested in me Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, and for the first time that morning he wasn't yelling. "When we first saw her she acted as if she knew me, but I'm sure we've never met before."

"She doesn't know you Naruto," Kakashi said, wondering how much he should tell the boy. He didn't know if Tsunade would have wanted him to tell Naruto the whole story. "Something inside her recognises something inside you," Kakashi had come to the conclusion that it was the demon inside Gin that knew, or could at least feel, the demon inside Naruto.

The blond boy was looking confused but he nodded anyway.

Kakashi left his apartment and walked slowly up the flight of stairs to Genma's. He had no idea what he was going to say to the other man, who probably had no interest in hearing about Gin's gratitude, but he had told her he would go, so he went.

That was another thing that confused him. Why didn't he just tell Gin he would take her to Genma's later so she could talk to him herself. He thought he was doing it so she would rest, but now he wondered if he just didn't want her to see the other jonin. But was that because Genma had wanted her dead, or because he, Kakashi, was jealous of the effect Genma had on her.

Knocking softly on Genma's door, Kakashi stood back and waited, wondering what he was going to say. Maybe he should just explain the situation more fully, tell the other man exactly what happened and that Gin was grateful to him.

It wasn't long before Genma opened the door, his face as expressionless as Gin's as he looked Kakashi up and down. He didn't seem like himself, and Kakashi wasn't surprised, once again thinking about who Genma could have known in such a small, out of the way village like Yoru.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Kakashi," the older man said. He went to close the door but Kakashi stopped him.

"She wanted to thank you," the masked man said, pushing against the door to keep it open. "That's the only reason why I'm here. She wanted to thank you for forgiving her."

"I don't want her thanks," Genma growled. "I wanted her dead. I almost didn't stop her. I knew she would kill herself moments after I threw the kunai, but I wanted her dead. Even though I knew she was sorry. I don't want her thanks and I don't deserve it."

"She's not going to understand that Genma," Kakashi growled back, his friends confession annoyed him. He knew that Genma had a reason for hating Gin all these years, but the thought of him wanting her dead made him angry. "Let me come in and explain why you did the right thing, letting her live," he continued, with a calm he didn't feel,

Genma shook his head but stepped back and let Kakashi in.

-

Naruto was still sitting at the dining table when Sakura and Sasuke returned, carrying with them a few packets of instant ramen. There was no sigh of Kakashi.

"Where did he go Naruto?" Sakura asked, dumping the food on the table and sitting down, Sasuke doing the same.

"I don't know," the blond boy answered, eyeing the ramen. "He just said he had something important he needed to do, he told me to watch the Kurayami woman, but I think she's sleeping. Do you think Kakashi-sensei would mind if I had some ramen as well?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura started yelling at Naruto, something about always thinking about his stomach, he wasn't really listening because, unlike the other two, he had noticed a forth presence just outside the room.

"Shut up you two," the raven haired boy said. "I think she's listening."

Gin thought it was pointless to stay hidden after she had been noticed, so she stepped into the kitchen. She had been standing there ever since she heard Kakashi leave, just watching Naruto, as if waiting for him to do something interesting.

Sakura stood up quickly, looking startled. Even after Sasuke had explained everything to her, she was still a little scared of the older woman. Someone who had the power to destroy an entire village was definitely someone to be cautious of.

"Um, um, would you like us to make you something to eat Kurayami-san?" the young kunoichi asked, taking a step away from Gin and grabbing a packet of ramen as she went.

Gin didn't even notice Sakura and completely ignored her when she spoke. Her full attention was focused on Naruto. The feelings she had experienced before, when she had first seen him, were stronger now. She knew that they were the same, there was something that they both sheared and she wondered if he felt it too.

He did, but Naruto knew the feeling wasn't really his. 'Something inside her recognised something inside him', Kakashi had said. He thought seriously about that after Kakashi left. What was inside him? Something that wasn't really a part of him, but was.

"Hatake-san called you Uzumaki Naruto," Gin said quietly. "What are you?"

"The same as you," Naruto answered, watching Gin, who nodded. He had realised what Kakashi was talking about. The demon fox recognised her as something alike. She was the host of another demon.

"We are the same," she said softly, she still hadn't moved. Sasuke and Sakura were looking back and forth between the two, not understanding what was going on. "How?"

"I don't know," was Naruto's reply.

"What's going on Naruto?" Sakura asked suddenly, she was confused. What did they mean, they were the same?

"I'll make my own food," Gin said, eyes shifting to Sakura, who took another step back. "You shouldn't show so much fear Sakura, there are some who would use it against you."

Just as she said she would, Gin moved around Sakura, who stayed as far away from the older woman as she could, and boiled some water, just like she had seen Kakashi do the night before. Once she was finished making the ramen she sat at the table, next to Naruto, studying him as she ate.

Kakashi could feel the tension in the air as he walked into the kitchen, Gin and his team watching each other as if waiting for someone to make a sudden movement.

"Are we all ready to go?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Thanks again to all the people who reviewed. To Arvael, I tried to send you a PM but I don't know if it worked, let me know and if it didn't I'll resend it and to InARealPickle, I hope I haven't lost my crown as the update queen. 

This is going to sound childish but I would like to ask everyone who's been reading this to please answer me one question. How old do you think I am, just from the way I write. It sounds stupid but I would really like to know if my writing style matches my age. It would really help me out if you could answer.

Next update will probably be on Monday.

Thanks again to everyone who's reading,

Kwin


	13. Chapter 13

Hi again everyone, I don't own Naruto and am getting sick of saying so.

* * *

Team seven and Gin made their way out of the apartment and into the busy streets of Konoha, Gin once again wearing the dark glasses, though Kakashi was thankful that the day was overcast, remembering what Gin's mother had said about the glasses not being enough on bright days.

Sakura was having the time of her life though. After spending some time around the older woman, she no longer felt scared of her, she found, much as Kakashi had, that Gin was just as, if not more, afraid of other people than they were of her, and it turned out that Gin would buy anything the younger girl told her she should, rather strengthening the friendship that was forming between the two of them, well on Sakura's part anyway.

Sakura would pull the young woman into a random shop, have her try on a large amount of clothes, before picking out the ones that looked the best on Gin and having Kakashi pay for them. To the pinked haired kunoichi it was all very efficient.

"I think that might be enough, Sakura," Kakashi said after about the twentieth shop. He and the two boys were weighed down with bags of shopping and he was concerned about the state of his funds. Tsunade had given him a rather large amount of money to spend on getting Gin's life in Konoha up and running, but after the grocery and clothes shopping they had done, he was starting to worry. He didn't think the money would last another two shops.

He had also noticed the looks on the shopkeepers, and other customers, faces as they recognised who Gin was, and couldn't help but wonder how it was making the young woman feel. Many of the villages had heard about the announcement of her innocence from shinobi who had been at the meeting, or had read about it in the newspaper. Tsunade had waisted no time getting it into print, but most of Konoha were still cautious.

The group was making its way back to Gin's apartment when a small boy, no older than five, came sprinting out of a shop and ran straight into Gin's legs, sending him tumbling onto the footpath.

Quickly Gin bent down to check if the child was hurt and, when she found he wasn't, helped him to his feet. "Are you all right little boy?" she asked, her face was expressionless, as usual, but her voice was soft and kind.

The boy nodded and smiled. "Sorry," he said, brushing the dirt of his clothes. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"That's all right, I..." Gin's reply was cut off by a high pitched scream. A tall blond woman had come out of the shop after the boy and had spotted him talking to Gin. It wasn't hard to tell that she recognised the dark haired girl.

"Akarui, stay away from her!" the woman screamed, rushing over and pulling the little boy away from Gin, before turning to face the emotionless young woman. "Don't you ever come near my son again or I'll go to the Hokage!"

"Wait a moment," Kakashi said calmly to the blond woman. "All Gin-san did was help your son up off the ground after he ran into her. She wasn't going to hurt him."

"How would you know?!" the woman cried, rounding on Kakashi and pushing her confused child behind her, as if to protect him. "You jonin should be doing your job and protecting the people of this village from people like her," she pointed a slim finger at Gin before grabbing her sons hand and pulling him across the street.

Akarui turned to look at Gin as he was dragged off. The small group saw him smile, despite his mothers scolding, and wave as the blond woman directed him around a corner and out of sight.

"That's one smart kid," Sasuke said as he shifted the bags he was carrying into a more comfortable position. "He's already figured out his mothers a moron."

Gin was hurt. She hadn't missed the way the shopkeepers and the other normal, everyday people of Konoha would stop and watch her, whispering to their friends and colleagues. She had gotten some strange looks, shock, fear and anger among the top three, and some people had even crossed to the other side of the road, or left shops without buying anything because she was there. She could understand their reactions, to them she was still a dangerous criminal, even if the Hokage had cleared her name. But their reactions still hurt.

Of course Gin, being who she was didn't let it show. She never once displayed how much the rejection and fear from the people of Konoha was getting to her. Though the actions of the little boy had made her a little happier. He had smiled at her and that had given her hope that there would be some people out there who would accept her.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was extremely angry. It had taken all his willpower to stop himself from exploding at the woman. He realised she thought she was protecting her son, but it really annoyed him that people would put so little trust in the Hokage's judgement. The woman's outburst at Gin had not only been an insult to the young woman, but also to the Hokage. And how dear she imply that he wasn't doing his job. The protection of Konoha was his number one priority.

The masked man looked over at Gin, wondering how much the other woman's words had affected her, and noticed that she was a little more depressed than usual. The way people were acting around her was starting to take its toll.

He had watched her so closely ever since she had been found, that he discovered, no matter what her face was doing, he could almost always read her moods. There was slight differences he could see in the way she moved, how she held herself, tiny ways she moved her hands and other small things that gave her away.

The way she set her shoulders told him that she was especially depressed, but she was trying to hide it by tensing slightly and not letting her shoulders drop. He didn't like it when she was depressed so he thought that he should probably get her home as soon as possible.

"I think we should head back now," Kakashi said, placing a hand on Gin's arm, the girl was still looking down the street, after the boy and his mother. "Gin-san, come on lets get this stuff home."

She turned slowly to look at him before nodding.

They made their way back to Gin's apartment, Kakashi risking quick looks at the girl, trying to gage just how depressed she was. Someone who didn't know her would have thought she was fine, but Kakashi could see that there was something wrong.

After reaching the apartments, the young sensei sent his students away, telling them to meet him the next day at the bridge for training. The three teens left, Sakura waving goodbye to Gin and Naruto calling out that Kakashi better not be late for training.

After they left Kakashi helped Gin put away all the things they had brought, watching her closely. She hadn't said a word since the little boy had run into her and he thought that he should probably talk to her about what had happened, though he didn't know how he should bring up the subject. Luckily Gin was thinking along the same lines.

"Hatake-san?" the raven haired girl said, looking down at one of the shirts Sakura had picked out for her. It was dark blue, short and fitted. It looked normal, something she had never even hoped to be. "I don't understand the people that live here. Don't they trust in your Hokage?'

"Of course they do," Kakashi replied, wishing that he sounded more certain.

"But they don't trust her word," she continued. "If they did they wouldn't treat me like they do. I know I have killed so many people and I don't deserve for them to treat me like one of them, because I'm not, I will always be an outsider. But the people here would not fear me if they trusted in the Hokage."

"It's not that they don't trust her Gin-san," Kakashi said, sitting down on the lounge and motioning for Gin to sit next to him. When she did he put an arm around her. This close he could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "You notice there were no official objections to what she did. But it's hard for them to take in a stranger with such a dark past. They're afraid for Konoha and for their families," he sighed. "You shouldn't worry about them anyway, there are always going to be people who are suspicious of you and there's nothing anyone can do about that."

When Kakashi looked over at the young woman he could tell that his words hadn't done anything to make her less sad, but he just didn't know what to tell her, so he settled for changing the subject.

"Come on we have lots of work to do," he said, trying to sound cheerful. "First of all you are going to make us dinner, and then you're going to go down to the basement and wash all the new clothes we brought today," when Gin gave him a confused look he added, "with my help of course."

-

"Don't worry about it, it didn't taste that bad. I've done much worse," Kakashi reassured the girl as he closed the door of her apartment behind them and picked up the large basket full of his and Gin's clothes.

"I almost set fire to the kitchen," Gin replied, emotionless as usual. "And I really don't think the food was meant to go black," she had tried one of the recipes from a cook book they had picked up, but it had obviously been too advanced for such a beginner.

Kakashi smiled at Gin as they walked into the small laundry in the basement of the apartment building, hoping the next lesson would go a bit smoother. He had decided to teach Gin how to wash her clothes late at night, so they would be the only ones down there, he didn't think that she would be able to handle any more accusing looks for the moment, not after spending the whole day with people watching her suspiciously.

As he placed the basket on the floor by the washing machines, an old woman shuffled into the room, a huge bundle of clothes balancing in her arms. So much for being the only ones here, Kakashi thought.

The bundle of clothes she was carrying began to tip as the old woman moved slowly across the room. Gin saw they were about to fall, so she rushed over to help the lady, taking the bundle from her and placing it on top of one of the machines.

"Thank you young lady," the old woman said, smiling up at Gin, who just bowed slightly and moved back over to where Kakashi was standing.

The young man showed her how to work the machines, where to put the clothes, what setting to put it on and how much power she should use. He was just starting to load the machine when the old woman came up behind him and pocked him in the back.

"Move out of the way boy, you're doing it all wrong," she said cheerfully and Kakashi smiled slightly. He took a step back and let the old lady take over the lesson.

"The first thing you should know, my girl, is that men are hopeless when it comes to washing clothes," the lady said as she pulled things out of the machine. "You see, some of these things need to be washed by hand, and you can't wash these dark clothes in with these white ones," she glared at Kakashi, who just shrugged and pulled out his book. He didn't really know these things as he only really ever wore his jonin uniform.

When the old woman finished the lesson and all of Gin's clothes were washed and dried, Gin thanked her and bowed.

"No need for that girl," the old woman said, moving back over to her own pile of freshly cleaned clothes. "You helped me out so I helped you. You keep an eye on that young man though, I'm sure he'll do himself some damage if he's left alone."

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow in the old woman's direction.

As they were about to leave the lady grabbed Gin's arm and gave her a wide grin. "I knew you weren't as bad as people say you are, Kurayami Gin," she said and winked. "Anyone who the Hokage says is all right is fine by me too," with that she pushed passed the astonished young woman and Kakashi and disappeared up the stairs.

Gin stared after her, a tiny smile on her full lips.

-

The next day was still rather overcast, so Gin sat under a tree on the edge of the training ground, watching team seven train not too far away. As she watched Naruto fell over, calling Sasuke some vulgar words as Sakura started yelling at him not to insult the other boy. Kakashi was just standing off to one side, reading his small orange book, but Gin could tell he was listening closely to his team, he was probably enjoying himself.

She looked around the training ground, noticing a small group of children playing not too far away, their parents sitting close by. The children were running up and down, laughing excitedly and trying to catch each other. As she watched another child and his mother appeared. The woman smiled and pushed her son gently in the direction of the other children, the little boy ran up to the group and was instantly integrated into their game.

Gin sighed, thinking back to the day her father had stopped her from playing with the other children in their village and wondering if her life would have turned out differently is she had been allowed to have friends.

Sasuke broke away from the rest of his team and sat down next to Gin, who turned slightly to watch him. Since the day before, the raven haired boy had found that the older kunoichi was no longer avoiding talking to him, like she had been doing in the hospital. He discovered that they were actually a lot alike. Both were quiet, no nonsense kinds of people, they hardly ever smiled and never laughed and their eyes held the determination of people who's lives revolved around a single goal. They both also had no family, they were completely alone.

He was actually kind of jealous of her, she held the power he needed to kill his brother and avenge his clan, the demon had given her that much, but she had also inherited the strength of her clan.

That was when he remembered what Gin's father had said in the memory. The Kurayami clan also carried a powerful Kekkei Genkai. He wondered what it could be and if it would be any match for the sharingan.

"Is there something you wish to say to me Sasuke?" Gin said, she still wasn't looking at him, but watching Kakashi in the distance, explaining something to Naruto, she didn't really know why but she felt better whenever she could see him. Sasuke just watched her, debating weather he should ask or not. "Just say what you have to say."

"What's your clans Kekkei Genkai?" he asked, and Gin turned her head sharply to look at him. "I know you have it because your father said it affects the eyes making them sensitive, so what is it? What can your eyes do?"

Gin smirked at the boy. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," Sasuke replied shortly.

"I never thought you would be the type of person that would be 'just curious' Uchiha Sasuke. Would I be right in thinking that you would like to know if your Kekkei Genkai is more powerful than mine?"

"So what if I do?"

Gin was watching the boys face now, trying to decide if she should tell him what she could do or if the information would create more problems between them. She was more uncomfortable around the young Uchiha than most others, even though she knew it hadn't been him in the room, watching her be tortured.

Just watching him, Gin could tell that Sasuke was power hungry and she didn't want to give her secrets away to just anyone.

"I don't know which of our Kekkei Genkai would be stronger Sasuke," Gin said finally, turning once again to watch Kakashi and the rest of team seven. "But I'm not going to tell you what mine can do. A shinobi never gives away all of their weapons, and always keeps at least one hidden."

Sasuke was about to object, but he knew it would be useless, besides Gin was no longer paying him any attention. She was looking up at the sky, where the sun was beginning to peek out from behind the clouds.

The light was getting to the point where the glasses she was wearing were no longer blocking it out to the extent that she needed to protect her eyes. She began to squint and her eyes started to water.

Covering her eyes and glasses with her hands, she stood up. Sasuke, realising what was happening, ran over to Kakashi, who looked up as his student approached. There was a hurried conversation which ended with Kakashi rushing over to Gin and taking her arm.

"Hatake-san?" Gin said as he pulled he back towards Konoha.

"Move faster Gin-san," Kakashi urged. "We need to get you inside."

"Hatake-san I can't see," as the words left her mouth she stumbled and almost fell. Kakashi managed to catch her before she hit the ground, but as she fell her glasses slipped off and landed in the grass. Gin cried out in pain as the unfiltered light hit her sensitive eyes and she covered them with her hands.

Kakashi, thinking quick, pulled off his Hitai-ate and, telling Gin to move her hands, tied it swiftly around her head, so that it covered both her eyes.

"Is that better?" he ashed, putting an arm around her shoulder and guiding her towards Konoka, the rest of team seven close behind. When Gin nodded, he turned to his students. "You guys can go home now, I think we're finished for the day."

The three teens left their sensei and the injured Gin as they walked up the street towards their apartment building. When they reached his front door Kakashi pulled Gin inside and made sure there was no light getting in.

Gin untied the Hitai-ate slowly and looked around the room. Kakashi noticed something was wrong by the way she was sitting, and how she was twitching her fingers.

"Are you all right Gin-san?" he asked, hoping her eyes hadn't been too badly damaged. He blamed himself for what happened, he shouldn't have taken her so far away from Konoha, knowing how over sensitive her eyes were. She had tears in her eyes, but he didn't think she was crying, they were probably just watering from the pain. A wave of guilt washed over him.

"All I can see in white," Gin replied, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

* * *

Um, yes well I'll make no comment as to what I think about this chapter, let me just explain that the shopping and clothes washing sections were just ways for Gin to meet different people. I probably could have thought of something better but oh well.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and put this story on their alert and/or favourites list and to the people who answered my question from the last chapter.

Kwin


	14. Chapter 14

The depression has set in. I have been officially rejected from both jobs I applied for so I'm not feeling very good at the moment. I don't even really want to work (I'm probably the laziest person in the world) but I need money to buy manga. Why is the world so cruel?

Warning, fight scene below. There will be blood. Possibly I'm taking out my anger on some unlucky expendable characters.

I'm not saying the disclaimer, I'm too depressed.

* * *

Tsunade scowled at Kakashi after she finished examining Gin's eyes. He had rushed the girl to the hospital as fast as he could, hoping to the gods that the damage the light had done to her eyes wasn't serious, but Gin was in pain and it was killing him.

"What the hell were you thinking Kakashi?!" the Hokage yelled at the young jonin. Gin just sat on a hospital bed, staring at the ground, unable to see it. "I ordered you to watch her because I thought you would be the best person to protect her. Now look at her, she's blind! I would never have sent her with you if I had known you were so stupid!"

"Blind?" Kakashi said, guilt washing over him. He hadn't realised just how sensitive her eyes were and he knew it was entirely his fault she had been injured. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I thought it would be all right. I didn't think..."

"Obviously you didn't."

"Isn't there anything you can do about her eyes?" Kakashi asked, risking a quick look in Gin's direction. Tsunade saw the concern and Guilt in his one visible eye and softened a bit. She hadn't known the young man had become so attached to his mission.

Tsunade sighed, a small smile touched her lips, but was gone a moment later. "Lucky for you I don't need to do anything about them. The blindness is only temporary, she should be fine in a few hours. I need to speak with you outside for a moment, though. Excuse us please Gin."

Kakashi followed Tsunade out into the corridor, knowing that he was, once again, in for a lecture.

"What you did today, taking her out in broad daylight, was reckless Kakashi," Tsunade scolded. "You know her eyes are photosensitive, which only would have gotten worse after spending ten years in a dark cell. Not to mention she's still a target for Akatsuki, and we need her at full strength if they try to take her back. Do you think that they've given up on her just because she's no longer in Nikko?

"In all the time I've known you, you have never stuffed up this badly before. I'm giving you another chance at this Kakashi, only because I can see how much better she is now compared to when you found her, but one more mistake like this and I'll assign her another guardian."

Kakashi didn't really understand why this threat had such an affect on him, why should he care who looked after the girl, but he just couldn't stand the thought of Gin being looked after by someone else. Just imagining her with another male jonin was enough to make his blood boil.

Even though he knew Tsunade was right, he still made an attempt at defending himself. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I still need to train my team and you specifically told me not to let Gin out of my sight. When I took this mission you said it wouldn't interfere with my team or any of my other duties."

Tsunade was fuming. "You're a jonin Kakashi! I expected that you would be smart enough to get around this problem. If you'd like I can hand you're team, or the girl over to another jonin, if you can't handle both at the same time! Would that make your life easier?" she asked sarcastically.

Kakashi didn't reply, not wanting to make Tsunade any angrier than she already was, he knew he had already crossed the line.

The Hokage rubbed her temples and took a deep breath to calm herself. "From now on your team trains at night. I don't want to hear any more about this. Take her home Kakashi, before I accidentally kill someone."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied, thankful that he had gotten off lightly. But just as Tsunade was about to leave he thought of something he had wanted to ask her. "Hokage-sama?" she turned back to face him. "Has there been any news from Nikko?"

The blond woman sighed. "Not yet," she said. "It's been three days and they're still refusing to negotiate with us. I'm starting to think that the Hikarikage really is working with Akatsuki. But there are still four days left before the deadline they set, maybe I'll be able to come up with something that prevents a war and doesn't end with us handing Gin over to them."

Kakashi had been thinking about what would happen after the deadline if Tsunade was unable to come to an agreement with Nikko. He knew she would never hand Gin back over to Akatsuki under any normal circumstances, but to prevent a war was a different matter.

"Don't worry about it too much Kakashi," Tsunade continued. "Right now your only concern is the girl on the other side of that door," then she left, without another word.

Inside the hospital room, Gin had been listening closely to the entire conversation between Kakashi and Tsunade. She didn't want to go back to Nikko and she didn't think Tsunade would ever send her back there, but she also didn't want a war to start just because she had been too scared to face her enemies, and Konoha had decided to protect her. If war broke out so many more innocent people would die, and she didn't think she could live with their blood on her hands as well. She couldn't let that happen. There wouldn't be a war.

She put the thoughts out of her head as Kakashi re-entered the room, or at least she thought it was Kakashi. She had never before been in a position where she couldn't rely on her eyes and she couldn't tell, just from the sound, who was in the room with her.

"Hatake-san?" she said, and for once her voice conveyed the nervousness she was feeling. Without her eyes she didn't feel like herself. She clenched her hands in her lap, waiting for some kind of conformation that it really was Kakashi.

"I'm here Gin-san," came his deep, calm voice close to her. She breathed out, not realising she had been holding her breath. Now that he was with her she didn't feel so bad, though her lack of sight scared her a great deal.

"Hatake-san, I'm afraid," she choked out, trying hard not to cry. Her fear was threatening to overwhelm her. "I have never not been able to see. I can always see, even on the darkest nights, especially on dark nights. I don't like this. I don't like it!"

She was displaying the most emotion he had seen since the night she had walked into his apartment, afraid to go to sleep. Her unseeing eyes filled with tears as she rubbed them furiously, as if trying to get her sight back.

Kakashi took her hands gently in his and moved them away from her face. "Don't worry Gin-san," he said softly and hugged her, his voice and presence seeming to calm her down slightly. "You'll be all right in a few hours and I'll be around to help you until you until you are. Now come on, lets go home."

She stood up and Kakashi wrapped an arm around her shoulders to guide her. With him so close she didn't feel so afraid, but then he had always been able to make her feel safe, ever since she had first met him after waking up in the abandoned house. When he was close to her she felt as if there was nothing in the world that could touch her.

The next few hours were some of the hardest Gin had faced after getting out of Nikko. She had never realised how much she relied on her eyes. But after the first few hours of blindness passed by she found that Kakashi was better than her eyes had ever been.

He would take her hand gently in his and lead her wherever she wanted to go. He would describe things for her, move her out of the way of obstacles or potential danger. She had never felt safer, even when she could see, because she knew that he would take care of her. And that was worth so much more than her eyes.

-

Gin woke up in the middle of the night. It had taken a full day for her to even start getting her sight back. The damage to her eyes had been worse than Tsunade had thought, but slowly she was healing, and she estimated that she would be back to normal by midday at least.

The room was silent except for Kakashi's deep, even breathing coming from her left. He was still asleep, one arm draped across her, but she knew something wasn't right. Something had woken her up.

She strained her hearing, listening for anything that might be out of the ordinary. There! A sound. A noise. Something was moving around in the street below Kakashi's bedroom, she could hear it because he slept with the window open.

Slowly she got up, trying her hardest not to wake the sleeping jonin, and made her way silently to her apartment, wanting to get her hands on her weapons. If there were intruders in the building, it was most likely they were after her.

As silent as a shadow, she slipped into her apartment and made her way towards the bedroom, where her weapons were. She moved across the room and picked up her katar and a kunai, holding them loosely, then she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving just enough of a crack for her to see out of.

Her eyesight had returned a few hours before, but still wasn't back to normal, she could now only see slightly better in the dark than others could, though she could clearly see the outline of a person by the front door. There was someone in her apartment.

She watched the shadowy person move slowly and silently around the small apartment before making its way towards the bedroom, where she was most likely to be. Gin waited until the shadow was in line with the bathroom door.

She pushed it open forcefully, hitting the intruder and slamming him against the wall. The man, she could see that he was male even though he wore a mask, recovered quickly and lunged at her, trying to take her down.

Gin stepped to the side, grabbing the man's outstretched arm and snapping it with a quick push on the elbow, he cried out in pain, but didn't stop his attack. With the other hand he brought a kunai up and tried to slash her across the stomach. Gin took a step back, moving into the living room.

She sensed the second person before she saw them and moved just in time to dodge a shuriken aimed at her back. Spinning quickly she threw her kunai at the other intruder and was rewarded with a groan of pain as they were struck in the shoulder, not having been fast enough to evade the weapon completely, but still able to avoid death.

The first man had recovered enough to attack again, but Gin was ready. As he came up behind her she dropped into a crouch, spun swiftly and punched him in the side with the katar. The man screamed as blood began to flow from the deadly wound in his side, the small dagger having sliced right into his left kidney. He fell to the ground and Gin cut his throat to stop him from dying slowly.

Now her full attention was focused on the second attacker. This one was a woman, her build was heavier than Gin's and she looked physically stronger, but she was slow. Gin could tell by where the kunai had lodged in her shoulder. That meant that it would be stupid for her to try a head on attack.

They watched each other from opposite sides of the room, Gin unable to see the woman's face because of the mask she wore, like the man she had just killed. The woman slid her hand into her shuriken holster, pulling out another razor sharp weapon.

Gin didn't bother to ask who had sent her, she already knew it was Akatsuki, the Hikarikage would wait until the deadline had passed before sending anyone in to retrieve her. She also didn't wonder why they weren't using jutsu to attack her. Jutsu would cause too much of a commotion, and they needed her alive without risking a full scale attack from the Konoha jonin and ANBU.

Suddenly the woman across the room threw three shuriken, which Gin dodged easily, and ran forward. The thought of a shinobi being so reckless made Gin turn around. Facing away from her oncoming attacker, she kicked the woman coming up behind her in the head, sending her flying into the living room wall. As the intruder fell her clone, the one who had thrown the shuriken, disappeared.

Gin walked over to the now unconscious woman and slit her throat. Both attackers were now dead, but she knew there was still something amiss. Just as she was looking around to see if there was a third person in the room, a kunai came out of nowhere. She dodged it just in time but it scraped her shoulder and pinned her to the living room wall by her shirt.

There was a loud tearing sound as Gin ripped herself free from the wall, she still couldn't see to her full extent, knowing that if she could she never would have missed the third attacker. He was silent and invisible and she knew that, without her ability to see in the dark, he would kill her.

There was nothing for it. It was time to pull out her last weapon.

Gin summoned her chakra, she would need a lot for this last attack, but thanks to the demon Ryu she would have all she needed.

"Kuraigan," she whispered as she passed her right hand in front of her eyes, turning them black from edge to edge. Now she could see him, or rather, she could see the darkness inside him, it was as if everything else had fallen away. The world was white, outlined in a dull blue, except for the man, who held a sphere of black close to his heart. A transparent shadow stood behind him, hands on the man's shoulders.

Now all she needed to do was make eye contact. Once her eyes were fixed on her opponents, it was almost impossible for them to escape, than she could attack with the kuraigan.

The man was standing to her left, masked by a genjutsu, her kuraigan penetrating it easily. She just watched as he moved around to her right and readied himself for his next attack.

Gin used the power of the demon within her to draw up the man's darkest memories, the Ryu's power allowing her to do so without having to lock her gaze with her opponent, though the full strength of the attack wouldn't be realised until she held his eyes with hers.

She let the Ryu probe the man's mind, pulling out his darkest memories, making him pause, his genjutsu wavering slightly. In the seconds that he dropped his guard Gin rushed forward, making eye contact. Now he was finished, his darkest memory flashed through her mind as it consumed him.

_A red haired man held out a kunai to him, and Kusari took it reluctantly, knowing that what what this man would ask him to do wasn't going to be easy. He wanted power, more than anything he wanted power, but what price would he have to pay?_

_"Kill her and bring me the child," the red haired man said with a smirk. He was just an underling, but even he possessed more power than Kusari had even dreamed of._

_"Kill who?" Kusari asked, heart beating fast, he thought he knew the answer, but he was hoping like hell he was wrong. Could he do what he thought the man in front of him was going to ask?_

_"I think you already know who," the man said, smirking again. Kusari's shoulders slumped. "Bring me your wife's head and your child. I want both these items before sunrise or the deals off and, most likely, you will be killed."_

_Kusari closed his eyes. He knew they would ask for his wife and child, what else but the hardest things for him to give, but he wanted the power so much he could almost taste it. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he looked down at the kunai in his hand. Could he do it? It made him sick just to think about killing his wife, but there was no other way._

_He gripped the kunai tightly. "Fine, I'll do it."_

Gin didn't even need to get to the end of the memory before the man collapsed into a quivering ball, crying that he hadn't wanted to kill his wife, didn't mean to hand over his infant son to a life of slavery. Obviously this memory had weighed heavily on her attackers mind, and recalling it perfectly, even for a short time, was enough to break him.

She deactivated the Kuraigan and walked over to the man, Kusari, grateful that she hadn't used it to its fill extent. She knelt down next to him and slit his throat with the katar, silencing his screams instantly. Then sat on the floor, beside the three lifeless bodies.

This was the first time she had killed since her escape from Nikko, but this time there was more than just blood on her hands. Now the blood was mixed with the effects of the kuraigan, the horror of the dead man's darkest thoughts and memories.

Just as her tears began, the front door of the apartment burst open and Kakashi ran in, breathing hard. The first thing he saw, not clearly as it was dark, was Gin sitting on the floor, looking down at her hands. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness a fraction more, he noticed the shadowy outlines of three other people laying on the floor, presumably dead. He could hear Gin's soft sobs.

She hardly even knew what was going on as Kakashi picked her up off the ground and carried her back to his apartment, placing her on the lounge and turning the bedroom light on, so he could see but the light wouldn't hurt her.

She had blood on her hands and clothes and she was crying quietly. Kakashi grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned her hands and face gently, wiping away the blood that was so clearly distressing her.

Telling her to wait for him and not to move, he went back to her apartment and examined the bodies, he wasn't surprised to find that they were all dead.

Shaking his head he grabbed some fresh clothes for Gin out of her bedroom, before leaving the apartment and running upstairs to Genma's. He needed someone to inform the Hokage of what had happened, but he didn't want to leave Gin alone for too long.

Kakashi pounded on the other jonin's door until he answered. After a quick explanation Genma agreed to go to the Hokage. Kakashi thanked him and ran back downstairs to where Gin was waiting.

Just like he told her, she hadn't moved, but now she was clutching the fabric of her bloodstained shirt so hard that it was tearing beneath her fingers.

Kakashi knelt down in front of her and pried her fingers away from her ruined top, causing her to cry even harder, he doubted if she even realised that he was there. "Here Gin-chan, I've brought you a change of clothes. Put them on, you'll feel better." The young woman didn't move or say a word, she just kept sobbing.

Just like he had done before, Kakashi pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair, trying to sooth her, it had seemed to work the last time he had done it. Gin cried even harder and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Gin-chan please stop crying," Kakashi pleaded, he loved being so close to her but her tears were ripping his heart out. He hadn't even noticed he had changed the honorific he used to address her. "It's over now, you're safe. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but everything is all right now."

She just shook her head, taking hold of his shirt. He placed one arm around her waist and squeezed her tight, drawing her closer. She started to calm down, his steady heart beat and his arms around her were enough to make her forget the horrors she had seen inside the other man's head. He may not have had to relive the entire thing, but she had seen everything.

One of her first coherent thoughts was that her ribs, the ones that had been broken, no longer hurt, she hadn't noticed that she was no longer in pain, and hadn't been since the first night she left the hospital. Even with Kakashi holding her so tightly there was no pain at all.

"Are you all right now Gin-chan," the silver haired young man asked, brushing her unruly hair out of her eyes. She looked up at him, wondering if it was some magic or jutsu on his part that had healed her.

She nodded and he smiled.

* * *

Don't you just love fight scenes, anyway, tell me if it was any good, I would love to know if the scene was believable because I love to write fight scenes.

If anyone would like to know the katar, as well as the naginata I mentioned in the first chapter, are both real weapons. The katar is Indian and just looks so good, and the naginata is Japanese. Google them, seriously. (If you couldn't tell I kind of like weapons)

Oh fine, normal disclaimer applies.

(A still unemployed) Kwin


	15. Chapter 15

Hi again, I would like to say a special thanks to the two people who always review every chapter, akai-sora and Arvael. I don't know if you realise how much you've affected the events in this story, but without your reviews it probably wouldn't have gotten past chapter 8.

Well lets get on with it, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi noticed, as he looked down at the girl in his arms, that she had a gash on her shoulder. It didn't look too deep but it was bleeding quite a bit. Her blood mixing with the blood of the three intruders that lay dead next door.

"Gin-chan you're bleeding," he said, trying to examine the wound on her shoulder. From what he could see it was a clean cut, not deep, but long. "Did one of them manage to hit you? Let me look at it."

Gin twisted away, not wanting him to see. "It's fine Hatake-san," she replied, placing her right hand over the wound. "The last man...he hit me with a kunai. It's only small, the bleeding will stop soon."

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not going to leave it to get infected. Wait here, I'll go get some bandages and something to clean it with."

He went to the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit. Sitting down beside her, he ripped the sleeve of her ruined shirt off to expose the entire wound, before cleaning it. If she was in any pain she wasn't showing it.

As he tended her shoulder, he frowned slightly, wondering how she had gotten into such a mess without him even waking up. "Tell me what happened?" he said as he applied the bandages, the sight of her blood making his stomach turn.

"I heard some noises so I got up and went to get my weapons. I had a feeling something wasn't right and I knew that if it was enemy ninja they would probably be after me," Gin explained slowly, looking down. A few tears ran down her face, but Kakashi wiped them away quickly. "While I was over there I was attacked. I..." she took a deep breath. "I killed them."

"How did you get hurt?" Kakashi asked, finding it strange that someone who could destroy a village full of shinobi and escape with only minor injuries, could have had any trouble with only three enemy ninja. Unless she was still in pain from her previous injuries.

"Maybe I'm out of practice," she said stiffly, as if she knew what he was thinking. "I didn't see him, he was using a genjutsu that I didn't recognise. I had to use...I had to..." she trailed off, turning away from Kakashi.

"What Gin-chan?"

"I had to use my Kekkei Genkai," she whispered. "I hadn't used it in so long that I had forgotten just how bad the effect could...I saw...what I saw...in his head..." again she was unable to continue and Kakashi didn't push the subject. He didn't know anything about her clan's Kekkei Genkai. He made a mental note to ask Tsunade the next time he saw her.

Which is probably going to be soon, he thought with a sigh. I wonder if this counts as a mistake on my part.

Gin was attempting to put the other man's memories out of her head and forget about the kuraigan. She had only used it a few times in her life, the last had been the massacre of Yoru, and she had always hated the side effects, but it hadn't seemed so bad when she was younger. Maybe she was just getting weaker. She had felt too much, cried too much, since she had gotten to Konoha, before that she hadn't really cried in years.

"Thank you Hatake-san," Gin said after he finished with her wound. As he packed away the first aid kit she pulled off her ripped shirt. Kakashi turned around quickly, thankful that his mask was hiding how red his face had become.

"You know you don't have to be so formal with me any more Gin-chan," the young man said, hoping that she hadn't noticed his new shade. "We practically live together and I consider you a friend. I would be happy if you would do the same."

"W...what should I call you?" Gin asked, nervous again. Kakashi remembered how she had never been allowed to have friends when she was young, and how Pein had used that weakness to exploit her.

He turned back to face her, relieved that she had put her other shirt on. "You can call me Kakashi if you want. I don't really mind."

"All...all right Hat...Kakashi-san," Gin stammered, as if afraid of her own voice. She hadn't had someone who would call her a friend since Pein and he had destroyed her life. But she knew she could trust Kakashi, she was safe with him.

But no-one was really safe while she was in Konoha. That attack had proven that. What if the old lady from the other day had run into the enemy ninja before they had attacked? What if it had been Kakashi who had woken up instead of her, would he have been injured? What would happen to Konoha after the deadline passed?"

-

Later that day, Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade, he had left Gin at home with team seven, knowing that the Hokage would not have been impressed with him bringing her out in daylight again.

He was extremely nervous, hoping that Tsunade wouldn't blame him for what had happened. He didn't want to have Gin assigned another guardian.

"I assume you have come to the same conclusion that I have Kakashi," Tsunade said, not looking up from her paperwork. "This attack much have been the work of Akatsuki. It was lucky Gin wasn't seriously injured. I suppose I can't really blame you for the attack, though I am very disappointed that you didn't act sooner."

"As am I Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied, almost sighing with relief.

"I'm readying our jonin and ANBU for an attack Kakashi," Tsunade said suddenly, looking up the tall young man that stood before her. She tapped the scroll she had been writing on with one long finger. "This is a request for aid from Konoha to Sunagakure. I have no doubt that we can win this upcoming war without their help, but without backup our losses will be great, and maybe when Nikko sees that we have enlisted the help of one of our most powerful allies, they will back down.

"I think I can trust you not to speak of this to anyone else until I make the official announcement tomorrow."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kakashi said stiffly. He had a tight feeling in his chest at the thought of going to war with their former ally, but if it was the only way to keep Gin, and the Ryu, out of Akatsuki hand's than it was worth it.

"That's all Kakashi," Tsunade said, going back to her paperwork. "You may go."

"Hokage-sama I wish to ask you about the Kurayami clan's Kekkei Genkai. Gin-chan said she had to use it on one of the shinobi that attacked her, but she didn't want to explain. She seemed very distressed."

Tsunade eyed Kakashi sharply. "I wasn't told this before," she said, concern clearly visible in her amber eyes. "Is Gin all right?"

"She is now, but just after the attack she was very...well it wasn't good."

Tsunade sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "The Kurayami clan's Kekkei Genkai, the kuraigan, allows its user to see the darkness in the minds of others and use it against them. They can draw on the darkness of painful memories or dark thoughts. It also allows them to physically see, and use, the darkness inside another persons soul, making the person appear like a shadow. The darker the shadow the more evil the person. That's what I was told some years ago by Kurayami Kurai, Gin's father, who himself was named after the technique. Apparently any memories used in the attack are displayed to the kuraigan user as well, so the attacker must have a strong enough mind to handle them."

Kakashi almost cringed after hearing the explanation. He had never heard of anything like the kuraigan before. He had thought the sharingan had its setbacks, but this was much worse.

"Tsunade, however, wasn't finished. "That's not the only thing the kuraigan can do, and that's not the worst of it either..."

-

"Naruto may I speak with you?" Gin asked the blond boy during a break in their training. It was the middle of the night and, just as Tsunade had ordered, team seven were training. Naruto looked up at her from his spot on the grass, confusion in his large blue eyes.

"Uh, all right Gin-chan," the blond boy said and stood up. He followed Gin over to a tree and sat down beneath it. The same tree where Sasuke had asked her about her Kekkei Genkai. Kakashi watched them suspiciously, wondering what Gin could possibly want to talk to the genin about.

For a moment they sat in silence, Gin thinking about what she had to say but not really knowing how to start the conversation. She had wanted to talk to Naruto because she felt that his answer to the question she wanted to ask, would be the most understandable.

Naruto was getting restless, he didn't know what the woman wanted but he wished she would hurry up. He wanted to get back to training as soon as possible, though he was also a little curious about her. The only other person he had met who held a demon was Gaara, so he broke the silence.

"So you have a demon inside you too?" he said. Gin nodded, grateful for a few more minutes to think about what she was going to say to the boy. The question weighing heavily on her mind.

"The dragon of darkness," she said, not shy when talking about such things with him, he was the only other person she had met with a demon, so she felt he could understand her. "It has lived inside me since the moment I was born. It chose me as its host. My father use to say that was because it could recognise a true child of darkness. I had the power it wanted, the power that matched."

"The Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, was sealed inside me when I was a baby," Naruto said, looking at Gin with new interest. "I didn't know that demons actually chose people to live inside."

"Sealed? That means it is caged?" Gin said, finding that hard to believe. She knew it would have to be an extremely strong seal to hold such a powerful demon. She couldn't even imagine a prison strong enough to hold the Ryu.

"Yep," Naruto replied. "If it wasn't it would probably go on a killing spree again or something. That's why the Forth Hokage sealed it inside me, so it couldn't do any more damage to Konoha."

"So you restrain it, you master it. Can you use its power?"

"Yes, sometimes, but only when it lets me, like when I'm in serious danger or when I ask."

"I see," Gin said slowly. "Then we are not entirely the same. You see the Ryu is a part of me, and I am a part of it. I can use its power whenever I wish, just as it can use mine. We work together, as my goals are its goals also."

Silence fell again. Gin wondered what she would be like if she had to keep the Ryu back. She doubted she would have been strong enough to master the demon. If the Ryu was hostile it probably would have killed her long ago. She had a new found respect for the boy sitting next to her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked, getting bored. It looked like Kakashi was ready to start training again.

"I feel that you would understand me better than the others Naruto," Gin said, finally getting to the point. His answer to the next question would change her life. "I live here, in Konoha now, it is my home. But the people here hate me and will never treat me as one of them, no matter how long I live here or what I do for them. So I wonder, if Konoha was in trouble, and I was the only one who could save it, but in doing so I would have to give up my own life, should I do it, should I save a place that will never accept me. Would you do it if you were in that position?"

"What's this about? Naruto asked, confused again. As far as he knew Konoha wasn't in any kind of trouble. If it was the Hikage definitely would have announced it.

"It's just a question," Gin said shortly.

Naruto thought about his answer for a few minutes. It seemed to him that she had almost described his own life in Konoha before he had become a genin.

"You're right," he said slowly. "I do understand better than the others. For a long tome the people here hated me and I didn't know why. Just before I became a genin I found out it was because of the nine tails. There are people here who will always hate me, even though it wasn't my fault. But I would still give up my life for Konoha. There is no other choice I could make. If I was the only one who could save this village then I would, doesn't matter what happens to me."

Gin was surprised, though she didn't show it. She hadn't known how much of his life before resembled her life now. Her respect for him was steadily growing, but there was still something she didn't understand. "You would give up your own life to protect people who treated you so badly. Why?"

"Because Konoha is my home," the boy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Every home has its good and bad points. You wouldn't let someone knock down your house just because you didn't like the paint. And besides, you don't protect something because of all the bad things about it, but because of all the good things. If Konoha was gone, then Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, the Hokage and all of my genin friends and the other jonin, they would be gone to, and then what good would it be if I was alive and safe.. Plus if we focused on the bad all the time we would all end up like Sasuke."

Gin was shocked to find that what Naruto said made complete sense. Why worry about the people she didn't know when the people she did know were so much more important. What would happen to Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade if she let this war happen. What would happen to Kakashi. He was, by far, the most important person in her life. If anything happened to him, that she could prevent she would never be able to forgive herself.

And then there were the people like Genma, the people who she owed a debt to. She couldn't just let Konoha go to war without repaying her debt.

She had decided, as much as it scared her, and as much as she didn't want to leave her new life, leave Kakashi, she had to prevent this war. At all costs. Even if it meant she would have to had herself over to Pein, she would do it.

"Thank you Naruto, I understand now," Gin said softly. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of this conversation. If you are asked just say I was curious about Konoha or something. I trust you with this Naruto, I hope I haven't put my trust in the wrong person."

* * *

It has been brought to my attention that Gin cries quite a bit. I actually hadn't noticed how much. My only justification for this is that she is very depressed but doesn't show it around others, except for Kakashi, because he is the only one she really trusts. I don't have any plans for her to cry after this chapter though.

Naruto seems a bit smarter in this chapter than he does in the anime, but I've always hated that people call him stupid.

I might not be able to update tomorrow. I want to take my time with the next few chapters. Try to make them really good, but I don't think they should take too long.

Thanks for reading,

Kwin


	16. Chapter 16

Hi again everyone. I took a bit of a brake but I'm back now.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was about 11pm when Kakashi and Gin got back to his apartment. The raven haired girl was deep in thought, going over what Naruto had said to her. She knew now what she had to do, it was actually doing it that was the problem.

Kakashi sat on the lounge and Gin took up her usual seat next to him. It had become a ritual over the past few days that they would just sit together before going to bed. Sometimes they would watch T.V or just read. Gin never thought that she could be so happy just sitting around, though she knew if she was alone, without Kakashi, she wouldn't have enjoyed it so much.

She found even thinking about leaving him was hard and she would have liked nothing better then to just forget about her past and spent the rest of her life sitting next to him. But she knew she couldn't, there were things she still needed to do, and once they were finished she would never see him again.

Suddenly she had an overwhelming urge to tell him what she was going to do, just so he could stop her, so she would never have to leave his side. But there was really only one thing she should say.

"Thank you Kakasi-san," Gin said softly, not looking at him. She knew this was the only goodbye she was going to be able to give.

Kakashi turned to look at her, his one visible eye crinkled as he smiled, though he looked a little confused. "For what Gin-chan?" he asked, wondering if there was something bothering her.

"Just thank you," she replied. "For everything. If it hadn't of been for you I would have been taken back to Nikko weeks ago. I wouldn't have my memories back and I wouldn't have found out how much better my life could have become."

Kakashi smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. "You're welcome," he said as she lent against him. She was finding it harder than usual to keep her emotions back, though she managed.

"What did you and Naruto talk about tonight?" Kakashi asked lazily, as if he didn't really care about the answer. He was actually very curious, but being a well trained jonin, he didn't show it.

"I just wanted to ask him about Konoha," she said, closing her eyes. She found it extremely hard to lie to him, though it wasn't really a lie. "We talked about our demons."

"You told him?" Kakashi said, a little surprised.

"No, he found out by himself," Gin answered. "He's a very smart boy."

Kakashi chuckled and, without really thinking, kissed her lightly on the forehead through his mask. After realising what he had just done, he tried to stop his body from tensing. Why did I just do that? He asked himself. Why did I just kiss her? Now what's she going to think? Why am I getting so worked up over such a tiny thing? Don't do anything, just pretend nothing happened, she probably didn't notice anyway. Oh no, could my heart beat be any louder?

Gin had noticed and was thinking along the same lines. She felt a thrill run through her body when he kissed her, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She liked it but it made her nervous. This new feeling towards him making her even more determined to save Konoha.

This isn't good, Kakashi was thinking. I'm in deep. He had found himself thinking about Gin a lot over the passed few weeks. He was constantly distracted as thoughts of her would pop up at random times during the day. He felt good whenever he was around her and worried about her when he wasn't. Sighing, he came to the realisation, there and then, that he had fallen for her completely. He had only known her a few weeks but he found that he didn't want to imagine his life without her.

He sighed and pulled her closer as she rested her head on his shoulder.

-

She watched him as he slept, his silver hair falling into his eyes, made even more unruly from sleep. The feelings she had towards him were new and confusing, he made her heart beat faster and her stomach twist itself into knots. She had never had such strong feelings towards someone before. The only person who had come close was Pain, but this was even different from that. Pain she had seen as a friend, almost an older brother, but Kakashi, she saw him as something else, something more.

When he had kissed her she felt hot and light-headed, she wanted him to hold her and never let go and she thought she would be happy if she spent the rest of her life seeing no-one but him. She wanted to stay with him forever, he cared about her, and she cared about him. And that was why she had to leave.

The war had to be prevented so he didn't get hurt.

Gin lent forward and kissed Kakashi on the forehead, just like he had done to her, before she got out of bed slowly. If she woke him up her plan would never succeed. She took one last look at him from the bedroom door before leaving quietly.

Entering her own apartment, she began to get ready. Pulling off her clothes, she put on the Kurayami uniform she had stolen from Nikko. It fit her surprisingly well, as if it had been made for her. After pulling on her armour, she strapped on her two swords, her katar, her shuriken holster and the band on which she carried her kunai and took up her naginata, placing her glasses in a pocket. Lastly she tied on her Hitai-ate. It was blank, and now she knew why. Yorugakure had no symbol, just like the darkness.

Gin took a look at herself in the mirror. In the uniform, covered in weapons, she really did look like the kunoichi she had been trained to be. A true child of the darkness.

Thinking only of Kakashi, she jumped out of the bedroom window and disappeared into the night.

-

Shizune rushed into Tsunade's office, a shocked look on her face. The Hokage looked up, wondering what could possibly have made her assistant so uneasy that she would enter her office without at least announcing herself.

"Hokage-sama," Shizune said, eyes wide. "A shinobi...a shinobi from...from Nikkogakure had come...he says he needs to speak with you right away."

"Already?" Tsunade said, outraged. The Hikarikage really wasn't joking around. "He's sent shinobi already? The deadline hasn't even passed yet. He doesn't waste time, does he?"

"Please Hokage-sama," Shizune said, imploring Tsunade to listen to her. "You must see him now. He won't let me help him until he sees you."

"Help him?" a look of dread crossed the Hokage's face. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's bleeding to death," was the other woman's anguished reply.

Tsunade stood up so fast she knocked over her chair. In moments she was kneeling on the floor of her antechamber, next to a badly beaten Nikko shinobi holding a bloodstained scroll. It looked as if he had been through a fright and had come out with numerous large cuts, none of which were fatal, but all were bleeding a great deal and if he didn't get medical attention soon he would die of blood loss.

"Hokage-sama," the shinobi managed to choke out. "I have been sent here from Nikko...we request aid...the Hikarikage needs...they sent this..." he held out the scroll to her, unable to continue.

"Shizune, help him as much as you can and call up some jonin to take him the the hospital," Tsunade said quickly as she took the scroll from the injured man. He's hand fell back and he lost conciousness.

Tsunade returned to her office as Shizune carried out her orders. Unrolling the scroll she began to read. Her eyes widened and she needed to reread the information in front of her to make sure she had understood it correctly. After reading it a further three times, she smiled, running her fingers over the signature at the bottom of the page. There was someone on there side.

Genma and Asuma walked into her office some time later, having been let in by a shaken Shizune. They looked a little confused when they saw their Hokage's small smile. Why would she be smiling after they just carried a half dead enemy out of her office?

"We too the Nikko guy to the hospital Hokage-sama," Genma informed her. "They say he's going to be all right, though he last a lot of blood."

Tsunade was about to respond but was cut off by a commotion outside the room. She could hear her assistant yelling at someone. The door burst open and Kakashi rushed in, closely followed by a read faced Shizune.

"Kakashi what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsunade yelled standing up. Her face had gone extremely red as she faced the young jonin. He didn't seem to notice how mad he had made her though.

"She's gone Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said as the others looked at him in disbelief. "Gin, she's gone! I woke up this morning and she wasn't there. She's not in her apartment either and all her weapons are gone. There was no sigh of a fight so I don't think she's been kidnapped."

Tsunade was shocked at how agitated the young jonin was. She had never seen him like this before. Usually he was cool and calm. Nothing seemed to phase him, but now he was frantic. "You were meant to be watching her," she said, getting back to the matter at hand. "What happened?"

"I was asleep, it was late," he said in despair. "This is all my fault. I should have known something was wrong with her last night."

"Why? Did she do anything unusual?" Tsunade asked as the others exchanged strange looks. They were all thinking the same thing. Why was Kakashi acting so strangely? "Did she say anything to you last night that would make you think something was out of the ordinary?"

"No," was the the young man's reply. When he had woken up and she wasn't there he had almost had a heart attack. It was at that moment that he truly realised how deep his feelings for her were. This wasn't just simple attraction, it was a lot more serious than that.

"Did she talk to anyone else?" Tsunade said, hoping for something, some clue, as to what Gin had been thinking, or where she had gone. "Maybe she said something that would have given her away."

"No," Kakashi answered, sounding defeated. "I was the only person she spoke to, I'm the only one she ever speaks to...No wait! She had a conversation with Naruto last night. I didn't hear what it was about but they looked serious. She asked him if she could talk to him. I should have known it would be something important."

At that moment, seeing the office door was open and no-one behind Shizune's desk, Iruka walked in with some paperwork. The first thing he noticed was the stressed out jonin and a red faced Tsunade, this made him hesitate and take a step back, thinking that he had extremely bad timing.

"Uh, I think I'll come back later..." the young chunin said nervously, moving towards the door and hoping to the gods that he could get away unscathed.

"Iruka!" Tsunade yelled, making the young man jump. No such luck, he thought with a nervous sigh. "Go right now and bring Naruto here as fast as you can! Well, what are you waiting for?! GO!"

"Y...yes Hokage-sama," Iruka said, extremely confused, before disappearing.

Kakashi sank into a chair, his head in his hands. The others watched him, wondering what could possibly have affected him so badly. All right, the girl he was watching had gone missing, but why was he so emotional? He had never shown so much concern for anyone else before.

No-one said anything until Iruka returned, dragging a confused Naruto behind him. The blond boy looked around at the other ninja gathered in the room and smiled nervously, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Naruto, what did you talk to Gin about last night?" the Hokage asked sharply, giving the boy such an intense look that he tool a step back.

If he found the question strange he didn't show it. "Nothing much Hokage-sama," he said, looking around at the other people. There wasn't one person in the room that thought he was telling the truth. They could all tell he was lying. It had been something important.

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk, a large crack appeared and all the shinobi, as one man, moved a little further away from her. Shizune made a mental note to order another desk. This was the sixth one in two months.

This is the last thing I need, Tsunade thought. This little brat holding back information from me. "Don't lie to me boy," she said darkly. "The future of Konoha might rely on what she said to you last night."

"She asked me no to tell," Naruto said simply. Wow, he thought, I didn't know Tsunade-sama could be this scary, even the jonin are keeping away.

"Naruto this is so much more important than some silly little promise," Tsunade said, trying hard to calm herself down. Part of the reason she was so angry was that she was worried about Gin, who knew what the girl would do out there on her own. The other part was worry for her village. "Konoha could be in serious danger."

Naruto hesitated for a second. He had promised Gin he wouldn't tell anyone what she had asked him, but his duty to Konoha outranked his promise. "We talked about our demons for a bit, then she asked me a question," he said finally. "I thought it was strange but I answered her anyway, and that was it. She didn't tell me anything."

"What was the question?" both Kakashi and Tsunade said at the same time. Tsunade glared at the young jonin, but he didn't seem to notice.

"She asked, if Konoha was in trouble would I give up my life to save it. Well first she asked should she give up her life to save Konoha. Because everyone treated her so badly. I asked her what she was talking about but she said it was just a question."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said there was no choice. Of course I would die for Konoha. Then she asked me why and I said because I would want to protect everyone, even though they treated me just as badly as they treated her. I think she thought that was the right answer because she thanked me."

"Oh no," Kakashi groaned, putting his face in his hands again, having just realised the significance of what Naruto had told them.. "She's gone to hand herself over to Nikko. She wants to prevent the war."

"War? What war?" Naruto cried, turning sharply to Kakashi. When no-one answered him, he tried a different approach. "Where had Gin-chan gone?" still no answer. "SOMEONE TELL ME SOMETHING!"

Kakashi stood up quickly. "I request permission to go after her and bring her back Hokage-sama," he said stiffly, completely ignoring his student. "She left early this morning so she can't have gotten very far. She can't travel in daylight so we should be able to catch her if we move quickly."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Kakashi," Tsunade said, concerned about the young man. She had thought looking after Gin would be good for him, she never realised that the girl would affect him this much.

"I also want to go," came Genma's voice from the back of the room. He didn't know why he volunteered for the mission and he still didn't know how he should feel towards her, but it just felt right that he should go after Gin as well.

"Fine," the Hokage said with a small frown. She was getting sick of all the surprises. Genma was the last person she would have expected to want to go on this mission. "Put together a team and..."

"I want to go too!" Naruto yelled, cutting her off.

"NO!" Tsunade yelled back. "This is too dangerous for a genin."

"I don't care," he replied, crossing his arms and glaring at his leader. "If Gin-chan left because of what I said then I need to help bring her back. Plus, I probably understand her better than any of you do."

"No Naruto!"

"I'M NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER!"

"FINE!" Tsunade shouted. "But if you get yourself killed it's not my problem. Genma take Naruto and put a team together. Iruka, Asuma, get back to wherever it is you came from and don't bother me again. Kakashi I want to talk to you."

The others left as quickly as they could, glad to no longer be within range of their Hokage's wrath.

"Kakashi I don't know about sending you on this mission," the blond woman said once the door closed behind Iruka. "You've been acting a little strange lately, not quite yourself. I'm sure the others will be able to manage without you."

"Please Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, visibly attempting to gain back some of his former composure. "If I had been watching her as closely as I should have, I would have seen something was wrong. It's my fault she's gone and I need to get her back. Gin is my mission."

He said this with a fierce determination that shocked Tsunade. "I understand that Kakashi," she said, a small frown crossing her face. "However, you haven't been doing a very good job on this mission so far. I would like to know why that is," of course she already knew why, but she wanted to see what his response would be.

Kakashi hesitated, wondering why he hadn't been himself lately. Who was he trying to fool? He knew why. "I've been distracted. I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

"Distracted by what?" she ashed, knowing very well what the answer was going to be. She knew she was being cruel, but she wanted him to know why she didn't want him on the mission.

Kakashi didn't say anything, just turned away.

"That's why I'm concerned about sending you," Tsunade said, her voice less harsh. She knew what he must be going through. "You are too emotionally attached and that makes the situation more dangerous. I'm afraid you'll do something stupid and end up getting yourself or one of the others killed."

"Stupid? When her life's at stake?" he replied, a spark in his one visible eye. "No, I'm not that careless. Please Hokage-sama, I need her..." he stopped quickly, realising what he had just said, and corrected himself. "I need to get her back."

It was Tsunade's turn to hesitate, she didn't think sending him was a good idea, but she could see the determination in him and she felt that if she denied him he would do something drastic, like disobey her orders. "It's against my better judgement," she said. "But fine. Don't do anything stupid Kakashi, or I'll have you're head. Understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, thank you," the young man said, almost staggering with relief. He left the room quickly.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and sighed, and to think, today she thought the tide might shift in her direction. She looked down at her desk, with all the commotion that had gone on in such a short time, she had forgotten to tell them what was in the scroll the Nikko ninja had brought. Well, she thought, shaking her head. They'll find out soon enough.

-

Gin hid in a dark cave. She had made it quite far in the few hours between when she had left Konoha and when the sun had risen too much for her to stay out in the light. She made it to the small cave just before the light became unbearable.

Cursing her weakness, she moved further into the darkness. If she had been able to travel during the day she would have been halfway to Nikko by now. She didn't know if Tsunade would send anyone after her, but she doubted it. This way the war would be prevented and the Hokage wouldn't have to feel guilty that Gin had been handed back. It was a no loss situation for Konoha.

Gin sighed as the black storm clouds rolled slowly in.

-

This isn't good, Kakashi thought as he sprinted ahead of the Konoha team that had been sent in search of Gin. Kakashi, Genma and Naruto had been joined by three ANBU, who were following a short distance behind. The day had started off fine, the sun was bright in the sky, but soon after they left Konoha storm clouds had begun to slowly take over. Soon there would be rain which would give Gin an advantage.

"If we move fast we still might be able to catch her," Genma said, coming up on Kakashi's left. "She will be able to travel during the day, but she'll have to rest some time and maybe we can get close enough before the storm clouds block the sun."

Kakashi shook his head. "She won't rest," he said, looking straight ahead. "If she's going to give herself over to Nikko then the sooner she gets there the better, and she'll be thinking that the condition she arrives in won't matter. She doesn't need to be rested when she gets there. Our only hope is to find her before the storm hits."

The small group sped up as the storm clouds moved in to block the sun.

* * *

Well it's not as good as I would have liked it to be (sigh), hopefully the next one will be better. I might update tomorrow but, failing that, definitely Wednesday. I would say definitely tomorrow but I'm a bit sick at the moment so I might not feel up to it.

I know I don't ask that often but please, please review. They make me so happy and give me inspiration for the next chapters. Without that inspiration my story ends up really bad and I don't feel like updating. So please (puts on cute puppy dog face).

Thanks for reading,

Kwin


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update yesterday but I'm still sick and not getting much better at the moment. I think I'm starting to look a bit like Hayate (cough, cough). Anyway, thanks to all the people who review and who put this story on their favourite and/or alert list.

On with the story, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Night had fallen when Gin finally made it to Nikko. She slipped passed the guards easily, the rain masking any sound of her movement and making visibility too low for them to spot her. Once passed the guards she moved swiftly towards the Hikarikage's castle.

It took her only half an hour to locate his office and she entered the room, as if carried on silent wings. She had planed to wait here until he returned to work in the morning, but was surprised to find the Nikko leader was still in the room. She was careful not to let the man behind the desk sense her presence as she didn't want him to know she was there until it was absolutely necessary. It had been her plan to announce herself, but as soon as she walked into the office she could feel that there was something very wrong.

The Hikarikage was slumped over his desk, as if sleeping, but there was something about the was he lay or the way he was breathing that was making Gin uneasy. There was a feeling, as if they weren't the only two in the room. The feeling was a familiar one, it was dark and heavy and made her think that even the shadows in the room were alive.

The Hikarikage moved slightly, a twitch of the hand, a slight change in the way he lay. Was he awake? As Gin watched him he began to move a little more, and that was when she could definitely see something was wrong.

His movements were shaky, jerky as if he was having trouble controlling his own body. He would put a hand on the table, trying to push himself up, but his arm would shake and give way, causing him to fall back, breathing hard.

Gin felt the Ryu growl inside her and she moved around to the front of the desk, trying to sense the source of the man's distress and weakness. The Ryu knew something was going on, but she just couldn't figure out what.

The Hikarikage looked up slowly and spotted her. Gin settled into a ready stance, just in case he tried anything, though, in his current condition, it was unlikely that he could.

"K...Kura...Kurayami?" the Nikko leader choked out, he looked like he was fighting against himself just to get the words out. "H...help...me...Taiyo..." he slumped back down on the desk, the last of his strength leaving him.

The Ryu growled again and Gin realise what was happening. How could this be? She thought, shocked. There is no way anyone could use that. The technique should have died with my village, with my clan. How?

Slowly she passed her right hand in front of her eyes, activating the kuraigan and turning them black from edge to edge. As the world changed the source of the problem came into clear focus.

Behind the Hikarikage was a dark shadow, a shade. Large and powerful, it was swelling with the weakened man's chakra. It was in the shape of a man, both hands placed on the Hikarikage's shoulders.

How can this be? Gin thought, her eyes wide. This technique can only be used through the kuraigan. There is no other way a dark shade can be detached from a soul and placed on another. But there it is and it's is controlling him.

-

Kakashi ran on through the rain, remembering the conversation he had with Tsunade the day after the attack in Gin's apartment.

"That's not the worst of it," Tsunade had said. "She can use the power of her own darkness. Separate it from her soul and use it to attack or control another person. It's a bit like the Nara's shadow possession jutsu, but the person in control doesn't need to be near the person their controlling after the technique is performed and there is no time limit. Though use this technique for too long and it had horrible consequences. It is also undetectable unless you have the kuraigan."

-

"Help...help...me..." the Hikarikage whispered, every word, every small movement, was a struggle against the dark shade that was controlling him. Gin wondered how long he had been like this. If this was the reason he had threatened to start a war, someone had to have been controlling him for at least a week. Whoever it was would be feeling the full strength of the side effect.

Quickly Gin performed the hand signs to release the man from the shade. There was a short struggle from the shadow, but Gin was a great deal stronger than the man who had placed the jutsu on the Hikarikage in the first place.

The shade disappeared, melting slowly away, back to it's master. As he was released, the Nikko leader let out a large sigh, his body now relaxing against the desk. Gin moved forward to see if he was all right.

Before she had made it to his side however, another person entered the room, and she cursed herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings. She should have realised that the person who the shade belonged to would have known when the jutsu was countered.

Taiyo entered the room, his skin was pasty and pail and his face was drawn, there were dark rings around his eyes, it looked like he hadn't slept in days. As Gin watched him, he smirked, a sinister glint appearing in his cold, lifeless eyes.

"I was right," he rasped, his voice was dry, as if he hadn't used it in months. "The Hokage did send you back. Did you like the little technique I used on that fool," he gestured to the unconscious man. "You should recognise it, as it's one of your own. Are you surprised? Did you think the demon was the only thing we were after? I was somewhat disappointed though, that this was the only secret I managed to extract from you. Well no matter, once you're dead I'll be able to get everything I want."

"I thought you needed me alive to extract the Ryu," Gin replied calmly. "Isn't that the main thing your leader wants from me."

Taiyo laughed harshly. "The Akatsuki," he whispered, licking his cracked lips. "I no longer need them. I will have your power all to myself. I will be the most powerful shinobi that ever lived."

This is one of the consequences of overusing the kuraigan's techniques, Gin thought. He's gotten a taste of the power it can give, and has lost himself completely. There is almost no life left in his body. His shade is close to taking him over entirely.

With the kuraigan still activated she could see his shade, the same one that had been attached to the Hikarikage, standing just behind him. It was dark, one of the darkest she had ever seen, and large, bigger than the man himself. None of the others she had seen had ever grown so large.

"You're finished Taiyo," Gin said, displaying no emotion. She honestly felt nothing for the man, neither joy nor sorrow at his dark fate. This was one of the people who had made her live in hell for ten years. He was getting only what he deserved.

"Finished?" Taiyo said, smirking evilly, the shade was echoing his words and actions. Gin had never seen that happen before either. Usually a persons shade would just stand behind them, they never moved or spoke. "No girl, I'm not finished, I've only just started."

With lightning speed, Taiyo pulled out a kunai and threw it at Gin, who dodged it easily. As the knife passed her face she noticed the explosive tag that had been attached. Quickly she performed some hand seals. A silvery shield surrounded her just as the tag exploded, taking out the wall of the Hikarikage's office with it.

Before the smoke had cleared Taiyo attacked again, forcing Gin back and out of the hole in the office wall. She landed lightly on the street outside, the rain had stopped but the wind had picked up. Her hair whipped her face as she watched Taiyo follow her into the street.

"What's wrong Kurayami?" the man sneered. "Lost your touch, or maybe just your nerve. The girl I captured could have easily taken me out as well as half this worthless village. I'm disappointed, I thought this battle would be a challenge."

Taiyo's shade smirked and moved in front of the man's physical body. He was no longer controlling it, it was moving independently of his will. There was no way it would let Gin touch Taiyo, it needed to draw his life out itself to take him over.

As he was now, physically attacking his body would be useless, his body was basically dead, or getting there. The shade was almost in control now, but physical attacks wouldn't harm the shadow at all, nor would any normal jutsu.

There was only one thing she could do. She still had the kuraigan activated and she hoped, as she performed the hand seals, that this would be enough to stop Taiyo's shade before it killed the real Taiyo and took possession of his body.

Gin's shadow detached itself from her body. It was an exact double of her, except it was completely black, so dark it looked as if a hole had been ripped in reality. She looked at her dark self and nodded once, sending it off towards Taiyo, who's own shade had detached itself from him and walked forward to meet hers.

The shadow Taiyo was bigger, but it was also more transparent, less dark, than Gin's shade. As the two met to begin their separate battle Gin turned to face the real Taiyo, who had felt his dark power leave him, but couldn't see Gin's.

Taiyo began to sweat. A moment ago he had felt strong, like nothing, not Gin, nor the Akatsuki, could touch him. Now he felt weak, drained and he knew that he would never be able to face the girl as he was now.

"Give it up Taiyo," Gin called. "Give up and maybe I won't kill you."

All of a sudden the street was filled with people. The villagers of Nikkogakure had come out to see what was going on, civilians and shinobi alike. What they saw was the S-class criminal that had escaped from their prison, fighting the Hikarikage's assistant, a man most had known their entire lives.

Taiyo smirked. "You think I'm scared of you girl? You're the one who should be scared. Any of the shinobi out there wouldn't hesitate to kill you on my word. I'm not alone, like you are," he raised his voice suddenly. "Get her!" he yelled at a group of Nikko ninja who were standing close to him. "She tried to kill the Hikarikage. I managed to stop her. Get her quickly before she gets away!"

Five shinobi rushed at Gin, who was about to use her shielding jutsu to hold them back, but paused when the other ninja did. All five of them looked down at their feet, confused as to why they could no longer move. One of them, thinking it was something Gin had done, took out a Kunai and was about to throw it at her when a voice stopped him.

"STOP!" someone in the crowd yelled, a short man stepped froward, a Nikko Hitai-ate across his forehead. He released the jutsu holding his fellow shinobi. "Stay where you are."

"Hiruma-san?" one of the shinobi said, looking confused. "Why have you stopped us? Do you know who this is? It's Kurayami Gin, she..."

"I know who she is," Hiruma said darkly. "Don't touch her. He should be the one you take," the shinobi captain pointed at Taiyo, who took a step back, surprise and fear clearly displayed on his drawn face. "The Hokage of Konohagakure has proven that the Kurayami is innocent of the crimes she was imprisoned for and that you," he was addressing Taiyo directly now. "You, Taiyo, are a traitor to your village. I have sent word to Konoha, telling them how you have been controlling the Hikarikage, how you have been a spy, giving away village secrets. I have informed the Hokage that the shinobi of Nikkogakure believe, and are behind her, and the Kurayami."

"Now who's alone," Gin whispered, just loud enough for Taiyo to hear.

There was a cry of shock from the crowd. Taiyo's face darkened and he began to perform hand signs quickly. His shade looked up from it's battle with Gin's and ran forward to attack Hiruma. Thinking quickly, Gin created a shield, trapping herself, Taiyo and their shadow selves inside and preventing anyone else form being hurt.

She was getting tired now, keeping her shade separated from her body and holding such a large shield around them was draining her chakra at an alarming rate and she feared what would happen if she didn't finish this battle soon.

Taiyo spun back to face her as the crowd looked around in confusion, suddenly finding themselves staring at a silvery, semi-transparent wall. Hiruma reached out a hand and touched the shield, never having seen anything like it.

Before anyone had really recovered, Gin attacked. Pulling her naginata off her back, she rushed towards Taiyo, who was taken by surprise. He managed to dodge just in time, as the sword blade cut through the air where his head had been. He rolled, pulling out a kunai and slashing at her legs, she blocked the cut with the shaft of the naginata before spinning and aiming a kick at his head. He rolled away and stood up. Without stopping he threw three shuriken in her direction and ran towards her as she blocked each one.

Before Gin could move, Taiyo had made hand signs, the water in the street began to move and rapidly formed into ice, which gripped her legs and stuck her to the ground. She didn't want to use any more jutsu, fearing what would happen if she ran out of chakra and was no longer able to support her shade, who was still locked in it's own fierce battle with Taiyo's.

She spun her naginata around and plunged the blade into the ice, breaking it and freeing herself just in time to be able to block Taiyo's next attack, though the block was clumsy, and her grip slipped, sending her weapon sliding away.

Taiyo aimed a punch at her head, which she ducked. Spinning on her hands, she kicked out, attempting to trip him, but he jumped and managed to drive a kunai into her leg. She let out a hiss of pain and spun away, only to dart back a second later, pulling out her katar and plunging it into his thigh.

They broke apart and for a moment they just watched each other. Taiyo was breathing hard and clutching his leg, his face even more pale than before. Gin pushed the pain behind her, ignoring it, and got ready for the next attack.

Gin was about to make her move when Taiyo's shade let out a bone chilling cry. Shadow Gin had plunged a hand into its chest and ripped out its heart. The shadow fell to the ground and dissolved. Gin's shade returned to her body and she deactivated the kuraigan, now only having to worry about keeping the shield up.

At that moment the Konoha shinobi arrived, appearing next to Hiruma, who greeter Kakashi as if they were old friends. "Hatake Kakashi, if I'm not mistaken," he said with a small bow. "You probably don't remember me, we met on the Konoha border, whilst I was looking For the Kurayami."

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked fiercely, ignoring the other shinobi and pressing his gloved hands against the shield. "What is this?" They had seen the shield appear just before they made it into the village, Kakashi had recognised the chakra of the one who made it and knew Gin was in some kind of trouble.

"The Kurayami girls in there," Hiruma said calmly, gesturing to the shield. "She's fighting the traitor Taiyo and she put up this barrier to keep us out. We've been trying to get in, but so far we've had no luck. No-one seems to be winning at the moment," he added, anticipating Kakashi's next question.

"Can she hear us?" the young jonin asked, turning to the Nikko captain.

"I don't think so," he replied shortly. "But I wouldn't try getting her attention at the moment. I think she will need all her concentration for the battle."

"Where is the Hikarikage?" Genma said, cutting Kakashi off before he could ask another question. "We need to speak with him right away."

"You can't," Hiruma replied, not taking his eyes off the two combatants inside the silvery bubble. "He's unconscious, almost dead. We think it was Taiyo's doing. I'm sorry to say that out leader hasn't been himself lately. He hasn't acted honourably towards the Kurayami girl or to Konoha."

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto cried. "You're supposed to be our enemy, aren't you?"

"It's true that the Hikarikage announced the absolution of out villages relationship with your own," Hiruma explained slowly. "Choosing to believe in Taiyo's loyalty and in facts that didn't add up. But there were some of us, senior shinobi mostly, who suspected there was a spy amongst us for some time. When the Hikarikage threatened declaring war on Konoha, and after I read the scroll your Hokage sent, we decided to back Konoha over out own leader. It pained us greatly, but a mad leader isn't worth following. We think now that Taiyo was controlling him in some way."

The Konoha shinobi looked in surprise at the short ninja, who didn't seem to notice. Kakashi however, never took his eyes of Gin. She was looking tired and she was bleeding. His heart beat fast and he wished he could get inside the shield to help her.

Gin looked passed her opponent and out into the crowd beyond the shield. For some reason she felt there was something out there she should see. As soon as her eyes focused she saw Kakashi. Her heart leapt and she smiled. She thought she would never see him again.

Taiyo was paying no attention to the crowd. He knew that, with the destruction of his shadow self, he would never be able to beat the girl. He needed to take her down with the next move or he wouldn't make it out of this alive. He began to perform hand signs, knowing that he had just enough chakra left to pull off this one last jutsu and get away.

Gin's eyes widened as he attention was dragged back to her enemy. She knew what he was about to do, it was a jutsu that she had feared her entire life and something she would never be able to block against. Even if she ran it would be no use. She began to sweat.

**Don't worry Gin,** a voice echoed in her mind. **I can help you with this**.

The Ryu! This was one of the first times it had ever spoken directly to her, suddenly she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. She let go, letting herself fall back into the darkness.

"LIGHT SPARK JUTSU!" Taiyo yelled, as the world was lit up by such an intense light that it penetrated the shield and caused the entire crowd hide their eyes in their hands.

Kakashi looked away, knowing that there was no way Gin's eyes would be able to survive that last attack. The light was a hundred times stronger inside the bubble. This fight was over, Gin had lost.

When the light faded and he was able to see again, Kakashi stared frantically back into the shield. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Taiyo had fallen to his hands and knees, panting, but he was smiling. Obviously he thought he had won, though he hadn't yet looked up at Gin, who was gone. Or so it seemed.

Where the young woman had been was a solid cube of blackness, so dark it seemed to suck in the light around it.

"What the hell..." Kakashi heard Hiruma say from his right. The Nikko ninja had finally lost his composure. "I have never seen anything like that before. What is it? It's absorbing the light inside the barrier. It looks like it's made out of solid darkness."

"It is," Kakashi said softly, realising what they was seeing. For the first time he truly realised just how powerful Gin really was. There was no-one else in the world who could pull off something like what she had just done. "She's solidified darkness, made a solid shield out of a non tangible substance, to protect herself from the light."

Taiyo had looked up by this time and saw the black wall in front of him. That was when he began to panic. He struggled to his feet and started to move away from the dark cube, which was dissolving as he watched it.

As the walls fell away, Gin came into view. She was also on her hands and knees, but as she looked up he could see her eyes were glowing with a sinister inner light. Her nails had begun to lengthen and, as she sneered at the retreating man, he saw the gleam of sharp, white fangs.

"I told you you were finished Taiyo," she whispered, her voice was no longer her own. Slowly the Ryu was taking over.

Taiyo finally lost his nerve completely, he was about to run when he felt a sharp pain in his back and chest. He looked down to see a bloodstained fist emerging from his chest. With his last ounce of strength he turned to look over his shoulder.

The last thing he saw was the Akatsuki leaders sinister smile.

* * *

O.K, when I came up with the idea of the shades, well...lets just say they are a lot scarier than I describe them. The way I picture them in my mind, the way I originally imagined them, freaked me out a little bit. I disappoint myself. My writing skill is no match for my imagination, not even close.

All right a bit random, but I would just like to say good luck to all the year 12 students who started their HSC on Thursday. The exams are hell but once their over you'll feel better than you've ever felt before, trust me I know (not that any HSC students should be reading fanfiction at this time).

See you next chapter,

Kwin


	18. Chapter 18

Hi again, sorry I didn't update yesterday but you already know my excuse so here's the next chapter.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Your usefulness has ended Taiyo," Pein whispered into the dying man's ear. "I should have killed you a long time ago. Well no matter," he threw the lifeless body to the edge of the shield and wiped his bloody hands on his cloak before facing Gin.

The Ryu had almost fully taken over Gin's body now. Her skin had begun to shine, forming into black tinted scales and she was growling at the man on the other side of the barrier. An intense heat began to radiate off her, fill the space inside the shield, so hot that even it's walls began to heat up.

"Gin-chan, it's been a long time," Pein said with a smile, as if they were old friends, meeting by chance. "I must say, I was very disappointed in you when you attacked me all those years ago, I had thought we were friends, that our bond was stronger than that. Then you escaped from Nikko and ruined all the plans I had for you. If you had only come with me that day, after the fall of Yoru, we could have avoided all of this. We would have found a way to use your extraordinary power. You needn't have been put through all of those...operations," he sighed and shook his head. "You and I, we could have done great things together Gin-chan. I was your friend when no-one else would be. I cared about you. Didn't you care about me? Did my friendship mean nothing to you? All those years we spent training together and this is how you thank me. You ally yourself with my enemies and destroy what I have worked so hard to build. I am...disappointed."

He had started off speaking to her in a mocking manner, but had become serious, as if he really did regret how things had happened, as if he really had cared about her and had been hurt when she had turned against him.

"Shut up," Gin growled, she was still on her knees, but she no longer looked tired. The wound in her leg was healing itself quickly, leaving only the dried blood as evidence that it had ever been there. "Shut up! You made me kill my family, my village. I'll kill you," from her words he could tell that the Ryu hadn't yet taken control of her body, but he wondered how much longer she could hold it back.

"That should have made you happy Gin-chan," Pein said calmly, displaying no emotion. "What ties did you have to the village? They didn't know who you were, what power you had, and they didn't want to know. They only saw you as someone unpredictable, someone to fear. Your clan was the same. Even your own father despised you because you held more power than he ever could. They were jealous. You owed them nothing. They hated you. I was the only one who saw your potential, saw you for what you really were."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Gin screamed. That was it, from that moment the Ryu took control. Her eyes were glowing and even the crowd could see the Ryu's dark chakra swirling around her body. The shield became so hot that Kakashi could feel his hands blistering where they touched the wall. He removed them quickly.

"Who is that man who just killed Taiyo?" Hiruma asked, gesturing towards Pein. "And how in the world did he get inside this shield. We have been trying ever since she created it, even jutsu can't touch it."

"That's Taiyo's boss," Kakashi said darkly. "The one who's been corrupting members of the Nikko counsel and the one who started this mess by forcing Gin to destroy her village. He is the leader of the Akatsuki."

"How can he stand it in there?" Hiruma said, his hand hovering over the surface of the barrier. "If the heat coming off this shield is anything to go by, no normal person should be able to survive in there for long."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, even standing close to the silvery wall was making him sweat. He hoped Gin could get out of this battle alive, he could see her growling at Pein, and he clenched his fists. Pein just stood calmly, watching her.

"I will kill you," the Ryu said with Gin's voice, as the scales covering her body became more pronounced and her teeth and nails lengthened even more. I told you before Pein, this girl is stronger than you thought. She may even be more powerful than you."

Pein smirked, he looked a little angry before, but now he was no longer talking to Gin he looked amused. He still hadn't moved a muscle. "More powerful than me? Do you really think so Ryu? Maybe you're just angry that she can control you so easily. You are like her pet."

**I will rip him apart,** the Ryu growled to Gin, who found herself floating in black nothingness. This was one of the first times in her life that she had let the Ryu take control of her body. She found it strangely relaxing. **I will make him scream, I will tear his head from his body and...**

_No don't,_ Gin said, her voice echoing slightly in the blackness. _Let me have control back, please Ryu-sama, I want to fight him myself. I feel this is something I need to do, something only I can do. I made a vow._

**This is not only your fight Gin, **the Ryu replied angrily. **Don't forget it was also my life he destroyed. I was put through the same torture you were. He crippled us, we could have been so much more if it hadn't of been for his interference.**

_Then lend me your power to fight him, _Gin pleaded. _Only let me be the one who finishes him. I want to be the one he sees last, before he dies. I want him to know why._

Gin heard the Ryu sigh. **Very well, I will do what you ask, but don't forget Gin, you are not only fighting for yourself or for me, you are fighting for all the people he hurt. Kill him swiftly, but painfully.**

All of a sudden the world returned and Gin found herself, once again, on her hands and knees. Panting hard she stood up and caught her breath. With the power of the Ryu coursing through her she no longer felt tired, she felt refreshed and ready to face her enemy.

The shield had cooled down a little and Kakashi moved forward, pressing his hands against it again. Naruto had pushed in front of a Nikko shinobi and was staring intently at Pein. Genma stood behind him, a small frown on his face.

If Kakashi wasn't worried before, when Gin had been fighting Taiyo, he definitely was now. "Hiruma-san," the young jonin said sharply, not taking his eyes off Gin. "Have you made any progress with the shield. We need to get inside. We need to help her. Pein might be too strong for her, even as she is now."

Another Nikko shinobi appeared and shook his head. "It's no use, we've tried everything we know and there's no way in," he said with a sigh. "I have no idea how the other man got in and we can't find out what he did. We'll just have to wait until she decides to drop it."

"Welcome back Gin-chan," Pein said, as the shinobi on the outside looked on helplessly. "You really are powerful to have such control over the demon Ryu. I am impressed. I had no idea, when I first met you, that your strength of mind could match that of the demon inside you."

"It's not control Pein," Gin spat. "It's a partnership, we trust each other completely. I lend the Ryu my body when he asks and I get power in return. Give and take, Pein, that's what a partnership is, that's what a friendship is and that's something you will never understand."

She looked up at her former friend, and he could see that the Ryu hadn't gone completely. Her eyes were still glowing with its inner fire and it was as if her stare alone could kill. He smirked, enjoying the display of her power.

"How I wish you had chosen me," Pein said softly. "Chosen to follow the path I had set for you. Do you know what power you could have had? What we could have accomplished together. Instead you chose to fight me. You made me hurt you Gin-chan. It was all your fault. It could have been so easy, you had to make it hard."

"Enough," Gin growled, her voice was half her own half the Ryu's. "Let's finish this now."

Gin dashed forward, unsheathing her two swords as she went. Pein evaded her sword strokes effortlessly, though only by centimetres. She dodged his attacks with equal skill. He wasn't using any weapons, it was as if he didn't feel he needed anything to help him beat her.

She aimed a slash at his head, just as he landed a kick, hitting her in the stomach and sending her flying. He wiped away the blood that had seeped from the shallow wound on his left cheek, where the tip of her sword had scratched him.

Gin twisted in the air, hit the wall of her shield and propelled herself off, shooting hack towards Pein and beginning their battle again.

As Kakashi and the others watched, Gin and Pein reached speeds so fast that those on the outside of the bubble could no longer follow their movements. They could only be seen in the brief periods when they would stop.

Now was one of those times. Gin and Pein stood some distance away from each other.

"What's wrong Gin-chan?" Pein sneered, blood still flowing from the small cut on his cheek. "Getting tired already? Should I go easy on you? I wouldn't want to damage your body too much, as the Ryu seems rather attached to you."

"I'm just warming up," Gin spat.

Pein moved first, coming at Gin, who held her ground until the last minute, before disappearing. She felt him speed up and she did the same, staying just ahead of his attacks. Every time Pein came close to hitting her, she would move faster than she had before and no matter how fast he moved, she was always able to avoid his attacks. When she started her assault Pein was ready, blocking the first few strikes only centimetres before they made contact, he was able to keep up with her, but only just.

When they broke apart they were both panting. They didn't rest for long, however, Pein performing hand signs rapidly, managing to hit Gin with some unknown jutsu, which caused her to fall to her knees.

The shield wavered.

Pein shot towards Gin, faster than before, but Gin had struggled to her feet and was still able to dodge his attack. They were getting steadily faster, but he still hadn't managed to hit the dark haired girl hard enough to keep her down. That was, until she stepped onto a patch of uneven ground and stumbled. Pein had just moved behind her and was able to land a chakra infused hit on her back, just above her left hip. His chakra eating away at her flesh.

Gin hit the ground, a searing pain in her back. She rolled and got back to her feet just before Pein landed another hit.

They faced each other again. Gin had lost one of her swords and was now bleeding heavily from the wound in her back. She knew there was no way she would be able to beat Pein if she let this battle go on for much longer.

**I can't heal this wound Gin,** the Ryu told her. **I'm trying but it fights me. I can only stop it from getting worse until you recover enough chakra to help me.**

_Just do what you can Ryu-sama,_ Gin replied. _Keep me on my feel long enough to take him down._

**I'll do my best Gin, finish this quickly**.

Gin nodded and moved back into a fighting stance, gripping her katana firmly in both hands. Pein smiled, as if he found her continued efforts against him amusing. For a moment he seemed to loose interest in her and looked sideways, through the shield, noticing Naruto for, what seemed like, the first time. "Ahh, so the other demon host is here also. Interesting, you must have met, are you friends Gin-chan? Maybe I should tell you what I have planned for the boy. I wonder if he will prove to be as strong as you were. Do you think he will survive?"

Gin felt her anger bubbling to the surface at the thought of Naruto being put through the same torture she was. She couldn't stand the thought of the boy being subjected to such pain and suffering. This had to end now. She thought of Kakashi, standing only metres away, watching her. He gave her strength.

She activated the kuraigan again, knowing that this next technique would be her last, it was her only hope of beating him now, her last resort. With that in mind she dropped her sword and performed the hand signs quickly.

"Kuraigan, mind destruction jutsu," Gin said, hitting Pein full on with the attack. He stopped, eyes wide and fists clenched.

Kakashi watched Pein stagger and breathed out, surprised to see the Akatsuki leader bettered in a fight. He thought back to his conversation with Tsunade after the attack in Gin's apartment, when the Hokage had explained the uses of the kuraigan.

"Lastly," she had said. "The Kuraigan is also able to knock down the walls those with the darkest souls put up to blind themselves, making them believe what they are doing isn't truly evil. These walls are a form of protection against the person themselves. Knocking them down shows a person what they truly are, and most can't handle it. It's not every day you see who you are, your deepest, innermost self, it could destroy you."

Gin breathed out, thinking that she finally had him. She was so tired now she was finding it hard to even stay on her feel. The Ryu was doing it's best to stop the wound in her side from getting any worse, but her lack of chakra and loss of blood had taken its toll.

She looked up, ready to deactivate the shield, only to step out of the way at the last minute as Pein threw a chakra infused fist at her. She had moved enough so the punch wasn't fatal, but it connected with her side, burning away her flesh and leaving a gaping hole, a twin to the one he had placed on her left side.

As his fist hit her, before she felt it, she plunged her talon like nails into his chest, leaving large, deep gore marks in his flesh. Blood poured down his front, staining her hands and turning the world red.

Gin heard a deep chuckle and looked up in surprise to see Pein smirk. "You cut me Gin-chan, though it's not enough to stop me. Did you really think I would fall to that kuraigan attack? There is no way you can penetrate my mind, and even if you could, I already know what I am and it doesn't frighten me, I'm proud of what I'm capable of," Gin fell forward, exhausted and bleeding, only to be caught by Pein. "I'll let you live Gin-chan, I still need the Ryu inside you and I hope that, maybe one day, you will come to see that I really did care about you. I'll be back for that boy," he gestured towards Naruto. "And I'll be back for you. I'm not letting you go that easily."

Pein then kissed Gin softly on the lips before disappearing and letting her limp body fall to the ground. The shield finally dissolved as Gin's chakra gave out, and Kakashi rushed forward, hoping to the gods that she was all right.

* * *

I'm a bit disappointed in myself, but the last use of the kuraigan wasn't really my idea. If anyone has ever read Terry Pratchett's 'Wyrd Sisters' you will recognise it as the spell one of the witches uses on Lady Felmet. So I would just like to say I don't own it. By the way, if you're a fantasy fan read anything by Terry Pratchett, he has to be one of the funniest people that ever lived.

Once again, tell me what you thought about the fight scenes from this chapter and the last. I really like writing them and I would really love to improve. So please criticise, though don't be too mean.

The next chapter should probably be tomorrow.

Thanks for reading, please review,

Kwin


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, thanks again to everyone who's reading and to all those who have but this story on their alert and/or favourites list. Bigger thanks to the people who take the time to review. Yay, there are now over 40 reviews for this story. I wish it was more but at least it's not less.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It had begun to rain again as Kakashi ran to Gin and took her limp body in his arms. As he lifted her and moved her wet hair out of her eyes, she let out a small groan. Blood was flowing freely from the large wounds in her back and side, mixing with the heavy rain, leaving light red pools in the street, which were quickly washed away by the small flood of water.

"Gin," Kakashi whispered franticly, lifting her into his lap, but being careful not to hold her too tight in case he hurt her. Her blood was staining his uniform, but he was too concerned about the girl to even notice. "Gin, Gin-chan please wake up! Please be all right!"

"Kakashi," the girl breathed, mismatched eyes fluttering open. They were her own again, no longer glowing with the Ryu's power. Gold and silver looked up at him, her vision was clouded, but she was alive.

Kakashi's eyes filled with tears of relief. "Thank the gods," he whispered, picking her up and cradling her gently in his arms. "Genma!" he yelled at the other jonin, who was standing some distance away, trying to hold Naruto back, the blond kept trying to run to Gin. "Genma! She's alive! Find a medic, quickly!"

"Kakashi-san," Gin said again, every word a struggle. She could feel the Ryu trying to keep the wounds from eating away any more of her flesh. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep. She was back in his arms, and she was safe.

"Don't speak Gin-chan," Kakashi said as he carried her out of the rain. Hiruma came running up to them. He looked down at the girl sadly. "Is she all right?" he asked, sounding as if he really was concerned."

"No," Kakashi said calmly. "But she will be."

"We need to get her out of here quickly," the Nikko captain said, looking over his shoulder at the stunned crowd. "Most people are still in shock now, but once they recover there's going to be some major problems. Also we need to get her out of this weather and looked at by a doctor."

"Where can we take her?" Kakashi asked, concerned by Gin's worsening state, but wondering how safe the hospital would be for her. They didn't have much time, she had lost a lot of blood and he didn't think moving her around a lot was such a good idea.

"There's the high security ward of the hospital. There should be beds there, it only treats the most dangerous criminals," Hiruma replied, noticing the stress in the young jonin's voice. When Kakashi frowned Hiruma continued. "Only authorised personnel are allowed to enter, she'll be safe in there and we can get her the medical attention she needs."

Kakashi nodded, not wanting to waist any more time, every second she was getting weaker, losing more blood. "Lead the way," he said, following closely behind Hiruma as her rushed off, parting the still shocked crowd to let Kakashi through.

"Kakashi-san," Gin whispered, her voice getting softer by the minute. "I'm sorry...I didn't get him...I couldn't...I couldn't kill him..."

"Please don't move, don't talk," Kakashi pleaded. "I was so worried about you. Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me? When I woke up and you weren't there I...why Gin-chan?" he was talking to himself, vocalising his own thoughts. He didn't expect, or really want, her to answer.

"I did it for you," she said weakly, just loud enough for him to hear. "To keep you safe...to keep Konoha safe...what Naruto said...he was right...I didn't want you to go to war...because of me."

Kakashi's heart thudded painfully in his chest. He was the reason, one of the reasons, she was in this condition. He felt guilty that she would sacrifice herself for him and for Konoha, a place where she had never been accepted. If she died because of him he would never forgive himself.

No! She will be fine, she will be all right, he thought, speeding up a little. I will not let this end here.

He looked down at her and she sighed weakly. "I'm glad you came after me," she breathed before she lost consciousness.

-

"Put her on the table," the startled doctor ordered after he had recovered a little. He had been filling out some forms at the front desk when Hiruma had burst into the hospital, closely followed by a young masked man carrying an unconscious girl, who was bleeding all over the place. He had wasted no time in directing them to an operating room.

"Take off her shirt so I can see the wounds," the doctor said to a nurse as he prepared himself for the operation. "Tell me exactly what happened to her," this was directed to Kakashi. When there was no answer the doctor turned back to the silver haired man, only to see Kakashi staring intently at something on the girls back. He moved closer, wondering if there was something, other than the two large wounds, he would have to heal.

Two dragons twisted their way around Gin's back, their heads resting on her shoulders. The right one was black in body, trimmed in white and its eyes were silver, The left was white trimmed in black, eyes gold.

They were beautifully drawn. Kakashi traced them lightly with his fingers. They looked like tattoos, but the detail was amazing and he knew that if they had been made by human hands it would have taken days to finish them. They were almost mesmerising and seemed to move and shift as he watched.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Kakashi noticed the doctor looking over his shoulder and scowled. "Are you going to fix her or not?" he snapped and the doctor took a step back.

"I'll do my best," he said seriously. "But I need you to get out of here right now. I can't do this with so many people in the room."

"I'm not leaving," Kakashi said calmly, crossing his arms and eyeing the other man, daring him to refuse.

The doctor scowled, but he didn't think arguing was going to do any good. "Fine," he said angrily. "But go stand in the corner and don't get in the way."

"Maybe it would be better if we went outside," Hiruma said quietly as the doctor probed the wounds. "We need to talk and I don't want to disturb the man while he's working. We'll just go outside the room, your companions are already waiting."

Kakashi looked at the Nikko shinobi and then back at Gin. He really didn't want to leave her and he knew that he wouldn't be able to think properly about anything but her if he wasn't in the room. But he could understand why they should leave and he didn't want to put her in any more danger.

Feeling defeated, and extremely worried, he nodded and followed Hiruma out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Kakashi was assaulted by Naruto, who came speeding down the hall, followed, somewhat more slowly, by Genma.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the blond boy yelled. "Is Gin-chan all right? Are the doctors going to help her? What's going to happen to her?"

"Quiet Naruto," Kakashi said shortly, effectively shutting the boy up. "Genma can you send one of the ANBU back to Konoha, tell him to inform the Hokage exactly what happened here and that we might not be back for a while. Hiruma-san, when will we be able to see the Hikarikage."

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san," Hiruma said, eyes downcast. "That might not be for some time. He was in a very critical condition when we found him. I believe the doctors are still working on him now. I will send one of my shinobi to check on the situation," with that he nodded to a Nikko ninja who was standing close by. The man bowed and disappeared.

Kakashi sat down on a chair in the hallway and Naruto sat next to him, looking extremely depressed. The young sensei knew that he the boy was feeling guilty for what had happened, inadvertently telling Gin to sacrifice herself.

"Don't worry Naruto," Kakashi said, hiding his own feelings behind a smile, the boy looked up at him confused. "Gin-chan will be fine, I'm sure of it," as if reinforcing the point, he pulled out a small orange book and began to read.

"If you don't mind Kakashi-san," Hiruma said, extremely confused by the appearance of an adult novel, and breaking the silence that had settled over the small group. "Would you please tell me exactly what happened when you found the Kurayami girl and how you discovered her innocence. I know your Hokage performed a mind penetration jutsu on her, but I would like to know what you saw, exactly."

Kakashi looked up and nodded. "Naruto maybe you should go and find Genma, tell him to bring back something to eat."

Naruto scowled but obeyed. Once the boy was gone Kakashi began his recount of the few weeks that had made Gin one of the most important things in his life. He spoke calmly, almost detached, having gained back his former relaxed attitude, at least in appearance.

A few hours later the door of the operating room opened and the doctor walked out. Kakashi stood up sharply, heart beating so hard that he was sure the others in the hallway would be able to hear it.

The doctor looked sad. "I've done everything I can," he said shaking his head. "But I just can't heal the wounds. I've stopped the bleeding but there's nothing more I can do. There's something about both wounds that prevents my chakra from touching them. I'm sorry but if she can't heal on her own than she's not going to make it. I'm afraid she's very weak, she might not even wake up."

Kakashi shook his head, not wanting to believe that nothing could be done. "No," he said with a calm he didn't feel. "No, there is something that can be done. We can take her to Tsunade-sama. She can heal anything."

The doctor hesitated before nodding slowly. "If anyone can heal her it would be Tsunade," he said. "However the girl cannot be moved. Not yet anyway. Any more strain on her body now would be fatal. She would not survive the trip to Konoha. Not until she's stronger."

"Then we'll wait," Kakashi said, sitting back down. "We'll wait until we can move her. She's strong and she's been through much worse. She'll survive this."

-

The Konoha shinobi never got to see the Hikarikage. About a week after the battle he died, unable to recover from the jutsu Taiyo had used to control him. Two days before his death he called Hiruma and the remaining counsel members to his hospital room. Hiruma told him what Kakashi had said and showed him the scroll Tsunade had sent.

The Hikarikage had then announced that Gin was absolved of all her crimes and was no longer considered a prisoner of Nikkogakure, nor an S-class criminal. After that he announced who his successor as Hikarikage would be. His decision shocked the counsel. Hiruma had been speechless.

After the Hikarikage's funeral the Konoha shinobi were given places of honour at the ceremony for the new leader of Nikko and sat quietly while he made his acceptance speech.

"My predecessor," Hiruma said, standing in front of the crowd in his new Hikarikage robes. "The fourth Hikarikage, bestowed this honour upon me only a few days before he passed. I was shocked that such a great man would choose me for this, most important, roll. I did not think I was worthy, so I asked him why. What he told me I will never forget. All the villagers of Nikkogakure, not just the shinobi, but everyone, are loyal to one thing and one thing alone, and that is not the Hikarikage. They are loyal to Nikkogakure. He told me that I showed him how important this village was to me when I made the decision to go against him, to disobey his orders putting Nikkogakure first before my duty to the Hikarikage. Now, as I take up my roll as protector of this village, I ask only one thing. Your complete devotion, not to me, but to Nikkogakure."

The crowed cheered and clapped as Hiruma took his seat. He could see the Konoha shinobi some distance away. Naruto sitting beside Genma and the two ANBU on the other side of him. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

The young jonin was in the hospital, sitting beside Gin's bed and holding her still, cold hand. She hadn't moved in over a week.

* * *

All right I know this one was a bit shorter than usual but I thought this would be a good place to stop. The next update will probably be Monday, but I'll see if I can put it up tomorrow.

Please, please, please review.

Thanks again,

Kwin.


	20. Chapter 20

Ahhh! My whole life is ruined. RUINED!! The most evil time of the year has come around again. DAYLIGHT SAVINGS TIME!! There's a federal election coming up, I'll vote for anyone who says they'll get rid of it. Its evil!!!

(Cough,cough) Sorry about that, just needed to vent. So on with the story. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi placed the still unconscious Gin on the stretcher that would be their means of transporting her back to Konoha. They had spent another four days in Nikko, waiting for her to regain enough strength to be able to survive the move. As soon as the doctors said she was strong enough they had wasted no time, wanting to get her back to Konoha, and Tsunade, as quickly as possible.

After placing Gin comfortably, Kakashi left Naruto to watch over her and moved to where Genma was standing with Hiruma. Twelve shinobi, including the Hikarikage's new assistant, a rather sturdy looking, serious young woman, stood around him.

"Thank you Hikarikage-sama," Kakashi said as he bowed to the new Nikko leader. Hiruma bowed back and handed Kakashi a scroll.

"This is for the Hokage," he said with a small smile. "It's a formal apology to Konoha on behalf of the fourth Hikarikage, myself and all of Nikko. We also wish to thank Kurayami Gin for showing us the evil that we let run through our village and helping us to rectify the situation. We are truly grateful, though I would have liked to thank her in person."

"When the Hokage-sama heals her we'll come back to visit," Kakashi said seriously, though there was a light, hopefulness to his tone that hadn't been there before. "Then you can thank her and apologise as much as you want."

Hiruma laughed. "I'll hold you to that Kakashi-san," he said. "As a sign of our respect for Konoha, please accept this honour guard of ten Nikko shinobi to escort you back to your village. With two people carrying the stretcher you'll be vulnerable to attack, and I would like to know that you are all safe. I would hate to see what the Hokage would do to me if you were attacked on the road."

"Thank you Hikarikage-sama," Genma said as the shinobi behind Hiruma moved forward and surrounded Gin and Naruto, the blond boy glared at them suspiciously and moved closer to Gin's side. "We will send word when Gin-san's condition improves."

With a final bow, Kakashi and Genma joined the large group of shinobi around Gin. One of the Nikko ninja bent down to pick up one end of the stretcher, but Kakashi pushed him out of the way and took it himself. Genma shook his head, but moved off to take the other end.

-

Tsunade ran chakra infused hands over the two large wounds in Gin's back and side. They weren't bleeding any more, the Nikko doctors had seen to that, but they weren't healing either. What she discovered was that they were doing the opposite. They were spreading slowly. Tsunade was under the impression that they would have killed her by now if the Ryu hadn't been holding them back. She was sure that's what it was doing, even it couldn't heal her completely.

Damn, she thought, wiping the sweat out of her eyes. If I can't stop these wounds from spreading then she's dead for sure. Maybe I can get the Ryu to work with me, maybe together we can perform some kind of counter. But how do I contact it, will it even speak to me?

As if answering her first question, she looked up just in time to see Naruto's bright blond hair duck out of sight. He had been looking in at her from the glass in the operating room door. She smiled sinisterly.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled and was rewarded with a loud bang, presumably Naruto had fallen over or something. "Stop snooping and get in here. I may be able to use you."

Naruto opened the door nervously, when he saw the look on Tsunade's face he smiled and scampered to her side. "You really need me Hokage-sama?" he said, his eyes glowing with enthusiasm.

Tsunade nodded, turning her attention back to her task. "I want you to talk to the Ryu inside her. I need its help if I want to heal her."

Naruto's eyes widened. "How do I talk to it," he said angrily. "It's not like something I do every day. If you can't do it what makes you think..."

"Shut up," Tsunade said sharply, cutting him off. "You have talked to the Kyuubi before haven't you. Ask it to help you contact the Ryu or something. Look Naruto I don't know what else to do. If this doesn't work than Gin's dead for sure. I just need you to try. Do you understand? It's life or death."

The blond boy nodded, uncertainty replaced with determination. Without another word, he attempted to reach the Kyuubi.

-

Naruto had left Gin a little while ago, and the first thing Tsunade saw when she entered the girls hospital room was Kakashi, asleep, his head and arms resting on the bed beside the unconscious girl. It had been a week since the Konoha shinobi had returned, accompanied by ten shinobi sent as a guard by the Hikarikage. According to Genma, Gin had saved the Nikko leader from some kind of possession jutsu, before killing Taiyo. The kage himself had died not long after and six Nikko counsel members had gone into hiding, now having been declared missing nin.

The new Hikarikage had apologised formally to Konoha, and to Gin, in a scroll he had sent with Kakashi, although Gin hadn't woken up since the battle. He assured Tsunade that his predecessor had never wanted to sever their ties with Konoha, and would never have questioned Tsunade if he hadn't been under the influence of outside forces.

When the Hokage had read this, she rolled her eyes, though she was smiling at the time, glad that the ordeal was finally over and that Konoha was safe again. Or as safe as it was ever going to be. Akatsuki were still out there and now they were after two Konoha shinobi instead of one.

Kakashi stirred and woke up, blinking sleepily at Tsunade, his hair even more dishevelled than usual. He sat up straight and fixed his Hitai-ate, which had become loose from being slept on.

"Good morning Hokage-sama," the young jonin said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be found sleeping in another persons hospital room.

"Have you been home yet Kakashi?" Tsunade said with a sigh. Kakashi didn't answer. It wasn't really a question anyway, as she already knew the answer. The young man had spent the past week sitting beside Gin's bed. Team seven brought him changes of clothes and food everyday so he wouldn't have to leave her. Tsunade was concerned, she knew he blamed himself for what had happened to the girl, if he had been watching her more closely she would never have been injured. The fact that she succeeded in preventing a war didn't seem to cross his mind.

"That's it Hatake!" the Hokage said, putting her hands on her hips. Even in his current state, Kakashi couldn't help but think of how much she reminded him of Sakura. "I've had enough of your moping about. I'm giving you a mission. Your taking your team on survival training for at least three days. It's not really much of a mission, but at least it will get you out of here for a while."

Kakashi's eves narrowed in anger. "Hokage-sama," he said seriously. "I need to be here for when..."

"You _will_ go Kakashi," Tsunade cut in. "She doesn't need you right now and you're not doing her, or anyone else, any good by sitting around here all day. If she wakes up while you're gone I'll send someone to find you."

The young jonin was about to shake his head, but was stopped by Tsunade's sigh. "You're not doing _yourself_ any good Kakashi," she said, a little less harshly. "You haven't left this room for a week."

"I want to be here when she wakes up," he said, looking at Gin, before closing his eyes and turning away from her. "She will wake up, wont she?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi," Tsunade said sadly. She had tried everything she knew to heal Gin's wounds and she had succeeded, with Naruto and the Ryu's help, to a certain degree. Through the Kyuubi Naruto had been able to contact the weakened Ryu and together they had been able to stop the jutsu that was making the wound spread, allowing Gin to start recovering by herself. The wounds were no longer killing her, but she didn't seem to be getting any stronger. If anything she was getting weaker by the day. There had been a point when Naruto had touched her, when Tsunade felt Gin's chakra level rise, but it had only happened once and it was the only sigh of life they had gotten. "Her wounds are healing now and I can't see any reason why she should still be unconscious, unless it has something to do with her transformation, Pein's chakra or the jutsu he placed on her. We'll just have to wait and see. She's strong, we can't give up on her yet," Tsunade just couldn't bring herself to tell him that every day she didn't wake up she slipped further away from them. She didn't want to show how hopeless the situation was.

"No," Kakashi said softly. "We can't," he stood up. "Someone will watch her while I'm gone, won't they?"

Tsunade smiled slightly, trying to hide her worry. "Of course."

Kakashi nodded as he walked passed her, he wasn't fooled, however. He knew Tsunade was hiding something from him. Not wanting to tell his what was really going on. And he found he really didn't want to here it anyway.

-

Gin stood in a field, looking up at the sky. The sun was shining bright, but there was no heat. She couldn't feel the wind on her face or the grass beneath her bare fee and she was wearing a long black dress she had never see before. She couldn't help but think something wasn't right, something was missing.

What is this? She thought, looking around her at the sunlit plains. Is this real? How did I get here? Did I die in the battle?

Some time ago she had felt something calling her, a strange being, almost like the Ryu, but it was gone now. It had called her to this place, guiding her through a world of never ending white and the it had left her here. Now she no longer felt a reason to be tense or fight. This place was so calming, so peaceful, she felt relaxed, almost happy. But there was still the feeling that something was missing.

"Gin-chan?"

She spun around quickly and came face to face with her father. He looked exactly as she remembered him, not a day older than the day he died. He was smiling at her, dark blue eyes glittering in the sunlight.

"Father?" Gin breathed. I am dead, she thought. I am here with the dead. If this were real there would be no way my father and I would be able to stand the light. But if this is death, than it isn't so bad.

Her legs were suddenly weak and she would have fallen if Kurai hadn't reached out a hand, taking her arm. "I'm sorry father. I'm so sorry."

"No-one blames you Gin-chan," Kurai said. "If anything it was our fault for not letting you be a child and always treating you like a weapon. We're sorry for what we did to you, it was heartless of us to use you the way we did, but we're proud of you Gin-chan."

"Proud?" Gin was finding it hard to talk. There was no way this was really happening.

"Yes," he smiled again and hugged her. "But now you have to go back. There are people who still need you more than we do. Go back, show them how strong you have become, go back to them."

"But father," she protested. "You and mother and all the others?" she didn't want to leave, she wanted to go with her father, to see her mother and all the villagers of Yoru. But she felt he was right, there was something still keeping her from going with him. Something she needed, something she was missing.

**Gin, **a deep voice rumbled and she turned to see the Ryu. It was huge, its black body was trimmed in white, which changed as she watched. Black changed to white and back again. Its eyes were like hers, one gold and one silver. **Gin we can't stay here**, it continued. **We must go back, there are still things that need to be done. Promises you need to keep, people you need, and who need you. You have been helped so far, being brought to this place. But now we must do the rest.**

Gin's eyes widened. How could I have forgotten? She asked herself. The promises I made, the people who helped me. How could I have forgotten him? She nodded, before turning back to her father. He was still smiling.

"Goodbye Gin-chan," he said and hugged her again. "I was always proud to call you my daughter. Never forget what you are. You are a Kurayami, a true child of the darkness."

The fields began to fade away and Gin felt a sharp pain as her father faded with them. A single tear ran down her cheek as she turned away and followed the Ryu back.

-

Gin opened her eyes slowly and blinked in the dim light. The first thing she noticed was the white ceiling and walls that told her she was in a hospital room. She then felt another presence close beside her.

"Kakashi-san?" she whispered, her heart beating faster. She thought she would never see him again. When he appeared during the battle she felt as if her heart would burst. He gave her the strength to keep going.

She ignored the throbbing pain in her back as she tried to turn to face the person sitting next to her.

"Gin-san you're awake," a deep voice said, the man sounded surprised. "Everyone was very worried about you." Gin's heart fell when she realised it wasn't Kakashi. "I'm sorry, but Kakashi was sent on a mission three days ago by the Hokage. He should be back later tonight," she finally managed to turn and look at the man who was speaking to her.

It was Genma. He was looking a lot more relaxed than when she last saw him. She had been extremely surprised when she had seen that he came after her as well, she would have thought he wanted nothing to do with her.

Slowly Gin remembered what had happened, the outcome of the battle. "I'm sorry Shiranui-san," Gin said, turning away from Genma as his eyes widened in surprise. "I wasn't able to kill Pein. I had promised myself I would kill him for you and all the others who had lost people in Yorugakure, but I failed."

Genma shook his head. "Don't apologise. What you did, almost giving up your life for Konoha, intending to give our life for us, was more than enough to repay any debt you feel you have towards me. I had friends there, and I hated you for so long, but when I saw how hard you fought against Pein, I truly realised how stupid I had been and that it was never you I should have blamed."

"Thank you," Gin said, closing her eyes, all of a sudden she felt drained, as if she had nothing left. "You will never know how much that means to me," she took a deep breath before asking her next question. "How long have I been unconscious Shiranui-san?" she really wanted to ask if Kakashi had been there with her, if he was all right.

"Over two weeks, the Hokage was beginning to think you were never going to wake up, you just kept getting weaker," Genma knew what was on the young woman's mind, what she had been thinking about as soon as she woke up, so he added. "Naruto comes to see you every day, I think he feels guilty, but Kakashi hasn't left your side the whole time. He spent the passed week sitting in this chair, waiting for you to wake up. The only way Tsunade could get him to leave was to send him on a mission, and even then he almost refused. He must feel really guilty about what happened, or else he really cares about you," Genma let these words sink in before continuing. "I better go and tell the Hokage what's happening, she's going to be ecstatic. I'll be back soon."

He left the room quietly, leaving Gin to think over what he had just said. Kakashi really cared. Those words scared her a little bit. They were the same as the ones Pein had said to her during the battle. But Kakashi was different. She knew it, she could feel it, and she needed him.

* * *

Well that's it for another day. The next chapter will probably be fairly short, and also the last. I'm a bit sad that it's almost over but it had to end sometime.

Thanks again for reading,

Kwin


	21. Chapter 21

Hi again, I'm wasn't sure if this is going to be the last chapter or not, but if it's not don't expect the next one any time soon.

There's nothing worse than kissing in this chapter, so for any young one's, don't worry too much.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

His house still smelled like her, he was hit by it as soon as he opened the door. He could hardly stand it, his entire apartment reminded him of her. Even the way the blind were closed to block out the light.

Sighing, Kakashi made his way to the bedroom and dumped his things from the mission on the floor before going to take a shower. He wanted to be back by Gin's side as fast as he could, but he thought he should take advantage of being home while he could.

In a short time he was changed and ready to leave. He was just about to pull on his Hitai-ate when he heard his front door open and someone step inside. He picked up a kunai and walked slowly to the door of his bedroom.

There she was, the dim light illuminating her just enough so that he could make out her features. Her beautiful large eyes and full lips, her slender, graceful form. Gin was awake, she was all right.

"Kakashi-san," she said softly, he could hear the relief in her voice and see the way she relaxed when she was around him. But he was too shocked to pay attention, he could think of nothing but her. He had known Tsunade hadn't expected her to wake up.

"Gin," he breathed, unable to move. He dropped the kunai as he traced her silhouette with his eyes, wondering if she was really there or if her appearance was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Gin smiled, one of the first real smiles he had ever seen her give, if it was possible, she became even more beautiful. Her eyes sparkling in the dim light. "I woke up a few hours ago," she said softly. "Shiranui-san told me that you and your team had left on a mission, so I thought I would come home and wait for you. I didn't think you..."

She was cut off when Kakashi rushed forward and pulled her into a tight hug. She could feel his arms shaking as he pulled her against his chest.

"Oh gods," he whispered, his voice shaking as much as his arms, it sent a thrill through her body just to here his voice again, and so close. "I thought I had lost you. I was so afraid that I would never see you again," he tightened his grip slightly. "When you left I was so worried. The only thing that kept me going was the thought that maybe I could bring you back, maybe you would be all right. Then I saw you fighting Pein and I almost couldn't stand it, I was so afraid you wouldn't survive the battle. After, I sat by your bed for days but you never so much as moved..." he trailed off, breathing hard. Not wanting to think about her like that.

Gin hugged him back, a little startled by his display of affection. She had never seen him so worked up before and she had never felt something this intense, not even her anger and thirst for revenge had ever matched what she was feeling for the man who had his arms around her. It was scary and exciting at the same time.

Kakashi ran his hands over her back and shoulders, then moved them to her neck and through her hair, as if making sure that she was really there. Once he was satisfied that she was solid and not just an apparition, he hugged her tight again, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Kakashi-san?" Gin said nervously, letting down her emotionless shield, it had become so hard for her to keep it in place around him anyway. "Are you..."

Suddenly she felt his masked lips against her neck as he brushed them across her skin, then he brought his head up and kissed her cheek softly, sending another thrill through her body. Slowly he drew his lips away from her cheek and kissed her forehead tenderly, then the side of her nose. She shivered slightly, she was nervous, but she didn't want him to stop.

"Thank the gods you're all right," Kakashi whispered as his mismatched eyes gazed into hers. He was hardly able to keep the emotion out of his voice. He had been so afraid for her, afraid that he would loose her before he had even told her how he felt. He had wanted her for some time and now she was here, safe with him. He kissed the corner of her mouth lightly through his mask.

Kakashi reached a hand up and traced her jaw line with his finger, brushing it across her full lips. Gin closed her eyes and sighed. Then he did something he wished he had done before she left. He pulled down his mask and slowly pressed his mouth against the corner of hers. She turned her head and he brushed her lips so lightly she felt as if he had run a feather over them. She sighed in response and slowly, nervously, wrapped her arms around his neck, as he drew her closer to him and pressed his lips more firmly against hers.

He ran his hands aver her stomach and around her waist, causing her to sigh, parting her lips slightly. Without really thinking, Kakashi responded by slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She opened her eyes in surprise, but didn't pull away. Instead she tilted her head slightly, letting him run his tongue over hers. He tightened his grip, trying to pull her closer.

After a few minutes they broke apart. Gin took deep breathes as Kakashi trailed soft kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She ran her shaking fingers through his soft , silver hair, making him shiver. He kissed the base of her neck and moved his hands across her back. She did the same, running her hands over his muscular stomach and chest.

He groaned softly, pushing her back against the living room wall gently and pressing his body against hers. "I have never felt like this about anyone before," Kakashi said softly, looking into her mismatched eyes. "The way I feel about you scares me," he took a deep breath. "I love you Gin-chan. I have for so long, but I didn't realise it until you left me."

Gin was smiling, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "I...I love you too Kakashi-kun," she whispered back, unsure of her words. She had no doubt about how she felt, but she had never said those words to anyone before.

He words sent a tremor through Kakashi's body. He kissed her more passionately this time, holding her face in his hands, his body pressing her more firmly against the wall.

"Now that I have you back," he said. "I'm never going to let you go again."

* * *

This one was very short, but I think I'll write at least one more, just to finish things off a little better.

Please review. I would like to know what you think of my first ever fic. As I've said before constructive criticism id more than welcome. I'm always happy to here how I can improve my writing.

Thanks as always,

Kwin.


	22. Chapter 22

Well its been a long time, I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything to write and I got lazy.

I would like to send a big thank you to Arvael, I would not have been able to continue this story without her, so from now on I can't take full credit for any chapter written.

This chapter is basically just a filler, which means that the story will continue. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Tell me Naruto!" Sasuke said impatiently, and rather louder than usual. It was a few nights after team seven had returned from their survival training and they were waiting for Kakashi and Gin at the training grounds. They had been told that Gin had woken up while they were gone, but none of them had seen her since.

The sun had just gone down and the three teens were the only ones still out on the training grounds, which was fortunate, as anybody close by would have heard the heated argument going on between the two male members of the team. Sakura just sat on the grass, some distance away and left them to it.

"I already told you Sasuke!" Naruto said loudly, glaring at his team mate. "I don't know! I saw her use it, but I don't know what she did. All I saw was her eyes go black and then that Pein guy hesitated. Whatever she did didn't work though, it didn't stop him."

Sasuke growled in frustration. Naruto had seen the Kurayami Kekkei Genkai, had witnessed the woman use it in battle, and the Uchiha wanted to know what it was, what it could do. But the blond wasn't talking. Either her really had seen nothing or he was playing dumb on purpose.

"You must have noticed something," Sasuke growled. "I refuse to believe that even a dunce like you couldn't figure anything out about it after watching her use it in battle."

"Why are you so curious Sasuke?" Gin asked, stepping out from behind Naruto, Kakashi by her side. None of the younger members of the team had even noticed their arrival. "It's really none of your business."

"Gin-chan!" Naruto yelled, spinning around and rushing at the raven haired young woman. He threw his arms around her waist and hugged her. "I'm glad you're all right Gin-chan. Tsunade-sama got me to help heal you, but I was still worried. That Ryu is really scary, but nothing Uzumaki Naruto couldn't handle! I showed him who's boss!"

Gin's lip twitched as if she was holding back a smile. The Ryu had conveyed its annoyance to her at being confronted by the overly energetic genin. She hugged Naruto back before leaning down so she could look him straight in the eyes. Gold and silver met shimmering crystal blue.

"Tsunade-sama told me what you did," she said quietly, holding the boys gaze. "And the Ryu confirmed your bravery and willingness to sacrifice yourself. I am grateful to you Naruto, and will be forever in your debt."

Sakura looked on in astonishment, the only person in the group who didn't really know what was going on.

Naruto looked shocked for a moment, before letting a wide smile play across his mischievous face. He rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to reply to Gin's gratitude. Gin, however, didn't seem to want a response, as she turned away from him and faced the Uchiha.

"As for you Uchiha Sasuke," she said in her usual monotone, though there was a dangerous spark in her eyes. "Just be thankful that I will never use my Kekkei Genkai against you. You would be far to easy to brake."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger and he took a step towards Gin. "Are you saying I'm weak?" he said angrily. Gin's expression didn't change, she wasn't worried by the dark haired boy, actually she was fairly curious about him herself.

"I never said that Sasuke," Gin said, studying his face closely and noting his reactions. "Why do you think that's what I meant? You don't have to be weak to break easily. A lack of flexibility is all that is needed in most cases, but for you I think it would have more to do with your narrow mind and dark past."

Kakashi thought it was about time he put a stop to this verbal match before it progressed to the next level. "All right, that's enough. We're not here to fight each other, we're here to train. Gin-chan, I would love for you to participate, but, as you are still recovering from your wounds, you should probably sit this one out."

Gin nodded, glancing at Sasuke again, and went to sit underneath her usual tree. As she passed Kakashi he gave her a small smile. "You're lucky you don't have any of your own kids to train, that could be really messy," he said, just loud enough for her to hear. Gin gave him a blank look and he chuckled before turning back to his team.

-

"I have to take my team on a short mission today Gin-chan," Kakashi told the young woman as he was getting ready to leave. It was the morning after their training session and Tsunade had given team seven their first mission together since they had found Gin. It was only a D-rank, so it shouldn't take them too long to complete, but to Kakashi's disappointment, the mission had to be carried out during the day. "It's a bit bright out for you to be able to come with us, so I think it would be best if you stay home. Will you be all right on your own?"

Gin nodded and rubbed her eyes sleepily, in her opinion it was way too early to be awake, having gotten use to sleeping during the day, but Kakashi had needed to wake her so he could tell her where he was going. She had been a bit worried at first, but had told herself there was going to be times when she would be alone and there was nothing she could do abut that.

Kakashi smiled and pulled her towards him. "I should be back later tonight," he said as he hugged her. Gin nodded again, yawning against his shoulder. He chuckled, pulled down his mask and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll let you go back to bed now."

Kakashi was about to leave when he heard his name. He turned to look at Gin, who was watching him, concern, almost fear, in her large eyes. "Be careful Kakashi-kun," she said softly. Kakashi smiled again and nodded before closing the door behind him.

A few hours later Gin was bored. She couldn't leave the house because of the sun and she had nothing to do but sit around. She read and re-read the cook books Kakashi had bought her, thinking that she could try some of the more simple recipes out, but worried because of what happened last time she had tried to cook.

There was a knock on the front door. Gin eyed the wood wearily, wondering what she should do. Kakashi hadn't instructed her on what to do if someone was at the door and she was nervous about opening it, knowing that the young man himself would just walk in, but also that no-one who meant her any harm would knock.

She sat still for some time, on the lounge, her knees drawn up to her chest, thinking over her options. She could just wait for the person to leave, making them think that no-one was home, or she could open the door and let them in. The second option didn't seem that appealing.

The person knocked again, louder this time. When she still didn't answer the door a voice accompanied the knocking. "Gin-san? Are you home?" the deep voice called through the door. "It's Genma, Kakashi asked me to come over and check on you."

Gin breathed out, only just noticing how tense she had become. Slowly she got up and opened the door, peeking out through a centimetre gap at the young jonin. He looked a little concerned when she hesitated slightly before letting him in.

"Are you all right?" Genma asked, looking around the dark apartment in case there was some form of trouble. "Why didn't you answer when I knocked?"

"Forgive me Shiranui-san," Gin said bowing . "I didn't know it was you."

Genma stared at the young woman, confused. How would she know who it was if she didn't open the door? "Uh, right, so you're all right than? Nothings happened?" he was still feeling very uncomfortable around the young woman, but he had promised Kakashi he would make sure she was all right.

"No Shiranui-san," Gin replied, looking at the floor rather than at Genma, she felt more nervous around him ever since she had seen him in the hospital, and found out he didn't hate her as much as she thought he did.

"So...what have you been doing today?" Genma asked, trying to dispel some of the nervous tension in the room. He felt he should at least try to make conversation, not because of any desire to get close to the girl, or even for her sake. He had come to the realisation that Kakashi was somewhat attached to this young woman and he knew she would probably be around for some time, so he might as well make their time together as painless as possible.

"Nothing Shiranui-san," Gin said, and Genma thought she looked a little sad, he had noticed that, since she had woken up in the hospital, she was a little less cold and a little more open with her feelings. "Kakashi-kun has gone on a mission and I can't leave the house, so I have nothing to do until he comes back."

"Oh right," Genma replied. Having run out of things to say, not even being able to comment on the weather with her, he was about to leave when he spotted the cook book Gin had been reading, still open on the lounge, and thought he might take one last stab at being civil. "Do you like to cook?" he asked, walking over and picking the book up.

"I don't really know how," Gin said in her usual monotone. "Kakashi-kun has been trying to teach me, it's part of his mission, but I'm afraid I'm not very good."

Genma smiled at the thought of Kakashi cooking an flicked through the pages of the cook book. Not many people knew that he was a good cook and he had always enjoyed it. He looked up at Gin, who was watching him closely.

Why not? He thought. I could teach her a few things, it's not like I have anything better to do today anyway. I know it's Kakashi's job to look after her, but I don't think he'll mind me helping out, and who knows, it might be fun.

-

Kakashi walked through his apartment door some hours later, dripping wet. The mission had been simple, retrieve a little girls lost puppy, how Naruto had managed to get them all swimming for their lives in the river was a mystery to him.

"I'm home," he called out, but he stopped suddenly when he heard quiet voices coming from the kitchen and smelled, what was undoubtedly, a meal cooking. "Gin-chan? He walked into the kitchen and saw Genma pointing to something in a cook book and explaining something to Gin, who had flour smudged on her face and was listening intently.

"Hi Kakashi," Genma said, looking up at the shocked jonin.

"Kakashi-kun," Gin said with a small smile, he couldn't help but think about how cute she looked covered in cooking flour. "Shiranui-san has been teaching me how to cook."

"And she's not bad t it either." Genma said. "All she needed was a good teacher, something you're obviously not."

It seemed to Kakashi, as he watched the other two from across the room, that the older jonin was slowly getting back to his usual self, the person he had been before Gin had come to Konoha. Kakashi had never thought Genma would ever really get over his prejudice towards Gin, so seeing him so relaxed around the young woman was a shock.

"Kakashi? Are you listening?"

"What? Oh right, sorry," The silver haired jonin said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "What are you actually doing here Genma?" Kakashi was finding that, as much as he liked having old Genma back, he was a little jealous of the older man, he had spent the whole day with Gin and she seemed happy that he had done so.

"I came over here to check on Gin-san, like you asked," Genma replied, frowning slightly. "She was bored and alone and I had nothing better to do, so I thought I would teach her some things about cooking, which, she has informed me, was your job. That I found funny because I've never known you to cook anything in your life."

"Kakashi-kun," Gin said, watching Kakashi closely, taking in every aspect of his appearance. "Why are you all wet?"

Kakashi looked down at his clothes, as if just realising he was dripping everywhere. He then looked up at Gin and Genma, watching him in confusion. A wide smile played across his face and he suddenly felt extremely happy.

-

Pein stared down at her, a small smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. Blood ran down his chest from the wounds she had inflicted on him. There was so much blood, too much for just one person, but he didn't fall, he just stood there, holding her in his arms and smiling.

"I really did care about you Gin-chan," he whispered to her, bending down so their faces were only centimetres apart. His voice making her shiver in fear. "I still do. After all the years we spent together, I'm not letting you go that easily. "I'll be back for you. I'll be back..."

Gin opened her eyes quickly, breathing hard. It was still dark outside and she was in bed, next to Kakashi. He clutched her to him, even while sleeping, as if he was afraid she would leave again if he let her go.

Her day had been a good, one of the best she had ever had, she could have almost forgotten she was still in trouble. Luckily her nightmares were still there to remind her not to let her guard down.

Trying to calm herself, she took deep breaths, breathing in Kakashi's familiar sent. She wiped the sweat off her face. The dream had startled her, scared her, but it had only been a dream and she had been through worse. She no longer feared her nightmares, now that she had someone to protect her while she slept.

Gin watched him sleep, taking in his handsome, masculine features. Gently she brushed his unruly hair off his face, running her fingers lightly over the scar that crossed his left eye. She had seen the scar before, and she wondered, not for the first time, how it had been caused. She also wondered about the sharingan, knowing that he wasn't of the Uchiha clan. Strangely she had never once reflected on why he always wore a mask. It hadn't seemed important to her until he had taken it off.

Kakashi stirred slightly and opened his eyes, smiling at Gin, before leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. He frowned when he noticed how tense she was. "Are you all right Gin-chan?" he asked softly, taking her hand and intertwining her fingers with his.

Gin nodded. "Another nightmare," she said shortly.

Kakashi sighed and hugged her closer to him. "Another one. Was it your family again?"

"No," the dark haired girl replied, shaking her head before resting it on Kakashi's chest. She hadn't told him, or anyone for that matter, about what she had seen before she had woken up in the hospital. "I haven't dreamed of them in a while."

"Then what was it about?" he asked, a little concerned. When Gin didn't answer he began to worry. "Gin-chan? What was it about?"

"Pein," she whispered, shuddering slightly. "He won't give up. He wants me back."

-

"As a shinobi of Konoha you will have to participate in missions," Tsunade said to the raven haired girl that stood in front of her. Gin said nothing, as did Kakashi, who was standing next to her. Both had been summoned by Tsunade a few hours ago and were currently standing before her in the Hokage's office. "It's no secret that we are short on shinobi at the moment, so I can't afford to have you just sitting around.

"I am well aware of the situation with your eyes," the Hokage continued, addressing Gin alone. "And I have had someone working on a solution for a little while now, well ever since Kakashi almost blinded you. The result of their work is these," she held up a rather strange looking pair of glasses. Their design meant that they would cover Gin's eyes completely, allowing no light to enter from the sides. The lenses also looked strange, they were a shimmering silver, the exact shade of Gin's right eye. "These glasses will allow you to control the amount of light that passes through them by infusing them with your chakra. They are only experimental at the moment and will only last as long as your chakra does, so I would still like you to stay out of the sun as much as possible, though they should be all right for missions."

Gin took the strange new glasses from Tsunade and studied them. "Thank you Hokage-sama," she said.

Tsunade nodded. "Now I have a few missions in mind for you. The first is a standard escort mission, C-rank. You will be accompanying a family of four to Sunagakure. It should only take you a few days and when you get to Suna you can start your next mission, a simple retrieval and delivery, another C-rank. A Konoha historian has requested a number o historical scrolls from Suna and would like them to have an escort, as they are priceless and irreplaceable. The missions should take you little more than a week, if that. So what do you say Gin?"

Gin nodded. "Will I be going alone?" was all she said.

"I think it would be best if you were alone, yes," Tsunade replied, watching Kakashi's reaction to this. He looked as composed as ever, standing relaxed, one visible eye half closed, in his usual slightly bored expression.

"You will meet the family you will be escorting tomorrow night, at seven pm, by the Konoha gates," the Hokage said. "You have enough time to get your things together for the trip. When you get to Suna there will be someone there to meet you and show you where to pick up the scrolls. It is likely that the Kazekage will wish to speak with you while you're there," Tsunade watched to see if there was any reaction at all from the girl, when all she got in return was a blank stare, she continued. "Here is your mission scroll, and your Konoha Hitai-ate," she held out the items, which Gin took without a word. "If there's nothing else you may go."

Once the door closed behind the two shinobi, Tsunade pulled a scroll out of her desk, the symbol of Nikkogakure clearly printed on the outside. She sighed as she read over its contents once again, hoping Gin would be able to handle the Hikarikage's proposition.

* * *

Well that's it for now, sorry again for making you wait so long. I probably won't be updating as fast as I was before. Only because my draft for this story ended with the last chapter.

If anyone has any ideas for this story or any suggestions on what should happen, please send them to me, I would love the help.

Thanks again,

Kwin


	23. Chapter 23

Hi again, lately my inspiration has been leading me more towards drawing than writing. I try to draw pictures of Gin to help me thing about where this story is going but it doesn't really seem to be working (sigh). I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"This is the shinobi you're sending with us Hokage-sama?" Dento Noroi said in disbelief, eyeing Gin up and down. Tsunade had decided it would be better if she was there when the family met their temporary guardian. They had gathered, as Tsunade instructed, at seven pm by the Konoha gate, but Noroi, the client who had hired Gin, didn't seem too happy with his kunoichi guard. "She's just a young girl!"

"Noroi-kun please," the man's wife, Miryoku, whispered, clutching his arm as if she was afraid something terrible would happen if she let go. She was obviously more perceptive than her husband, having realised who the girl standing next to the Hokage actually was. "This is the Kurayami girl. Please don't make her angry."

"Kurayami!" Noroi choked in surprise, mentally scolding himself for not realising who she was before his wife. He looked Gin over again, hoping she wouldn't notice the sweat beading on his forehead. "Hokage-sama how can you send her with us? Think of our children!"

"I assure you Noroi-san," Tsunade said, holding up her hand to halt further protests, Noroi was really getting on her nerves. "Gin is more than capable for this mission and you have nothing at all to worry about. I'm sure you have heard what she did for Konoha," Tsunade had announced Gin's actions to the village only days after the girl herself had been returned. "She has my full trust, so all you have to do is trust in me."

Noroi was momentarily speechless so Gin took the chance to study the small family. Dento Noroi was a tall, well dressed man, some kind of business man by the look of him. His dark brown hair was brushed back off his face too keep it out of his brown eyes.

His wife was a head shorter than him, dark blue hair reached to her shoulder and her blue eyes displayed the fear and nervousness she was feeling at meeting the mysterious former S-class criminal, and having this person look after her children.

The children however, didn't seem too concerned. The boy, Kedakai, was about thirteen, his hair was long and dark, cobalt blue and his eyes were the exact shade as Miryoku's. He stood stiffly beside his father, trying to hide his interest in Gin.

Lastly was Hato, a little girl around six or seven. Like her brother her hair and eyes were blue, though of a lighter shade. She stood behind Miryoku, who was trying to keep the child from walking out to Gin.

"Very well Hokage-sama," Noroi said when he had finally found his voice. "I trust your word and place my families life in this girls hands," he bowed low to Tsunade before turning to his family. "Come, it's best we leave as soon as possible."

"Good luck Gin," Tsunade said placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Gin bowed. "I know you'll do Konoha proud," she continued as Gin turned to follow the family out of the gate.

The young kunoichi was a little depressed. Kakashi hadn't been home when she left, she hadn't see him all day and was worried he was mad at her for accepting this mission, although she didn't understand why he would be. She had only wanted to say goodbye, as she wouldn't see him for at least a week.

The group had walked a short distance out of Konoha when Gin noticed a presence close by and stopped, effectively stopping the others as well. She would have drawn a weapon if she hadn't of recognised the chakra signal immediately.

"Kakashi-kun?" Gin said, casing the family to cast curious looks around them before looking at her, all displaying the same look of confusion, until Kakashi appeared. He stood against a tree and only Gin could tell that he was smiling.

"You didn't think I would let you go without saying goodbye did you?" the young jonin said as Gin walked over to him. When she reached him he stood up straight and pulled her into a tight hug. The family were watching in astonishment, but the couple ignored them. Kakashi pulled down his mask quickly, confident that the other four wouldn't be able to see his face in the dark, and pressed his lips gently against Gin's. She kissed him back, glad that she was able to see him before she left.

"Come back safely Gin-chan," Kakashi whispered to her as they broke apart. He held her close, not wanting to let her go. It didn't show, but he was extremely worried about letting her go on this mission. "I don't want to have to come after you again."

Gin smiled and hugged him back, depression replaced by an overwhelming feeling of safety and love. "I will Kakashi-kun," she said into his chest. "I promise."

Kakashi reluctantly let her go and watched her as she walked back to the family, worried that he would never see her again and wishing he had protested to her being sent alone. He saw her turn around to look at him once before she was gone.

They were walking for a few minutes before the little girl, Hato, let go of her mothers hand and started to walk beside Gin. Miryoku looked like she was about to protest, but thought better of it, not wanting to do anything that would make Gin angry.

"Was that man your husband?" the little girl asked happily, skipping along beside Gin, her sky blue eyes alight with curiosity. Gin could almost feel the happiness and excitement radiating off the small girl.

"No," Gin replied shortly, wondering why Hato was so happy.

"So was he your boyfriend then?" the child continued, ignoring Gin's uninterested tone.

"N...no," now that she thought about it, Gin couldn't really say what Kakashi was to her. She had never felt the need to label their relationship. He loved her and she loved him, so was there any need to name what they had?

"So then what is he?" Hato asked, confused and not wanting to give up on the subject. "He needs to be one or the other if he kisses you."

"He is..." Gin hesitated slightly, not really knowing how to answer and aware that the whole family were now listening to their conversation. "He is...my life. The reason why I'm still alive, the reason why I live. I owe him everything."

"Do you love him then?" the child asked innocently.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Gin said bluntly. "But yes, I do."

"Then why don't you get married?" Hato continued, still skipping along happily. "Mother and father love each other and they got married. Are you going to have kids?"

"Hato-chan!" Miryoku said sternly, finally thinking the conversation had gone too far. She pulled the child away from Gin and held her tightly by the wrist. "You shouldn't ask such questions, it's rude. Apologise right now. Forgive her Kurayami-san," the young woman said nervously, now addressing Gin. "She's just a child, she doesn't know what she's saying."

"I don't see why it's rude to ask," Hato wined. "The lady doesn't mind and I just wanted to..."

"That's enough Hato," Noroi said sharply, silencing the little girl, who pouted, annoyed at being overruled. Apparently her fathers words carried more weight with the child than her mothers did. "Kurayami-san is here to protect us, not to entertain you."

It seemed that even a scolding from her father wasn't enough to stop the child's curiosity for long, as minutes later, she was back beside Gin, peering at the weapons that covered the young woman. The naginata in particular seemed to interest her.

"What's that?" Hato asked, pointing to the weapon strapped to Gins back, behind her pack.

"It's a naginata," Gin replied, wondering why the little girl was asking her so many questions. She didn't seem intimidated by the older woman at all and completely ignored both her mother and fathers warnings. "A type of weapon."

"I've never seen one of those before," Hato said happily, reaching out to tough it. Gin moved aside smoothly, taking the weapon out of the little girls reach. Hato frowned, but the expression was replaced quickly by her usual curiosity. "Where did you get it?"

"It was passed down through my clan, it once belonged to my father," Gin told the child stiffly, she really didn't feel like elaborating or explaining her past to this girl. Hato, however, didn't know when to stop.

"Did he give it to you?" she asked, moving in front of Gin so that she was walking backwards. "My father gives me gifts all the time, but nothing like that thing. Was it a gift from your father?"

"No," the air around them had suddenly grown cold, though the temperature had nothing to do with the weather. Gin could almost feel the tension of the other three members of the party.

"Then how did you get it?" if unease was water, Noroi, Miryoku and Kedakai would have been saturated. Gin just knew Miryoku was waiting for her to snap and kill the child. She kept throwing glances at her daughter, which went unnoticed by the little girl.

"It was left to me after my family was killed," Gin answered, catching Miryoku's frightened glance before the older woman looked away.

Luckily Hato had the attention span of a goldfish, because she quickly changed the subject before her mother could begin to panic. Gin couldn't help but think that the child had timed it well, either she was really lucky, or she knew just how far she could push her parents before they snapped. If that was the case than she was smarter than she looked.

"Your very pretty, but your hair is strange," Hato said in the same bubbly, bright tone. "Why is it so long? And it's all messy at the top, why? Don't you brush it? Mother always tells me to brush my hair, but mine never gets as messy as that. Mother can I do my hair like this lady?"

So the rest of the night and the next day went. Hato would babble off a constant stream of questions that would be met with one word answers and the occasional harsh scolding from her father and mother. Gin, however, didn't really mind. The child was doing her no harm.

Night had fallen again as they crossed the border into the Wind country, the trees had begun to thin out, but they hadn't yet given way to the open sandy plains of the Suna desert. The group was resting during the day and travelling by night, to save Gin's eyes, though the moon was high and bright enough to allow the small family enough light to see by.

Their journey had been uneventful so far, though Gin never once let her guard down, she knew that as soon as she did there would be trouble. Noroi wasn't as cautious, he walked close behind the kunoichi, looking bored and tired as he carried his sleeping daughter. The child had only stopped talking once she was too exhausted to continue.

Miryoku was on her husbands left side, watching the ground as she walked, she had gotten over her initial fear of Gin, though she still gave the younger woman a lot of space and would never look directly at her.

Gin risked a sideways glance at the last member of the party, catching Kedakai watching her closely. He turned away quickly when he noticed Gin was looking at him, though she still caught the curiosity, even admiration, in the boys eyes.

Suddenly Gin felt a presence close by and held out a hand to stop the others.

"Why have we stopped?" Noroi asked impatiently. "We need to be in Suna as soon as possible, any delays are a disadvantage to the potential business relationships with out Suna counterparts. Though I don't really expect a ninja to understand just how important..."

Gin gave the man a sharp, cold look, which silenced him instantly. He had been talking rather loudly, making it impossible for her to hear the person who's presence she had felt so strongly, and more importantly, giving away their position to any potential enemies.

As if on cue, there was a soft groan and the sound of rustling leaves from the trees on their left. Miryoku squeaked in fear, pulled her children close to her and hid behind Noroi, who hadn't moved a muscle since he had fallen silent.

Gin listened intently, eyes surveying the entire area around the group, knowing that if there was going to be an ambush then their attacker would want them to focus on the noises, allowing any others to sneak up on them.

"Help me," a distressed voice said from the trees. "Please, help me," a man came crawling into view, the first thing Gin noticed was the large wound that ran down the entire length of his leg, it was bleeding heavily. Her eyes narrowed. "Please, I was attacked."

"My wife was a nurse," Noroi said quickly, judging that the injured man was no threat, he took a few steps towards him, dragging Miryoku with him. "It was a while ago, but she might be able to help. Go on Miryoku."

Hesitating slightly, the young mother let go of her husbands hand and stepped forward, obediently following Noroi's orders. Gin, however, held out a hand to stop the other woman. Miryoku looked at her, puzzled.

"Don't move," the kunoichi ordered stiffly, mismatched eyes still scanning their surroundings. This close Miryoku could see the strange way Gin's eyes shone in the dark, like a cats. She shivered.

"Can't you see that man is bleeding to death?" Noroi said angrily, annoyed that his instructions hadn't been obeyed. "You are not the leader here, you have been hired to protect us, not to order us around, so step aside and let my wife work!"

"Shut up," Gin said coolly. "He is not bleeding to death, it's a genjutsu," Gin had suspected as much since the man had shown himself. His story and his wound were suspicious. For the man to be bleeding that much and still be conscious the attack would have had to have been made in the last hour, if that, but Gin didn't feel anyone else in the area. This suggested that the man could only have been attacked by ninja, who could hide their chakra signal. Though if that was the case, there would be no way they would have left him alive. If it wasn't ninja then the attack would have been hours ago and the man would be long dead.

Gin had come to the only logical conclusion, this man was a decoy, a distraction, but she wouldn't be fooled so easily. She preformed a series of rapid hand signs, encasing the stunned family in her semitransparent shield. As soon as the walls went up six shinobi appeared and the man who had been 'injured' stood up, dropping the illusion.

"Very good little girl," the formerly injured man said mockingly. "You saw through my genjutsu, and that shield is pretty impressive, but I suggest you give up now. There are seven of us and we don't want to have to beat up a girl. If you give us everything of value you have on you we might just let the children live."

Gin didn't move a muscle, she didn't even seem to be listening to the man. Her body remained relaxed and her hands by her sides. Her eyes, however, were moving steadily, taking in her surroundings and noting the positions of all her enemies.

Once the attackers had begun to get impatient, and the smarter ones started to feel uneasy, Gin finally spoke. "Don't underestimate me," she said in a low voice that sent shivers down her opponents spines. "You should leave now if you value your lives."

"You think you scare us?" the leader of the gang sneered, turning to his companions, who laughed stiffly. "A real shinobi would have drawn a weapon by now. Is this your first mission girl? You think you're scary just because you have a Hitai-ate?"

"If you're not scared then you're a fool," Gin replied calmly in her usual monotone, her eyes finally fixing on the man in front of her. She could see the uncertainty in him as he wondered why she wasn't afraid and took an involuntary step back when he saw the unnatural gleam of her eyes.

"That's it, kill her!" the leader yelled, angry that the kunoichi had made him show even the slightest amount of fear. He would make the girl beg for mercy before he killed her.

Before any of them could move Gin performed a complex series of hand signs, so fast her hands were just a blur. All seven attackers found themselves unable to move their feet. As one man they looked down, one let out a startled cry at the sight that met his eyes.

The shadows of the trees around them had twisted and lengthened, reaching out and gripping the ankles of all seven shinobi. Slowly they twisted their way up their victims legs, moving up their bodies and wrapping around their arms. Gin lifted her hand and flexed her fingers slightly, earning a grunt from the captives as the shadows tightened their grip.

"All I have to do is squeeze and your bodies will be crushed," Gin informed the others in her dark monotone voice. She didn't seem to feel anything at all. "I didn't think I could use this jutsu, because the shadows are slow and a person has to be distracted for a long period of time before they can be captured. Luckily none of you are very skilled. Now, I could let the shadow entire your bodies, through your mouth and into your lungs, suffocating you slowly, or you could just give up and I will take you to Suna, where you will be tried. It's your choice, though you better make it quickly. With every passing moment my grip on the shadow slips, casing them to tighten involuntary."

The gang leader began to sweat. He wasn't a skilled shinobi, neither were his companions. They had enough strength between them to take on and rob small groups of equally unskilled travellers, he had never thought they would come up against someone of Gin's level.

He held back a cry as the ghostly grip encasing his body tightened a fraction more. The decision was a hard one for him, if he gave in to her he would be forever known as a coward and would spent a long time behind bars, but at least he would still be alive, and he didn't want to die.

Sweating, he looked over at his captor, her face was calm, blank, as if she could wait all night for his answer. He knew there was no way she would let them go now. As he looked around at his companions he could see the panic in their eyes. This was a power they had never dreamed of facing.

"All right! All right!" he cried out as the shadows tightened their grip around him again. "Fine, I give in. Take us to Suna."

The captives watched as Gin tilted her head slightly, looking at them from a different angle. The gang leader wondered if she was contemplating killing them any way and saving herself the trouble of taking them all the way to Suna.

He was starting to worry when he saw the girl nod. "Good choice," she said as the shield protecting the family dropped. Miryoku was shaking and crying as she clutched Hato to her, the little girl struggled in her grip, trying to see what was going on. Noroi had gone very pale and Kedakai's eyes were wide, though the boy wasn't afraid, he looked amazed, stunned.

"Dento-san, if you would be so good as to retrieve a length of rope from my pack. I'm afraid I need both hands to sustain this jutsu," Gin said calmly, as if doing nothing more than commenting on the weather. When Noroi didn't move Gin sighed and turned to the only stable member of the family. "Kedakai-san? The rope?"

The boy nodded without hesitation, and moved forward quickly, pulling two large coils of rope out of the pack Gin was wearing. He held them loosely, watching the young woman and waiting for further instructions.

"Good," the kunoichi said. "Now take the thinner rope and tie their hands together tightly and use the thicker one to tie their feet, though leave enough rope between their ankles so they can still walk. You do know how to tie strong knots, don't you?"

"Yes Kurayami-san," Kedakai said as he made his way over to the immobile criminals. Strangely he found that he didn't feel the slightest trace of fear, unlike the captives did at the sound of Gin's name.

"Kurayami?" the leader choked out, fear now clearly plastered on his face, which glistened with sweat. "S-class criminal Kurayami?"

"Her name has been cleared!" Kedakai said sharply as he tied the man's hands behind his back. He wanted to defend the woman who had saved his family. "You would know that if you lived any sort of honest life."

"Leave it alone Kedakai-san," Gin said softly. "I have been known as a criminal long enough to be use to all the names I have been called. It's not something that worries me. Just tie the knots so I can release the jutsu."

Kedakai did as he was told, continuing to tie the roped around all seven of the captives hands and feet. Once this was done, he stepped back, Gin released the jutsu and checked the knots, making sure there was no way the criminals could escape. She then looped the remaining rope around their necks, tying them together and creating a lead, which she handed back to the blue haired boy.

"Don't let it go," she said shortly. Kedakai nodded, a small smile on his face. Gin's eyes ran over the boy once before she turned back to the family. "Were going," with that she started walking away. The others followed without question.

* * *

Well this chapter was a little longer than the others, but I feel as if nothing really happened. Oh well, maybe something more interesting will happen next time.

It also seems to me that no-one wants to send reviews any more. This makes me kind of sad, but people are still reading, so it's all right. Though I would still love some reviews. Please.

Thanks for reading,

Kwin


	24. Chapter 24

Congratulations to all the year 12 students who have now finished their HSC, enjoy the break before the results come out, and congratulations also to the year 10 students who will have just finished the School Certificate, which is really nothing to worry about, wait till year 12, it will kill you!

Anyway, a big thank you to all the people who reviewed and to the people who put this story on their alert/favourites lists. I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter, but I was having some trouble with Gaara. You see I didn't know the exact time he became Kazekage, and I was told, by the always helpful Arvael, that he is probably given the title sometime during the time skip, as he doesn't have it in the filler episodes of the anime. I was somewhat confused so I hope the way I set it up is all right. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

They stopped for a rest, just as the sun was beginning to rise. The captive criminals were still tied together and were now attached to a sturdy bolder that jutted out of the landscape. Gin took the opportunity, once again, to study the new glasses Tsunade had given her. They put her in mind of insect eyes, or maybe a snakes. She had tested them out a few times and they seemed to work well through the last days travel, so she slipped them on and infused them with her chakra. There was even more danger from the sun now that they were in Suna, where there was less chance of cloud and no trees to shelter her from the light.

After a few moments, Gin noticed Kedakai was watching her. She settled back against a tree, pretending not to be concerned by his display of curiosity. He hadn't spoken once since the attack, not to his family or to Gin. He had been quiet and reserved throughout the entire journey so far, which highlighted the sharp contrast between his personality and his sisters.

Finally his curiosity overcame his better judgement and he moved closer to Gin. "Excuse me Kurayami-san," he said softly. Gin turned to look at him, saying nothing. The boy hesitate, obviously regretting that he had addressed her in the first place. "Um...I just wanted to say...uh," his face reddened slightly. "Thank you, for what you did back there, for my family and well...I read about what you did for Konoha and I know you didn't have to do it, so thank you," he hesitated again, wondering if he should continue. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Obviously you haven't been listening to your sister for this entire journey," Gin said, in her usual monotone, though Kedakai's words made her very happy. "Go ahead and ask, if I don't like your question I won't answer."

"Oh uh, right," Kedakai said nervously. "I just wanted to know why you decided to become a shinobi. I mean, I realise that you came from a clan of highly skilled shinobi, but I just wanted to know when you knew you wanted to do that to, or what made you decide."

"Decide?" Gin said, sounding a little confused. She had never really thought about it before, though she knew exactly what the answer was. "There was no decision. I never decided to become a shinobi."

"So you always wanted to be a ninja?" Kedakai said, gaining a little more confidence now that he knew she wasn't agitated by his questions. The boy sat on the ground next to the kunoichi, she could almost feel the admiration radiating off him.

"No, you misunderstand me," Gin said, shaking her head slightly. "There was no decision, I never wanted to be a shinobi. It is what I am, what I was born for. There was nothing else I could have been. My clan were all shinobi of great skill and I had to follow them. It is absurd to think that I could ever have been anything else."

"Oh right," Kedakai said, looking a little disappointed. Gin had come to the realisation, some time ago, that this boy wanted to be a shinobi, it was fairly obvious from the way he had been watching her, but he didn't come from a family of ninja. He had wanted a more meaningful answer from her, something that would justify him going against his families wishes.

"How old are you boy?" Gin asked bluntly, sounding a little harsh.

Kedakai flinched at her tone. "Twelve, almost thirteen," he said stiffly.

"It's not too late," the kunoichi said, softening her voice a fraction and turning her head to face the boy. He couldn't tell, but her eyes were fixed on his face, studying him. "There would be some serious work to do and it wouldn't be easy, but if you really wanted to, you could become a shinobi."

Kedakai looked surprised by Gin's perceptiveness, before looking at the ground. "That's not possible," he said sadly. "My father would never allow it. He wants me to follow in his footsteps, expand the family business. And besides, I only know the very basics of chakra manipulation. I would be very far behind."

"Maybe you shouldn't live your life for someone else," Gin replied, realising that was exactly what she was doing herself. "You should do what you want with your life, or you will always be miserable. I had no choice, but if I did I probably would have chosen to be a shinobi anyway. But you have a choice and by the looks of things, you are going to make the decision that will make your father happy and not yourself."

"I have to thing of my family," Kedakai cried. "My clan expects things of me, it wouldn't satisfy them if I became a shinobi. I can't just go off and do whatever I want. Do you think I could be happy as a ninja if my family disowned me?!"

"What of your sister?" Gin cut in. "What does your clan have planned for her?"

Kedakai hesitated, he looked over at his little sister, who was sitting in her mothers lap, chatting away endlessly. He sighed heavily. "She will probably just be married off to someone my father chooses for her."

"A pity, she looks like she would make a good business person," Gin said, eyeing the boy sideways. "Persistent, curious to the point of recklessness, doesn't take no for an answer and doesn't listen to what others have to say. I wonder if she will be content to be a house wife."

"I always thought she would be a better business person than I would, she even seems interested in fathers work," Kedakai said. " But it doesn't matter, I'm the son and the eldest and she will do as the clan tells her. That's just how it has always been."

"It seems odd to me that a clan would disadvantage themselves in such a way. They place a person at their head who has no desire to be there and completely ignore another who has such potential," Gin paused to let her words sink in. "But then, what do I know of family," she looked at the boy, who could feel the fire in her gaze, even though he couldn't see her eyes. "Maybe you should ask yourself the same question you first asked me. Why do you want to be a shinobi? Think about that reason, is it more or less important to you than making your family happy. Your decision may end up affect your clan for the better."

Gin stood up. "It's time to go," she said shortly, leaving behind a stunned Kedakai.

Miryoku looked up, startled, and pulled her daughter to her feet. Since the attack her fear of Gin had been renewed, despite the kunoichi saving her family. Now she would jump at every word that came out of the younger woman's mouth.

Noroi stood up slowly, he was still sulking , angry that Gin had made him look like foolish in front of his family, his mood was worsened by the fact that he knew she had been right and that if it hadn't of been for her the group would have been in serious trouble.

It became hotter and brighter as the days progressed and Gin found she had to pour more and more chakra into her glasses to keep the light out. By midday on the third day she could feel them being pushed to their limits. There were no trees now, no shadows but their own and no shade except what was created by shallow overhanging rocks.

Gin was about to call a halt, thinking that she would have to stop till the sun went down. She didn't want to push the glasses to their limit in such a dangerous environment, so she thought she should probably blindfold herself until it was safe.

She was about to give the order when Hato cried out, pointing off into the distance. Gin looked up, noticing Sunagakure's appearance on the horizon and giving an inward sigh of relief. She would only have to hold out for another hour or two at the most.

As the group approached the village, Gin noticed the dismayed look on Kedakai's face. He was still dragging the criminals behind him, and had been looking content, if a little tired, until Suna had come into view.

They were greeted at the gate by a stiff, short man in heavy, official looking robes, behind him stood two Suna shinobi. The man ran his eyes over the group, taking in their scruffy appearance, when he came to the seven criminals a look of shock ran quickly across his face.

"What is this?" he asked suspiciously. "The message from the Hokage stated that only five people would be travelling here from Konoha. Who are these others?"

Gin bowed to the Suna official before responding. "These seven," she said, gesturing to the captives. "These seven are criminals who attacked us on the road as we crossed over the border of the Wind country. I managed to overpower them and thought it would be best if they were brought here as we were on your soil when they were taken."

"I will need to get a statement from each of you in regards to what happened when these men were captured," the man said as he studied Gin's blank face closely. "I can't just imprison them without knowing exactly what happened."

"Forgive me sir," Gin said politely, bowing again. "But I cannot delay. I have another mission, so I will not be able to answer your questions, though I'm sure you will get all the information you need from the others and the criminals themselves. I have personally instructed them on what will happen if I find out they lied in their interrogation."

As if on cue, all seven captives shuddered, remembering the threats Gin had made to them not long ago. All of them believed her capable of what she said she would do to them and it didn't sound very pleasant at all.

"Uh, I understand," the Suna official said, noticing the seven criminals reactions. "I will have one of my men escort them to the prison and I will personally take you to the council chambers. The members of the council are eager to speak with you."

Gin nodded, turning to bow to the small family.

Noroi bowed back. "Thank you for your help Kurayami-san," he said stiffly, as if the words were being forcefully dragged out of him. "We couldn't have made it here without you and I apologise for thinking that you were incapable of completing this mission."

The young woman didn't reply, her eyes were fixed on Kedakai as he handed the lead rope, tying the criminals together, to one of the Suna shinobi. The expression on his face was pained and she felt she should do something for the boy.

She pulled a kunai out of her sash and moved towards him. The others all stiffened, hands going to weapons, as the shinobi prepared to defend themselves and the family. Gin ignored them, spun the kunai around in her hand and offered the handle to Kedakai, noting that there was no trace of fear in the boy at all.

Kedakai eyed the weapon, confused about what he should do next. He didn't know what she meant by offering him the kunai and looked up at her questioningly. Gin stared down at him, face devoid of all emotion, as usual.

"Take the weapon," she told the boy firmly. "I offer this to you as a reminder of the question you asked me, the journey we have taken and because, in my opinion, if the world was different, you would be a great shinobi. Believe me when I say this, as I am not one to needlessly hand out compliments. I have been watching you closely and you have what it takes."

Kedakai's eyes were wide, but he smiled and reached out to take the weapon. As he took hold of the handle he noticed how it seemed to fit perfectly in his hand, as if it was meant to be. Gin nodded in approval.

"I know you will make the right choice," she said before turning to follow the short official. Kedakai watched her go, an unmistakable look of admiration in his sky blue eyes.

-

"Hurry Kankuro," Gaara said as he and his siblings walked towards the Suna hospital. "We need to meet with the council as soon as possible and you are slowing us down."

"I'm sorry I was injured," Kankuro replied sarcastically, leaning heavily on Temari, a bloodstained bandage covered the deep kunai wound in his right thigh. "Next time I'll make sure I die and save you the time and trouble of having to look after me."

"Shut up Kankuro," Temari said wearily. "Gaara's right, we need to get back and report as soon as possible. Those bodies we found were very suspicious and they definitely weren't from around here. Plus, it was your own fault you were injured."

The puppet master was about to reply when Gaara held out a hand to stop both his siblings. His steady green were fixed on the end of the street where two people were walking towards them. One they recognised as a member of the Suna council, the other they had never seen before, but it was easy to tell she was a kunoichi.

"Gaara-sama," the council member said as he and the young stranger passed the other three in the street. Gaara acknowledged him with a slight bow, but his eyes remained fixed on the stranger. She had a Konoha Hitai-ate across her forehead, and another, blank Hitai-ate around her right arm. But this wasn't why he was curious about her. There was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite identify.

The council member noticed the look Gaara was giving the young woman by his side, the red head had calmed down a lot since his return from Konoha after the chunin exams, though most were still extremely cautious around him.

"Gaara-sama," the short official said, trying hard not to show how nervous he was around the boy. "I would like you to meet Kurayami Gin, kunoichi of Konohakagure. I will be presenting her to the council soon, if you would be so good as to join us."

Gaara's steady green eyes never left the young woman. "We will be there shortly," he said, showing nothing but calm coolness. "First we must get Kankuro some medical aid. I'm afraid he was being careless again."

Kankuro scowled, but both he and Temari noticed Gaara's interest in the young woman. He never showed the slightest interest in anyone most of the time and they wondered why this woman could have caught his attention.

Gin's eyes were wide behind her glasses. She recognised the feeling she got when she looked at the red head. They were the same familiar feelings of kinship she experienced when she was around Naruto. She had never thought she would meet another person who hosted a demon, but now she had come across two in such a short time.

"Then we will see you at the council meeting Gaara-sama," the council member said, not wanting to take up any more of the boys time. He led Gin down the street, in the opposite direction to the sand shinobi.

For a short time Gaara stood and watched Gin. He knew there was something different about her, he could almost feel the power radiating off her and it intrigued him. She turned around once to look at him, before she disappeared around a corner.

"Excuse me sir," Gin said to the council member as she lost sight of the three sand shinobi. "If you don't mind me asking, who was that young man?"

"Oh well," the official hesitated slightly. "Those three are the children of our former Kazekage. After his death the council took over the running of Sunagakure, until a suitable shinobi can be found to take his place. Though it hasn't been announced yet, the next Kazekage will almost certainly be Gaara-sama."

Minutes later Gin found herself facing a number of high ranking shinobi, the Sunagakure council. All eyes were fixed on her as she entered the room and bowed. Her escort left her to take a his seat on the far right of the semicircle table the council occupied.

"Kurayami Gin, we have been informed by the Hokage of that you have been exonerated of your crimes," the man sitting in the centre of the table said in a stiff, harsh voice. His light green hair put Gin in mind of the grass on the Konoha training field. "But we have yet to hear the full story of how this came about. We would like to here it from you now."

"I have a mission that I must complete," Gin replied, as emotionless as always and fully aware that they were trying to intimidate her. "The Hokage is expecting me back as soon as possible and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"The mission can wait," another shinobi said from the left side of the table, he sounded agitated for some reason and his eyes were narrowed in suspicion, as if he expected Gin to try something against the council. "We will have everything ready for you when we are finished here. Besides, you can't leave until nightfall, we have enough information on you to know that you have difficulty travelling during the day."

"Very well," the dark haired kunoichi replied calmly. "What would you like to know?"

For the next hour the council members questioned Gin about her past and everything that had happened after her escape from the Nikko prison. They were particularly interested when Gin reached the battle between herself and Pein.

"I was unconscious for some time," Gin said, finishing her story. "When I woke I was informed that the Hikarikage had died of his wounds and that a number of prominent Nikkogakure council members had gone into hiding, their current whereabouts are..."

"On the edge of the Suna desert," and emotionless voice said. The entire council turned to the door as Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walked into the room. Gin remained still, not moving a muscle. "We came across the bodies of six people as we returned from our last mission. We didn't recognise them at the time, but I think it would be safe to conclude that they were from Nikko, their dress certainly suggests as much. All six bodies were in perfect condition, not a mark on them."

"How is this possible," the green haired council member asked quickly. "Six foreign shinobi are killed on our soil without us being aware of it. Who could possibly have killed them?"

"That is what I hope to find out," Gaara said, his eyes moving slowly around the room until they came to a rest on Gin, who still hadn't moved. "I suggest the entire council inspect the bodies. I have had some shinobi collect them and they are now waiting for you in the hospital morgue."

"Of course," the green haired shinobi said. "Shall we go now, we're finished here anyway," the other shinobi nodded. "Thank you for your time Kurayami-san, I will have someone show you to where you can pick up the scrolls for your next mission."

"I would like to speak with Kurayami-san alone," Gaara said, making the rest of the council hesitate. "They exchanged nervous glances before bowing and filing out of the room, leaving Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Gin alone.

Gaara wasted no time. "What are you?" he asked bluntly, whilst his siblings exchanged confused looks. Gin was reminded of the first time she had confronted Naruto with that same question."

"The same as you," she said, echoing the blond genin's answer. Gaara's eyes narrowed, but his expression, much like Gin's, never changed. They stood, facing each other for some time, neither saying a word or moving a muscle.

"You are the former S-class criminal from Yorugakure, now a Konoha jonin," Temari said, feeling it was time someone broke the silence. "What's going on here? How is it that you're the same as Gaara?"

"Shukaku recognises her," Gaara replied softly, Temari and Kankuro turned sharply to look at their younger brother. "She hosts a demon also."

* * *

Sorry again for the boring chapter. Nothing much seems to be going on now, hopefully when I get my inspiration back the story will get better (sigh).

Thanks again for reading,

Kwin


	25. Chapter 25

Well it's been a few days since I updated, sorry about that, but this chapter is a little longer than some of the others, so I hope that makes up for it.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Yes, I also host a demon," Gin told the three teens as they studied her blank expression. "But, unlike what I feel from your demon, mine has no ill intentions towards us. I was chosen by the demon Ryu itself as its vessel."

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly. "From what I've heard of your past," he said, green eyes meeting gold and silver. "That doesn't seem likely. Tell me Kurayami Gin, did you know those six men we found dead not far from the Konoha border?"

"I knew of them," the kunoichi replied calmly, knowing she was being accused of killing the former Nikko council members the that had been found in the desert. She wasn't angry, if she had been in his position she would have thought the same thing. "But I had only seen them once, ten years ago at my trial. The last I heard they had gone into hiding after being uncovered as Akatsuki spies."

"So it was just coincidence they were found dead just before you arrived in Suna?" Temari said suspiciously. "I find that a little hard to believe, as, out of all the people who want them dead, you have the most reason."

"It doesn't really matter what you believe," Gin replied, her gaze shifting slowly from Gaara to fix on the blond. "Anyway, what does it matter if I was the one who killed them? They were wanted in Nikko and most likely would have been killed once captured. The only reason why this is of any interest at all is because it happened in Suna and the bodies were left where they fell."

"There could be trouble with Nikko if they suspect we had anything to do with their deaths and your reputation, Gaara, isn't really the best," Temari said to her sibling. "If we had found them alive the most we should have done was to capture them and send them on to Nikko. Now their dead there will be a lot of questions."

"Unless it was Nikko shinobi who killed them," Kankuro put in, taking one of the seats the council members had vacated.

"If it had been them they would have informed you afterwards and gotten rid of the bodies," Gin said, dismissing the boys statement. "They wouldn't want any of their secrets falling into any outsiders hands. If I had to guess I would say this was the work of Akatsuki. The men were no longer useful and had become a liability, so they killed them."

"That does make sense," Kankuro said, turning to Gaara, who nodded.

"We will inform the council and have them send patrols out looking for any suspicious shinobi," the red head said, never once taking his eyes off Gin's face. "Forgive me," he said after a short time. "We haven't introduced ourselves. I am Gaara, and these are my siblings Temari and Kankuro."

Gin bowed. "Of course, you already know who I am," she said.

"Is there anyone who doesn't," Kankuro said sarcastically. He shut his mouth when Gaara gave him a sharp look.

"There's a shinobi waiting for you outside," Gaara said, his eyes returning to Gin. "I look forward to talking to you again Kurayami-san."

The three young sand shinobi were about to leave when Gaara stopped and turned back to Gin. "You know a boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto?" Gin nodded. "Tell him that I haven't forgotten what he did for me," with that the three teens left the room.

Gin waited a few minutes before following them out. Like Gaara had said, there was a shinobi waiting in the hall for her. The same official who had met her and the Dento family at the gate. He led Gin to another room who's only occupant was a young man.

"Kurayami Gin, I would like you to meet your next mission," the short official said dully. Gin's eyes narrowed behind her glasses, the confusion she was feeling not showing on her face. The young man looked only a few years older than herself and was leaning comfortably against the large desk in the centre of the room.

"I'm sorry," Gin said, addressing the council member and completely ignoring the other man. "This is not the mission I agreed to take. The Hokage informed me that I was to pick up a number of scrolls and deliver them to Konoha."

"Yes, well there has been a slight change in plans," the official said, rubbing the back of his head. "The council thought that, as the scrolls are part of Sunagakure heritage, they should only be handled by a Suna historian, or, in this case, an apprentice historian. You will escort him to Konoha where he will stay until the scrolls are no longer needed."

"Does the Hokage know about this?" Gin didn't like this situation and she was feeling a little uneasy. Tsunade hadn't said anything about this, which suggested that she hadn't known about the 'slight change in plans' before Gin had left Konoha.

"A message was sent to her," the council member answered. "It should have reached her not long after you left."

Gin couldn't help but think this was highly suspicious. The timing of the message sent to Konoha coinciding with Gin's departure was very coincidental and she felt she should confirm the change with Tsunade before she agreed to escort this man to Konoha. She may not have been a resident of the village for very long, but there was no way she was going to do anything that would put her new home in danger, like bringing in an unauthorised person.

"Is there a problem?" the official asked nervously. Gin's silence was not something that was reassuring and the last thing he wanted to do was make someone with her reputation angry.

"Yes, there is," Gin said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I cannot bring this outsider into Konoha without proof that he has been authorised by the Hokage. I will not put Konoha in that kind of danger."

"I assure you..." the shot man began, somewhat annoyed by her lack of confidence in his village, but a little impressed that she would risk offending them in order to protect her village.

"With all due respect sir," Gin cut him off. "Nothing you tell me will have any affect in my decision. Until I have proof that the Hokage has allowed this, I cannot complete this mission. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it has to be."

To her surprise the council member nodded. "I understand," he said. "I'll see what I can do, but it might take some time. I can't say we didn't anticipate that something like this would happen, so we requested a reply to confirm the change in plans from the Hokage. I will see it the reply has arrived, though it hadn't last time I checked. If you'll wait here a moment, I'll be back soon."

The official left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Gin and the apprentice historian alone. The young man smiled at her, his sea green eyes displaying a genuine ease and happiness. They were obscured slightly by his long, messy blond hair, which he brushed his fingers through before bowing.

"Kurayami Gin," he said, the pleasant smile never leaving his handsome face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I've read so much about your life. I'm Hyo Arashi and I must say, you are nothing like I expected you to be."

Gin bowed in return, noting that he didn't seem put out at all by her suspicion of him. "What were you expecting me to be like Hyo-san?" she asked stiffly.

"Well I didn't think someone as skilled and powerful as you would be so beautiful," he answered, the smile on his face turning mischievous. If Gin had been more familiar with romance she would have realised this man was trying to flirt with her. As it was she just ignored him.

"From what I've heard as well as read," Arashi continued, paying no attention to her silence and taking a step closer to her. "You've had a very interesting life. I would love to hear about it some time, if you would be willing to tell me."

"Interesting," Gin echoed, turning sharply towards the young man. He could feel the intensity of her gaze and if he could have seen her eyes he wouldn't have continued to smile. "I wouldn't call it interesting, and I would be suspicious of anyone who would."

"I'm sorry," Arashi said, the smile finally leaving his face. "Interesting probably wasn't the right word. Forgive me if I offended you, but I'm sure that even you would agree that your life hasn't exactly been usual."

"I should hope not," Gin replied, emotionless as always. She decided that she didn't like this man, and the sooner he was out of her sight the better. "I would stop talking now if I were you, or you'll be in danger of making me mad."

He laughed. He actually laughed. Gin raised an eyebrow at him. Most reactions towards her had been suspicion, anger or fear. She had yet to meet an adult, besides Kakashi and Tsunade, who seemed so comfortable around her.

"As you wish Gin-hime," Arashi said, sill laughing. Gin ignoring the improper use of her name, but wondering why he would call her such a thing. "But there's no need to be so cold towards me. We're going to be travelling together for a few days after all."

"That is still to be confirmed," Gin said harshly.

There was silence between them for some time. Gin could feel Arashi's eyes on her, though she never once looked at him, she kept her eyes fixed on the wall, his gaze never wavered. His stare was making her uneasy, though she didn't really know why it was affecting her so much.

It was a few hours before the council member returned, a thin scroll clutched in his hand and a triumphant look on his face. With a smug smile he held out the scroll to Gin, who took it, her face remaining blank.

Here mismatched eyes scanned the writing on the scroll, after reading it over a few times her gaze flicked to the Konoha seal at the bottom of the page. Inwardly she sighed, she didn't think she was going to enjoy the next few days.

"We leave in an hour," Gin said to the blond, re-rolling the scroll and handing it back to the official. "Don't be late."

"An hour?" Arashi said, surprise clearly evident in his voice. "But it will be dark. I thought we would be leaving in the morning at least. I didn't even have time to pick up the scrolls from my sensei. I haven't even packed yet."

"We leave in one hour," Gin said again, there was a note of finality in her voice that left no room for argument. She turned away from Arashi and, as she left the room, she could help the smug smirk that spread across her lips.

-

"We were sent to locate and erase the Nikko council members who ran the day of the battle and determine the girls position, nothing more," Itachi said softly to his partner. The pair were hiding in the trees about five hundred metres back from Gin and Arashi. They had come across the Konoha kunoichi and her charge on their way back from their own mission.

"I know that, but don't you think Leader-sama will be pleased if we capture her right now," Kisame said, knowing that it was stupid to argue with the Uchiha, but trying anyway. "It will save him the trouble of doing it later."

"Think about it Kisame," Itachi said calmly. "She is strong and better trained than the nine tails boy, and even he is too strong for us to just capture. No, we will observe her for now, find a weakness that we can exploit and report it to Leader-sama. Maybe we'll make an appearance, just so she knows we haven't forgotten about her."

"We already know her weakness," Kisame said, his voice coming close to a whine. "She's vulnerable to light. We get those glasses off her and there's nothing she can do to stop us. It shouldn't be too hard, as long as we don't engage her after dark."

"Yes, but you saw what happened in Nikko," the Uchiha said. He and Kisame had accompanied Pein to Nikko before the battle with Gin. They had stayed back, not showing themselves and not interfering, as they had been ordered. "The Ryu has ways of protecting her. If she had let it take her over completely to fight Leader-sama, he would have, almost certainly, been killed."

Kisame was about to make a protest when Itachi held up a hand to stop him. "Quiet," the dark haired shinobi whispered to his companion. "We're being followed."

"Hu?" Kisame said stupidly, a little surprised that he hadn't noticed before.

"More accurately, someone besides us is following the Ryu girl," Itachi said, keeping his hushed tone. He was still for a moment, listening, concentrating on the presence following Gin. "Whoever they are, they're no threat, but we should move. I don't want to be drawn into a fight."

The two S-class criminals melted into the trees, moving to a less conspicuous spot where they could continue to follow Gin without being spotted.

-

Gin found herself thinking that she had never before met a more annoying person, and she couldn't wait until they arrived in Konoha so she could get rid of Hyo Arashi. He was quieter than Hato had been, but lacked the girls innocence. He asked personal questions about things Gin had no desire to relive and he walked a little too close to her. If she had been an ordinary woman she would have been frightened, as it was she had to restrain herself from knocking the man out and dragging him the rest of the way to Konoha.

Arashi had arrived an hour later than the time Gin has specified for their departure, carrying a large pack full of heavy looking scrolls and a few long rolls in his arms. He had grumbled a bit when he thought Gin wouldn't be able to hear him and flashed her a smile whenever she looked in his direction.

They were getting close to Konoha now and Gin couldn't help but be relieved. Not only because she would be getting rid of Arashi, but because she missed Kakashi and she found that being out of the village and away from him was making her uneasy.

"You know," Arashi said to Gin as they stopped to rest and eat. It was dark again and they were about a day out of Konoha. "I was thinking that there would be a lot of people out there who still believe you to a criminal. It's not as if your story is all that easy to accept."

"So?" the kunoichi wasn't really paying him any attention. She had a strange feeling that they weren't alone, but she didn't feel a presence like she had when her group had been attacked on the way to Suna, at least she didn't feel any others than the one that had been following them all the way from the village.

"Well," Arashi continued, obviously oblivious to Gin's disinterest in what he had to say. "What if there was a way to tell the world your story? Your side of what happened," when Gin didn't respond he continued. "What I mean is, I can help you make the world believe in your innocence, that is, if you'll let me write your biography."

"Be quiet!" Gin said harshly as she scanned their surroundings. There was more than one person out there, but she couldn't tell how many, or how dangerous they were and she couldn't concentrate with Arashi's constant chatter.

"I apologise, but you have to admit, its a good idea and I was only..." the apprentice historian began, but was cut off by one of Gin's sharp looks. The unnatural gleam of her eyes making his ever present smile falter for a second.

"I have no interest in what you were saying and I don't need a biography," Gin said, lowering her voice so that it wouldn't carry through the dark trees. "There are more important things on my mind right now. We are being followed."

"What?" the young man said, almost panicking. He clutched the scrolls to him, as if protecting them from invisible enemies.

"Well I've known there was someone tailing us from the moment we left Suna, but they're no threat, they're not even an enemy," Gin replied. Arashi's eyes were wide and a look of surprise and anger crossed his face. He was about to say something, but Gin cut him off again. "But now there are others, or at least I think there are. They might be too far away for me to sense properly or maybe they're covering their chakra signals. I may not know much about them, but I think we should stay away."

"Well then lets get to Konoha as soon as possible," Arashi said as he stood up and slung the pack full of heavy scrolls over his shoulder. "We'll be safe once we're in the village."

"We can't go just yet," Gin said calmly, looking down the path, in the opposite direction to the village.

"If anything happens to these documents then my life is worth nothing. I might as well kill myself and save my sensei the trouble," the historian moaned. "Why can't we just get to Konoha as quickly as we can?"

"Because I need to rescue our follower before the others come across him," Gin said as she she stood up. "You wait here," she preformed some quick hand signs and trapped Arashi in a silvery dome. "I'll be back soon."

She couldn't hear his protests as he pounded on the semitransparent walls.

-

Kedakai sat on the ground, his back against a tree. He had been following Gin and the historian ever since they left Suna and he was exhausted. She wasn't travelling any faster than when she had escorted his family, but Kedakai had too keep a constant watch on the small party in case they left him behind, and he didn't know his way back to Konoha from this distance, if he lost them he was in big trouble.

He didn't really know why he had decided to follow the former criminal, going against his families wishes. They had probably found the note he had left by now and it was most likely that his father would disown him.

Kedakai rested his head on his knees, only now coming to the full realisation of how stupid his actions had been. If his father disowned him, that would mean he no longer had a place to live in Konoha, as his clan wouldn't allow him to continue living with them. He also thought about if he wasn't allowed to become a shinobi. He had put his faith in Gin, but would she be able to help him if he couldn't follow the path he wanted, would she want to help? What if he failed as a ninja?

No! He thought with determination. I won't fail! Kurayami Gin herself told me I had what it takes. He pulled the kunai she had given him out of his pocket and examined it.

It was razor sharp, the metal was dull with no shine at all and the grip was made up of a rough strip of dark grey material, which wouldn't stand out. It was also covered in small scuffs and scratches. Obviously it wasn't new and it looked well used.

Kedakai suppressed a smile. It was a real shinobi weapon.

"I see you've chosen the hard path," a voice said from somewhere above him. The boy jumped to his feet, heart beating fast, clutching the kunai tightly in his hand. "You shouldn't hold a kunai so tight," the voice whispered in his ear. He spun around and came face to face with Gin, a small smile touching her full lips. "Hold the knife loose until you're ready to attack, and don't tense your muscles so much, you'll tire yourself out faster and make your movements slower."

"Kurayami-san," Kedakai said, relief audible in his voice, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in himself. He had wanted to get to Konoha without her knowing he was following. "How long have you known I was behind you?"

"The whole time," Gin said shortly, noticing Kedakai had dropped his guard. "Don't relax just yet boy. I wanted to see how well you would do, but now I feel it would be safer for you if you travelled with us."

"Why?" the blue haired boy asked, surprised. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Gin replied. "But I think there are more people than just you following us. Come on, we need to get back to Hyo-san, before he hurts himself," she was about to move when she felt two people in the trees to her left. She pushed Kedakai behind her.

"Don't worry Kurayami-san," a smooth voice said as a figure emerged from the trees. He was dressed in the same red and black cloak that Pein always wore. His long black hair was tied at the base of his neck and his sinister eyes flashed red. "We're not here to hurt anyone. Not right now anyway."

A second figure followed the first. This one was tall, with silvery blue skin, small beady eyes and marks on his face that looked like gills. His hair was dark blue and spiked straight up. As strange as he looked, Gin only had eyes for the first man.

"You're an Uchiha," she said, anger rising. "You were the one in the cells."

"Yes, Uchiha Itachi," he said with a smirk. He bowed slightly. "Good to see you again Kurayami-san, it's been a while since I've heard you scream. No, were are not here for that at the moment. We just have a message from the Akatsuki leader. He hasn't forgotten about you and he hopes you will reconsider his offer to join us, you needn't die if you come willingly. He wants you to think very carefully about your answer and also to think about all the people who's lives are in danger because you refuse his generous offer. Leader-sama awaits your answer."

Gin frowned, she felt the Ryu's anger rising inside her and she fought the temptation to unleash its power on the two men standing before her. "He already has my answer," she said stiffly, her hands going to her kunai.

"All he wasn't is for you to think about it," Itachi said calmly. "Take your time, well be back shortly," with that they both disappeared. Gin only dropped her hands when she was sure they were gone. She grabbed Kedakai by the shoulder and pushed him to the resting place where Arashi was still struggling in the shield.

-

Tsunade sighed and lent back in her chair, wondering for the hundredth time if she should have sent someone on the mission with Gin. She liked the girl and knew she was a very skilled shinobi, but she wasn't exactly stable. There was really no telling what she would do out on her own.

The Hokage knew that there was no other choice then to have sent Gin on her own. She had to know what the girl was capable of and she couldn't find out if there was always someone around to help her.

Tsunade eyed the scroll on her desk with contempt, remembering the day in had come from Nikko.

_"Sending a genin team here as a good will gesture, to strengthen the rather weak bond between out two villages. It's not a bad idea," Tsunade said to her assistant as she read over the scroll the Hikarikage had sent. Apparently Hiruma was still worried about how much Konoha was willing to trust Nikko after the discovery of a number of Akatsuki subordinates working out of his village. He wanted to do something to make sure Tsunade really did trust him, but even to her, this seemed a little drastic. "I don't think the new Nikko leader would send spy's here, at least not at a time when our relationship is so strained. It's almost as if he's giving us hostages, as a safeguard, in case anything happens between us again. Though there is something else that concerns me. His choice of sensei. I don't know if it's such a good idea and I don't think the kids themselves will like it all that much." _

_"What are you going to do?" Shizune asked, waiting patently in front of Tsunade's desk for the Hokage's decision. A Nikko shinobi had arrived only moments ago, carrying a scroll for the Hokage, asking her to accept the gift of a genin team from Nikko, to be trained in Konoha by one of her own shinobi. The shinobi he had suggested as the new sensei, however, was a concern._

_"Well she's one of us now, a Konoha shinobi," Tsunade said, more to herself than to her assistant. "I'll send her out on some missions, see how she handles her new roll. Then I'll decide if she's ready to train a genin team. It will be a challenge, especially if they still believe her to be a criminal."_

_"What should I send as a reply?" Shizune said._

_"Ask for two weeks to decide," was the Hokage's response. She was frowning slightly, deep in thought. "That should be enough time to see is she'll be able to handle a bunch of kids."_

_Shizune hesitated slightly before nodding. She was about to leave the room when she stopped, her hand on the office door. "What about the Akatsuki?" she asked suddenly. "Do you think it's right to put genin in such a position? Won't it be dangerous for the members of her team if Akatsuki are still looking for her?"_

_Tsunade looked up from the scroll and gave the younger woman a sharp look. "Isn't it dangerous for Sasuke and Sakura to be around Naruto?" she replied. Her stern expression softened before she continued. "I think it will be all right. I'm more worried about the girl herself. How will Gin react to having to look after a young team?"_

Tsunade sighed again. She had less than a week to decide and she was starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

You know, I've realised that I come off a bit whiny in these note things. Sorry about that, but I never feel my chapters are good enough, but from now on I'll just shut up and let you decide.

Thanks for reading and to all the people who review and put this story on their favourites/alert list.

Kwin


	26. Chapter 26

Hey, I'm really sorry about the delay with this chapter. I don't want to make excuses (it's not like people believe them anyway) and this is going to sound really stupid, but it's 100 true. You see, I type the chapters up on my laptop, then transfer them to the family PC to post, but about a week ago the power pack for my laptop exploded (well a bit of an exaggeration, there was a loud pop and some smoke). This wouldn't have been a problem but the battery on my laptop is stuffed so I can only turn it on for a few minutes before the power runs out, which is not enough time to transfer the chapter. I had this chapter ready to go before that happened and was really quite annoyed that I had to type it out again.

So that's what happened, believe it or not, but it's true.

On with the story. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kedakai and Arashi glared at each other as they followed Gin towards Konoha. The teen found himself feeling somewhat protective of the kunoichi and he didn't like the way the older man was looking at her, and how close he always tried to get.

Arashi was extremely annoyed by Kedakai, who seemed to want to keep Gin to himself. Whenever the historian tried to engage Gin in conversation the boy would interrupt with some stupid question, not to mention the glares he kept shooting him.

If Gin noticed the odd behaviour and hostility between the other two, she didn't say anything. She was deep in thought, Itachi's words constantly running through her head. They scared her because she knew he was right, people were in danger as long as she was around them and even without Nikko behind him, Pein could do a lot of damage.

"So Gin-hime," Arashi said, breaking into Gin's thoughts. "I was thinking that when we get back to Konoha we could..."

"Kurayami-san," Kedakai interrupted, cutting the historian off and giving him a sharp look followed by a triumphant smirk. "How much longer until we reach Konoha? I can't wait to get home. I bet you can't wait either Hyo-san, because you won't have to carry those heavy scrolls around any more. Though I suppose you'll be really busy once we get there and you won't have much time for anything else." He finished this sentence off with a wide smile that Arashi didn't find very pleasant.

"I can always make time kid," Arashi replied, his teeth clenched. He gave Kedakai a look that said 'I know what you're doing and you're not going to beat me' and was about to continue when Gin stopped. She pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. It was still dark so she was in no danger, but her eyes felt strange, swollen, as if she had overused the kuraigan.

"Kurayami-san are you all right?" Kedakai asked anxiously, rushing to her side. She placed a hand on the boys shoulder before nodding and replacing her glasses. Kedakai noticed how red and puffy her eyes were. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Gin said, removing her hand from Kedakai's shoulder, her tone left no room for argument. "We'll be in Konoha within the hour."

-

"What did you do?!" Tsunade said angrily as she waved an open scroll around frantically. Gin, Kedakai and Arashi stood in front of the Hokage's desk, saying nothing. They weren't the only people in the room, an elderly man in large glasses stood a little to their left, watching the unfolding scene with increasing interest.

"I suppose you're the historian," Tsunade snapped, now addressing Arashi, who took a step away from the blond, looking nervous. "I doubt you had anything to do with this," she shook the scroll again. "This is the man who requested the scrolls," she gestured to the old man, who smiled widely. "Now get out, both of you."

Arashi took one last look at Gin before bowing to the Hokage and following the other man out of the room, leaving Gin and a frightened Kedakai alone with the hostile Tsunade.

"What did you do?" the Hokage repeated, her voice now low and menacing. "The last thing I remember was sending you off with specific instructions to drop the Dento family off in Suna. I don't remember telling you to bring one of them back with you. How the hell am I going to explain this? The family has already sent a scroll threatening to disown the boy unless he is sent back to them immediately."

"It wasn't her fault Hokage-sama," Kedakai cried, taking a step towards Tsunade, who looked down at him with mild surprise. "Kurayami-san did exactly as she was told. I decided to follow her when she left Suna because I want to be a shinobi and I thought she could help me."

"So why didn't she send you back when she noticed you were following? " Tsunade snapped at the boy. "I don't believe a shinobi of her skill wouldn't have realised she was being followed by an untrained child."

"Forgive me Hokage-sama," Gin said, putting a hand on Kedakai's shoulder and stopping him before he could say anything else. "You're right, it was entirely my fault. I encouraged the boy and didn't send him back when I noticed he was following, and maybe that was wrong, but I don't regret it. He was unhappy with the path his life was on so I helped him change it."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "Leave us for a moment pleases Kedakai," the boy nodded and shuffled quickly out of the room. "Look Gin, we have to send him back to his family. They are worried about him and going by what his father has written in the message," she waved the scroll again. "They are not very happy. There is nothing I can do, I have to send him back."

"I wish you would reconsider Hokage-sama," Gin said, her covered eyes fixed on the ground in front of her. "I don't think the kind of life his family is offering will be good for him. He wants to be a shinobi and I think we should give him the chance."

"Even if I wanted to," Tsunade said, amber eyes fixed on the young woman before her, studying her movements closely. "I can't enrol him in the academy without his parents permission, which they definitely won't give now."

"I'll train him," the younger woman said, the slightest hint of determination in her usually emotionless voice. "I started this and it was my idea to give the boy a chance. The least I can do is train him myself."

"I can't let you do that," the Hokade replied, showing little of the surprise or confusion she felt. She found it extremely strange that Gin cared so much about the boy's future, and wondered if it had more to do with Gin herself, than Kedakai.

"Why not?" Gin asked, sounding a little put out. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her. Gin had never before questioned her orders, accepting everything she was told without the slightest hesitation.

Tsunade decided she would need to tell the girl of the Hikarikage's plans, but was worried about how the news would affect her. "Because," she said, lowering her voice into what she hoped was a calming tone. "I've already got three students lined up for you."

Gin's eyes widened. She was speechless for a moment, unable to understand why Tsunade would assign her students. The Hokage took the opportunity to explain the situation to the stunned girl.

"The Hikarikage is sending a team here from Nikko to be trained by you. He feels this will make the relationship between our two villages stronger and I agree. It won't be easy for you, but I believe you are capable of handling the situation. I think you'll have your hands full with the three Nikko are sending, so I can't let you take on another student."

Once the intial shock subsided Gin's thoughts turned to Itachi and what he had said to her on their path back to Konoha. Anyone around her was in danger. She had already known she was putting Kedakai in danger, but the feeling she got from him was that he would be able to handle almost any situation he was placed in and she would always be around to protect him. Would she be able to protect four hardly trained children if Akatsuki decided to take her? Did she have the right to take them on when she knew about the trouble that followed her everywhere she went?

Well there was one thing she did know, she couldn't let Kedakai go back to his family. Konoha would be losing a valuable tool.

"Please Hokage-sama, I can't let Kedakai go back to his family," Gin said, almost pleading as she pushed Itachi to the back of her mind. Her tone surprised Tsunade even more. "I told him he has what it takes and I want to at least give him a chance. It would be a shame to lose one with such potential."

Tsunade didn't know why, but she found it very hard to say no to the girl. It might have had something to do with how much she reminded the older woman of Hibana, her mother and one of Tsuande's closest friends. "I'll see what I can do Gin," Tsuande said, giving in. "But I can't promise you anything. If you do get the chance to train the boy he won't be part of your team. He's not a genin yet so he can't go on missions until he passes the exam and his training can't interfere with the training of your team."

"I understand," Tsunade's decision was met with a small, but genuine, smile from the young woman. "Thank you Hokage-sama. "Ill work extra hard and I won't let you down."

Tsunade sighed again, something she seemed to be doing a lot more since Gin had come into her life. "At least the glasses are working," she said, thinking that a change in subject would help to lighten the mood. "Take them off so I can see how their holding up."

Gin removed the glasses, blinking in the dim light of the office, and handed them to Tsunade, who gasped and stood up quickly as soon as Gin's eyes had come into view. She rushed over to the younger woman and took her face in her hands, examining her red, swollen eyes.

"What happened to you?" the blond cried as she ran chakra infused hands over the young kunoichi's eyes, looking for the source of the irritation. Gin watched her thorough painfully swollen orbs.

"I don't know," she answered. "My eyes have been feeling strange ever since the first day of the mission. They weren't this bad until today. I assumed that it was only a mild infection and I should be fine after it clears."

"I should have know there would be side effects," Tsunade said sadly, moving her hands over Gin's face and healing the inflammation as much as possible, though she found it was somewhat resistant to her chakra and she thought she knew why. "That amount of chakra concentrated so close to your eyes for so long has caused this irritation. My chakra can sooth the pain a little, but pumping more in will probably make it even worse. This is my fault, I should have had the glasses tested more thoroughly before letting you take them. Don't wear them again unil your eyes heal and you should probably stop wearing them for extended periods of time."

"Yes Hokage-sama, thank you," was all Gin said in reply.

"There is one more thing I need to clear up with you before you go. Where will Kedakai be staying. Considering the circumstances I feel it is best if he doesn't stay with his family, at least not until this is all sorted out. I also don't think it would be a good idea for him to stay with you. Maybe I can place him with Naruto. For now take him home with you and I'll send someone over to get him. Now go home and get some rest."

As Gin left the office she was confronted by a nervous looking Keadkai. "You are to come home with me," she told the boy without stopping, Kedakai fell into step behind her. "The Hokage is willing to give you a chance, but first she has to sort things out with your clan. If all goes well you will become my student."

Kedakai's eyes were wide and he could hardly suppress the smile that threatened to break out over his face. "Thank you so much Kurayami-san, I can't tell you how much this means to me. "Ill work hard and I won't let you down."

Gin almost smiled, hearing him echo the same words she had just said to Tsunade. "You are my student now, or close to, so from now on you will call me Gin-sensei. It's not going to be easy and I'm going to push you hard, but I'm not going to ask if you can handle it because you wouldn't be here if you couldn't."

This time Kedakai couldn't hold back the smile, but it was quickly lost when he heard a familiar voice calling out Gins name.

"Gin-hime," Arashi appeared just as Gin and her new charge left Hokage tower. He was no longer carrying the scrolls and Gin wondered why he wasn't still watching over them. "I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to ask you if you had put any thought into the idea of letting me write your biography," he flashed her a bright smile. "I was thinking that we could discuss it over dinner."

Gin was about to reply when she felt the presence of a familiar chakra. Seconds later she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. She sighed, the tension she had been feeling throughout the entire mission melting away.

"I missed you Gin-chan," Kakashi's deep voice whispered in her ear as he pulled her against him. Arashi's eyes widened in surprise and Kedakai had to suppress a giggle when he noticed the historians discomfort. "You were gone for way too long."

"I missed you too Kakashi-kun," Gin said, a small smile playing across her full lips and lighting up her usually grim face.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Kakashi asked, looking in Arashi's direction, a hard edge in his once soft tone.

"Hatake Kakashi this is Hyo Arashi, an historian from Sunagakure. He came here as part of my mission. And this is Dento Kedakai, my new student."

If Kakashi was surprised by Gin's announcement he didn't show it.

Arashi seemed to have recovered from the initial shock of Kakashi's appearance. "Well I must be going. I have a lot of work to do," he said, bowing stiffly to the couple. Though he still wasn't about to give up on Gin just because of Kakashi. "Gin-hime I would like you to think about my proposition," he flashed her another smile, though it was somewhat more forced than the others had been, ans walked quickly down the street.

Only once he was gone did Kedakai break out into a fit of laughter. "Did you see his face?" the boy said between giggles. "Serves him right for hitting on you all the time. If I has been you Gin-sensei I would have knocked him out a long time ago."

"Hitting on you?" Kakashi looked down at Gin, only to see a slightly confused expression cross her usually stoic face.

"Yeah," Kedakai continued. "He wouldn't leave her alone the whole trip back to Konoha. I tried to stop him from talking because I could tell he was making Gin-sensei uncomfortable, but he wouldn't shut up."

Kakashi didn't say anything, though he did tighten his grip around Gin's waist, holding her possessively, as if afraid she would be stolen away. He wondered how Arashi's obvious interest in her had affected Gin, and he found himself somewhat jealous. His feelings were unfounded though.

"That man is the most annoying person I have ever met in my entire life," Gin said seriously. Kakashi chuckled and Kedakai laughed.

"What happened to you Gin-chan?" Kakashi asked as he studied her face. Her usually pale skin was dark red. He tried to suppress a smile, she was extremely sunburnt. "You've been staying out in the sun for too long."

"It's very strange," Gin replied, looking down at her arm. "I've never been out in the sun for so long, I've never been able to go out in the sun and I have to say I don't like it very much. My arms and face hurt, and my back."

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the confused expression on her face.. "Don't worry it's only sunburn, it will go away in a few days. Now come on, lets get out of here."

-

Gin was asleep within minutes of reaching Kakashi's apartment and it wasn't long before Naruto turned up to take Kedakai with him. The boy didn't seem to want to leave Gin, as if she was the only thing he could rely on now that his family was gone. In the end Kakashi had to reassure him that he would see his sensei the following night before the boy would leave.

After the two students had left Kakashi sat down, watching Gin sleep on the lounge next to him. He was very concerned about her taking on a student and he didn't think Tsunade's decision to let Gin train Kedakai was a very good one. For one thing the boy was an absolute beginner, not even the match of the first year academy students. He had a feeling Gin would expect too much from him, push him too hard.

Kakashi had also heard rumours that Nikko was sending some genin to Konoha, as a kind of hostage situation, in case hostilities arose again. He had been informed by Genma (how the older jonin had found out was mystery to him) that the team would need a Konoha sensei, and he could see Hiruma nominating Gin as a show of good faith, complete forgiveness and gratitude. It would be an honour for Gin to be chosen, but anyone could see that there would be tension between the Nikko genin and Gin.

Kakashi was one of the few people in the world who knew just how fragile Gin could be, and he didn't know how she would handle these new students if they turned out to be hostile towards her, as many still were, especially in Nikko. The last thing he wanted to see was Gin hurt.

He sighed and shook his head. At least she seemed to get along with the Konoha boy, there was a chance that his influence would be a good thing, and it still wasn't certain the Nikko genin would be sent to Gin. Maybe it would turn out all right in the end.

* * *

Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to come out, but I can't promise anything. You see my muse returned, which is a good thing. To bad it felt like inspiring a completely different story (trust MCR to inspire a Vampire story). I'll still be writing Kurayami, but I have to get this other story out of my head so it might take a little longer. Add to that I still can't turn my laptop on (sigh)

Well thanks for reading and putting up with the delay, for which I am so, so, so sorry,

Kwin


	27. Chapter 27

Yay I'm back and again, sorry about the delay. My laptop is still, sadly, unusable.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hiruma's assistant, Katai, pushed open the door to the Hikarikages office slowly without knocking, a pile of papers in her arms and the usual stern look on her face. She walked stiffly across the room, dumped the paperwork on Hiruma's desk and began to rattle off the message of the day in the slow monotone voice she saved particularly for this job.

The Hikarikage sighed. He was satisfied with his choice of assistant. Katai was organised, efficient and hardly ever made mistakes, she was also fiercely loyal to Nikkogakure and didn't hesitate to let him know if she thought what he was doing wasn't in her villages best interests. Sometimes he just wished she wasn't so cold.

"Finally," she said, coming to the end of her speech, witch was rather long and filled with things Hiruma already knew, but he had learnt from experience not to interrupt her. "The Hokage has sent her decision as to weather to accept or decline the offer of a Nikko genin team. She has stated that she would be honoured to accept the team and feels that this situation will be a great help in re-establishing the trust lost between our two villages. She also says to sent the team as soon as possible as she is ready to receive them."

Hiruma smiled, trust Katai to leave the most important news till last. "I'll inform the team," he said softly. He was happy Tsunade had agreed, but he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. "They should be ready to leave by tomorrow morning, but I want to give them a few days to get use to the idea, say goodbye to friends and such."

"Once again Hikarikage-sama, I would like express my concern at your choice of team," Katai said, not embarrassed in the least in questioning her leader decisions. "I don't think it's wise to send..."

Hiruma cut her off. "I know why you are worried," he replied, calm as always. "But there is a very good reason I'm sending them and you know it. They are angry and confused, but they need to learn that the world isn't black and white. Sometimes good people do bad things without meaning to or because they think it's right. They have to learn that there isn't a clear dividing line between good and evil. Those three have been sheltered and protected for far too long and they don't really understand how the world works."

"But do you think it's fair..." Katai began, but stopped when she noticed the sharp edge in the Hikarikage's gaze. She knew he let her get away with a lot, but there were times when she knew it was best not to cross him.

"Life isn't fair Katai," Hiruma said slowly, turning away from his assistant and gazing out or the large window behind him. Visions of a day not so long ago flashing through his head. An angry mob calling for the blood of an innocent young woman. "Nobody ever said it was."

-

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Kakashi questioned Tsunade. Gin had confirmed the rumours about the Nikko team, telling Kakashi that morning that they had been assigned to her to train as well as Kedakai, and Kakashi was more than a little worried.

"If I didn't think she could handle it I wouldn't have agreed," Tsunade replied calmly, not looking up from the small pile of paperwork in front of her. She really wasn't in the mood to argue with the young jonin, especially about something that didn't concern him at all. "She'll be fine. I'm sure the Hikarikage knows what he's doing."

"I'm sure he does," Kakashi said, just as calmly. "But we don't know how these kids are going to react to her or if she'll even be a good teacher. I have a feeling she'll push them too hard too soon, like her family did her."

"I don't think there's any danger of that Kakashi. If anything, I'm worried she won't push hard enough. I don't think she'll want a repeat of what happened to her," without looking up, the Hokage pulled another document towards her and continued writing. "Besides, you seem to forget just how strong she is. She's very good at adapting."

Kakashi just shook his head, knowing that the coming situation would test Gin's weaknesses more than it would test her strengths. He was about to say so when Tsunade finally looked at him. Her eyes told him he had tested her patience for long enough and to leave now if he valued his life.

"Gin has no objections Kakashi," the blond said slowly. "So I don't see why you should, and until she does I have nothing more to say on the matter. Is that understood?"

"Of course Hokage-sama," the jonin replied with a small bow. "Sorry to have wasted your time." He was about to leave when Tsunade called him back.

"You can tell Gin that Kedakai's all hers," the Hokage said, as if it was of little importance. "Though he can no longer use the name Dento. His family have severed all ties with him. Tell her that she better do a good job training him or she has just ruined the boys life."

-

Kedakai sat between Naruto and Sakura as they waited for their sensei's to show up. The sun was setting on his first full day back in Konoha and he couldn't remember a time when he had ever been happier. He was going to be a shinobi, trained exclusively by one of the most powerful kunoichi in the world and he was no longer in danger of ending up in a boring desk job that he never in his life would have been good at.

He would have liked to be on good terms with his family, but, to him, it was no big loss. His father never paid attention to him, or his little sister, anyway and he always had the feeling that his father was extremely disappointed in him. Hato was his obvious favourite. As for his mother, she was always too busy with clan busyness to really spend time with him.

"So you're going to be trained by Gin-chan," Sakura said, breaking into Kedakai's thoughts. "I wonder what kind of teacher she'll be."

"I bet she's tough," Naruto cut in, a large smile spreading across his face. "Maybe even tougher than Kakashi-sensai. You probably won't want to get on her bad side. Not that I've ever seen her angry. I bet it's really scary."

Sasuke shook his head. "What would you know idiot," he said with a smirk. Naruto rounded on him. "Knowing her she'll be soft. She'll be too scared of hurting him. She might know some impressive jutsu, but there's no way you'll become a real sinobi training under her."

Kedakai jumped to his feet, ready to defend his new sensei with his life.

"Don't worry about him," Naruto said, scowling at his dark haired team mate. "He's just annoyed that Gin-chan won't show him the Kurayami clan Kekkei Genkai. And he's mad that I've seen it and he hasn't."

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke growled.

"Knock it of you three," Sakura cut in with a sigh, thinking that it would have been so much easier if Gin had come back with a female student. "You're acting like children. What would Kakashi-sensei say if he saw you arguing like this?"

"Nothing," Naruto replied. "He usually just ignores us."

"Only because it would be a waste of time for me to get involved," Kakashi's voice came from the tree Naruto, Sakura and Kedakai had been sitting against only moments before. Gin appeared a few metres away, the same blank look on her face as usual, though her eyes did look rather red. "Ready to get started?"

-

Kakashi found he was distracted for the better part of his teams training session. He couldn't help but wonder what Gin was doing with her new student, so he would occasionally wonder over to see how their lesson was progressing. Every time he looked in on them he saw Gin sitting on the grass, quietly explaining something to Kedakai, while the boy hung off her every word. It wasn't until the very end of their session that he felt Kedakai's chakra at all, and it surprised him.

As far as he could tell, the young boy had very good chakra control for an absolute beginner. It was nothing compared to Sakura's or Sasuke's, but it would be no time at all until his chakra control would be on the same level as any other genin. This made Kakashi wonder if the boy was gifted or if Gin's training was just exceptional.

Team sevens training session ended a short time after Gin's. Kakashi would have liked it to have gone on longer but he was far too distracted and felt he should send his team home before they noticed, besides, he wanted time to grill Gin.

The new sensei had already dismissed Kedakai, who was waiting for Naruto at the edge of the training grounds. The girl herself, was sitting under, what had become, her tree and looking out over the dwindling lights of Konoha.

Sitting down beside her, Kakashi smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Gin sighed and he felt her relax against him. Only then did he really notice how tense, how nervous she had been.

"So how was your first lesson?" the silver haired man asked casually, as if he really didn't mind if she answered or not.

"Frightening," Gin replied shortly.

Kakashi sighed and pulled Gin closer, he doubted she was going to like what he was about to say, but he just couldn't let it go. Seeing how she was now, after her first session with just one student who adored her, was enough to make him worry about how she would react to four students, three of which would probably be hostile.

"Gin-chan," Kakashi began slowly. Gin looked up at him, her silver and gold eyes shining oddly in the moonlight. "I don't think it's a good idea that you have your own team."

Gin didn't move. "Why not?" she asked, no trace of emotion in her voice. It was a simple question, no hostility behind it at all.

"I know how strong you are," Kakashi began, choosing his words carefully. "But right now I think there are things that need to be taken care of, and having a team to worry about will only make things a lot harder for you."

"You don't think I'm capable of taking on students," Gin said and Kakashi almost cringed when he noticed the tiny hint of sadness in her eyes.

"It's not that I don't think you're capable," he said quickly, tightening his grip around her shoulders. "I just feel it would be better to wait a while before you took on something this challenging. The kids from Nikko aren't going to be like Kedakai, most people there are still suspicious of you. What will you do if they believe that you're a murderer?"

Gin was still for a moment, as if seriously thinking over the answer. When she turned back to Kakashi he saw the fire in her eyes that hadn't been there since her battle with Pein.

"I want to do this Kakashi-kun," she said softly. "I know it will be hard for me and for the team, and I also know that I will be putting them in danger. But Tsunade-sama believes I can do this, as does the Hikarikage," she paused for a second, to let her words sink in. It was almost as if she was accusing him of not believing that she could rise to the challenge. "However, you are far more important to me than this new team. If you ask me not to accept them, if you truly believe it would be better if I did not train them, then I won't. I trust you more than anyone else in this world Kakashi-kun, and I will trust the decision you will make for me."

If Kakashi hadn't have been trained so well Gin would have seen the shock that he was feeling clearly plastered across his face, masked or not. He had always trusted his own judgement, never had any reason to question himself, but he knew that Gin was trusting him with more than just a simple decision. She had just told him, almost as clearly as she could, that her life was in his hands. Whatever he wanted her to do, she would do. No arguments, no questions asked. And he knew that he could very easily take advantage of this.

He shook his head. Who am I to say what she should and shouldn't do? He thought. I don't like it, but if it's what she wants than I have no right to stand in her way. Besides, I'll always be around to help her.

"I'm sorry Gin-chan," he said with a small smile. "I will not stop you from taking on this team. But I want you to promise me that if you ever need help you will ask for it."

"I promise," Gin replied as a rare smiles graced her face. "Thank you."

Without warning, the kunoichi sat up and did something Kakashi really wasn't expecting. She sat in his lap, facing him. Kakashi retained just enough of his senses to keep his surprise off his face.

"As I said before Kakashi-kun," Gin said, voice emotionless as always, the smile gone from her pale face. "I trust you completely. So now I wish to ask you a question."

Kakashi looked into her eyes to see the usually emotionless orbs displaying fear and uncertainty, and nodded slowly, wondering where she could be heading.

"Would you like to see the world through my eyes?" her voice was hardly even a whisper now, but she didn't look away, her mismatched eyes held his and, not for the first time, he had the feeling that she was looking right through him.

"I don't understand," the young shinobi replied. "What are you asking me?"

"The Kurayami clans Kekkei Genkai affects the eyes, as you already know," Gin said seriously. "It is...was a tradition that the head of the clan would test how strong the Kekkei Genkai was in each clan member on a child's sixth birthday. This would be done with a jutsu that would allow the clan leader, my father, to see through the eyes of the person being tested to gage how light sensitive their eyes were. The jutsu is a clan secret and is only passed on to the heir of the clan. I've only ever done this once before...with my father," she took a deep breath. "It requires a great deal of trust, but...I would like you to see."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, contemplating if he should let her do this or not. She said it required a great deal of trust. Did he trust her that much? "All right," he said slowly, eyes still fixed on hers. "Show me."

Gin slowly reached up and pulled off Kakashi's Hitai-ate, revealing his sharingan.

Suddenly the world changed, and Kakashi had to catch himself before he let out a gasp. What he had expected to see was exactly what he saw every day. He knew here eyes were sensitive, but he had never expected how different her sight would be.

What he saw was amazing detail, every single blade of grass, every crack and line in the bark of the tree, every vain in ever leaf on all the trees around them. He could see everything, distance didn't seem to matter.

The slightest movement drew his attention, every time the wind pushed through the grass, every bug that lived in the area. He felt he could almost see the wind itself. But that wasn't even the half of it.

Everything gave off a glow, like an aura, and everything a slightly different colour. For some reason the grass and leaves were surrounded by a deep purple, the clouds by silver and the moon, he found the light so intense he could hardly stand to look. The moon was surrounded by a soft blue.

A drop of water caught the light of the moon and sent colours dancing across his vision and for once in his life, he couldn't keep the shock off his face. He was almost too afraid to look at Gin directly, in case he saw more than she was willing to show, so instead he cast his eyes over Konoha, taking in the bright bursts of light from peoples windows which weren't strong enough to be dangerous. Even at this distance he could make out every stone on every building. Konoha was glowing with ever colour imaginable.

"Are you seeing this?" Kakashi asked slowly, unable to look away.

"Not at the moment," Gin replied. "The jutsu makes me blind until I release it."

Kakashi stiffened. She was blind! She trusted him enough to hand over to him the one thing that she relied on completely. He remembered the day in the hospital, the day she had been so distressed because she had never before lost her sight completely. She had been terrified. But now she gave her eyes to him, proving she really did trust him with her life. He had been so caught up with what he could see he hadn't noticed the fear in her.

Only then did he turn to look at her and his breath caught in his throat. She was even more beautiful now than she usually was. Surrounding her was a glow of midnight blue, purple and black, making her pale face glow. He didn't want to stop looking at her, but he knew she had given up a lot of herself to show him her world.

"Take back your eyes Gin-chan," Kakashi said, finding his voice, which had deserted him for he past few minutes.

She relaxed as she released the jutsu. Kakashi blinked and the world was back to normal, somewhat more plain and dull than it had been before Gin had shown him what she saw. Though Gin, to him, didn't look any less beautiful.

She was still sitting in his lap. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close. Pulling down his mask, he kissed her softly on the lips before wrapping his arms tightly around her and pinning her against his chest.

"Thank you," he said as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you for trusting me."

* * *

To the people who said they would like to see more of the relationship between Kakashi and Gin, here it is. As you may already know, romantic scenes are not my strong point, I find it a lot easier to write battles, but I hope it wasn't too disappointing.

Thanks to everyone who's reading and please review. I would really like to know how I could have improved this scene and I would love it if anyone would like to tell be what they want to see later on in the story.

Thanks again,

Kwin


	28. Chapter 28

Hi all! Once again I'm sorry for the delay, my laptop is still out of order, evil technology. Well I know there have been some who have been waiting for me to introduce Gin's new team, so here they are! Hope you like them.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade surveyed the three teens that stood before her. The Hikarikage had really wasted no time in sending them. She had requested that they arrive as soon as possible, but she hadn't expected them within three days of her reply.

The young Nikko team consisted of two boys and a girl, as most genin teams did. The girls hair was a bright shade of red-blond and her emerald green eyes moved slowly around Tsunade's office, taking in every aspect of the room and filing the information away for later use. The Hokage thought it strange that the young girl studied the room so closely but never once looked her in the eye's. It was as if the red head was avoiding eye contact on purpose.

The two boys had the exact same shade of hair and eyes as the girl, and all three looked remarkably similar. Though, as if to show a clear contrast with the female member of the team, the taller of the boys looked straight at Tsunade, as if she were the only other person in the room, he didn't take his eyes off her once, which she thought was a little odd.

The last member of the team kept his eyes fixed on the floor in front of him, a scowl showing clearly on his face. He didn't seem vary interested in his surroundings or Tsunade and the Hokage got the feeling that he really didn't like his new position in life.

All three were dressed in navy blue and Tsunade knew, when they turned around, she would see a clan symbol decorating each of their backs. They all also still wore Hitai-ate supporting the Nikkogakure six pronged spark.

The fifth, and last, person in the room stepped forward and cleared his throat. He was a jonin from Nikko who had accompanied the team on their journey to Konoha. "Hokage-sama," he said, bowing low. "On behalf of Nikkogakure and the Hikarikage, allow me to introduce your new genin team."

He placed his hands lightly on the girls shoulders. "This is Akengata Tsuya," the girl bowed as the jonin moved on to the taller of the two boys. "Akengata Yoake," the boy bowed as Tsuya had done. "And finally, Akengata Shogo," the last member of the team's scowl deepened as he tilted his head slightly.

Tsunade kept her expression blank, but inside she was rather angry. Why would the Hikarikage send _these_ kids? Of all the people he could have sent! "Welcome to Konoha," she said calmly. "Would I be right in assuming that, being of the Akengata clan, you are related to the former Hikarikage, Akengata Shiro."

"That is correct Hokage-sama," the taller boy, Yoake, said stiffly, his eyes still locked on Tsunade, as if he wished to study her reaction. "He was our uncle and one of our former sensei's."

This isn't good, Tsunade thought. Let's just hope they don't blame Gin for what happened to Shiro. Of course she didn't voice her thoughts. "I was greatly saddened to hear of his death," she said instead, watching the teens faces closely. "He was a great man and a strong leader."

Yoake nodded stiffly. Shogo looked as if he was about to say something, but was stopped by Tsuya, who shot him a sharp look. Tsunade decided to ignore this.

"I have arranged a house for you to stay in," the blond said, wondering weather sending a hostile message to the Hikarikage was a good idea. "You should be comfortable there. If there are any issues please don't hesitate to let me know. From this point on you are Konoha shinobi, and we are proud to have you with us." With that she pulled out three Konoha Hitai-ate and handed them to the new team.

Yoake and Tsuya looked down at the Hitai-ate in their hands, expressions blank, but Shogo gripped his so tight Tsunade could see his hand shaking. She was sure that if Yoake hadn't given his team mate a warning look, the other boy would have tossed the head band across the room.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Yoake said, bowing again. "Being chosen for this task was a great honour for our team and we hope to do the name of our former village proud. It is our wish that this gesture will strengthen the bonds of friendship between Konohagakure and Nikkogakure, bonds which have been somewhat strained in the past. Hopefully we can be a sign of the unbreakable tie the Hikarikage wishes to establish between us."

"Well said," Tsunade said. A little to rehearsed though, she thought. This boy is obviously the unofficial leader of this team. "If there is nothing further that needs to be discussed, I will have one of my chunin escort you to your new residence."

"If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama," Tsuya said, her voice was dull, almost lifeless and her eyes still didn't meet the older woman's. "Who will our new sensei be? We have not yet been told."

"Don't worry about that just yet," Tsunade answered. She was slightly nervous about what the shorter boy, Shogo, would do once he found out their new sensei was a former S-class criminal. Though Gin's name had been cleared in Nikko, there were still rumours that she had been the one who had killed Akengata Shiro, or at least been one of the causes of his death. Rumours that a lot of people in the Light country believed, and she was willing to bet everything she owned that Shogo was one of them. "You will meet your sensei tomorrow night. I will have someone show you to the meeting place. For now rest and settle in."

-

Sakura was nervous, and slightly curious. She had been called to the Hokage a few hours ago, and had been given a special task. Escort three new genin to the training ground when she went to meet her team.

New genin, ones that didn't come out of the academy, weren't something that happened every day and add to that she had been the one chosen to take them to training. Why they were training with team seven was a mystery to her, but who was she to question the Hokage's orders?

Now, standing in front of their small house, she couldn't help but wonder what they would be like. Would they be her own age, boys, girls, where did they came from and what where they were doing here?

Sakura knocked lightly on the front door and waited. Before long the door was opened a crack and an emerald green eye appeared, closely followed by sleek red-blond hair and the rest of a young girls face, though she still kept her body hidden from view.

"You must be our escort," the girl behind the door said dully. Sakura noticed that her eyes seemed to be scanning the street rather than looking at her, as if she was taking in absolutely every detail.

"Um...yes," Sakura said, slightly put off by this odd behaviour. "I'm Haruno Sakura. The Hokage sent me, I'm meant to take you to training tonight."

"Yes we know that already," the other girl said. "Come in, I'll just go find the rest of my team. My names Akengata Tsuya by the way." Sakura nodded and smiled politely as Tsuya opened the door and let her in. "The others should be around here somewhere. Wait here, I'll be right back."

Tsuya disappeared, leaving Sakura alone in the dark hallway. The sun was already setting and if they didn't leave soon they would be late. Knowing Kakashi it wouldn't matter anyway, but the pink haired girl liked to be on time anyway.

After a few minutes of waiting, Sakura was starting to get impatient. She was about to call out for Tsuya when there was a muffled thump and the girl appeared in front of her with two other, remarkably similar looking, teens. One stood with his arms crossed, his steady eyes studying Sakura as if he thought that looking at her hard enough would reveal all of her secrets. The other sat on the ground, clutching at his head, a scowl on his face.

"Forgive us for keeping you waiting," the boy on his feet said. "We took some time getting ready." Here Sakura saw Tsuya scowl at the boy who had picked himself of the floor, still rubbing his head. "I am Yoake," he continued. "And this is Shogo," he gestured to the other boy. "We are grateful that you have taken the time to come here and accompany us."

Sakura blushed slightly, thinking that this boys looks could rival Sasuke's. "Oh no, it's my pleasure," she said. "But we should leave now or well be late for training."

They left the house in silence. Sakura couldn't help but wonder about the three newcomers odd behaviour. It had looked like Tsuya and Yoake were having some trouble with Shogo and though she knew it was none of her business, she couldn't help but let her natural curiosity take over.

She was about to ask where they were from when she noticed their movements behind her. Shogo was plodding along, looking down at the street, the same scowl on his face as always, but the other two were not so relaxed. Tsuya was still taking in every aspect of their surroundings, but her eyes would flick quickly over any living thing, as if it people and animals didn't exist to her at all. In contrast Yoake would only focus on the people surrounding them, so much so that he missed small obstacles in his path. That was when she noticed that his movements mirrored his female team mates exactly, allowing him to walk without tripping.

"Do you know who our sensei is going to be?" Yoake asked, his voice was deep and soft. It put Sakura in mind of Sasuke's, though less dark. "We have not yet been told and we feel that we should at least know his name before we meet him."

"Your sensei?" Sakura replied, a little confused. The Hokage couldn't possibly have assigned Kakashi to another team, could she? "I don't know, I was only told to take you to training with my team. Maybe your sensei will be waiting there for us."

All of a sudden Tsuya's personality seemed to shift. She blinked twice before letting out a melodious laugh. Her eyes lost their far away look and she seemed, for the first time, to be paying attention to what was going on around her.

"Isn't it funny Yoake," she said, he voice loosing it's dullness and becoming a little overly animated and a large smile spread across her face. "No-one seems to want to tell us who our sensei will be. Maybe it's some kind of conspiracy."

Yoake smiled and chuckled softly, showing a lighter side to his nature that Sakura was starting to believe he didn't have.

The pink haired girl was quite startled by Tsuya's rapid personality change and was beginning to believe the other girl wasn't all there. The more time she spent in the their company the more uncomfortable she felt.

Yoake seemed to sense her unease and chuckled again. "Don't worry Sakura-san," he said, his voice a lot lighter than it had been before. "There's nothing wrong with Tsuya that a few minutes won't fix. Coming out of that jutsu causes her to loose control of her emotions resulting in rapid mood swings. It's not as noticeable in Shogo or myself."

What the hell is he talking about? Sakura thought. What jutsu? But it didn't look like Yoake was about to explain himself so she didn't push the subject.

"So you're a genin too?" Yoake asked and his female team mate giggled uncontrollably in the background.

"Yes," Sakura answered, desperate to insert some normality back into the conversation. "I graduated from the Konoha Acadimy not long ago, along with my team mates Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." She hesitated slightly before continuing. "If you don't mind me asking, are you three related. It might seem like a stupid question..."

"Not at all," the red head replied casually. "Tsuya and Shogo are my brother and sister. It might not be that hard to tell that we're triplets, but that's not really that interesting," he smiled and Sakura blushed. "Can I ask, who's you sensei?" Yoake continued. "There are so many famous shinobi that are attached to Konoha that I wonder if your sensei might be anyone I would have heard of?"

"Actually," Sakura said, a grin appearing on her face, happy at being given the chance to show off. "You probably have heard of him. Hatake Kakashi. We're the first team he's ever agreed to train."

For the first time something other than a scowl showed on Shogo's face. He looked surprised. "Hatake Kakashi? The copy ninja? Kakashi of the sharingan?"

Sakura's grin widened. "Yep, that's him," she said smugly. "Although, to be honest, he's not so impressive in real life. His a bit of a pervert and is constantly late. Not to mention that we hardly know anything about him and he's always wearing that annoying mask."

"Do you think he'll be training us?" Shogo asked Yoake, losing interest in Sakura.

"I doubt it," Yoake said. "Not if he already has his own team."

"Come on," Sakura cut in, annoyed at being ignored. "We should hurry up. Knowing Kakashi-sensei, the first day I'm late will be the first day he's early."

-

Gin was nervous, something that was unusual for her. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she would be able to handle anything her new team could throw at her, she couldn't help but feel that she was in over her head.

Kakashi squeezed her hand gently as they waited for their two teams to arrive. He could sense how uneasy Gin was, but he told himself he would not interfere unless she asked him to.

He felt her body stiffen as soon as she sensed the chakra of her three new students. He squeezed her hand again, gave her a small smile and pulled her out to meet them.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kedakai were already there, waiting for Sakura to arrive, the looks on their faces making it obvious that they weren't expecting the three red headed strangers. Naruto, being Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Hey Sakura, who are they?" he yelled, casing Sasuke to sigh in frustration and Kedakai to laugh.

"The Hokage told me to bring them here tonight," Sakura answered. "They're here to meet their new sensei, but no-one seems to know who it is."

"Allow me to enlighten you," Kakashi said, appearing behind Naruto suddenly, his one visible eye closed, indicating that there was a smile on his masked face. "These three young people," he gestured to Tsuya, Yoake and Shogo. "Have been sent here from Nikkogakure and are now shinobi of Konoha, who will be trained by Kurayami Gin."

All eyes turned to Gin, who was standing a few steps behind the silver haired jonin. Her face devoid of the nervousness running through her.

Shogo's face, on the other hand, clearly displayed the shock he was feeling, and shock was quickly replaced by intense anger. Before anyone could move, he had drawn a weapon and lunged at Gin.

The young woman dodged the attack easily, grabbing Shogo's outstretched arm, twisting it and locking it behind the boys back so fast that it was almost unseen. She then pushed him away, sending him face down into the grass of the training field.

Shogo stood up, ready to attack again, but Tsuya and Yoake were beside him in seconds, holding him back.

"What's wrong with you Shogo?" Yoake said harshly, gripping his brothers arms. The shorter boy was trying to break free of his siblings so he could continue his attack on Gin. "Control yourself. How can you call yourself a shinobi when you act like this."

"What's wrong with me?" Shogo spat, his blazing eyes turning to fix on his brothers face. "Are you insane Yoake? You know why _that man_ sent us away. He didn't want any one from our clan around any more, were the last and thought we would make trouble for him because of who our uncle was. He sent us away from our home and our friends because he didn't want anyone around who could threaten his position as Hikarikage. Now, to top it off, they assign us to work under this criminal! The woman who destroyed her entire home village, killed so many of her guards while she was imprisoned and _murdered our uncle!_ I will not work with this criminal and it is an insult to our clan and to our uncles memory that we are expected to."

Yoake's face reddened, but he seemed to ignore the other boys words. "Please forgive our brother Gin-sensei," Yoake said calmly. "Sometimes he forgets that the life of a shinobi is a hard one, filled with hard choices. Our lives are not our own, they belong to the village and to our Kage. We will follow our orders, no matter how much we may not like them. It is not our place to refuse. Shogo forgets that the only insult to our clan is his refusal to carry out the Hikarikage's orders."

"How dare you!" Shogo yelled at Yoake, who now eyed his brother coldly. "How dare you take their side! How can you expect me to take orders from the woman who killed our uncle? She's a murderer!"

"You take that back right now!" Kedakai yelled, unable to handle Shogo's insults to his idol anymore. He stepped in front of Gin, anger and outrage displayed on his usually carefree face. "Don't you insult Gin-sensei like that! She's a great kunoichi and a good person. I won't let you slander her name!"

"What are you going to do about it weakling?" Shogo yelled back, still held in place by his siblings. "What would you know anyway? You would defend a criminal and that makes you no better than her."

"Gin-sensei is no criminal!" Kidakai cried, pulling out his only weapon, the kunai Gin had given him. "Don't insult her in front of me!"

"You want to fight me?" Shogo scoffed. "You think you are a match for me. I'll take you out in five seconds, and you would deserve the pain I would inflict on you for defending such an evil person!"

Yoake had heard enough, he let go of his brothers arm, faced him and slapped him, hard, across the face, knocking Shogo to the ground.

The shorter boy looked up at Yoake, hand held to his face, where a dark red mark had formed.

"I am ashamed to call you my brother Akengata Shogo," Yoake said, his voice low and dark. "I want you to think about just how important Tsuya and I are to you. I want you to think about what will happen if you refuse this honour that has been given to us. We were all suspicious of the reasons the Hikarikage had for sending us here, but I have come to believe that he did this more for us than for himself. Do you think he would have wanted to keep Konoha as an ally if one of their own had been responsible for the death of our uncle? Hiruma-sama is a just man, and would not let a true criminal go free. You will accept this or you will lose the only family you have left."

It seemed as if the world stilled. There was no wind, no sound, no-one even seemed to breath. Shogo knelt, looking up at his brothers hard face. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Shogo turned away.

Gin thought she saw tears in the boys emerald eyes.

"Forgive me brother," he said softly. "I was out of place." With that Shogo got to his feet and walked away.

* * *

Just a little side story. Some of you might remember me complaining about how far behind Australia is with the Naruto manga, well the other day I finally got to read the end of the first section and I have to say that the Kakashi Gaiden arc is my favourite bit it the entire series so far. It's so sad, and I loved the ending so much!!

(Cough, cough) Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review to let me know if there are any problems, or if there's anything you would like to see happen in the next chapters.

I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and all the best in the new year.

Thanks for reading,

Kwin

P.S If anyone's interested, I've posted a short story. It's not that great, but I would like anyone who's has a few minutes free to read it and tell me what they think. You don't have to if you don't want, but it would make me happy. You can get to it from the link on my profile.


	29. Chapter 29

Hi again, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"I hate this place," Shogo complained, throwing a kunai at a tree and watching it hit its mark. It was the day after his first meeting with Gin and he was sitting in the training ground, alone. He missed Nikko, his friends and teachers, but most of all he missed his uncle, who had been the triplets last living relative. Shogo had been his favourite and Shiro had taken a particular interest in his training. Yoake was obedient, professional, but at time's cold and distant and Tsuya, well no-one seemed to understand what was running through her head except Yoake. Shogo had felt like the outcast among the three, but Shiro had always treated him as if he had the most worth.

The day his uncle died, Shogo had sworn he would get revenge on the person that killed him and was sure it had been the escaped criminal, Kurayami Gin. The former Hikarikage had been the one who gave the orders for her to be imprisoned, he was the reason she had been locked away for ten years, so it only fit that she would want revenge on the man that imprisoned her.

Hiruma said Shiro's death had been the fault of Taiyo, Shiro's assistant, and, of course, no-one questioned the word of the Hikarikage. On top of that Hiruma had the last surviving members of the Akengata clan sent away. Shogo believed this was because he wanted to smother Shiro's memory. He would have refused to leave Nikko,but he knew he would never be able to survive without his siblings. Even though he didn't understand them as well as they did each other, and they didn't seem to understand him at all.

_He went straight home after his attack on their new sensei, waiting in the silent, unfamiliar, house for Yoake and Tsuya to return. When the other two members of his team finally walked through the door his sister didn't say a word to him, which wasn't really odd. Tsuya was only ever interested in the here and now, choosing never to dwell on what couldn't be changed. She just walked straight past, pulled out a marker, that she was never without, and started drawing complex designs on the living room wall._

_Yoake, on the other hand, stopped right in front of Shogo, looked at him for a few moments, studying him with his intense gaze that saw everything, then placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"I understand how you feel," he said in his calm voice that irritated Shogo. "But you have to put this behind you. There's nothing we can do about this situation for the moment, so we might as well sit back and be thankful that we're being trained by someone so skilled, even if she was a criminal."_

_"And if she was the cause of..." the shorter boy began, but was cut off by his brother._

_"Look Shogo," Yoake said, tightening his grip on Shogo's shoulder. "I know Hiruma-sama better than you do. If there was any way that Gin-sensei was the cause of our uncles death he wouldn't have sent us to her. Hiruma-sama would never stand for letting a convicted criminal go free if he wasn't sure that she was innocent and no danger to us or Nikko."_

_"I wish I had your confidence Yoake," Shogo said. "I'll do as you say and accept this situation as something I can't change, but that doesn't mean I like it any better. Whatever you say about the Hikarikage, I know there was some reason he chose us and whichever way you look at it, he benefited most from sending us away. He could have picked anyone else."_

_"You're so narrow-minded," Yoake replied. "If you looked at the entire picture you would see that we were the ones who suffered the least by being sent away from home, and we are the ones that can gain the most out of this experience. Just think about it."_

_All of a sudden Shogo felt Tsuya behind him. He turned to face his sister, who smiled brightly. "Think of this as an adventure Sho," she said as she hugged him. "I for one am happy that we're here, and it's not like we'll never see Nikko again."_

_With that she turned sharply and made her way to her room, trailing the marker across the wall and leaving a dark blue line on the white paint. _

_Yoake sighed. "Dose she have to draw in permanent marker?" he said, following the girl down the hall. Shogo could hear him calmly calling for her to relinquish her hold on the marker and could almost see the mischievous smile on his sisters face. At least they were having fun._

Thinking about the night before made Shogo cringe. He couldn't believe his siblings could accept things so easily. Well, Tsuya was usually off in her own little world and Yoake would always do exactly what he was told, no questions asked, but it was as if they didn't care about Nikko at all. Sure they didn't have any family left there, but that didn't mean that they weren't still connected to the place.

He threw another kunai at the tree, where it stuck, right next to the first one he had thrown.

The sound of voices getting closer broke Shogo out of his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see three people entering the training ground. Two boys and a girl, all wearing Konoha Hitai-ate. The party stopped when they saw the red head, who stood up quickly. Shogo studied them, not really in the mood for the introductions and obligatory small talk he knew was coming.

The first boy had long black hair and white eyes, marking him as a member of the Hyuga clan. The second wore a bright green jumpsuit, had a bowl haircut and extremely large eyebrows. The girl was the most normal looking if the three, her hair was brown, as were her eyes. All up she was pretty unremarkable in Shogo's eyes.

The Hyuga stepped forward. "I haven't seen you around here before," he said, rather stiffly, reminding Shogo somewhat of Yoake. "Would I be right in assuming you are one of the new genin from Nikko?"

Shogo wanted nothing more then to walk away, but he thought it wouldn't be wise to insult a member of one of Konoha's strongest clans, so instead of turning his back on the Konoha genin, he nodded. "I'm Akengata Shogo," he said, bowing slightly.

"Hyuga Neji," Neji replied. "This is Rock Lee and Tenten and, on behalf of my team, I would like to welcome you to Konoha. It has been announced that your new sensei is Kurayami Gin," he continued politely. "That must be interesting, to say the least."

The former Nikko genin scowled, something Neji's sharp eyes didn't miss. Shogo didn't much care if these genin knew that he despised the Kurayami woman, so he wasn't about to hide the fact.

"I take it you're not happy with the arrangement," the Hyuga said in the same proper tone, though there seemed to be a slight edge in his voice that wasn't there before. "May I ask why?"

"Should I be happy that I am forced to take orders from a criminal?" Shogo replied.

Neji's face darkened slightly. "You still believe she's guilty?" he said. He had been somewhat suspicious of Gin when Kakashi had first brought her to Konoha, but after seeing her past in the way that he had, not only sharing her memories, but her emotions as well, he had come to see that she was the victim. Now he wouldn't tolerate anyone who insulted her, just like he would defend any other member of his village.

"I don't know why anyone believes otherwise," Shogo replied, he hadn't noticed Neji's growing anger, but he knew he was annoying the older boy, and he didn't care in the slightest.

"I would keep my mouth shut and my opinions to myself if I were you," Neji said darkly. His posture remained relaxed, but anyone in the vicinity would swear heat was radiating off him. It wasn't a wise person that tested Neji's patience.

"Why?" Shogo said with a twisted smirk. "I don't care who knows that I don't want to work under a murdering criminal. Especially one so low that she blames her actions on others. I find it hard to believe that a smart woman like Tsunade-sama would be so completely fooled, though I did hear she was close friends with the criminals mother, so possibly that had something to do with it."

Neji's movements were as fast as lightning. Before anyone could even blink he had Shogo pinned up against a tree, an arm across his throat. Shogo struggled but the Hyuga's grip was like iron.

"Listen to me," Neji hissed, white eyes boring into Shogo's green ones. "I will not hear a word said against Kurayami Gin or the Hokage. Kurayami-san is innocent. How do I know? I have seen her life with my own eyes, and the byakugan does not lie."

"Neji, come on, put him down," Tenten said, though she didn't sound too concerned about Shogo's safety. If anything she looked as if she wanted nothing more than to see the red head hurt. "We're meant to be looking for Hinata remember."

"And Guy-sensei will be waiting for us," Lee put in, his tone giving the impression that not keeping their sensei waiting was the most important thing in the world at the moment.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice called out. Neji, Tenten and Lee turned to see Yoake appear a few metres away, closely followed by Tsuya. "Put my brother down," he ordered harshly. Neji shrugged before relinquishing his grip on Shogo, letting the younger boy drop to the ground. "Now will someone please tell me what happened?"

"He attacked me," Shogo complained, scowling at Neji. His voice was a little harsh from being half strangled.

"Your brother has to learn to keep his mouth shut," the Hyuga spat ignoring the boy on the floor and addressing Yoake. "He doesn't seem to understand the dangers involved in insulting a Konoha shinobi."

Yoake sighed. "Can't you stay out of trouble for five minutes?" he said as Shogo got to his feet. "I trust it wasn't any of you he was insulting," he continued, turning back to Neji, Tenten and Lee.

"It wouldn't have made any difference if it was," Neji replied shortly. His voice was calm once again. "Insulting one of us is like insulting all of us."

"I see," Yoake said, nodding slightly. "Well please accept my apology on Shogo's behalf. He's been a bit stressed lately, and is not acting quite like himself," the tone of his voice suggested that when he was finished his brother wouldn't even look like himself.

It was then that Tsuya stepped out from behind Yoake and walked slowly towards the group of Konoha genin. All eyes focused on her as she silently pulled out her blue marker, stopped right in front of Neji, reached out and took his hand. She then removed the lid of the marker with her teeth and began to draw on Neji's palm.

Yoake, holding back a laugh at the astonished look on the Hyuga's face, felt some explanation of his sisters actions was needed. "I apologise again," he said with a small smile. "Tsuya lives in her own little world. She likes to draw and it's best just to let her have her way. The markers not dangerous or anything and should wash off in a few days."

Lee looked at Yoake as if he was crazy, but he didn't have time to respond because Tsuya had finished with Neji and had now grabbed his hand.

Neji looked down at his palm. There, in blue marker, was a bird, wings spread in flight. It was a simple line drawing, more a symbol of a bird than what a real bird looked like, but even so it projected a realness about it, almost as if it was alive.

"What is this?" Neji asked Yoake as they both watched the startled expression on Lees face. "What's she doing?"

"Well I don't really know why she does it," Yoake answered slowly. "I asked her once and she said that she draws what she sees around people. Usually she draws animals, sometimes plants or objects. She says it has something to do with the life of the person. Sometimes it's best not to try to understand her."

When the red head was finished with Lee she moved on to Tenten, who smiled nervously, wondering if the younger girl had some kind of mental illness. As if she had read her thoughts, Tsuya looked up sharply, capturing Tenten's eyes in her emerald green ones.

"I'm not crazy Tenten-chan," Tsuya said, a small smile on her face. Compared to her strange mood swings from before, she sounded quite normal. Relaxed and happy, as if there was nowhere else in the world she would rather be.

"Then what are you doing?" Tenten asked, wondering how the girl knew her name. Neji had introduced then to Shogo, but she had been certain there had been no-one else in the area at the time.

"I'm giving you your animal," was the reply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "See a bird for Neji-kun, a tiger for Lee-kun and an echidna for you Tenten-chan. Have you ever seen an echidna? Their really quite cute."

Tenten chose not to reply. Instead she threw a nervous glance at Lee and Neji and let the younger girl get on with her 'art'.

Lee returned her look before making his way over to Yoake, Shogo and Neji. By this time the hostility between team Guy and the newcomers had burned out, extinguished by Tsuya's odd behaviour.

Tenten's hand had just been released when all six shinobi felt the presence of three others approaching them. It wasn't long before Hinata, Kiba and Shino came into view.

Yoake and Tsuya were delighted to be able to meet more of Konoha's genin, though Shogo looked less than impressed. Introductions weren't long over before Tsuya pounced on Kiba, pulling his hand towards her and brandishing her marker.

"What the..." Kiba yelled, jumping backwards whilst Akamaru barked loudly. "Get off me!" Tsuya held on tight, not willing to let go of the struggling boys arm until he too had a blue mark on his palm.

"Do not worry," Lee said, a large grin spreading across his face. "It will be over soon," he held his hand up so the others could see the stylised tiger adorning his palm. "Yoake-san assures us that the marks will come off eventually, and I personally think they look quite nice." He winked at Tsuya, who grinned in reply.

"Nii-san," Hinata said quietly, standing beside Neji, who bowed slightly, acknowledging her. "I was told by Kurenai-sensei that you were looking for me. I hope nothing is wrong," she never once looked up, keeping her eyes fixed on her fingers.

"No, everything is fine," Neji replied. "Hiashi-sama just asked me to find you. He wishes to speak with both of us as soon as possible. I only came so I could tell you to go straight home after training."

Hinata was about to reply when she felt a hand close over her wrist. She turned slowly to see Tsuya ginning at her and preparing to colour her palm. A little distance away Kiba was looking confused at the wolf on his own palm and listening to an explanation from Yoake.

Once she was done with the Hyuga heiress, Tsuya moved on to Shino, who, surprisingly, offered his hand willingly and earning a bright smile in return. He didn't say a word as she etched a wasp onto his palm.

"Well we must go," Neji said, bowing to Hinata once again. "Or, as Lee has so graciously informed us, we will be late to meet our sensei. It was a pleasure meeting you Yoake-san. Tsuya-san, and I hope we will meet again."

Team Guy said their goodbyes and left the training ground, heading for their usual meeting place. It wasn't long after that that Team eight followed, Hinata still looking somewhat confused at the lion cub on her palm.

Once they were alone, Yoake sighed. "Did you have to do that Tsuya?" he asked, sounding slightly exasperated. "It was really quite embarrassing." Tsuya only smiled and winked, spinning the marker through her long fingers before stashing it safely in the pocket of her dress. "And you Shogo, is it really that hard to keep your mouth shut? You don't have to voice every thought that comes into your head."

"And you don't have to act like you're so much better than us," Shogo replied angrily. "I'm not a child and I don't need you telling me how I should act."

"Obviously I do," Yoake replied, crossing his arms. "Do you really think you would have been a match for that Hyuga? He would have beaten you to within an inch of your life without us."

"I don't always need you to protect me," Shogo huffed, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Just remember what our uncle use to tell us, 'we're stronger together than we are apart'," Yoake said as he walked away. "And you should practice with us more often. You know that we can't perfect that jutsu without you, and it's still far from finished."

Tsuya smiled sadly and grabbed Shogo's hand. "Please don't fight any more. Uncle wished for us to be the best we can be, together, but I feel that ever since we were told we were leaving Nikko, you have been drifting further and further away. Don't go too far Sho, I would miss you."

With one last look and a gentle squeeze, Tsuya let go of her brothers hand and took off after Yoake, leaving Shogo alone.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

Aozame asked me in a review what the names of the kids in Gin's team mean. I answered, but I thought I would tell everyone in case anyone else was interested. To start off, I have already said, I don't speak Japanese so if I get any words wrong blame the English-Japanese dictionary I've been using. Here goes:

Tsuya: shine

Yoake: dawn

Shogo: noon

Akengata: day brake

I was just wondering, out of curiosity, what peoples favourite chapter of this fic is. I would like to know because I think it would help me to find out more of what you want from the rest of the fic. So if you're going to review just tell me which chapter you liked the most.

Thanks for all the reviews and to all the people who put this fic on their favourite/alert list.

And, as always, thanks for reading,

Kwin

PS. Shameless self promoting: Some of you might remember me mentioning a vampire fic I was inspired to write, well the first chapter has been posted, if anyone's interested. Also I would appreciate it if anyone could give me a good family name for a vampire, I'm having trouble thinking of one.

Thanks again.


	30. Chapter 30

Hi again, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The morning after Gin's first meeting with her new team, Kakashi was woken up by a loud pounding. At first he thought someone was knocking on his front door. It took him a few moments to realise it wasn't his door they were damaging.

At first he lay in bed, waiting for the assault on the harmless wood to stop, when it continued he stuck his head out into the hallway to see what was going on, surprised that the noise hadn't woken Gin up as well.

What he saw was the historian, Arashi, knocking hard on the door of Gin's apartment, seemingly determined to wake up the entire building. How the younger man had found out where Gin lived was a mystery to the jonin.

"Yo," Kakashi said sleepily. He would have liked nothing better than to have punched the young man in the face, not only because the noise he was making had disturbed his sleep, but because of his infatuation with the raven haired young woman now asleep in Kakashi's apartment.

"Oh, Hatake-san," Arashi said, a little startled at seeing the jonin and more than a little annoyed that it wasn't Gin who had greeted him. "I was looking for Gin-san, but she doesn't seem to want to answer her door."

"She's not home," Kakashi said shortly as he studied the young man. He wondered why Arashi kept pursuing Gin when she hadn't shown the slightest interest in him at all. From what Kedakai had told him, Gin had been extremely distant with the historian.

"Well I expected as much," Arashi said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched the young jonin. "Do you know where she is?"

"I could hazard a guess," Kakashi replied. He didn't feel the need the tell the other man that Gin was currently asleep in his bed, though he would have liked to see the look on Arashi's face when he told him.

"So that means you know, but you're not going to tell me where I can find her," Arashi said, now sounding as annoyed as he looked. He was finding it hard to be polite to the Konoha jonin, who always looked so calm and composed.

"I don't think she would like to be disturbed right now," the silver haired man said, entertaining the image of sending Arashi out into the street via the apartment wall.

"Of course," Arashi said stiffly ans he clenched his fists. "When you see her next will you please give her this," he pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Kakashi. "It's important that I speak with her as soon as possible."

Kakashi eyed the letter, nodding slowly. "I'll make sure she gets it," he lied.

Arashi bowed an left. Kakashi watched him until he was out of sight, making sure he was gone before he opened the letter and read it. It wasn't as if the historian had said it was for Gin's eyes only.

_Dear Gin-hime _(it read)

_You might be happy to know that I have been in contact with a publisher in Suna, and they have expressed great interest in my idea of your biography. As I have already said, I believe the world needs to hear your side of the story. It's such a shame that someone as beautiful and talented as yourself is haunted by false accusations about your past. I'm sure that your biography will help people see the real you, as I do, and I think we should get together sometime soon to discuss it._

_Arashi_

Kakashi scowled behind his mask, crushing the letter in his hand as he clenched his fist. A biography, what a load of crap, he thought, throwing the letter in the trash as re-entered his apartment. It's just an excuse to get close to her. Writing an entire book about her would mean they would have to spend a great deal of time together.

Like Gin would fall for something so obvious. Kakashi knew she wasn't stupid and that he really had nothing to worry about, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, not to mention protective.

He looked at the letter sitting in top of the other rubbish and sighed. So I have a rival.

-

Gin sat on her own in Kakashi's apartment. Well she supposed it was really their apartment as she hardly ever went next door any more, not since she had killed those three people. Now being in there made her uncomfortable.

Kakashi had left a few hours before without saying where he was going and Gin didn't question him. She knew that if he had wanted her to know where he was he would have told her, but she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. She couldn't even visit Genma because he was away on a mission.

It was times like these that Gin didn't know what to do with herself. After spending years in prison, having her day filled with the cries and chatter of prisoners and the taunts of the guards, and most of all with a lack of choice in how to spend her time, she found her days were now somewhat more relaxed, if uneventful. During the day, when Kakashi was gone and she couldn't go outside, she felt the full extent of her physical and social limitations.

She couldn't go outside, or even look out a window for fear of the sunlight and if she had been anyone else she would have made friends in the building, other than Kakashi and Genma, that she could talk to and spent time with.

Sighing, she pulled out a cook book, the only clean reading material Kakashi owned besides his ninja scrolls, which were confidential. She had read all of them at least five times each, but besides cleaning her weapons and their apartment, there wasn't much else she could do.

After a few minutes there was a soft knock on the door, and Gin remembered the first time she had been alone and this had happened. This time she got up slowly and walked to the door, feeling for the persons chakra before opening it.

She was mildly surprised to find that it was Kedakai. Gin opened the door and let the grinning boy inside.

"Hi Gin-sensei," he said happily, as if there was no better place in the world to be than her small apartment. "I couldn't wait for training tonight and I ran into Kakashi-san on the street. He told me you would be here alone so I came to see if you wanted to help me out with some theory work. I was wondering if you could explain the chakra-stamina thing again. I'm not quite sure I understand."

Gin smiled, a rare but genuine smile. "Of course Kedakai," she said. The boy smiled back and took a seat on the lounge. Gin sat opposite him on one of the lounge chairs and crossed her legs beneath her before beginning her explanation.

Kedakai listened intently to everything Gin said, occasionally taking notes in a small notebook he had brought with him. Sometimes he would ask a question and listen politely to the answer.

Their little session reminded Gin of when she was younger, before the destruction of her village. She, unlike the other shinobi in training, had had a privet tutor, not being allowed to enrol in Yorugakure equivalent of the ninja academy. He had been strict, harsh and relentless, but he had been the person who made her into such a good kunoichi.

Unlike her training sessions, Gin found her time with Kedakai a lot more fun. She enjoyed spending time with someone who didn't consider her a danger to them, someone who didn't still think she should be locked away.

"Thanks Gin-sensei, I think I've got it now," Kedakai said, bringing the young woman back from her thoughts. For a moment he was silent, he looked like he wanted to say something else, but he just shook his head and smiled.

"What's wrong Kedakai?" Gin said, wondering why the boy suddenly didn't want to talk. He had never before seemed hesitant to tell her what he was thinking, so why should now be any different?

"Sensei I...," Kedakai began, looking down at his hands, which were now clenched in his lap. "I know this is going to sound pretty stupid, but I'm...well I'm a little worried."

"You think you've done the wrong thing in leaving your family," Gin said, she had thought that this would probably come up sooner or later, but she had hoped it wouldn't. Kedakai was a good student and she didn't like that he was questioning himself. Or at least that's what she thought he was doing until he shook his head, looking a little shocked.

"No way!" the young boy cried, a little louder than he intended. "This is the best decision I've ever made and I don't regret it at all. Maybe I was a little stupid in how I went about it, but not once since I left did I think that this was the wrong thing to do."

Gin didn't say it out loud, but Kedakai's words made her extremely happy. At least now she knew she had done one thing right, and that she hadn't completely ruined the boys life. Though she still didn't know what she was going to do about his family.

Putting this aside for the moment, she got back to the matter at hand. "So why are you worried? Your training is going well, better than expected, your family hasn't shown up to take you back. I fail to see what you could possibly be concerned about."

"I'm not worried for myself," he said softly and Gin thought she could see a hint of a blush beginning to form on his face. "I'm worried about...you."

For a second Gin was speechless. She was extremely confused as to why a boy of twelve would feel it necessary to worry about her. It wasn't as if she was in any immediate danger, well none that he really knew about anyway.

An embarrassed silence settled over the pair and Kedakai though he should elaborate. "I mean I know you can take care of yourself, that's not really what I meant. I mean..." he took a breath before continuing. "What I meant to say is that I'm worried about your new students. Especially that Shogo boy, he doesn't seem to happy with you and I think, well, I think you should refuse to teach him. If he's going to insult you like that then I don't think he should be allowed the honour of having you as his sensei."

Kedakai's face was flushed, but now it was anger rather than embarrassment that coloured his cheeks. He really did feel that someone like Shogo, who didn't appreciate having such a skilled sensei, shouldn't be allowed to stay on her team. Especially since he, himself, wasn't even a real member. In his mind he deserved it so much more than Shogo did.

Gin was watching her youngest student in astonishment. No-one, other than Kakashi and Tsunade, had ever felt the need to worry about her, and she didn't really know what to say in return.

"I knew it would be a challenge," she began slowly, mismatched eyes watching Kedakai closely, as if he was some kind of interesting puzzle that she needed to figure out. "But I agreed to train them, just as I agreed to train you, and I won't go back on my word. Shogo will be a problem, I can see that, but there will be ways around him and eventually something will give, and I don't plan to be the one who cracks first. Though I appreciate your concern and I understand why you would be worried, but I think it will be all right."

Kedakai didn't look convinced, but he nodded anyway.

"You should probably go home and get some rest before tonight," Gin continued, not really wanting the boy to leave as it would mean that she would be alone again, but she knew that what she had planned for their training session would really take it out of him.

"Do I really have to leave?" the boy asked, almost wining. "Can't you show me some more chakra exercises? I promise I won't over do it. I want to become a genin as soon as possible so I can come on your teams first mission."

Gin knew there was more to Kedakai's ambition to pass the genin exam than just wanting to go on missions. She felt he was worried that if he didn't catch up to the three Akengata, then Gin would have no interest in continuing his training.

"Kedakai, I know that you're concerned about not being a member of my team," Gin said and she noticed the boys body stiffen a little. "But you don't have anything to worry about. Not when you're so close to being able to pass the academy exam."

"Really?!" Kedakai cried, a look of excitement and hope in his blue. "You really mean it? I'm almost ready for the exam?"

"As I have already said," Gin replied, her usual lifeless tone of voice covering how happy she was feeling. "Your training is progressing faster than I would have expected. In a few short lessons your chakra control has become better than most genin your age, and your memory for hand signs is impressive, even though I have only taught you basic jutsu. The only skills you are now lacking is the use of ninja tools, though you already have some skill in the use of a katana."

Kedakai nodded, it was true that he was already trained in the use of a sword, it being a tradition of his clan to teach the sons of the family. He hadn't been excellent with a sword, but he hadn't been bad either, and it had been a lot more interesting to learn how to use a weapon than it was doing the family accounts.

Even though he was skilled with a katana, he still hadn't gotten the hang of shuriken and kunai, which didn't surprise Gin in the slightest. In his few lessons with her he had improved remarkably and she knew it would take some time before he reached his full potential.

-

"A message from Nikko arrived a few minutes ago Hokage-sama," Shizune said as she walked into Tsunade's office holding a scroll marked with the spark of Nikkogakure. These scrolls had become a common sight ever since Gin had come to Konoha and Tsunade had come to dread their appearance.

The blond woman groaned and placed her head on her desk. "Again?" she said, sounding exasperated. "What could they possibly want now? Maybe the Hikarikage was feeling left out and has decided to come and join the kids he sent here," her voice was thick with sarcasm.

The look of annoyance on her face changed to one of shock as she took the scroll from her assistant and read it. She had to re-read it three more times, just to make sure she understood what was written on the page.

"The Hikarikage _is_ coming here!" she yelled, jumping out of her seat. "He wants to see how the new team is fitting in and if everything is going to plan. This is the last thing I need, having to entertain this guy. And he's coming during the Konoha festival. Talk about bad timing."

"He actually says he's coming?" Shizune asked in disbelief, inwardly she groaned, thinking about how much more work this would mean for them. She already had her hands full with the festival plans as it was.

"Well he asked if it would be convenient for him to visit," Tsunade replied, sitting back down and rubbing her temples. "But I can't really say no can I? That would be seen as incredibly rude, especially after he was generous enough to send us a team. He knows I can't refuse."

"Konoha hasn't had a Hikarikage visit in years," Tsunade continued. "Not since the peace treaty during the time of the second Hokage. This is no small gesture," she looked back down at the scroll in her hands. "He says that some major points on the peace treaty need to be discussed and possibly revised, but from what Kakashi tells me about Hiruma, he's fairly young and was once the captain of a jonin squad. I think this visit is more about being bored having to sit behind a desk all day, than about Konoha Nikko relations."

Shizune sighed, knowing this was going to mean a lot more work for both of them. "I'll organise some guest rooms in the tower where the Nikko representatives can stay," she said, making a note so she wouldn't forget. "And I'll have the reply sent as soon as possible."

"Call in some chunin for me also," Tsunade said as Shizune was about to leave the room. "We're going to have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Once again I'm sorry for the delay, but I just can't find the inspiration I need any more, it's extremely frustrating. So I hope no-one is too disappointed in this chapter I know I was), it's a bit of a filler and it will have to do until I can get back into this story.

Please review, they really help when it comes to the direction the fic is taking and don't hesitate to tell me what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters.

Thanks as always,

Kwin

P.S Just a random side story. A friend of mine asked me who I would choose out of Kakashi and L (from death note). I thought about it for a long time and couldn't come up with an answer. Why do people have to ask the hard questions?


	31. Chapter 31

Yay, this ones out faster than the others. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The Akengata triplets followed Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura through the streets of Konoha. Once again Tsuya and Yoake's odd behaviour had returned, with Tsuya ignoring any living creature and Yoake not seeming to notice his surroundings at all.

"Come on," Naruto yelled, running ahead of the group. He didn't seem too concerned about Tsuya and Yoake, though it was possible that he hadn't noticed how they were acting. "We still have hours before we have to meet Kakashi-sensei and I'm starving. Lets get some ramen."

Sakura sighed but followed the blond. She was still puzzled by the Akengata three, remembering what Yoake had said about a jutsu the first time they had met. She wondered what kind of jutsu could make them act so oddly.

They arrived at the ramen stand only to hear the unmistakable voice of Ino. For some reason she was yelling at Shikamaru, who had his head on the counter and didn't seem to be listening to the blond girls ranting. Choji sat close by, eating and not paying any attention at all to his team mates fight.

When team seven and Gin's team sat down, Shikamaru opened an eye to acknowledged their existence. Ino seemed to realise there were strangers in the vicinity and shut her mouth. She gave the three Akengata a wide smile. Shikamaru, sensing the lecture was over, sat up in his seat.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" the blond girl said as she glared at Sakura, who returned the look before smiling brightly.

"Patience pig," the pink haired kunoichi replied. "Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji, this is Akengata Yoake, Tsuya and Shogo. They're Gin-chan's new students from Nikkogakure."

Yoake dipped his head to the other three, his emerald gaze studying them as if they were the only three people on earth. Tsuya never looked directly at them and Shogo just ignored them completely.

"You mean Kurayami Gin?" Shikamaru said, taking his eyes off the strange newcomers, now showing an interest in the conversation. "We haven't had a chance to meet her yet. Though I did hear that the Hikarikage was sending a team here for her to train."

"It's not surprising that you haven't met her," Sasuke said, in his usual annoyed tone. "I get the feeling that she doesn't really like people all that much, and she only ever comes out at night."

"You make her sound like a vampire," Naruto said, ordering ramen for the six of them. "She only doesn't go out in the sun because of her eyes. And you can't really say that her not liking people is shocking. Not after everything that's happened to her."

"I really, really want to meet her," Ino said excitedly. "I've heard she's one of the strongest kunoichi in the world and that she became a genin when she was six and a jonin even before her tenth birthday."

"She also killed hundreds of people," Shogo said, just loud enough for the others to hear. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Not just shinobi, but civilians as well. Men, women and children. Now that's an amazing achievement."

"Shogo!" Yoake scolded, slamming his fist on the table as he finally lost patience with his brother. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you. I don't want a repeat of what happened this morning."

Shogo just scowled and turned away.

It was then that Tsuya started giggling uncontrollably, causing everyone except Yoake and Shogo to turned to her, looking puzzled.

"Is she all right?" Ino inquired, looking slightly concerned at the red haired girls sudden giggling fit. Tsuya was now laughing so hard that tears were forming in the corners of her emerald eyes.

"Yes, she's fine," Yoake replied, blinking and finally taking in his surroundings, as if the world had just come into focus. "She just released the jutsu we've been using. It causes her to lose control of her moods for a short time. You're actually lucky she's laughing. You would hate to see when she gets depressed, or angry," at this both Akengata boys shivered.

"You were talking about that jutsu before, when I first met you," Sakura said, her curiosity finally getting the better of her. She was grateful for the chance to find out why they behaved the way they did without having to be the one who brought up the subject. "What does it do?"

"Oh well, it's nothing really that special," Yoake said with a small smile. "Really it's meant to incorporate all three of us, but Shogo doesn't feel the need to participate. When the jutsu is performed it allows Tsuya to see and remember the physical landscape in great detail, which is useful for scouting out new places. The problem is, whilst under the jutsu, she can't see any living things. So plants, animals and people become invisible. It would be a major setback, but when I'm part of the jutsu I can see every living thing for about a kilometre, but can no longer see the physical landscape at all. When Shogo decided to include himself he can see only outlines of everything, but he also has the ability to see chakra."

"Nothing that special," Shikamaru said, eyes travailing over the three red heads. "Sounds pretty impressive to me. Though it would mean that you had to rely on each other completely to get any benefit out of it."

Yoake nodded, about to reply when he noticed Tsuya, who was still giggling, getting up off her seat and making her way over to Choji. The boy hadn't once looked up from his food so he didn't notice the girl moving towards him.

Tsuya grabbed his arm and tried to pull it away from the ramen bowl. Choji looked shocked and let go, not wanting to spill any of his food. The Akengata girl smiled, pulled out her ever present marker and began to draw on his palm.

Yoake sighed and put his face in his hands, wondering if he was the only sane one left out of the three of them. "I'm sorry," he said to Choji as the six Konoha genin turned to face him, confusion on their faces. "Just ignore her, you're the seventh person she's drawn on today."

Shogo smirked, obviously enjoying his brothers discomfort. "It's your fault Yoake," he said smugly. "If you didn't let her do whatever she wanted all the time she wouldn't go around drawing on people in permanent marker."

"She's not doing any damage," the taller boy said calmly as Tsuya finished the bear on Choji's hand and moved on to Shikamaru, who just gave her a bored look and offered her his hand willingly, as if it was too much trouble to refuse.

For a second Tsuya looked puzzled, holding and studying Shikamaru's hand as if it confused her. She looked up at his face a few times and frowned. Though it wasn't long before her smile returned and she began to draw.

"You said Choji was the seventh" Sakura said, watching the pattern form on Shikamaru's palm and wondering why the girl could possibly want to draw pictures on people. "Who were the other six?"

"Oh, we met some other genin earlier today," Yoake said, smiling again, though he looked a little uncomfortable. "One was trying to kill Shogo when Tsuya and I arrived. I'm sorry but I don't really remember who they were. I'm not very good with names."

Shogo sighed. "You're hopeless Yoake," he said, without looking at the others. "I've never met anyone with a worse memory than you. They were Hyuga Neji and Hinata, Rock Lee, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino,"

Sakura laughed. "I can't believe you let her draw on Neji, Mr Hyuga prodigy," she said as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of her. "I would have loved to see the look on his face. I bet it was priceless."

"Yes well," Yoake didn't feel the need to inform Sakura that it had been the Hyuga who had been trying to kill his brother before the other two had shown up to stop him. He had known Neji was strong, but to be called the Hyuga prodigy was really something.

Tsuya finished with Shikamaru, though she didn't seem to want to let go of his hand. She kept looking at the little blue cheetah on his palm as if she was unsatisfied with what she had drawn. She held the marker loosely, wondering what wasn't right.

"You are confusing me," the red haired girl said, looking up at Shikamaru with piercing emerald eyes. "Why can't you just be one animal? I've never met someone who was being so difficult."

Shikamaru just sighed, wondering why he was being blamed for something that couldn't possibly be his fault. He was about to tell her so when she smiled and drew two extra lines on his palm.

"There," she said, seemingly satisfied. "I was wondering why the cheetah didn't seem to suit you perfectly, but now I think it's because you should be more of a domestic cat. So I put a collar and a bell on you."

She said this as if it made all the sense in the world. Shikamaru just nodded, glad to have his hand back, though he was somewhat offended that, according to her, he was more of a domestic cat than a cheetah.

Ino laughed at her team mate before smiled brightly and offered Tsuya her hand, as if they were playing some kind of game. The Akengata girl returned the smile and swiftly drew a horse on the blonds palm.

"Are you done now?" Yoake asked his sister calmly as his own bowl was pushed towards him. "Can we eat without being in danger of being attacked by blue ink?"

"If you hadn't noticed," Tsuya said happily. "There are still three people left that haven't got an animal yet." She was about to draw on Sakura when she stopped and shook her marker, looking a little confused. "Oh no. I'm almost out of ink."

It would have been almost funny if the girl didn't look so depressed. She shook the marker harder, looking as if she was about to cry. As if having run out of ink was the equivalent of the end of the world.

"Oh gods not this again," Shogo said, rubbing his eyes with his hand and sighing loudly. "Yoake do something, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Yoake grabbed his sisters hand and pulled her over to him, a smile on his usually serious face. "Don't worry Tsuya," he said in the calming tone that so annoyed Shogo. "I wouldn't let you run out of ink." With that he pulled a fresh marker out of his pocket and handed it to the depressed girl.

Tsuya squealed and hugged her brother, as if he had just given her the greatest gift on earth. She took the new marker, placing the old one safely back in her pocket. She then turned back to Sakura.

"My brothers are so nice," she told the pinked haired girl cheerfully, as if they were the only two people around. "They always look after me."

"She has a whole box full of empty markers at home," Yoake whispered in Sakura's ear so his sister wouldn't hear, though the other girl seemed to be too interested in her marker to listen to what they were saying anyway. "She won't let us get rid of them."

"Yo," Tsuya said to her brother, looking down at the new marker in her hand. A small frown on her usually happy face. "This one's black."

"I know," Yoake replied. "I'm sorry Tsuya but I couldn't find any blue ones. I'll get some more later."

"That's all right," Tsuya said, placing the marker on the counter and performing some hand signs. The group of shinobi watched as the marker changed from black to blue. Satisfied the girl grabbed Sakura's hand again and began to draw.

"She doesn't do this to everyone does she?" Shikamaru asked, he still looked a little offended at being called a house cat. "I would hate to think about what would happen if she tried this at the festival."

"What festival?" Shogo said, finishing off his bowl of ramen and pushing it away.

"The Konoha festival's coming up soon," Ino said, she was still looking down at her hand, wondering if she should be offended that her animal was a horse. "It commemorates the founding of Konoha."

"I love festivals," Tsuya said excitedly as she finished Sakura's dolphin and moved on to Sasuke, who wouldn't give up his hand until she hit him on the back of the head. "Their so pretty and there's dancing and singing and games and food. Can we go to the festival Yo, please?" she pleaded.

"You have to go," Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "All shinobi not on missions are supposed to be there. Not only do we have to provide the security, but there are certain activities we have to participate in."

"Like the dances," Sakura and Ino said at the same time, before glaring at each other, then turning away sharply, arms crossed.

"For some reason the genin have to open the dances," Shikamaru explained, glad that he was now a chunin and, therefore, wasn't required to dance. "It's a tradition that no-one really remembers the origin of, but it's still done every year. The girls take it very seriously," he shook his head, as if to say he didn't understand why.

"You get a falcon Sasuke-kun," Tsuya said, having tuned out of the conversation as soon as she knew she would be attending the festival. "They are strong predators, but I like them because they're a very pretty bird, don't you think?"

Sasuke grunted, trying, without success, to keep his face from turning red with embarrassment. Naruto laughed, spilling his third bowl of ramen across the counter and drenching Shikamaru and Choji.

"Lastly Naruto-kun," Tsuya said, taking the blonds hand as he mourned the loss of his food. "I left you till last because your animal is so easy to see, it was almost no challenge at all."

A fox was quickly etched on his palm. Naruto laughed again, rubbing the back of his head, though he seemed a little uncomfortable with the little blue fox that stood out against the skin of his hand.

"So when is this festival?" Yoake asked as Tsuya finally sat down and began eating, still looking incredibly happy. "This is the first we've heard about it."

"Next week," Ino replied. "I'm so excited, my mum bought me an new kimono and everything. She said it was important because I would be dancing formally this year."

"You make it sound as if it's only you who will be opening the dancing," Sakura said hotly. "Well I've got a new kimono too. My dad bought it for me last week as a late graduation gift."

"Yoake," Tsuya said pouting and pulling on her brothers sleeve as if she was a little child. "I don't have a kimono for the festival. All out other clothes and stuff still haven't come from Nikko."

"I'm sure they'll arrive in time for the festival," Yoake said reassuringly. His sister nodded and went back to her food, as if she would never go against anything Yoake said.

"And if they don't I can always take you shopping and get something new for you to wear," Ino said, standing up and paying for her food. "Anyway, we better get going, Asuma-sensei said he wanted to see us before it got dark."

"We might as well go to the training ground too," Sakura said as she waved goodbye to team ten. "We still have a few hours until Kakashi-sensei and Gin-chan will be there, but we have nothing better to do for the moment."

Naruto looked around, as if he was looking for something. "Hey," he said, looking a little confused. "Where did Kedakai go?"

"What do you mean idiot?" Sasuke said, sounding annoyed. "He hasn't been with us all day."

"He was with me when I left the house," the blond said following Sakura and Sasuke towards the training ground. "He must have gone off somewhere before I met up with you guys. Do you think Gin-chan will be mad that I left him on his own?"

"Kedakai's fine," Sasuke replied. "It's not like he doesn't know his way around."

-

Gin met her students in the training ground after dark for their first real training session. She took it as a good sigh that Shogo didn't try to attack her again when she arrived with Kedakai and Kakashi. Though what she had planned for the Akengata three would probably make rebellious boy very happy, if only for a short time.

She set Kedakai a weapons training activity, not wanting him to participate in what she had planned for the other three, not because she didn't think him capable, but because she already knew his skill level.

The dark young woman stood in front of her three students, no emotion showing on her face. She looked calm, almost cold, as she studied each of them in turn. It was a few minutes before she said anything at all. When she finally did speak, it was only two words.

"Attack me," she said calmly, echoing the words her first sensei had said to her at her first ever training session so many years ago.

Yoake just nodded, and Tsuya didn't look at all surprised, actually she didn't even look like she was paying attention, but Shogo smirked, crossed his arms and looked his sensei straight in the eyes, as if he was challenging her.

"Lets begin," Gin said.

Two hours later Yoake, Shogo and Tsuya sat on the grass, bruised, bleeding and more than a little shaken up. They had looked for Gin for a full hour before they had even spotted her once, and when they thought they had her she had proved them wrong, very wrong. Now they were taking a short break with team seven, who's sensei was also missing, this apparently, wasn't anything new.

Sakura sat next to Tsuya and looked down at the little blue dolphin on her hand. "Are you going to give Gin-chan an animal too," she asked the red haired girl, wondering what animal she would see in Gin.

Tsuya looked outraged for a moment before shaking her head wildly. "No, no, no, no," she said. "I can't give Gin-sensei an animal. That wouldn't be right."

"Why not?" Sakura asked, wondering if she would ever get use to Tsuya's odd behaviour.

The other girl frowned, as if she didn't understand the question. "Isn't it obvious?" she said softly, her emerald eyes catching Sakura's green and holding them. "I would have thought anyone could see it. It's stronger in her than it is in Naruto-kun."

"What is?" The pink haired girl asked, intrigued.

"The feeling," Tsuya replied, looking down at her hands. There were a few blue spots of ink staining them from where the marker had touched her. "I can't mark her, because she's already been marked. It would be wrong for me to try."

With that the Akengata girl got up and walked away, leaving Sakura to wonder how Gin could already be marked, and what that meant.

By the end of the training session, Shogo was unconscious and Yoake was bleeding heavily, though Tsuya only seemed slightly dazed. The girl had been bright enough to stay away from Gin for most of the time, though it meant she hadn't ever gotten close enough to make her own attack.

That night Kedakai went home with a rabbit on his palm and Kakashi with a mountain lion on his, and Gin was satisfied that she knew the level at which she could begin to train her students.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's reading and giving me ideas, they really do help so keep the coming. Also thanks for the reviews.

Kwin


	32. Chapter 32

Hi, (smiles nervously). I'm glad people are happy with my quick updated, but I'm sorry to say it's not going to happen that often. The reason why the last chapter was out so quick was because I went back and re-read this fic over again, which made me want to get the new chapter out. My computer still isn't working and my inspiration is still missing, but hopefully it won't take me too long to update. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"I did it!" Kedakai cried happily. Gin had, once again, set him a task witch was meant to focus on training his skill with shinobi tools. For the past few days that was all he had been doing, and an improvement was starting to show. "I hit all the targets!"

"Well done," Gin said, stepping out from behind a tree, causing the boy to jump and drop the kunai he had been holding. She was meant to be off somewhere training the three Akengata, who were nowhere to be seen. "Do it again."

Whilst Kedakai had been working on his weapons skills, Gin had been training the others in stealth and concealment, having them attempt to sneak up on each other or just get into a position where the others were an easy target. She found that Yoake was fairly well suited to this type of activity, having the patience to sit still for long periods of time.

As she had suspected, Shogo was too hot headed, rushing into situations that required slow, precise, movements and even failing to sneak up on Tsuya unnoticed, the girl being an easy target because she was constantly daydreaming.

Tsuya was a surprise, she didn't pay a lot of attention to her surroundings, but when it was her turn to attack she became close to invisible. She was quick, but quiet and never once made a mistake. She would come up behind her victim, in this case one of her two brothers, silently, they never even had the slightest idea that she was there. The only set back was that when she was in position she would hug them from behind, casing them to jump in surprise. She would then giggle and run off as if they were playing some kind of game.

Over the past few days Gin had assessed their abilities closely, finding that what Shogo lacked in stealth he made up for in his skill with shinobi tools. He could throw kunai and shuriken with deadly accuracy and hardly ever missed his targets. His use of explosive tags was impressive and his timing was so perfect that they would explode the second of impact.

As a contrast, Yoake's skills with weapons were at pass level, but were nothing special. His skills lay in taijutsu and strategy. He was fast proving himself to be a marvellous tactician, though probably not on the same level as Shikamaru.

Tsuya's skills lay in stealth and concealment. He ability to move around unnoticed was amazing, so much so that she was already good enough to rival the ANBU. Surprisingly she also showed herself to be well trained in the use of a sword, easily matching Kedakai and surpassing Yoake.

With all their physical abilities being so different it was a little surprising that they had equal skill in ninjutsu and genjutsu. They were so equally matched it was almost scary and it was easy to see why they had been put on the same team. With all three of them together the only thing they were missing was a medic.

Kedakai's skills were also progressing well. Gin had told him that he was almost ready to become a genin, and she hadn't been lying. A few more weeks of training and he would pass whatever exam they gave him with no trouble at all.

This made Gin rather proud, as Kedakai was a direct reflection on herself as a sensei. Unlike the other three, he had had no formal training in any of the areas needed to become a shinobi before he had met her, and now, in a few short weeks, he was almost ready.

"Well done Kedakai," Gin said as the last kunai the boy threw hit it's target. They weren't dead centre, some were just barely touching the outer edges, but it was an improvement from before. "I think we should wait for the others to find each other and then we'll go home."

"Gin-chan," Gin heard Sakura's voice call out from somewhere to her right, before the girl herself appeared. "Can I talk to you for a moment, if you're not busy?"

Gin nodded and stood up. "Kedakai, continue practising with shuriken until I get back," she told the blue haired boy, who nodded and took up his position again. "I shouldn't be too long."

The young woman followed Sakura into the trees and they both disappeared. Kedakai resumed his training, throwing shuriken at the targets that had been affixed to the trees around him. It wasn't long before he felt someone approaching and assumed that it was Gin.

"Gin-sensei," the boy said, spinning around to face the newcomer. His smile was replaced with a deep frown when he realised it wasn't his sensei.

"So Kedakai, having fun," Shogo said as he came into view. A sinister smile touched his lips. He was really rather angry at the younger boy. Kedakai was treated differently to himself and his siblings and he felt Gin was making their lives harder on purpose. "It must feel good, being the teachers pet. All the special treatment seems to be paying off."

"What do you want Shogo?" Kedakai snapped, turning back to his training. He hadn't spoken to the Akengata boy since their first meeting, but he noticed the sharp looks and cold treatment he always got from the boy. It wasn't like Kedakai was sorry they didn't talk, in truth he would have been ecstatic if he never saw Shogo again.

"I'm only here to give you some information that might help," the older boy said lightly, giving Kedakai his trademark smirk. "You know why Gin-sensei spends so much more time on you than she does on the rest of us don't you?" he watched as Kedakai stiffened. "It's because she feels sorry for you. Poor Kedakai and his unobtainable dream of becoming a shinobi. You know you'll never make it onto this team don't you? Even if, by some miracle, you pass your genin exam. There's a reason all teams are made up of three shinobi and an instructor. You'll be put on a team with kids just out of the academy, kids that are younger and better than you are. Do you think you'll get any further then genin level without that murderers help?"

Kedakai lost it. He spun quickly and threw a shuriken at Shogo, who smirked again and caught it easily. The little star spun slowly on his index finger before he flicked it off, sending it straight into the centre of one of the targets.

"You don't like it when I call her a criminal do you Kedakai?" Shogo said, taking a step closer to the blue haired boy. "Too bad it's true. Everyone in Konoha knows it, they just don't want to say anything because they know it would make the Hokage mad."

"Shut up!" Kedakai snapped, gripping a kunai. "What do you know? You're just a little kid, sulking because he had to leave home. You're a spoilt brat Shogo, and your mad that things didn't go the way you wanted, so now you're taking your anger out on me and Gin-sensei. Grow up! I'm surprised someone like you ever became a genin. You don't deserve to be trained by someone as great as Gin-sensei!"

"Say that again!" Shogo said darkly and Kedakai knew he had hit the mark with more accuracy than Shogo just had with the shuriken.

"Gladly," Kedakai spat, now it was his turn to smirk. "You're a baby! Throwing a fit because you didn't get your way."

Without warning, Shogo lunged at Kedakai, who wasn't fast enough to dodge, but did manage to block the punch the red head had aimed at him. Both boys hit the ground hard, but Shogo quickly jumped to his feet.

"You don't know anything about me!" Shogo cried, advancing towards the grounded boy and aiming a kick into his side, sending Kedakai tumbling across the ground. "You have no idea what I've been through! You couldn't possibly know what its been like!"

Kedakai scrambled to his feet and tried to back away, knowing that he was no match for the red head, only to come up against a tree. He faced Shogo, a determined look in his dark blue eyes. "And you don't know what she's been through!" he replied harshly. "You think you're the only one in the world who's had it tough. Gin-sensei's life had been ten times harder than anything you can even imagine."

Shogo ran at Kedakai again, but the blue haired boy pulled a kunai out of a target that was fixed to the tree he was leaning against. He managed to move aside just in time and place a shallow cut on Shogo's cheek.

The two boys stood, facing each other, panting. Kedakai, still holding the bloodstained kunai, stood in the fighting stance Gin had taught him, the traditional stance of the Kurayami clan. Shogo wiped the blood off his cheek with his sleeve and settled into the fighting stance of the Akengata clan.

"I don't care if you're her favourite," the red head said darkly. "I'm going to make you take back every word you've said to me tonight. You'll be lucky if you can even walk after I'm finished with you."

"That's enough," there was a cloud of dark smoke and Gin appeared between the two boys. Her face was blank, but here eyes were burning with an intensity that made both Kedakai and Shogo take a step back. "I am ashamed of both of you. Go home, training is over. We will speak about this tomorrow night, when you've both calmed down enough to realise how stupid you've been."

At that moment Yoake and Tsuya entered the small clearing only to see Shogo turn sharply and march off, looking as if he was about to explode with anger. Kedakai, on the other hand, looked extremely ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry Gin-sensei," he said softly, looking at the ground. The shame he was feeling overshadowing the throbbing pain in his side where Shogo had kicked him. "I didn't mean to..."

"I said we'll talk about it tomorrow," Gin cut him off, her voice was still harsh, but her eyes had softened slightly. "Collect your weapons and go home. Think about what happened here tonight."

"Yes sensei," the boy said, eyes still downcast. He felt like he had let her down, that he had been in the wrong, even though it had been Shogo who had provoked him. He knew that he should have ignored the other boys taunts, that any good shinobi wouldn't have gotten so worked up. Gin expected him to keep calm in tense situations, and he had disappointed her.

He looked down at the kunai still in his hand, marked with Shogo's blood. It was the same one Gin had given him in Suna, when she had told him he would make a good shinobi. He felt sick that he had tainted it with his failure.

Leaving the training grounds, Kedakai made his way along the dark streets of Konoha, towards Naruto's apartment. For the first time since he left his family, he wondered if he had done the right thing. Sure Gin kept telling him that he was progressing well, but the way he had acted tonight made him doubt he would ever be good enough, and what if Shogo was right. What if he passed his exam, only to be put on a different team? Would he really be able to become a chunin, or a jonin, without Gin's help?

"Hey Kedakai," a voice called out from behind him, bringing him back to reality. He turned in time to see Yoake walking swiftly towards him, shadowed, as usual, by Tsuya. Yoake looked so much like his brother that Kedakai scowled, the taller boy just held up his hands and smiled, as if to say he didn't mean any harm.

"I just wanted to say sorry, for Shogo," Yoake continued, Tsuya nodding her agreement. "Our uncles death and the move to Konoha hit him kind of hard. He was never like this back in Nikko and I think he's just looking for someone to blame, as he can't take his anger out on Gin-sensei."

"He should be apologising for himself," Kedakai said, turning away and continuing towards Naruto's apartment. "I won't accept your apology because you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Please don't be mad at Sho," Tsuya said as she ran up to Kedakai and hugged him from behind. "He's a really nice person once you get to know him. He doesn't always do the right thing, and sometimes he goes overboard, but he's always around if you need him. He's just sad right now. You have to give him a chance."

Kedakai winced as Tsuya wrapped her arms around his bruised ribs. "Look," he said as he tried to pry the girl off. "He attacked me. I wouldn't have said anything at all if he hadn't started it."

"Yes, but you didn't like him from the beginning did you?" Yoake said, pulling his sister away from the other boy. "As soon as you found out how he felt about Gin-sensei. I've seen how you look at him during training."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kedakai said, trying to hold back his rising anger. "Do you expect me to like a person who, at every opportunity, insults my sensei? The person who saved my life, the first person who saw any potential in me at all."

"I didn't say you had to like him," Yoake said with a smile. "Sometimes even I find it hard to do that. All I ask is that you give him a chance. Please, for the sake of out team, and for our sensei. I know this conflict between two of her students cant be easy for her."

Kedakai sighed, all the anger seemed to drain out of him, leaving him fatigued, and no longer in the mood to argue. "Fine," he said. "I'll give Shogo a chance, for Gin-sensei. But there's something I would like to ask you. You know more about her than I do. Will you tell me?"

Yoake shook his head and Tsuya mirrored him. "The only things I've heard are really bad. Rumours and such, stuff you don't want to hear, even if it's not true. I like the Kurayami Gin I've met a lot more than the one I've heard about. You should be content with knowing the real her, not the one Nikko made up to scare us."

-

Kakashi and Gin sat underneath their usual tree in the training grounds. He knew she was sad, though he wanted to wait for her to bring up the reason, rather than asking her, knowing that she would tell him what was wrong when she was ready.

"Maybe you were right Kakashi-kun," Gin said, leaning against his chest and closing her eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have accepted this team. I don't seem to be doing them much good. I should have listened to you."

"If you had you would have made a big mistake," Kakashi said lightly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You make an amazing sensei Gin-chan and Kedakai's your proof. I've never seen anyone improve so much in such a short time."

"But the others..." Gin began, but Kakashi cut her off with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"We always knew it wasn't going to be easy," he said, resting his head on her shoulder. "You cant give up now just because one student is giving you a little trouble. Look at Naruto and Sasuke, they fight constantly, but I haven't given up on them."

"But they don't hate each other," Gin replied, remembering the look in both Shogo and Kedakai's eyes when she had stood between them. "Naruto and Sasuke are friends, even I can see that, even if I don't understand it. But Shogo and Kedakai..."

"Will come around eventually," Kakashi finished for her. "Don't worry about it so much. It's still early and they just need a little more time to get use to each other. Now, what did Sakura want to talk to you about?" he said, trying to change the subject.

Gin frowned. "She said her mother had invited me over to their home the day of the Konoha festival," she replied, sounding a little confused. "She wants to help me get ready. She said there was going to be a lot of other women there getting ready as well."

Kakashi chuckled. He could just imagine Gin in a room full of excited women whilst they covered her in make-up and jewellery. He was sorry that he wouldn't be able to see it with his own eyes.

"So are you going to go?" he asked, still smiling behind his mask.

"It would be very rude if I said no," the raven haired woman replied. "But I don't even have a kimono."

Kakashi sighed, he could see this festival costing him a lot more than he had originally intended.

-

"Deadlines up," Kisame said to Itachi as they stood on the outskirts of Konoha. "We should go in and find her as soon as possible. I still don't understand why we just didn't take her before, when she was on her way back to Konoha. It would have saved so much time."

"Leader-sama wanted to give her some time to think over her situation," the Uchiha replied. "Well find her, get her answer and then report back, just like we were told to do," he looked up at Kisame. "There will be no fighting here, remember that."

"I know," Kisame said, rolling his eyes. "Lets just waste some more time while were at it and attend the festival."

"Hmm, not a bad idea," Itachi said. "We might be able to locate her more quickly that way. We can mix in with the crowds."

"I wasn't being serious," Kisame said, shocked and more than a little annoyed by his partner. "It was just a joke."

"Now, now don't look so annoyed," Itachi mocked. "We have a party to attend."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't know when the next one will be out, but it shouldn't take me too long.

On a completely unrelated note, there is an anime convention coming up soon and I would really like to get involved with cosplay, but I'm having trouble on deciding on a character for me and a friend. I would be really grateful for any suggestions.

Thanks for reading,

Kwin


	33. Chapter 33

This next chapter is for akai-sora, SuperTay and Sakra-chan, who review almost all of my chapters, for Sanity Overload, who's review really made me laugh, and for Arvael, who just came back after finishing her exams.

Hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Gin had been a little confused when she had received a summons from the Hokage. Konoha was only accepting A and S rank missions the day before the festival, and she knew that there was no way Tsunade would send Gin's team on such a high ranking job.

The raven haired woman entered Tsunade's office to see the Hokage sitting behind her desk, staring intently at a plain brown package in front of her. "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama," Gin said and the blond looked up.

Tsunade nodded and, without saying a word, carefully unfolded the package to reveal a stunning, black, dark blue and white silk kimono with a gold obi. "This was given to your mother after she was married into the Kurayami clan," she said softly. "It was a clan tradition that, on the wedding day of the clan leader, a kimono was given to the bride for her first born daughter. After you were imprisoned this was given to me, along with a few other things that your mother wanted me to have. It's a little too formal for a festival, but I suppose this year is a little different, as the Hikarikage himself has decided to attend. He will arrive later tonight."

Gin walked forward slowly, watching the kimono as if she was afraid it would jump off the desk and bite her. She reached out and traced the dark blue and white dragons that decorated the black silk, coming to the realisation that wearing this was meant to show how completely the Kurayami clan owned her. It wasn't often that a daughter became head of such a powerful clan and this kimono was proof that she was just meant to be a decoration. Yes she was also skilled kunoichi, but with no real purpose in her clan.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Gin said, bowing to the older woman as Tsunade re-wrapped the kimono. "At least now Kakashi-kun will save a great deal of money. I will tell him that there is no longer any need for him to buy me something to wear to the festival."

Tsunade found it rather amusing that the young jonin was willing to spend so much on Gin, but she kept her thoughts to herself. "I suppose you already know it's compulsory for you to attend, though I told your students they didn't need to participate in the dances this year. The girl, Tsuya seemed rather disappointed, so I told them if they were ready in time they could join in. How is everything with them?"

Gin looked at the ground. "It is a little harder than I expected," she said, in her usual emotionless tone, though Tsunade knew this was really troubling her. "I always thought that there would be some conflict between us, but the boy, Shogo, seems to be fighting, not only with me, but with his own siblings and Kedakai also. He dislikes Kedakai the most. Only the other day I had to break up a fight between them. And Tsuya keeps drawing on people."

"So their fighting," Tsunade said, raising an eyebrow at the younger woman and deciding to ignore her last sentence. "What else is new. Their teenagers, or close enough, their always going to have some problem or another. What I want to know is how their training's going."

"Kedakai has improved greatly," Gin said, a little annoyed that the Hokage didn't feel that he students trying to kill each other was a big problem. "He is almost ready to become a genin. Yoake is strong and obedient, though inflexible. I see potential in him, though little improvement as yet. Tsuya is a surprise, she is very skilled, or would be if she paid more attention to her surroundings and Shogo...well...he is reckless and overly emotional. He seems very angry, I know I am one of the reasons for this, but I feel there is something else..."

"Don't worry about it too much," Tsunade said with a smile, echoing the exact words Kakashi had said to her a few nights before. "He'll get over it eventually. As far as I can tell, you're doing a great job with them. Keep it up."

At that moment Shizune walked in, looking rather startled. "Hokage-sama," she said, gripping the door knob like it was a lifeline. "The Hikarikage is here, he arrived only minutes ago and he's on his way up right now!"

Tsunade groaned. "I wasn't expecting him for a few hours at least," she said. "Is everything ready for them?"

"All the rooms have been prepared," her assistant replied.

"Good," the blond said, tiding her desk slightly. She raised an eyebrow at Shizune. "Well what are you still standing there for? Go out and greet him, we don't want to keep him waiting all day," Shizune nodded and shuffled off. "Maybe you should stay here Gin," Tsunade continued. "I'm sure the Hikarikage will want to ask you about the kids."

Minutes later a smiling Hiruma was escorted into the room.

"Good morning Hikarikage-sama," Tsunade said as she stood to greet the Nikko leader. "Welcome to Konoha. We are greatly honoured by your visit, though it was somewhat unexpected. I trust your journey went smoothly."

"I'm sorry for giving such short notice," Hiruma said as he bowed to Tsunade. "I just felt that the...obstacles existing between our two villages couldn't be put behind us until we met face to face. I look forward to be able to discus some of the finer points of our peace treaty."

"Of course, I completely agree," Tsunade said. "I hope your stay in Konoha will be enjoyable. You are lucky you chose to come now, just in time for the festival tomorrow. It promises to be a spectacular one."

"For that I must ask your forgiveness Hikage-sama," Hiruma said, looking a little uncomfortable. "I would have postponed my visit if I had known you were holding the festival in this week. But with everything that's going on in Nikko at the moment it completely slipped my mind."

"Think nothing of it," Tsunade said, waving off his apology. "As I already said, we're glad to have you."

"Kurayami-san what a surprise," the Hikarikage said cheerfully, as if he had just noticed Gin was in the room. "I feel like I know you so well, but we've never even had a chance to talk. How have you been? I trust you are well. I can't tell you how glad I was when I heard you had recovered from that battle."

"I am well, thank you for asking Hikarikage-sama," Gin replied. "I also must thank you for your assistance in Nikko. If it hadn't of been for you there would have been on way I could have beaten Taiyo."

"I really didn't do all that much," Hiruma said seriously, shaking his head and dismissing her thanks. "All I did was tell the truth. I'm just glad that my fellow Nikko shinobi decided to believe me. Tell me, how is your new team going? I hope they haven't been too much trouble."

"It has been a challenge," Gin said, not wanting to recount the problems they were having. "But all members of the team are highly skilled and things are working out as well as could be expected."

"In other words Shogo is being difficult," Hiruma said, shaking his head again. "I had hoped the boy would calm down a little. After the death of his uncle I just had no idea what to do with him, he's been sheltered for far too long."

"I'm sure that once Shogo and Kedakai become friends things will go more smoothy," Gin said, glancing sideways at Tsunade, who nodded.

"Kedakai?" Hiruma looked confused.

"Gin's other student." Tsunade cut in. "Well Gin I should think you have a training session to get to, don't you? You wouldn't want to keep your students waiting."

Gin nodded, bowed to both Kage's and left the room, wondering why Tsunade seemed to want to get rid of her so fast.

-

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said brightly. It was the morning of the festival and she had turned up extra early at Kakashi's apartment to take Gin away. Needless to say, Kakashi had still been asleep. "Is Gin-chan ready to go?"

"She's still in bed," Kakashi said sleepily, rubbing his one visible eye and suppressing a yawn. "You know that she's a night person. Why are you here so early anyway? The festival doesn't even start until five."

"I know but my mum said to come over and get her early because it takes a long time to get ready," Sakura replied as she followed her sensei into his apartment and sat down at his dining table.

"I don't know if you taking Gin-chan is such a good idea Sakura," Kakashi said as he looked through his fridge for something worth eating. He had thought about it a lot and he didn't like the idea of Gin sitting in a room with a whole heap of gossiping women, who, most likely, would feel very uncomfortable around the young woman. "You know how people get around her, and it's fairly sunny out, what about her eyes?"

"She'll only be outside for a few minutes," Sakura retorted. "She can wear her sunglasses until we get to my house. And nobody there will say a word against her. There isn't one person in my family who would go against anything the Hokage said. They believe her completely. Beside, mum said I needed to save Gin-chan from you because men know absolutely nothing about how much work goes into getting ready for a festival."

Kakashi sighed, but he knew Sakura was right. What did he know about what women went through to get ready for a festival? "Fine," he said seriously. "But just remember, it's my job to keep Gin-chan safe. If anything happens to her..."

"Tsunade-sama will kill you and take your head as a desk ornament," Sakura said lightly, cutting him off. "I know sensei, you don't have to worry. She'll be safe with me, but we really should be going or we won't have a lot of time."

Kakashi looked over at his clock. It was almost 9am and he wondered what she could possibly need almost eight hours for. He shook his head and shrugged. "I'll just go see if she's awake."

Half an hour later, a still half asleep Gin was being pulled down the street by an overly excited Sakura, her new kimono clutched in her arms. She had put on her old dark glasses, as opposed to the ones Tsunade had given her, as it wasn't sunny enough for there to be a problem.

"A lot of my family are going to be there," the pink haired girl said enthusiastically. "Tsuya's coming too, because her brothers are clueless, and Ino, Hinata and Tenten will be over a little later so we can all compare what we look like."

Gin said nothing, suppressing a yawn and wondering if these last three names were meant to mean anything to her. But Sakura wasn't finished.

"And the boys are going to meet us at the festival grounds just before the dances start," the younger girl continued. "This is going to be so much fun. I've never gotten to dance at a festival before."

I've never even been to one, Gin thought. Before she had been imprisoned, her family had never let her attend any sort of festival or party were large crowds were involved. Her father, in particular, had been afraid she would lose control and do something unforgivable. This would be the first ever festival she was allowed to attend.

Five minutes after Sakura had left with Gin there was a soft knock on Kakashi's door. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get a moment to himself the whole day. Opening the door he was surprised to see Kedakai, looking slightly nervous.

"Gin-chan's not here," Kakashi told the boy after letting him in. "She left a little while ago with Sakura. Private women's business, something we're not meant to know about."

The boy smiled nervously. "That's all right," he said. "I actually wanted to talk to you. You might already know that my family disowned me when I went off with Gin-sensei. Well, it seems that, because of this, I don't have anything to wear for the festival tonight. I was wondering if you could help me out. Please."

Kakashi was a little shocked, but he smiled anyway. "I might be able to help you," he said cheerfully.

"Sakura-chan, you're home," a pink haired woman said as Sakura pushed Gin into the living room of her family home. "This must be Gin-san. It's very nice to meet you, I'm Sakura's mother. She's told me so much about you."

Gin bowed. "Thank you for inviting me here today Haruno-san," she said, her voice a little more hesitant than usual. She was feeling slightly nervous now, wondering what she was actually meant to be doing here.

"Think nothing of it," Sakura's mother said with a smile. "Now come on, I need to introduce you to the other girls and then we'll get to work. We still have so much to do before the start of the festival. I hope we're ready in time."

Gin was just as confused as Kakashi about what they would need all that extra time for. She remembered her mother had taken a long time to get ready for festivals, but Gin would always sneak off to train or find something else to do, as she was never allowed to attend herself.

"Gin-sensei!" a voice cried as Tsuya ran out of another room and hugged her. "This is so much fun. My kimono came from Nikko yesterday, you have to see it, it's so pretty, and Yoake and Shogo are getting ready too, but their still at home. Did you know I'm going to dance today. Oh look I'm missing a sock." She ran back out of the room before Gin could say a word.

Gin was lead into another room that was filled with women, all rushing about purposefully. On one side of the room kimonos hung on hangers, taking up almost an entire wall and women fused over them constantly. People were laughing, ironing, measuring, folding. Gin felt as if she had just walked into a mad house.

"This must be the Kurayami girl," a middle aged woman said, leaving the flurry of activities and approaching Sakura's mother with a large smile on her face. "Well isn't she a pretty thing. Come along dear, lot's of work to do and so little time."

Gin was pulled into the madness, silently wishing she was still at home with Kakashi.

-

"Hinata stop fiddling with it, you look amazing," Ino said, sounding exasperated. She was standing outside Sakura's house with the Hyuga heiress and Tenten, quite annoyed because Hinata wouldn't stop playing with her sleeves.

"But their too long," Hinata replied softly, not wanting to start an argument with the fiery blond and wishing that another kimono had been chosen for her.

"Their meant to be like that," Tenten put in as she knocked on Sakura's front door. "See, my sleeves are just as long, and so are Ino's. Anyway, if you didn't like that kimono why did you wear it?"

"My father made me," Hinata said, eyes downcast. "He said my other one was too childish and that I needed to look more grown up as I am now taking an active roll in the Konoha community."

Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes at each other as the front door was opened on a grinning Sakura, who pulled her friends inside. "That's a nice kimono, Ino, too bad it doesn't suit you," she said still grinning.

Ino just smiled back. "I would say the same to you, but it would be a lie," she replied sweetly. "That kimonos really not that nice."

Tenten just sighed and shook her head, Hinata began tugging on her sleeves again.

"Come on in," the pink haired girl said, opening the door wider. "I want you to meet Gin-chan, she's just in the other room getting ready. I saw her kimono, it's so beautiful. Akengata Tsuya's also here, but I think you've all already met her."

As if on cue Tsuya appeared, wearing a bright orange and yellow kimono that matched her current personality perfectly. "Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan!" she said cheerfully and hugged all three of them quickly, before running off again.

All four remaining girls exchanged looks.

"She's a little strange," Tenten said.

"That's the understatement of the year," Ino replied.

It wasn't long before the red head was back, pulling her sensei behind her. Gin was feeling rather uncomfortable, not having worn a kimono in over ten years. Sakura's mother had folded it so if fit her perfectly, but it still felt strange to her. She also didn't like that her hair was no longer hanging down her back in its usual braid, the other woman deciding that it needed to be straightened and tied up in a bun.

All in all she felt a little stupid, even though she had been assured, by almost everyone in the house, that she looked stunning.

"Gin-sensei, these are my friends," Tsuya said happily, pulling her towards the three newcomers still standing in the doorway.

"I remember you," Gin said to Hinata as she studied the three girls in front of her. "You were in my hospital room a few times, after the jutsu Tsunade-sama performed on me." Hinata just nodded and turned bright red.

"Kurayami-san," Ino said, stepping forward and bowing. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, and it's so great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. Is it true that you were the youngest person to ever achieve the rank of genin, cunin and jonin in your village? And did you really do your first solo mission when you were only seven?"

Gin nodded slowly, a little embarrassed by all the attention. She had never met anyone before who actually knew what she achieved before the destruction of her village. It was slightly unnerving.

"I've read so much about you," Ino continued, oblivious to Gin's growing discomfort. "Do you know how many books there are that mention you? Though it's kind of hard to find out anything from your childhood. I did manage to find a book about your clan though, that's where I found out all this stuff."

"Gin-chan where are you?" A voice called out from the other room. "I need to finish off your make-up." Gin groaned inwardly, she would be glad when this was all over. Tsuya might find festivals fun, but at the moment she couldn't see why.

-

Naruto, Sasuke and Kedakai sat in the empty festival grounds with the other male Konoha genin and Shikamaru, who had decided to come and watch the opening dance even if he didn't have to participate.

"You're lucky," the chunin said to Kedakai, who was sitting close by. "You're not a genin so you don't have to dance either. I'm glad I get to miss out. All these plans, dances, girls complaining, it's too much trouble."

"If I was a genin I wouldn't care if I had to dance," Kedakai replied sadly, watching Yoaki and Shogo walk towards them. He was the only person in the group who wasn't yet a shinobi, and that really depressed him.

"The girls not here yet," Yoake commented, taking a seat next to Naruto, who gave him a bored look and shook his head. The red haired boy smiled. "I suppose their still getting ready. I bet Tsuya's driving them insane."

"They won't get here until five minutes before," Sasuke said, crossing his arms and wishing that he was anywhere but in Konoha right now. He could just see the large, giggling groups of girls now.

Kiba laughed. "Good luck with your fan club Uchiha," he sneered, knowing that this was a sensitive subject. Sasuke glared at him, causing Akamaru to bark loudly and Kiba to laugh even harder. "How many girls have asked you to the fireworks this year?"

"Every year a girl asks a guy to sit with her at the fireworks show at the end of the festival," Shikamaru explained to the two former Nikko shinobi, who were looking a little lost. "Once again, this is something the girls take rather seriously."

"Did Sakura ask you this year Lee?" Naruto said, grinning evilly at the older boy. The blond had wanted his team mate to take him, but she had overlooked him, choosing to ask Sasuke, who turned her down, again.

"No she did not," Lee said stiffly. "Even if she had I would have had to say no, regretfully, as I have already been asked by someone else." The whole group burst out laughing, causing Lee to turn bright red. "It is true. The weapon smiths daughter asked me a few days ago."

"Like you should laugh Naruto," Neji said seriously. "I doubt anyone asked you to go with them this year."

Naruto turned bright read, an embarrassed smile on his face. "Actually," he said. "Hinata asked me yesterday. At least I think she did. She was stuttering quite a lot, but I definitely heard the word fireworks."

Neji was speechless for a moment. Lee had just begun to back away from his team mate, noticing the signs of an impending eruption, when he spotted the girls walking towards them and breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for a distraction.

"Hey look the girls are here," he said, a little more loudly than was really necessary. "Now we just have to wait for our sensei's and we can start."

* * *

Originally the festival was only meant to be one chapter, but it got a little out of hand and became a lot longer than I thought it would be, so I added a little bit on the end of this chapter and split it into two. Sorry about that, but the next one should take too long.

You know I did a little research on kimonos before I wrote this chapter, only because I know next to nothing about them, and I was shocked to find out that some can cost over $20,000 US. Do you know how many books I could buy with that amount of money?!

(Cough, cough) Anyway, thanks for reading,

Kwin.


	34. Chapter 34

Hi again, thank you to everyone who keeps leaving me such wonderful reviews (blush).

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The large group of woman left Sakura's house. Gin was lead along by Sakura and a rather overly energetic Tsuya, and wasn't feeling up to spending the whole night with a group of chattering, overdressed women. She really didn't know why she wanted to attend festivals so badly when she was younger, now they just seemed unnecessary, and a little frightening.

Everywhere she looked groups of people were leaving their houses and making their way towards the festival grounds, or lining up along the edge of the streets, all equally as overdressed, with the same cheerful grins on their painted faces.

To Gin it was really quite unnerving, so she was extremely relieved when she spotted Kakashi walking towards her, though he had his nose buried in one of his little orange books and didn't seem to notice her until she was right beside him.

Kakashi knew Gin was in the area, he could feel her chakra signal, but he hadn't realised just how close she was. In truth he didn't even recognise her at first glance. She looked so different, he was speechless for a moment.

She looked stunning, though rather unhappy, and he had to laugh at the downcast expression on her face. "Gin-chan," he said smiling as his book disappeared into one of the many folds of his outfit. "What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?"

Gin was about to reply when Sakura ran up to them. "Doesn't she look amazing sensei?" the pink haired girl exclaimed. "Mum really did a great job on her hair, and that Kimono is just so beautiful."

"Yes I can see that Sakura," Kakashi said, giving Gin a sideways look.

"Sakura-chan," Tsuya called out from the middle of the group of female genin. "We have to go now or we'll be late for the dance. Ino-chan says all the boys are already waiting for us. She also wanted me to tell you that she would be dancing with Sasuke-kun later, or maybe that was what she didn't want me to tell you," she thought for a moment. "Oh well, lets go and then you can ask her yourself."

Sakura turned bright red. "If that pig thinks she's going to be dancing with my Sasuke-kun she has another thing coming," she said before taking off after Tsuya and the other genin. Before she was out of sight she turned back. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei aren't you coming? You and Gin-chan have to be there too."

Kakashi just nodded. He looked over a Gin, who looked like she was in pain. "Are you all right Gin-chan?" he asked softly, taking her hand and leading her towards Hokage tower. "Did something happen at Sakura's?"

Gin shook her head, though she was gripping Kakashi's hand more tightly than usual. She looked up at him, her expression unreadable. "Will you take me home please Kakashi-kun?" she said quietly. "I don't think I like festivals very much."

Kakashi smiled again. "I know this is a little different than what you're use to," he said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "But the night has only just started. Trust me, it gets better, but if you still want to go home after the parade and the dances, then I'll take you. All right?"

The raven haired girl nodded sadly. It was going to be a long night.

-

Hundreds of people lined the streets of Konoha. Waiting for the Hokage to sound the start of the festival. At Tsunade's word the parade would begin, making its way through the village streets to the festival grounds, where the genin would officially open the festival with the annual dance.

Gin was still holding tightly onto Kakashi's hand as they waited for Tsunade to appear on the podium outside Hokage tower. As they were waiting Asuma, Guy, Kurenai, Genma and Iruka came to stand with them.

"So this is the famous Kurayami Gin," Kurenai said smiling. "We met before, but weren't introduced. I'm Yuhi Kurenai, Hinata had a lot to tell me about you. It's nice to finally meet you formally."

"I am glad to meet you Yuhi-san," Gin said, still not letting go of Kakashi. "I believe you are Hinata's sensei. You have done a very good job with her. I see nothing dark about her, except for a few unhappy memories."

"Uh, thanks," Kurenai said, looking a little confused by this strange praise. She glanced at Kakashi, who just smiled and shrugged.

Kakashi introduced Gin to the others, except of course, Genma, who just gave her a cheerful smile around his ever present senbon. "Nice to see you out and about Gin-san," he said lightly. "Have you been practising any of the recipes I gave you?"

"I've tried Shiranui-san," Gin replied, smiling slightly. "But I always burn them."

Genma laughed and was about to reply when Tsunade finally emerged from Hokage tower, closely followed by the Hikarikage, who smiled at the crowd as it fell silent, waiting for the Hokage to speak.

"It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to the Konohagakure festival to celebrate the founding of this great village by the first Hokage so many years ago. Today Konoha gets another year older, and I'm sure it will be around for many years to come. Today is also to celebrate and acknowledge all the wonderful work the Konoha shinobi do for our village, without them we would not be half of what we are today."

There was a loud chorus of cheers from the crowd at these last words. Tsunade held up her hand for silence, but there was a clear smile on her face as she began speaking again.

"This years festivities are made even more special by the arrival of the Hikarikage of Nikkogakure," she continued, gesturing to Hiruma. "Who had greatly honoured us with a visit. Konoha is glad to welcome such an important guest on our most celebrated day of the year. Now, without any further delay, let the festival begin."

The roar of the crowd was almost deafening as the Hokage stepped down and the parade began. Dancers and acrobats twirled and spun in the air, trailing long colourful ribbons ad streamers behind them. Brightly kites were flown by people in beautifully painted masks as confetti rained from the sky. Other brightly dressed people held lanterns of different colours, creating rainbow pools of light through the dark streets.

It was spectacular, Gin had never in her life seen something so amazing. She let go of Kakashi, finally, and walked forward, wanting to get a better view of the procession as it past.

The young jonin noticed the grip on his hand being released and looked down at Gin. For once her emotions were clearly displayed on her face. Shock, amazement, wonder. Kakashi thought the parade looked good, he couldn't even imagine what she was seeing with her unique eyes.

"Still want to go home?" Kakashi whispered in her ear.

Gin turned to him, a wide smile on her usually emotionless face. Her eyes were sparkling, as if she were a little girl who had just opened the most spectacular birthday gift imaginable. She shook her head and turned back to the parade.

The young jonin chuckled and grabbed her hand again. "Come on, we have to get to the festival grounds before the parade. The sensei's are meant to be at the dances to watch their students."

The raven haired woman never once took her eyes of the procession as Kakashi and the other jonin made their way to the festival grounds and towards the waiting genin. There was already a great deal of people about and a large number of stalls and games had been set up, stretching from the festival grounds and into the training fields.

The genin population of Konoah stood on a slightly raised platform in the centre of a rapidly growing crowd. The girls were spread evenly through the boys, each now looking incredibly serious, except for Tsuya, who's grin hadn't left her face all day.

Gin was having trouble taking it all in, the stalls, the decorations, the games, the crowd. Everything all together was overloading her senses. Kakashi had to pull her along because if he left her she would just stand and stare. It was hard for him to imagine what she could be seeing.

The parade finally made it to the festival grounds and the crowd became quiet again. As the music started the genin began their dance. A traditional dance developed in Konoha for this exact purpose.

"I'm glad I'm not up there," Gin heard a soft voice from her left and spotted Kedakai and a dark haired chunin she had never met before. "How troublesome. Though it might just be worth it to see the look on Sasuke's face."

Gin turned back to the dance, noticing Sasuke did seem extremely unhappy. It was the deep scowl that gave him away.

"It's meant to be a great honour to dance at the festival Shikamaru," Asuma said quietly to his student, not wanting to be heard over the music. "Trust you to turn something like this into a chore."

"Gin-sensei you look wonderful!" Kedakai exclaimed, coming to stand beside his sensei and Kakashi as they heard Shikamaru say something about dancing being for girls. "I hope this is over soon, I'm starving."

The dance took the better part of half an hour and, as far as Gin could tell, was meant to symbolise the founding of Konoha. There was a loud chorus of applause as the genin bowed and left the stage.

"That was absolutely fantastic!" Sakura squealed as she rushed towards the small group of sensei's, Ino and Tsuya close behind. The crowd started to disperse, some moving off towards the stalls others finding a partner and moving to the dance floor as the music started to play.

"I hope I pass the chunin exam next year," Gin heard Naruto whisper to Shikamaru. "So I never have to do that again." Sasuke nodded, for once agreeing with his blond team mate. "Come on, lets go get something to eat before we get talked into going back up there."

Sasuke couldn't agree more, as he had already spotted Ino and Sakura arguing over who was going to be the first one to ask him to dance. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kedakai shuffled off, but it seemed that not all the boys were opposed to the idea of dancing.

Neji, surprisingly, was already dancing with Tenten and it seemed that Tsuya had tackled Lee and was now dragging him along to join them. It looked like Hinata was about to say yes to Yoake's request, though she was still looking through the crowd for Naruto. Kiba had asked Sakura and even Shogo mumbled a offer to Ino, who only accepted because she didn't want to be the only girl not dancing.

Gin watched all this with mild interest, until she heard a familiar voice calling her name and groaned inwardly.

"Gin-hime!" Arashi called out, making his way towards her. "There you are Gin-hime. You never replied to the message I gave you. I've been looking all over for you, to ask you what you thought of my proposition."

Gin looked a little confused for a second, but before she could even open her mouth Kakashi came up beside her and took her hand. "Gin-chan's been incredibly busy lately, with her team and such. She really hasn't had a lot of time to think about it."

Arashi looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he smiled. "Not to worry," he said with a forced cheerfulness. "Take all the time you need. I still have ages until I need to return to Suna, I'm sure we'll talk before then," he said this as if it were directed more at Kakashi than at Gin herself.

The young jonin didn't move, he just stood holding Gins hand, with the same half bored expression on his face usual displayed by his one visible eye. The vision of himself sending Arashi through a brick wall returned. A very thick brick wall.

The historian smiled. "I actually wanted to ask Gin-hime if she would like to dance," he continued, eyeing Kakashi. "That's if she's not too busy, of course."

Both men looked at Gin, who was no longer listening to the conversation, but had turned back to watching the people on the dance floor. She didn't really know what was going on between the two men, so she thought it best just to let them sort it out themselves.

"Actually, Gin-san has agreed to dance with me," Genma popped up out of nowhere, a large grin on his handsome face. "Isn't that right Gin-san? She promised me the first dance last night. And Kakashi was second."

Arashi looked back and forth between the two shinobi, knowing that he had lost, and not wanting to push his luck any further. "Some other time then," he said stiffly, before bowing and moving off through the crowd again.

Genma laughed before winking at his friend and grabbing Gin's hand. "Come on Gin-san," he said, grinning at the shocked Kakashi. "Lets dance, before Kakashi wakes up."

"But Shiranui-san," Gin protested, looking back at Kakashi, who still hadn't moved. "I've never danced before, I don't know how."

"Don't worry," the young jonin said with a large smile. "I'll teach you, it's easy."

Just as he took Gin's hand, Kakashi tapped him on the shoulder, then pushed him out of the way without a word. Genma smiled and bowed to Gin before disappearing into the crowd, just as fast as he had appeared.

"He doesn't know the first thing about dancing," Kakashi said, taking Gin's hand and putting it on his shoulder, before placing his hand on her waist. This close she could tell that he was smiling. "Actually nether do I, but it can't be too hard if Guy can manage."

Right on cue, Guy came twirling past with a pretty brunet, who seemed to be having a good time, as she was laughing very hard.

"I'm glad I stayed tonight Kakashi-kun," Gin said softly, leaning her head against his chest as he lead her through the dance. "A festival really is something to look forward too. I'm happy I was allowed to come this time."

"What did you see tonight Gin-chan?" Kakashi asked. Ever since she had shown him the world through her eyes he couldn't help but think about how much more she saw than everybody else. How amazing everyday things looked through her eyes.

"Would you like to see?" she asked. Looking up at him, the fear she had shown when she had asked him that same question the first time was completely gone now. In fact, she looked happy to be able to show him her world.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, a little hesitant.

Gin smiled and nodded as she lifted his Hitai-ate and performed the jutsu. Kakashi's world transformed once again, but this time he was ready for how different it would look. Or, at least, he thought he was.

When they had done this the first time they had been in an empty field, now they were surrounded by people, patterns, lights and colours. It was absolutely, terrifyingly beautiful.

Everyone was glowing with a different colour, all the kimonos, the stalls, the signs, were brighter, more vivid. He could see every thread of clothing, every texture. Last time he had thought he could almost see the wind, now he could see the music in the air.

He spun slowly to the beat, holding Gin close, the movement making the colours dance and swirl, mixing in together and creating a kind of bright blur around the sharp images of the other people dancing.

Finally he looked down at the girl in his arms, who was once again glowing with the beautiful dark blue, purple and black. She had her eyes closed, but this time she wasn't afraid. Her breathing was slow and even and her body was relaxed.

"Thank you Gin-chan," Kakashi said, a sign for her to release the jutsu. He blinked as his, dull, seemingly lifeless, world returned. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."

-

A few hours later, the festival was still going strong, people were having too much fun to notice if anything was out of the ordinary, and with so many of their own shinobi around, they felt safe enough to let their guard down.

"Look there, isn't that the guy she was with when we saw here before?" Kisame said, pointing through the crowd at Arashi, who was staggering away from the festivities. His face was red and he looked like he was having trouble staying upright.

Itachi nodded. "Do you think he will be able to tell us where we can find the Ryu girl?"

"I don't know but it's probably safer to ask him," Kisame replied, still watching the blond man stagger down the street. "He's from Suna so it's less likely that he'll recognise you. Besides he seems pretty drunk."

Both Akatsuki members had ditched their signature cloaks for attire that fit in more with their surroundings, though Kisame stood out no matter what he was wearing, so they stuck to the darker, less populated areas of the village.

The two S-class criminals made their way through the thinning crowd to where Arashi had come to a stop, slumped against a building. Kisame put an arm around the blond man's shoulder and began to lead him into an even less populated area.

"Who are you?" Arashi slurred, trying to stand up straight and focus on the tall ninjas face at the same time, which proved to be rather challenging in his current state. "I've never see you around here before. You look like a fish."

Kisami scowled, half dragging the intoxicated historian down the street. "Shut up friend," he said darkly. "Before I forget my orders and rip your head off."

Itachi and Kisami stopped in a small lane and pushed Arashi up against a wall, just to keep him upright, as there was really no need to hurt him, yet. "Now," Itachi said softly. "We just have a few questions for you and then you can go back to the party, understand?" Arashi nodded. "Do you remember the kunoichi who escorted you from Suna?"

"Gin-hime," Arashi said, taking another swig from the sake bottle still in his hand. "How could I forget someone like her? She's such a pretty thing isn't she. Too bad she's so cold, and she's with that old guy. What a waste."

The two criminals exchanged looks. "Think carefully, do you know where she lives," Itachi questioned. Kisame was a little surprised that this guy was so easy to get information out of. First rule of living in a shinobi village, never give information to sinister looking strangers.

"Yeah I know where she lives,"Arashi said, anger clearly detectable in his groggy voice. "Next door to that guy. I went there once, but she wasn't there. He was though, wish I had hit him. She's never alone, it's always the old guy or that brat she teaches."

"Which building?" Kisame asked impatiently, shaking the drunk man, then grabbing him before he slid to the ground.

Arashi giggled and hiccuped. "That one," he said, pointing at the shop on the other side of the street. "No wait it's that one," he pointed to the next shop. "Oh, I don't remember. You should ask that old guy. He lives there too. Or the kid, he might know."

"What old guy?" both Itachi and Kisame said at the same time. "What kid?"

"Tall jonin, grey hair, only one eye," he emphasised his point by closing his left eye. "Think she said his name was Hatake. The kids short, blue hair, big mouth. Didn't shut up the whole way here."

"Do you know where the Kurayami girl is now?" Itachi asked, glad they had run into this guy. He was such an easy source of information it was almost laughable.

"Last time I saw her she was at the dances," Arashi said, trying to take another drink from his sake bottle, only to find that it was completely empty. "She was there with him."

"Damn," Kisami said, letting go of Arashi and letting him slide to the ground, where he sat and didn't move. "They've got Hatake looking after her. We'll never get to her without him knowing."

"Then we'll just have to get her to come to us," Itachi replied as he and his partner left Arashi on the ground and made their way back to the crowd. "I think I'll be able to get close enough to her in the crowd to catch her attention. I don't think he will notice me."

"Will she tell him that she saw you though?" Kisame said, pulling down his large hat, which was meant to make him less conspicuous, but only succeeded in making him look stupid. "If she does it could cause problems."

"It doesn't matter if she tells him or not," the Uchiha replied. "As long as we get her answer. Then we can get out of here and the plan can finally move forward. Plus we got some good information out of that guy. Who would have thought Kurayami Gin would take on a student."

"It must be that kid we saw her with when she was coming back here," Kisame said, still trying to adjust his hat.

"This could be very interesting," the Uchiha smirked.

-

Gin felt a familiar presence coming towards her. Someone she had met once or twice before, someone that she knew wasn't a friend. Kakashi was a little distance away, talking to Iruka and Asuma. She could just see his silver hair through the crowd of people.

Then she saw him, Uchiha Itachi, making his way through he crowd, towards her. Nobody else seemed to notice him, they just moved aside to let him pass. He pressed a finger to his lips as he smirked, warning her to keep quiet.

"Don't say a word Kurayami-san, if you don't tell anyone we're here, no-one will get hurt. We're only here for you at the moment," the Uchiha whispered in her ear as he past her. "Tomorrow morning, two am, meet us outside Konoha gates. Come alone and give us your answer."

He disappeared so fast it was as if she had imagined him.

"Come on Gin-chan," Kakashi said, returning to her side and taking the young woman's hand gently. "It's time for the fireworks." He noticed how stiff she was and frowned. "Gin-chan? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, then back through the crowd. Should she say something? Itachi said not to tell anyone, if she kept it quiet no-one would get hurt. If she didn't say anything than maybe nobody else would need to be involved.

"Nothing," Gin said slowly, turning back to Kakashi. "Nothings wrong."

* * *

Here's another chapter that got away from me a little bit. There was actually meant to be a bit more to it, but I thought I should end here. I said the festival was meant to be one chapter, which ended up being split into two, and now it's going to have to end in a third. Sigh, festival overload!

Thanks again for all the reviews, and for reading,

Kwin


	35. Chapter 35

Hi, a little bit of a delay with this chapter, but can you really blame me? Saturday was Australia day, appropriate when when needing inspiration for festival chapters, too bad they were over before the celebrations began. You know I really don't see the fascination with fireworks.

Anyway, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"You're looking incredibly happy bushy brow," Naruto yelled as he spotted the older boy making his way towards the seating for the fireworks display. "Even though I don't see the girl who asked you to sit with her tonight."

"Oh well I won't be sitting with her after all," Lee said, though he didn't seem too depressed about this. "Her father's working on the fireworks tonight and he asked her if she wanted to help out. She was very excited, but she said she wouldn't go if I didn't want her to. But I told her that it was fine, who am I to stand in the way of such a lovely young girl and her future."

"So you alone tonight," Naruto grinned.

"Acutally I..." Lee began, but was cut off when Tsuya tackled him from behind.

The red haired girl was jumping up and down with excitement, arms wrapped around Lee's shoulders. "Come on Lee-kun," she said, grinning. "We need to get a good seat. I don't want to miss the show."

Lee waved goodbye to Naruto, who watched the pair leave, his mouth open in surprise. He couldn't believe that Lee, Mr Power of Youth, the mini Guy, had been asked to the fireworks by two different girls, though Tsuya was extremely strange.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's soft voice said from behind him. The blond spun around, a large grin on his face. What did it matter if Lee was going with someone, as long as he, himself, wasn't going alone. "Nii-san found us a seat close to him, let's go and sit down before the show starts."

It might have been Naruto's imagination, but Hinata seemed a little less hesitant than she had before. He thought it was a little strange that she had asked him to sit with her tonight. Most of the time she was too shy to say much at all.

Naruto and Hinata made their way over to the seating area, spotting Ino sitting beside Shogo, who was actually smiling for a change. The blond also looked quite happy, laughing at something the boy had said.

Yoake sat not far from them, talking quietly with Sakura, who was sitting with him. She seemed quite absorbed in their conversation, even failing to notice Sasuke when he walked past. The raven haired boy was alone, and looking relieved.

As they walked towards Neji and Tenten, Naruto spotted Kiba sitting with a pretty blond girl, who was holding Akamaru in her arms and scratching him behind the ear. Close to them sat Choji and his girl, and Shino and partner. The only genin, besides Sasuke, who was alone was Shikamaru, and he looked happy to have it that way.

Away from the crowd, Gin sat with Kakashi. She was looking up at the sky, but she wasn't waiting for the fireworks to start, she was thinking about Itachi. Every time she thought she could be happy, the Akatsuki turned up and ruined everything and now she was having trouble thinking about how to handle the situation. Should she go and see Itachi, possibly walking into a trap, should she ignore their summons, or should she just tell someone what had happened. The last option seemed like the best one, but she didn't want to put anyone else in danger. She didn't think she would be able to forgive herself if someone was hurt because of her.

"Gin-chan? Are you listening?" Kakashi's voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to him. There was a great deal of concern in his mismatched eyes. "You've been acting a little strangely tonight," he continued, pulling her close. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Just as I said before, there is nothing wrong," Gin replied, but even to herself her answer didn't sound convincing.

Kakashi frowned. "Something happened tonight," he said sternly, it wasn't a question. "Why don't you want me to know what it was? Please tell me Gin-chan. I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is."

Gin hesitated. If she told him there was a chance he would go after Itachi himself, which could get him injured or even killed, but then, he was an incredibly skilled shinobi and he wasn't stupid.

"I saw Uchiha Itachi tonight," Gin said softly, watching Kakashi's face for any sign of what he was feeling. "He told me to meet him tomorrow morning at two am outside Konoha. I didn't tell you because he said that if I kept quiet no-one would be hurt."

"We have to tell Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said quickly. "She can send squads out to look for him, or set a trap..."

"No," the raven haired girl said, gripping Kakashi's shirt and preventing him from standing. "You can't tell anyone. He's going to hurt people if you do. Then it will be my fault. Please Kakashi-kun."

The young jonin sighed. "I have to tell the Hokage," he said as he pried her fingers free from his clothes and stood up. "Just him being here puts Konoha in danger. I will advise her to keep the information confidential, but she really does need to know. I'm sorry Gin-chan, but you have to understand, the safety of the village comes first."

"I understand Kakashi-kun," Gin replied, looking at her hands. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Kakashi turned back to Gin, bent down and kissed her gently. "Whatever Tsunade-sama says, I don't want you to see him tomorrow. Listen to me Gin-chan, I don't want you to go." With that he slipped off to find Tsunade.

The fireworks were absolutely spectacular. Explosions lit the sky with large blooms of colours which would have been made even more breathtaking if seen through Gin's eyes. But she wasn't watching the show.

Gin had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew, without a doubt, that something bad was going to happen, and it would be entirely her fault. But this time she couldn't just hand herself over. Because she knew if she did Kakashi, among others, would come after her, and she didn't want to get them killed.

-

At one am the next morning, Gin slipped out of Kakashi's apartment and made her way silently towards Konoha gate, Kakashi had told her not to go, and she felt bad for disobeying him, but she had to go meet Itachi. She had to find out as much as she could about what was going on, then maybe she could find a way to fix things.

Tsunade, surprisingly, hadn't told her not to go and meet the S-class criminal. After the fireworks display, Gin had been summoned to the Hokage's office. The Hokage didn't seem too concerned by the news that the Akasuki were snooping around inside her village and she had completely refused to send out teams to capture the.

Gin found it a little strange that Tsunade hadn't wanted to take any action at all, but she was grateful. This way she could meet up with Itachi uninterrupted and maybe get some information out of him while she was there.

-

Shogo sat outside his house, watching the sky. Maybe this place isn't so bad, he thought with a small sigh. Yoake and Tsuya are happier then they have been in years and the people here don't look at us as they feel sorry for us. I wouldn't mind it here if I didn't have a criminal for a sensei.

Just out of curiosity, he performed the jutsu he and his siblings usually shared. It turned the world white and gave everything a electric blue outline. There was nobody in the streets, but he could see shinobi walking through their houses, their chakra showing up like colourful spots on white canvas.

It was then that he noticed Gin, who was walking swiftly in the direction of Konoha's main gate. Normally he wouldn't have seen her, but the jutsu showed him the dark chakra inside her. He frowned when he saw that she didn't only carry one type of chakra, but two of a slightly different colour.

What could she be doing this early in the morning? Shogo thought, as he got up to follow his sensei. A smirk touched his lips. Maybe this is my chance to catch her out. Show the world that they were wrong to trust my uncles killer.

-

Gin climbed easily over the outer wall of Konoha and dropped down onto the path outside before darting into the trees and following the signal Itachi's chakra had left behind. She was close, she could feel him through the trees. She stopped, standing perfectly still, except for the fingers of her right hand, which moved quickly. Performing hand signs.

"Nice of you to join us Kurayami-san," Itachi's cold voice said as he emerged from the trees to her left. "I must admit I didn't think you would actually come alone. By the look of you I would say that your answer is still no."

"How could Pein ever expect me to join him?" Gin said calmly, eyes glowing dimly in the darkness. "He killed my family, was the cause of my imprisonment and tortured me for ten years. He makes me sick and I will never be a part of his plan."

"How naïve you are Kurayami-san," Itachi replied. "He made you kill your family so there would be nothing to hold you back. The destruction of your village was a test of your power, just as the destruction of my clan was, and you passed. Your power is wasted here, in this pathetic village. Leader-sama offers you more power than you could ever imagine, would you just throw that away?"

"I have all the power I want," Gin said stiffly. "I will not be used as a weapon against innocent people. Not again. I won't let you do use me. I'm not afraid to fight you."

"Innocent people must die in the name of progress Kurayami-san," Itachi said. "Look at what happened in Nikkogakure. The old Hikarikage was killed and a new one put in his place, now Nikko runs better than it ever has before."

"Why did you kill him?" Gin asked, a little anger showing through her outer shell. "There was no need. He knew nothing of what was going on."

"It was unfortunate, but it wasn't our plan to kill the Hikarikage," Itachi replied, shaking his head. "Taiyo went a little overboard and decided to take the situation onto his own hands. His death was also in the name of progress." His eyes snapped open to look a her. "I am growing tired of this conversation. You have answered our question, condemning the innocent people of Konoha. You realise that now we will have to take you by force."

"Why do you want me so badly?" Gin said, fingers twitching in an attempt to keep hold on the jutsu she had used just preformed. "Is the Ryu really worth all this trouble?"

"That Akatsuki will go to any lengths to achieve power," was the emotionless answer. "Inside you is one of the most powerful demons that ever existed, with that power, and the powere of the other demons, the Akatsuki would be unstoppable. It was nice seeing you again Kurayami-san, I look forward to our next meeting."

He disappeared. When Gin was sure he was gone, she released the jutsu she had been holding.

Shogo felt the shadow barrier drop and ran forward, kunai in his hand. He had followed Gin into the forest, hoping to catch her doing something that would prove he was right to hate her, only to be stopped by one of her jutsu. A wall of transparent shadow had appeared in front of him, preventing him from moving, but he had still heard everything.

Anger bubbled inside him. It had been the Akatsuki, not Gin, who had killed his uncle. The other's had been right all along, and he had made a complete fool of himself trying to get revenge on the wrong person. He walked over and stood beside her, hands clenched into tight fists around his weapons.

"You shouldn't have come her Shogo," Gin said softly. "My barrier blocked you from being detected by them, but it was still dangerous. You shouldn't have followed me."

"You always knew I was behind you," Shogo said, his anger subsiding a little now that the object of his hate had left the area. He looking down at his feet, wondering what he sas supposed to say, how he was going to apologise.

Gin nodded, looking into the trees where Itachi had disappeared. "How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Everything," Shogo said, his voice barely even a whisper. "I'm really sorry..."

Gin cut him off with a shake of her head. "There is no need for that," she said softly, turning and heading back towards Konoha. "If I asked for an apology from everyone who thought me a cold blooded murderer than I would go mad."

Shogo nodded and followed his sensei back into the village.

-

As soon as Gin walked through the door she was attacked. "Thank the gods your safe," Kakashi said, pulling Gin into a tight hug and kissing her on the forehead. "I thought you had gone off the fight Pein again." Though he already knew the answer he asked anyway. "Where did you go?"

Gin didn't reply, she wouldn't look him in the eyes either. She was feeling extremely guilty that she had disobeyed him, knowing that he had forbidden her form going to meet Itachi because he was concerned about her safety. Now she felt even worse that he had worried about her.

"Gin-chan?" Kakashi said gripping her shoulders lightly, his voice becoming serious. "Where did you go?"

"I..." the raven haired girl said softly, turning her face away from him. "I'm sorry Kakashi-kun, please don't be mad."

Kakashi could feel his anger rising, but he suppressed it. "You went to meet him didn't you?" he asked sternly. "I told you not to go. Do you know what could have happened to you? What if it had been a trap? All the trouble we've been through to keep you safe would have been for nothing."

"I know you told me not to, but I had to go," Gin replied, still unable to look the young jonin in the eyes. "I had to tell them that I wouldn't let them do this to me any more, that I wasn't afraid of them."

"Because you are," Kakashi said softly, though his eyes were burning. "You went there because you are afraid of them. The Akatsuki scare you and you have no idea how to handle that, so you challenge them. Gin-chan you can't keep doing this, you can't keep putting yourself in danger. You said you trusted me completely. Well trust me in this, this fight with the Akatsuki isn't yours alone, so let us help you. Don't go off on your own again."

"I'm sorry," Gin said, still looking at the ground. "I will never disobey you again Kakashi-kun. I know you only wish to keep me and Konoha safe and I put myself in danger tonight. I knew it was stupid, but I did it anyway. I will do what ever you tell me form now on, just please don't be mad."

Kakashi sighed and hugged her again. Now it was his turn to feel guilty. The way she spoke just then made him sound like a slave master. "You don't have to do everything I tell you Gin-chan," he said, holding her tightly. "I don't mind when you think for yourself. I just don't want you to put yourself in danger any more. You have to trust us to help you. You don't have to do this on your own."

-

"Her answer was no Leader-sama," Itachi reported back to Pein at the Akatsuki hideout some days later. "She says she is willing to fight us to keep her freedom and keep Konoha safe. It would be safe to assume that she would have informed Tsunade of our presence by now, so an attack, or an attempt to kidnap her wouldn't be wise."

Pein smirked. "Well if we can't go in and get her, we'll have to bring her to us," he said lightly. "This information you obtained from that Suna historian is extremely interesting. Gin-chan does not seem like the kind of person who would take on students. Did you find out who the boy was?"

"His name is Dento Kedakai Leader-sama," Itachi replied. "He and his family were escorted to Suna by Kurayami Gin some weeks ago. I managed to find out that he followed the Kurayami without his families permission, and had now been dispelled by his clan. Though my subordinates in Suna have informed me that this has greatly distressed the family, especially his little sister Hato."

Pein smiled a dark smile. "I suppose the boy would be very protective of his little sister," he said. "And knowing Gin-chan, she would be somewhat attached to this boy by now. Yes, I think we will be able to use this to our advantage. We may even be able to draw out a fox as well as a dragon."

* * *

Yay, another chapter finished. Thank you for all the lovely reviews everyone. Once again, to hesitate to tell me what you want to see in the next chapters, what you liked or didn't like about these last ones, or ask me any questions.

Thanks again,

Kwin


	36. Chapter 36

Hi, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Tsuya be quiet!" Yoake said to the restless girl sitting on his right. Shogo sat on her other side and sighed for the tenth time, the same amount of times Yoake had told Tsuya to be quiet. "You're going to distract him and then we'll be here all night."

The him Yoake was referring to was Kedakai, who was concentrating hard on his training with Gin. The three Akengata had been instructed to watch and pick out anything they thought he was doing wrong. Only Yoake had taken this job seriously.

"But I'm bored, Yo," Tsuya complained as she drew pointless squiggles on Shogo's outstretched arm. The other boy just sat there, holding his arm out and ignoring his sister. Being drawn on was better than having to listen to Tsuya's complaints if he refused.

"The faster Kedakai finishes this the quicker we can go home and then you won't be bored," Yoake replied, watching Kedakai from across the field. Even he had noticed the younger boys remarkable improvements in the short time they had been training together.

"Do you want Kedakai to be able to pass the exam?" Shogo asked, resting on his ink free arm. Tsuya nodded, eyes fixed on the pattern if swirls she was forming on her brothers tanned skin. "Then be quiet and let him practice." He looked down at his, now mostly blue, arm. "That's going to come off right? You didn't put any chakra into it this time did you?"

"Of course not," Tsuya replied, twisting his arm to expose the clean skin and continuing with her pattern. "Why would I put chakra into something like this? It's not like it's something important, like the animals."

Yoake seemed to find this last statement quite disturbing because he turned sharply to his sister, a look of horror on his face. "Oh no! Tsuya you didn't..." he began, but was cut off when Gin suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Tomorrow night there will be no training," the young woman said as her students climbed to their feet and Shogo rolled his sleeve down, over his blue arm. "As you know Kedakai will be taking his genin exam with Umino Iruka-san. The Hokage has informed me that, should he pass, he will become a permanent member of this team."

Yoake looked pleased, Tsuya squealed and Shogo scowled, he still didn't like the younger boy, even though he know knew Gin was innocent and Kedakai had been right to defend her. There was just something about the blue haired boy that annoyed him.

-

"Kedakai, it's nice to meet you," Iruka said, smiling as he entered the academy room where both Kedakai and Gin sat. "As you may already know, I'm Umino Iruka. The Hokage has instructed me to test you in basic ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu as well as shinobi theory. This exam will be a little more thorough than usual for an academy student, but that's only because, unlike the others, I haven't been able to watch your progress. So, are you ready?"

Kedakai smiled nervously, though he really wasn't looking too happy. He had never seen the other academy students train and he had no idea what they learnt in class, so he didn't know how he compared to them. What if he was far below the standard needed to become a genin? What if he failed the exam? What would Gin say then?

Sensing Kedakai's unease, Gin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course he's ready," she said, voicing a confidence the young boy wished he felt. "I have no doubt that he will pass this test as his skills far surpass most genin his age."

Iruka smiled and Kedakai felt his confidence lift slightly. If Gin-sensei believes that I can do this, then I definitely can, he thought as he stood up. I have been training under one of the greatest kunoichi in the world and who am I to question her?

"I'm ready," the boy said, all traces of nervousness gone. "Let's get this over with."

Iruka just shook his head as he lead Kedakai out of the room. He had never seen a sensei's words have such an impact before and he began to wonder what kind of teacher could command such respect from a student.

Gin watched them leave, feeling a little sad that she wasn't allowed to be present for the exam, but not nervous in the slightest. Like she had told Iruka, she had no doubt that Kedakai had the skill to be a genin, she just wished the boy could see it in himself.

When she was young she had had no doubt in her own ability. Her father had always said she was a genius, a true child of the darkness, and her skill had really been proven when she had been made a jonin. But then, for her, there had never been room in her life for doubt. She lived to be a shinobi, that was what she was born for. Her life had been full of training and nothing else.

She was happy for Kedakai, his life was worth more than his shinobi skill, unlike hers.

It felt like days before Iruka finally opened the door to the class room and ushered in a rather battered, tired looking Kedakai. When the boy saw his sensei he grinned and held out a new Konoha Hitai-ate.

Gin couldn't help but grin back.

"Thank you Gin-sensei," the boy said, unable to wipe the large smile off his face. "I never thought I would be able to live my dream of becoming a shinobi. If it hadn't of been for you I would have had to take over the Dento clan business and I would have been miserable for the rest of my life," he rushed forward and hugged her. "I have to go tell Naruto, he said he would wait for me at the ramen bar. Thanks again sensei, and you too Iruka-san," with that the boy ran out the door to share the good news with his friends.

Gin felt a small twinge of sadness as she watched the boy leave, remembering when she had been made a chunin, the youngest in her village, and had no-one to share her happiness with. She was glad Kedakai didn't have to go through the same thing.

"I was really surprised Kurayami-san," Iruka said, bringing Gin back from her memories. "That boy has excellent chakra control and an amazing memory for hand signs. He also did extremely well on his theory exam. You must be a very good teacher."

Gin shook her head and smiled. "No," she said softly. "He's just an amazing student."

-

"Your first mission," Tsunade said, holding up a scroll and eyeing the team that stood before her. The three Akengata were just looking blank. Of course they would have gone on missions before this one, so this was nothing new for them. Kedakai, however, was looking extremely excited, reminding the Hokage a little of Naruto, his new Hitai-ate proudly displayed across his forehead. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Kedakai has just passed the genin exam Hokage-sama," Gin said, a trace of pride in her voice. "Of course we are ready."

"Right," Tsunade said, here eyes shifting to Gin. "Well this mission is rather more complicated than I would like for your first one, but I don't have anyone else available for the task. I would have sent team seven, but as you already know, they left on a mission and I don't know when they'll get back.

"A few days ago some important, not to mention priceless, artefacts were stolen from a prominent Kirigakure clan, the head of the clan has requested that we retrieve them. Needless to say we accepted the job as he was willing to pay quite a lot. The ones who took the items in question have been revealed as shinobi of a large Kumogakure clan, who have an intense rivalry with our clients. Your mission is to retrieve the items, as quickly as possible, without being seen. We don't want Kumo to know that Konoha was involved in any way. We were hired because it was impossible for our hosts to commission anyone out of Kiri without Kumo knowing. This mission will be incredibly dangerous, so, knowing this, will you accept?"

Usually she wouldn't have asked, but this task was really to advanced for a genin team. She had contemplated sending Gin in alone, but she also knew that the young woman wouldn't let any harm come to her team. They were safe with her, even in enemy territory.

"We accept," Gin said, without the slightest hesitation. She had absolutely no doubt in her teams ability and was confident that they could complete this mission.

"There is one other thing that concerns me," Tsunade said as she handed over the mission scroll. "Your team consists of five. This is really too large a number for a mission of this kind. I suggest..."

"I will not be leaving anyone in my team behind, Hokage-sama," Gin said in her usual monotone. "The Akengata are ready and Kedakai is more then willing and able to participate in this mission."

"Very well Gin, I'm sure you know the kids limits better than I do," Tsunade said, the uneasiness she was feeling not showing on her face. "Just remember that they're probably not as capable as you were when you were their age."

"If I had been anything like them back then I wouldn't have been locked away," Gin replied stiffly. "They are of stronger mind than I was at their age."

"Fine," the Hokage said leaning back in her chair. "You leave in two days time, sunset. Pack only what you'll need and travel light. I want this mission over as fast as possible and with little bloodshed."

-

"This definitely isn't going to be easy," Yoake remarked as the four genin made their way home from the Hokage's office. "I never thought our first mission in Konoha would be so advanced."

"Yeah," Shogo said with a smirk at Kedakai. "Just think what would happen if we stuffed up. I mean, we could be killed or we could even start a war. Can you imagine what would happen if Kumogakure found out Konoha was involved."

Shogo had only meant this to be a taunt at the younger boy, but Yoake nodded thoughtfully. "You know you could be right," he said. "This is probably a mission more suited for the ANBU, or, at least, a team of chunin."

"But Gin-sensei is better than twenty chunin," Tsuya put in happily, running towards a set of swings in the park they were passing through. "And besides, as long as we work together we can do this, easy. Too bad our jutsu isn't completed yet. Though I don't suppose we'll need it for this mission."

"What jutsu?" Kedakai asked, curious. He had only known of a few, extremely skilled, shinobi who had invented their own jutsu and he was extremely impressed that the triplets had been able to create one. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Tsyua!" Shogo snapped, running after her. "You can't just go around talking about things like that where anyone can hear you," he shot Kedakai an angry look. "It could be dangerous, and it's meant to be a secret."

"I don't see why we should have to keep it a secret from Kai," the girl said, hanging of the top bar of the swing set. Kedakai blushed at being given a nickname, as he knew Tsuya only did that for her brothers. "He's a member of our team now, and that makes him better than family. Please Yo, can I tell him?"

Yoake sighed but nodded stiffly as he sat down on a park bench. Shogo just scowled and walked a little distance away, kicking at a slightly longer clump of grass on the playground.

Tsuya squealed with excitement and jumped down from the swings to stand in front of her blue haired team mate. "Our strength, being triplets, lies in us being together," she explained, suddenly becoming serious. "We can share our chakra between us or make it one. We've been trying to develop a jutsu that allows us to completely combine our chakra. The only problem is we don't have a focus point and none of us want to hand all our power over to one person. We trust each other completely and it's not something we do consciously. The problem is we don't want to lose control. That's the reason we can never reach our full potential and a jutsu remains unfinished. Our old sensei thought we might need to focus on something outside the three of us, almost creating a forth being, but, no matter how much we try, it's never worked."

"Wow," Kedakai said, his eyes alight with curiosity. "I've never heard of such a thing being possible before. You guys will be really powerful once you get the jutsu to work. How did you find out you could do it? Did your clan teach you?"

"Of course not silly," Tsuya said. "Our family specialised in genjutsu, so we are really skilled illusionists. Because our clans jutsu is light based it's easy for us to make people see what's not really there or hide something that is, just be manipulating the amount of light and the way it falls on the eye. Watch this."

The rabbit that she had drawn on Kedakai's hand had faded ages ago, but as the red haired girl performed a few hand signs it started to reappear, glowing in the same blue as when it was originally drawn.

As he watched the rabbit began to move, become more solid, more real. Then there was a flash of blue light and the little picture was gone, but on the grass in front of Kedakai was the same blue rabbit. It still looked like a stylised drawing, but now it moved about like a real thing.

"Wow," the blue haired boy said, almost speechless as he reached out to touch the rabbit. His hand went straight through it and it's outline shimmered. "That's so amazing. Is that one of your clans jutsu?"

Yoake sighed, knowing that his sister liked to show off. "No, that's something Tsuya came up with herself," he replied. "Now that she's marked you she can call that rabbit up from you at any time, even when you're extremely far away. Though the further away you are the more chakra she has to use."

"And the more chakra I put into the little bunny," Tsuya said, bending down to pick it up. "The more solid it becomes. Their very useful for sending messages, or scouting, or even fighting, depending on the animal and the person it's connected to."

"Really the animals are only an illusion, made solid by ink and chakra," Yoake explained. "But I must admit they are very useful. I just wish Tsuya would tell people before she went around marking them with her chakra."

"But Yo, if I told them they wouldn't let me draw on them," his sister giggled. "And the looks on their faces are so much more fun if they don't know what's going to happen. Besides, most of the time I never get to use the animals anyway."

Yoake just sighed. "Come on, we better go home," he said as he stood up. Tsuya clutched his arm immediately, dropping the blue rabbit on the ground. "This mission is going to be long and hard and we need to get our supplied ready. Kedakai, meet us tomorrow at the training ground and we'll discuss what we're going to take with us."

Kedakai nodded and waved goodbye to his team mates as they went their separate ways. On his way back to Naruto's he noticed that the glowing blue rabbit was following him and he stopped to watch it. As he did it disappeared, his palm glowing blue for a second, before it was completely gone.

-

Tsuya threw her marker in the air and caught it, only to toss it in the air again. She was on her way to meet her brothers and Kedakai at the training ground. Yoake and Shogo had left without her because she had been taking too long with a drawing she was currently doing on the kitchen wall. She had refused to leave until it was done.

"That's the girl," a voice said from behind her, though she just ignored it and kept on walking. "I heard from the Yamanaka girl that she's crazy. She said she draws on people with that pen."

"Ha, she sounds like fun," another voice joined the first.

Two genin, maybe a year or two older than Tsuya, appeared in front of her, forcing her to stop walking or run right into them. She looked up, her emerald eyes assessing the risk involved in talking to them.

"Hi little girl," the taller boy said, he was the one who had spoken first. "You're not from around here are you? I heard they sent you and some others down from Nikko because the Hikarikage didn't want you around any more."

Ysuya shook her head. "Hiruma-sama sent us here because he thought it would be good for us, and help our countries relationship," she said quickly, not liking these people at all. "I have to go now, my brothers are waiting for me and Sho will be mad if I'm late."

She went to walk away but the taller of the two grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Tsuya knew that she could have taken both of them on easily, but Yoake had always told her never to hurt a member of her own village, so she did nothing.

"Not so fast girl," the shorter genin said, smirking. "I want to see the famous marker everyone has been talking about. Give it to me."

Tsuya frowned as the boy snatched the marker out of her hand. The taller one was still gripping her shoulder. "Give that back, it belongs to me," the girl snapped. "I never said you could touch it."

She went to take the marker back, but the boy still gripping her shoulder pushed her away, causing her to trip and hit the ground hard.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Tsuya head Kedakai's voice and turned to see the boy coming towards them. He looked extremely angry. "Leave her alone!"

The two boys just laughed and walked off, leaving Tsuya on the ground, looking like she was about to cry. Kedakai rushed over to help her up. "Are you all right," he asked as he gripped her hand and pulled her to her feet. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Tsuya shook her head. "They took my marker," she said softly, as if it was the saddest thing that had ever happened to her.

"Don't worry," her team mate said, smiling. Yoake had advised him some days ago to keep a marker on him at all times, adding that he never wanted to see Tsuya get mad because she didn't have one. He pulled a new blue marker out of his pocket and handed it to the girl.

Tsuya looked surprised before her face split into a wide grin and she hugged Kedakai around the shoulders. "Now you really are one of my brothers," she said happily. "Yo always has new markers for me and Sho keeps the bullies away and you do both."

Kedakai was happy she considered him one of her brothers, but he frowned at hearing she had been bullied before. "Does this happen often?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Oh yes," Tsuya replied, continuing on towards the training grounds. "There were always people like that at home, but Sho always looks after me. Yo always says not to hurt people from your own village, but Sho never listens, so he gets rid of the bullies for me."

Kedakai shook his head. It was no secret he disliked Shogo, but the way Tsuya talked about him made him sound like a good person. He found it hard to picture the moody boy sticking up for his sister, but, if it was true, then maybe they could get along after all.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it, please review even if you didn't.

Thanks for reading,

Kwin


	37. Chapter 37

Hey, sorry about the short delay. I think I got a little overwhelmed with trying to keep two stories updated at the same time. I've never done so much work in my entire life (that includes during my HSC year). Well enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Team Kurayami waited in the darkness, by the Konoha main gate, for their sensei to arrive. Each was carrying a pack with supplies and weapons for the mission, though Kedakai, Yoake and Tsuya had left their katana's at home, knowing that they were unlikely to need them on a mission of this kind.

Tsuya had slipped back into the state where she ignored every living thing and focused entirely on the background. Kedakai had found this strange until it had been explained to him by Yoake, who could no longer see his surroundings. Apparently the triplets always travelled in this state.

A cold wind blew through the dark trees, making Kedakai shiver. He was extremely nervous about this mission, wishing he hadn't been thrown straight into the deep end without even having a chance to get use to the water. But he was excited as well, knowing that most genin had to wait years before they would see a mission like this.

"How long do you think this mission will take?" Shogo asked, and for once he didn't sound annoyed or angry. "I know Kumogakure is far to the north, though not as far as Nikko, so it shouldn't take us more then four or five days to get there, and the mission itself shouldn't take too long."

"I give it about eleven to twelve days," Yoake replied, he stood leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. "Give or take a day or two. That's if all goes well. If we mess this up then I doubt we'll be coming back at all."

"Are you always so cheerful?" Kedakai said sarcastically, trying to hide how nervous these last few words had made him. "The world could end in a few days, you might like to take that into consideration as well."

"Hey, I'm just being realistic," Yoake replied with a small shrug. "I could say we'll be back in no time and it will all be a walk in the park with cake and ice cream waiting for us at the end, but we all know this isn't going to be easy."

"Yoake's right," Gin's voice said as the woman herself came into view. "This isn't going to be easy, and we can't go in there thinking that's going to be. Though moral is also an important part of any mission," she added, with a sharp look at Yoake.

"Yes Gin-sensei," Yoake said, bowing. "Forgive me."

"We should get going," Gin said, eyeing the taller Akengata boy. "It's getting late and we need to get this over with as soon as possibly. I want to reach Kumo in less than four days, so we will be pushing hard. The faster we are the less likely our mission will be discovered by the enemy."

With these last words the team set off. Gin watched Tsuya move first, Yoake close behind, mirroring her movements exactly. Shogo followed a small distance away, his eyes fixed straight ahead. Kedakai and Gin came next, she had instructed the blue haired boy to stay close to her for this mission, and he had agreed without complaint.

Gin couldn't help but wonder, as she watched her young team dart through the trees, if sending them on this mission had been a good idea. She had no doubt in their abilities, but she was worried about putting them in such danger.

-

The team stopped to rest in a small clearing, some hours later, with Gin setting out a watch time for each of them while the others slept. As they sat down to eat the triplets dropped the jutsu they had been holding since leaving Konoha.

Gin saw Tsuya stiffen, but, out of the others, only Yoake seemed to notice. His eyes went wide and he made a frantic gesture to Shogo, trying to get the other boys attention. When Shogo finally turned around he almost choked on his food.

"Do something," Shogo urged through gritted teeth, keeping his voice low so that only Gin and Yoake could hear. His eyes kept darting between his two siblings. "Quickly! Remember what happened last time. Come on Yoake! Who knows what she'll do."

Yoake, who was normally so confident and composed, was visibly hesitant as he slid a little closer to his sister and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Tsuya," he said carefully. "Are you all right?"

The look she gave her brother was pure poison. She slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Why wouldn't I be all right?" she said angrily. "Don't I look all right to you? Or do you think that just because I'm a girl I'm not as good as you, that I need your help all the time? You're so stuck up Yoake, you think you're better than everyone else." Shogo had the common sense not to laugh, he looked like he wasn't even breathing, for fear that his sister would notice him.

"And you," the red head spat at Shogo, who cringed. "What the hell is wrong with you, you spoilt brat? You never do anything but complain and get yourself into trouble. I'm sick to death of the both of you."

With that she got up and marched off into the trees. Yoake breathed out, and Shogo looked as if he was about to die with relief.

"Well," Yoake said cheerfully. "That definitely wasn't as bad as last time. Good job on not opening your mouth. Remember what she did to that boy last year, the one who said she was crazy?"

"How could I forget?" Shogo said grimacing and continuing with his once forgotten meal, though his enthusiasm for the food seemed to have disappeared. "And, as I recall, last time it was _you_, not me, who provoked her and walked away with a broken wrist."

"All I said was that she looked a little ill," the taller boy said in his defence. "At least there are no walls she can put a fist through out here. It cost so much to fix all those houses, and that poor old woman, she was never the same."

Kedakai sat with his mouth open, not understanding what had just happened, only that the normally happy, lively Tsuya had gone completely insane and yelled at her brothers, both of which she usually adored, and they seemed to think this was a common thing.

"It's the jutsu I told you about earlier," Yoake explained to his confused team mate. "Her moods are all over the place afterwords. You're lucky this time wasn't so bad. Sometimes my wrist still hurts in cold weather."

Kedakai looked so horrified that Gin almost laughed. She had watched the entire exchange in silent amusement, eager to see what the Akengata girl would do next. She certainly was surprising.

"How long will it take for her to be back to normal?" Gin asked seriously, no trace of her amusement showing on her face. "I don't want this to be a problem later in the mission."

"A few minutes to an hour, at most Gin-sensei," Yoake replied, rubbing his wrist and looking into the trees where his sister had disappeared. "It won't affect the mission at all, I'll make sure we don't use the jutsu within an hour of out target."

"In a few minutes I want one of you to go see if she's calmed down," the young sensei ordered. Yoake and Shogo both shuddered. "Then we can all get the rest we need. Shogo, you're on first watch, followed by Kedakai, then me, Yoake and finally Tsuya."

"Yes sensei," the three boys chorused. Gin nodded and disappeared.

"I'll go after her," Shogo said, standing reluctantly and peering through the trees for a glimpse of his unpredictable sister.. "I have first watch, so if he punches me I won't be able to sleep anyway."

Shogo found Tsuya sitting with her back against a fallen tree. Her eyes were closed and she was looking calm again. The boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's all right Sho," Tsuya said with a smile. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I really didn't mean what I said about you and Yo."

"Yeah well, you were probably right," Shogo said, taking a seat next to her and leaning his head back against the log. "Yoake is stuck up and does think he's better than everyone else. And I am a brat who only complains and gets into trouble."

"What's wrong Sho?" Tsuya asked, shuffling closer to her brother and leaning her head against his shoulder. "You've been so quiet and thoughtful these past few days, ever since the festival. Is there something bothering you?"

Shogo sighed and looked up at the dark sky, he could just see the sun coming up over the horizon. He hadn't yet been able to get up the courage to tell Tsuya and Yoake that he had been wrong about Gin, but he thought he should tell them, if only to put his stupidity behind him.

"The night after the festival," he began slowly, still looking at the sky. "I saw Gin-sensei walking alone through Konoha, she was headed towards the gate so I thought I would follow her. Outside the gate I saw her meet with two members of the Akatsuki, the organisation Taiyo-san was meant to be a part of. They asked her if she would join them and she refused. They also said..." he paused for a moment and closed his eyes. "They said they had been the ones that killed our Uncle. Gods, Tsuya, do you know how stupid I feel. Everyone was right, you, Yoake, Kedakai, and I wouldn't listen because I wanted Gin-sensei to be guilty. I'm such an idiot."

Tsuya sighed and smiled, putting her arm around her brothers shoulder. "You're not stupid Sho," she said happily. "You were smart enough to admit you were wrong. Now all you have to do is apologise to Gin-sensei."

Shogo smiled slightly, a genuine smile. "I already have," he said. "She told me not to worry about it. Even though I attacked her the first time we met and insulted her over and over. She still forgave me."

"She really is a nice person," Tsuya said, closing her eyes. "Just misunderstood. Like you and like me."

-

It took them a total of three days to reach Kumo, and they were exhausted by the time Gin finally let them rest. The sun had just risen, but the sky was overcast and it looked like rain was about to fall at any minute.

As they ate Gin pulled out a large map of Kumogakure and began to make small marks on it in red ink, gesturing silently for her team to gather around.

"This is the building were they're keeping the Kiri artefacts," Gin said, pointing at a small square building in the bottom right corner of the map. "At the moment we are here," she pointed to the bottom left corner. "Underneath the building are a series of tunnels and store rooms that can only be reached from the main building, what we're looking for will be in one of the store rooms. We'll have to find out which one when we get down there. Are there any questions so far?"

The four genin shook their heads. The Akengata three were looking calm, but Kedakai was nervous, and Gin could tell. Part of her wished she had left the boy back in Konoha, but she knew it really would have done him no good to be left behind.

"All right then, here is our plan," Gin said quietly as her team moved in closer to hear. "I will be the one to go inside and retrieve the artefacts, as you will all know by now, my training was focused on stealth. The condition of my eyes made it almost impossible to use me on the open field, but gave me a great advantage at night. Adding to that, my clan's skill with darkness and shadows made us extremely skilled assassins. I was trained mainly for this type of stealth mission. Needless to say, you will do exactly as I say, keep to the shadows, don't show yourself. I will take one of you in to help me retrieve the artefacts, as we'll need at least two to carry them. The rest of you will stay outside. You will worn us if there is any change in their patrols or if they become suspicious. There are three exits from the main building and I want one of you on each. If we are spotted you may have to create a diversion to lead the enemy away. Are there any questions."

The group shook their heads again, not saying a word. Even the usually bubbly Tsuya was looking serious, though, for some reason, she was still holding her blue marker. Each member of the team knew how difficult this was going to be.

"All right then, Tsuya, you will come in with me," Gin continued. "You are the best, by far, at the stealth techniques I showed you, but I want you by my side at all times, you will not go off on your own unless I give you specific orders to do so. Yoake, Shogo and Kedakai will stay outside and watch the exits, you will have to work closely with each other to make sure none of you are caught off guard."

Shogo didn't look too happy with this arrangement, but he nodded along with his team mates. He didn't like the idea of working with Kedakai, feeling that the younger boy would need to be looked after because of his inexperience. The last thing he wanted to do was babysit one of his team mates.

Gin studied each of them in turn before she too nodded and reached into her pack, pulling out five radio head sets, which she handed around to the genin. "From the moment we start this, you will have these head sets on at all times. Make sure we can hear each other. Now get some sleep, we move in at sunset."

Hours past like days as the team waited for sunset. They slept in shifts, though none but Gin seemed to get much sleep at all. When the sun finally set a light shower of rain began, adding clod and dampness to the bleak tone of the mission.

Gin stood up and looked down at her team. Four determined faces stared back at her, awaiting their orders. "Everyone ready?" she asked, her only reply was a series of stiff nods. "All right then, lets go."

* * *

This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I'm hoping to make the next one a little longer than usual and I thought this was a good place to stop.

This chapter had absolutely no planing done for it at all, so I hope it's all right, though my favourite part in this fic (the bit where Gin apologises to Genma in front of all the other jonin) wasn't planed either so maybe this isn't as bad as I think it is. People keep telling me to stop putting myself down, maybe I should start listening.

Thanks for reading,

Kwin


	38. Chapter 38

I'm back! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, it was actually ready to post some time ago. If you've read my profile you would know that there have been some huge storms here a little while ago and they caused our internet servers to go down for over two weeks (I had to go to the shopping centre to check my e-mails, how sad is that! Not to mention that my home phone wasn't working either).

So here's the next chapter, delayed for a lot longer than what I hoped, but it's a bit longer than usual so I hope that makes up for it. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

From his position at the south exit, Shogo sat in the cold rain and watched Gin lead Tsuya into the heavily guarded building. He felt a twinge of fear as they entered, but not one of the Kumo shinobi in the area seemed to notice that two intruders had just slipped easily past their patrols.

The was a crackling in his ear as his head set came to life. "They're in, no problems," Shogo informed the other two male members of his team, trying to keep the relief out of his voice. From his hiding spot he had a clear view of the south patrol, and no-one was acting suspiciously. "Any activity on your side?"

"Not a thing," Yoake's usual calm voice came back. He was positioned in the north, watching over the buildings main entrance, where no less then five Kumo shinobi stood guard. "The guards on this side seem pretty relaxed, though there sure are a lot of them."

"Same over here," Kedakai replied from his position at the east exit. "Another three have come to join the original four and they're not moving, just sitting around. It's like they're not even worried that someone's going to try to break in."

"I suppose we are sure that what we're looking for is in there," Shogo said, though he knew it was a little late to start voicing his doubts now. "Where did Gin-sensei get that information from anyway?"

"The Hokage said Kiri had sent scouts in and they had seen the stuff go into that building," Kedakai replied, wiping a few drops of water of his freezing face. "Do you think we should have trusted them? I mean, they could have been wrong."

"The Hokage wouldn't have sent us here if she wasn't sure," Shogo said, though he didn't sound certain. "Maybe there's more in there then just the stuff from Kiri. Maybe they keep other valuable stuff there as well."

"Quiet, both of you," Yoake's voice hissed quickly. "I've got company. Oh, wait, false alarm. It was just some kind of rat."

The radio fell silent and Shogo found himself hoping that the information had been correct. He had no doubt that Gin would be fine in there, even if this was some kind of trap, but he was really worried about Tsuya.

He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them up, wishing that his sensei and his sister would hurry up and get back.

-

"Well done Tsuya," Gin said, checking the ropes the young girl had used to tie the hands of the unconscious guard. "All right, the passages are clear, so we'll head down this way. This place looks like some kind of high security storage facility so I doubt we're going to find what we're looking for without help."

The moved silently down the, now empty, stone corridor. There were a few door leading off to other rooms, all as cold, damp and dark as the hallways themselves, and Gin found herself thinking that there could be no worse place to store valuables. She checked all the rooms quickly before moving on, just in case on held what they were looking for. The two Konoha shinobi spent about an hour in the dimly lit corridor before they were finally given a clue as to where the items from Kiri were being kept.

Gin held a hand out for Tsuya to stop and signalled for her to be quiet, as she heard two voices coming from the room to her left. "I moved the Kiri stuff into store room three like I was told, but then that new jonin came in and told me to move it again," an exasperated voice said. "Do you know how heavy that stuff is?"

"So where is it now?" a second voice asked, sounding like he really didn't care if his companion answered or not. "You better tell me, if that jonin comes back and I don't know where you put it, he'll take my head."

"I left it with Kokoromi in the high security room," the first man said. "It took me ages to drag it down the corridor on my own. Do you think Kokoromi would help me? Not a chance. He's got to be the laziest jonin I've ever met."

Gin had heard enough. She walked forward, eyes fixed on the ground, until she noticed a scrape make on the cement floor. It looked fairly new and ended at a securely locked door. She pressed her ear to the door, hearing a dull shuffling and the breathing of one man in the room beyond.

"Tsuya," she said quietly, the younger girl came closer to listen to her instructions. "Go to the end of the corridor and stay out of sight until I call for you. I'll take this man on my own. It seems the items were looking for might be heavier then anticipated, so it might take us a little longer to get out of here. Tell the others."

Tsuya nodded and retreated down the hall, hiding in a doorway to contact the three outside members of their team. When Gin was satisfied the girl was well hidden she activated the kuraigan, turning her eyes black from edge to edge.

She detached her shade from her body and sent it under the door, closing her eyes to be able to see into the room through shadow Gin. The man inside was leaning back on his chair and staring up at the ceiling, looking bored. The only other items in the room were a few boxes and crates stacked upon each other, but Gin was only interested in the one with the Kiri symbol marked on it.

Too easy, she thought as she disabled the shinobi easily with her shade, realised the kuraigan and began to pick the lock. The door swung inwards soundlessly and Gin stepped inside, making sure the unconscious enemy shinobi was bound tightly before she moved to examine the case with the Kiri seal.

The lock on the case had been broken open, but Gin found everything their clients had said should be there neatly packed inside. It was filled with thick, heavy armour, each separate piece was a vivid red. Obviously not shinobi armour and something Gin would never think was practical, under any circumstances.

The person ordered to move the case had been right, it was extremely heavy, too heavy for Gin on her own, though she thought Tsuya and herself could manage. She called the girl to her side and both kunoichi picked up the case.

They were just about to leave when Gin heard her head set buzz. "Sensei...some...going...," she heard Yoake's voice, but the signal was broken and she could hardly understand a word he was saying over the static. "...Shinobi...attack...Kedakai...get...awaiting..."

They didn't get to hear any more because, suddenly, there was a loud boom and the walls began to shake.

-

Shogo had been watching the south door for ages, was now freezing, soaking wet and beginning to wonder where Gin and Tsuya were and if they were all right, though he wasn't too worried just yet. Gin had said it would probably take them a while to locate the item from Kiri. He just couldn't help the uneasy feeling that was slowly creeping up on him.

It was then that he spotted something a little out of the ordinary. What looked like a man in a long cloak was standing on top of a building not far from the one Gin and Tsuya were still inside. He was facing away from Shogo's hiding place and hadn't noticed him.

From where he was Shogo couldn't get a clear look at the man's face. Because of the shadows, all he could see was the long black cloak and a wide hat. He wasn't moving, just standing there, like he was waiting for something. He didn't understand it, but Shogo was getting a rather creepy vibe from the cloaked man.

Slowly he brought he hand up to his head set, confident that he was far enough away to warn his team mates without being overheard. "Yoake, Kedakai, I have a suspicious guy on top of a building to my north west. Yoake, you should be able to see him more clearly from where you are."

"Yeah, I see him," Yoake's voice came back almost instantly. "The blond guy in the black cloak with red clouds on it. He doesn't seem to be..."

"Red clouds," both Kedakai and Shogo said at the same time. "That the uniform of the Akatsuki!" Kedakai cried. "We have to warn Gin-sensei. We have to..." Kedakai's voice was suddenly cut off.

"Kedakai! Kedakai answer!" Yoake said quickly. "Damn, I think he's radio's dropped out. Get over there Shogo, he might have been attacked. I'll watch the Akatsuki guy."

"Got it," Shogo replied, darting off towards where Kedakai had been. "Contact sensei and Tsuya, tell them what's going on and ask what she wants us to do. I have a feeling she'll tell us to retreat, but do it anyway. I'll call you again when I've found Kedakai."

"Right," Yoake said, flipping stations in an attempt to get in contact with Gin and his sister. "Sensei there's something going on up here. We've spotted an shinobi from the Akatsuki, I think it's some kind of attack and we can't get in contact with Kedakai. You should get out of there as soon as possible. We're awaiting orders."

The Akatsuki member moved then, so fast Yoake barely had time to register the action before there was a huge explosion behind him. It turned the world white.

-

Shogo dived and hit the ground just as the explosion went off. "Yoake!" he yelled into his head set. "Yoake answer me!" he switched stations. "Tsuya! Sensei!" Nothing, he couldn't reach anyone.

He could feel panic rising as he looked up to see building's on fire to the north, behind where Yoake was meant to be standing watch. Even the rain was having no affect on the flames, which were leaping metres into the sky.

Growling and pushing his fear aside, Shogo picked himself up off the ground and continued quickly towards where Kedakai was positioned, hoping to find his team mate still alive. He wouldn't had admitted it, but he was terrified. He had never been in a situation where he was on his own, wondering if his team was all right.

A large group of people came sprinting past and Shogo had the sense to hide. He wasn't wearing his Konoha Hitai-ate, but he still didn't want to be spotted by any enemy shinobi, just in case he was drawn into a fight and couldn't make it in time to help his team.

-

Kedakai could hardly stand. Every time he took a step, pain shot through his body and his breathing was coming hard and fast, but he wasn't afraid, not in the slightest. Gin had told him that the battle field was no place for emotion, and he always listened to what his sensei said. He knew he would feel it later, but right now he had other things to worry about.

Two enemy shinobi had surprised him from behind and he had managed to escape with little more then a broken ankle and a shallow cut on the arm. One of his attackers had been knocked unconscious by some flying debris from the explosion, but the other was still standing, kunai in hand, ready to attack.

The blue haired genin held a kunai loosely in his right hand, wishing he hadn't left his katana back in Konoha. He knew that, injured, there was no way he would be a match for the enemy ninja, but he held his ground anyway.

Just as the Kumo shinobi moved in to attack, Kedakai felt a presence appear behind him and heard a whistling sound. He dropped to the ground as a shuriken came flying past his head and looked up just in time to see his enemy hit the ground.

"Get up you idiot! I knew I would be the one forced to look after you," Shogo's harsh voice said as the boy himself appeared out of the darkness and tried to pull Kedakai to his feet. The rain had made the ground slippery and the blue haired genin was finding it hard to stand with his injured ankle. "We have to find Yoake. All the radios have dropped out and I don't even know where the others are."

"What's going on?" the younger boy asked franticly, emotion finally catching up with him. He was astonished that Shogo had just save his life and hardly able to take his wide eyes off the dead man in front of him. "What was that explosion?"

Both boy's hands rose to their ears as their head sets suddenly crackled back into life. "Yoake, Shogo, Kedakai," they heard Gin's calm voice coming through. "All the guards are leaving their posts. What's going on up there?"

"The Akatsuki are here," Shogo huffed, half carrying the injured Kedakai to Yoake's last known position. "One guy that we know of. There was an explosion closer to the village centre and the guards seem to be rushing to that area. We can't contact Yoake..."

"I'm here," Yoake's voice said, he sounded out of breath and a little strained. "I'm fine, I think the explosion might have knocked out the radio for a while. We have to get out of here now! That guy, the Akatsuki, he's still here, I can see him. I don't think that was the last of the attacks."

"There are no shinobi down here now," Gin said, as calm as ever, as if this was just an elaborate training exercise. "This place is deep underground. I want you three to come down...hear me...down...now..."

Shogo pulled Kedakai into a doorway just as the second explosion hit, shaking the whole village and sending rocks and splinters flying through the air. "Come on," he yelled over the noise. Screaming and the sounds of battle could be heard not so far away as a second plume of fire lit up the night sky. "We have to find Yoake and get inside. Knowing that idiot he's still in his lookout position."

Half dragging Kedakai and keeping hidden at the same time, Shogo made his way to the north door of the building Gin and Tsuya had entered so long ago and pushed his team mate up against the wall. "Get inside and find Gin-sensei and Tsuya," he yelled. "I'm going to find my brother."

He ignored Kedakai's protests as he left the boy leaning against the wall and sprinted off into the rain. Concentrating, Shogo picked up Yoake's chakra signal easily and ran towards his brother. When he finally spotted the other Akengata boy, he was surrounded by a group of Kumo shinobi. He looked like he had been putting up a good fight, but Shogo knew it couldn't last long. Yoake already looked ready to collapse.

Without thinking, Shogo rushed forward, preforming hand signs as he went. Before the Kumo ninja even new he was there, he jumped into the ring surrounding his brother. "Light spark jutsu!" he cried. Yoake, seeing what his brother was about to do, performed the counter jutsu, keeping himself safe whilst the enemies were engulfed in a blinding white light.

"Lets go," Shogo panted, staggering a little from using too much chakra, the jursu having drained him almost completely. His heart was beating fast and he could hardly stand. "We have to get to Gin-sensei."

"You idiot," Yoake yelled, his own fatigue forgotten as he grabbing his brothers arm and pulling him towards the building. "Couldn't you think of any other jutsu? Now you have next to no chakra left and they'll know where we're from. Not to mention you would have attracted any able shinobi within a kilometre."

"Who cares," Shogo yelled back, knowing his brother well enough not to expect a thank you, even if he had just saved his life. "As long as were alive."

"For now," Yoake spotted Kedakai, who was still standing by the door, but now Tsuya had joined him. "Where's Gin-sensei?" he cried and he and Shogo reached them. "She told us to meet her inside."

"She's outside somewhere," Tsuya said, placing Kedakai's arm around her shoulder and guiding him inside the building. "She said to stay put and keep hidden. We're meant to stay underground until she comes back for us."

Enemy shinobi who had seen Shogo's jutsu were now beginning to appear, spotting the four genin as they headed for the stairs leading to the underground tunnels.

"Tsuya, get the others downstairs," Yoake said, turning to face the Kumo ninjas. Fear gripped him, but he held it back, knowing that he had to protect his team, his only family, until Gin got back. "I'll hold these guys off until Gin-sensei arrives."

"I'll help you," the kunoichi said, dumping Kedakai on Shogo, who was still too tired from the chakra draining jutsu he had just used to complain about being left out of the battle. "You can't do this alone and I'm the only one who's still in any condition to fight."

As much as he wanted to keep his sister safe, Yoake didn't complain. He was smart enough to know that there was no way he would survive this battle on his own, and they would have more of a chance to distract the enemy if there were two of them.

As Shogo and Kedakai disappeared down the stares, Yoake and Tsuya split up, moving in different directions and breaking their enemies into two smaller groups. Three jonin for each genin.

Tsuya knew they were outmatched, one genin to three jonin was hardly a battle at all, but there was nothing much else they could do. It was either fight and die now, or hide and die later, and she had never been one to hide.

"They're using kids against us!" one Kumo jonin said to another as they advanced on the young pair. He was looking confused and more than a little angry. "What an insult! But tell me little girl, how did you create such impressive explosions?"

Tsuya tensed, ready to attack, but before anyone could move, or even say a word, the shinobi who had spoken fell to the ground, a kunai sticking out of the back of his head. The remaining five jonin looked around for the origin of the attack.

"My kids are good," Gin's voice said as the woman herself dropped down from the ceiling rafters and landed close to Tsuya, holding her katar in her right hand and another kunai in her left. "But they're not that good, not yet. Yoake, where are the others?"

"Underground sensei," Yoake replied, watching as three of the five Kumo shinobi moved in to surround Gin. "Kedakai's injured and..."

He never got to finish what he was about to say, because suddenly the world shook as another explosion rocked the village, a lot closer this time. The building they were in started to crumble, raining debris down on all of them. Quickly Gin dropped her weapons and created a shield and covered herself and Tsuya, protecting them from the rain of brick and wood, but she could no longer see Yoake, the boy having been across the other side of the building before the explosion hit.

Before the dust cleared Gin was attacked by a Kumo shinobi, who was stopped by her shield, witch she dropped almost instantly. With lightning speed she picked her katar up off the ground and stabbed the man through the chest. As he fell she noticed the remaining four were either dead or too injured to put up much of a fight. If the jonin were all out of action she hated to think about how injured Yoake would be.

"Yoake!" Tsuya called out, looking frantically around the rubble for her brother. "Yoake answer me! Please! Where are you?"

"Tsuya," Gin said, as her eyes darting around the, now ruined, building for any sign on the fourth member of her team. "Go and get Shogo, Kedakai and the Kiri crate, take them to our last camping place, I know you remember how to get there. I'll follow with Yoake."

Tsuya nodded quickly and, with one last glance around the room, disappeared down the stairs. She reappeared moments later, dragging the crate, Shogo holding the other end. Kedakai followed them out, limping badly, but still holding a weapon.

As her team left, Gin began to search quickly through the rubble of the building for her last team member, feeling for his chakra as she went. It was faint, but it was still there, indicating that he was alive and concious, though how badly injured she couldn't tell. The whole roof had come down as well as the north and east walls, and rain was now pouring in, turning dust and debris into a muddy mess.

Shifting some small planks of wood, she spotted a patch of blue amongst the debris and headed quickly towards it. She still looked as calm as ever, but her heart was beating fast and her hands had begun to shake. Her first mission with her team and she had already lead them into a situation too dangerous for most chunin and even some jonin.

"Yoake," the raven haired woman said as she brushed him off and knelt beside the boy. He turned to look at her, eyes clouded and grimacing in pain. A large rafter had come down right over the top of him, trapping his right arm and leg beneath them. She also saw a thin splinter had punctured his side and blood was staining his shirt.

Gin dragged the beam off her student, hearing the young boy cry out as she did so. She rushed to his side and began to pull bandages out of her many pockets. Grabbing four long thin bits of wood she created a split for Yoake's arm and leg, before removing the splinter in his side and covering the wound with a patch and another bandage.

"That will have to do for now," she told the injured boy, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Yoake didn't hear her, he had passed out from pain as she worked. She picked him up and draped him carefully over her shoulder, before leaving the ruins of the building and following her team to their meeting place.

She moved swiftly from shadow to shadow, keeping out of sight and hoping, with all her heart, that the other members of her team hadn't been stopped by any Kumo shinobi, or worse, the Akatsuki.

-

"I hope Gin-sensei and Yoake are all right," Kedakai said as he sat on the Kiri crate. Shogo was examining his ankle, which was now very swollen and painful. The cut on his arm had already been taken care of by the red haired boy. "I didn't see Yoake when we were leaving the building. You do know what you're doing right?"

This last remark was directed at Shogo, who had gathered a little of his remaining chakra and was preparing to begin to heal Kedakai'a ankle. "Just hold still and I might not decide to remove your foot," Shogo growled back.

"Sho has a little training as a medic," Tsuya said. The girl was looking very worried, she kept peering off into the trees, looking for any sign of her brother and her teacher. "I'm sure they'll be all right. They'll be all right, won't the Sho?"

They waited in silence for almost half an hour. The rain was still falling, but none of the three seemed to mind at all. Shogo finished with Kedakai and walked towards his sister, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yoake will be fine," he said softly, displaying a kindness Kedakai had never seen from him before. "You know how stubborn he is. There's no way he would leave a mission unfinished. You watch, he'll be back and he'll yell at me for not fixing that idiots ankle properly." He pointed at his blue haired team mate, who just shook his head and smiled.

Another twenty minutes passed before they hear the sound of someone approaching. Both Shogo and Tsuya got to their feet, weapons in their hands. Kedakai remained seated, but pulled a kunai out of his pouch.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when Gin appeared, but Tsuya cried out when she saw Yoake. Shogo's face went white as Gin placed the unconscious boy on the grass. His sister ran to him, tears falling freely from her emerald eyes.

"Sho! Sho do something!" the frantic girl cried, dropping to the ground beside her injured brother. "You have to heal him! I've seen you do it before. Please Sho!"

"I can't heal this," Shogo said hotly, though Gin could see the pain in his eyes. "I don't have the proper training. Anything worse than a scratch and I'm useless, you know that, Tsuya."

"We don't have any time to rest," Gin said, her voice was emotionless, but her eyes held a deep sadness and pain. "He's alive and all right, for now, but we have to get him back to Konoha as soon as possible. Kedakai, can you walk?" the boy nodded. "Good. You will take my pack. Tsuya and Shogo, you will take the crate and I will carry Yoake. The faster we get back the faster Yoake will be healed and we can inform the Hokage of what happened here."

"I have a way of getting a message to her," Tsuya said through her sobs. She pulled out her blue marker and performing some hand signs. Yoake's palm began to glow blue as a semitransparent eagle appeared in front of them.

Tsuya moved forward to write a message on the chakra animal before it took off, heading towards Konoha. They watched it until it was out of sight. "It will get there before we do," the girl said, sounding calm now, but tears were still falling from her eyes.

"Well done Tsuya," Gin said, picking Yoake up off the ground. The others began to do as they had been instructed. When everything had been collected Gin gave the signal for them to move. "Move fast and don't stop, we don't want those who are following us to catch up."

The team moved off towards Konoha as fast as they could.

-

Kakashi waved goodbye to his students and made his way to Tsunade's office, wanting to hand in his mission report as soon as possible. This time he had finished it on their way back to the village, saving him from hours of boredom.

He also had some important news. On the way back form their mission, team seven had heard news of the outbreak of civil war in Kumogakure. Kumo wasn't an ally, so it wasn't likely the war would affect Konoha, but Tsunade would still want to be informed and they would have to expect refugees.

When he reached the Hokage's office he noticed Shizune was a little more anxious than usual. He waved to her as he crossed the room, all she gave him in return was a worried look. He also noticed a stern young woman sitting in the corner. Her light brown eyes watched him as he entered Tsunade's office.

"Now is not a good time Kakashi," Tsunade spat as the young jonin entered her office. There was paper all over the place and the Hikarikage was standing in the corner of the room, looking as composed as usual.

"I have important news from Kumogakure, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, bowing to the two Kage's. Hiruma smiled and nodded, though, now that he was closer, Kakashi could see he looked a little worried as well.

As soon as Tsunade heard the word Kumogakure her head shot up. Her honey coloured eyes burning. "You have news about Gin?" she asked sharply.

"No," Kakashi replied, slightly confused, but not showing it. "I just heard on the road that a civil was has started in Kumo about a day or two ago."

"If you can't tell me if Gin and her team are safe then you're useless," Tsunade hissed angrily, returning to her search through the endless piles of paper. "Get out and don't bother me until you have some real information."

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said slowly, starting to feel worried. When he had left on his last mission Gin had been safe in Konoha. "What does Kumo have to do with Gin-chan?"

* * *

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and who put this fic on their alert/favourites list. I got so many e-mails after the last chapter I was quite overwhelmed. I felt really bad to make everyone wait so long.

Thanks and sorry again for the delay,

Kwin


	39. Chapter 39

Hi, I don't have anything much to say this time, so let's get straight into it. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade watched Kakashi carefully, wondering weather it was a good idea to tell him that Gin and her team might be stuck in the middled of the Kumogakure civil war. If it had been anyone else she would have told him instantly, but Kakashi's judgement was impaired when it came to the young kunoichi.

The Hokage took a deep breath, thinking about how she should reply, when she felt a strange chakra presence outside her office window. She turned to see a large glowing bird hovering just behind the glass.

"What the hell is that?" she said, eyeing the creature suspiciously. She couldn't remember seeing anything like it before, in her entire life. "It looks like some kind of bird, but I could swear it's only made of chakra."

"Tsuya," Hiruma breathed. The two Konoha shinobi turned to him as he smiled, looking relieved. "Now we know at least two of them are alive." He noticed his companions confused faces and felt the need to explain. "Tsuya can create solid objects out of her drawings by infusing the ink with her chakra. I happen to know that this bird, or eagle to be more precise, it the image she drew on her brother, Yoake."

"Kakashi, let the thing in," Tsunade said quickly, turning back to face the blue eagle. She was amazed that the young Akengata girl was able to create something solid out of chakra and ink alone.

Kakashi opened the window and let the chakra animal sail inside. It landed on Tsunade's desk and spread its wings wide so they all could see the glowing words that had been written across them.

Hokage-sama,

The Akatsuki have attacked Kumogakure. We managed to escape alive, but Yoake has been gravely injured. We are on our way back, there is a possibility Kumo or the Akatsuki may follow.

Akengata Tsuya.

Tsunade breathed in sharply. She was relieved that they were all alive, but the news that the Akatsuke were behind the, so called, civil war, made her extremely nervous. As well as the fact that the Konoha team might be being followed by the S-class criminals.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said calmly, one visible eye watching his leader closely. "I request permission to take a team out to find Gin-chan and her genin. It sounds as if they will need medical attention as soon as possible and I feel it would be wise if we took a medic to meet them."

"I think this idea is a good one," Hiruma said, moving to stand beside Kakashi. "I would like to offer the services of my assistant, Katai, she's not a medic, but she is an excellent shinobi and I can't help but feel a little protective of the Akengata, as well as Gin herself."

"Very well," Tsunade replied, though she didn't look too happy with the situation. "Kakashi take Shizune as your medic and two others, if you can find anyone. Do not take any genin! Am I clear? I don't care what Naruto says, he stays here this time."

"Naruto would be the blond boy who wasn't shy about telling me off last time we met, yes?" Hiruma said, turning to Kakashi, who rubbed the back of his head and nodded. Trust Naruto to embarrass his sensie, even when the boy wasn't around.

"Get moving Kakashi," Tsunade said, sternly, trying, with difficulty, to hide her amusement. "The faster you find Gin and her team the better. I believe both Shizune and Katai are just outside, after you find two others you are to leave immediately. Don't forget, you may be facing the Akatsuki, so be careful."

Kakashi nodded, bowed and left the room. He knew Gin was capable of getting out of this situation alive, she had been through much worse in her life. But it worried him because she had never before had people to protect and he knew she wouldn't let anything happen to her team, even if it meant giving up her own life.

-

It was raining heavily now and Gin was concerned with the speed at which they were travelling. Her students were tired and had slowed down quite a bit since they set out. Gin was still capable of travelling at high speeds, but there was no way she was going to leave her team behind to struggle on alone. Especially now that she could feel they were being followed by, at least, six enemy shinobi and were still over a day out of Konoha.

Yoake hadn't woken up since she had found him, and she could tell that the constant rain and movement was making his condition even worse. She didn't think she would be able to forgive herself if he died whilst he was under her care. The thought of it sent fear causing through her body. She had never before felt the need to ask for help, but know, more than ever, she wished Kakashi was with her.

The enemy chakra signals were getting closer and Gin knew they were never going to get out of this without a fight. "Kedakai," she yelled through the rain at the tired boy. "Do you think you can take Yoake?" The blue haired boy nodded, he looked exhausted, but his eyes held a fierce determination. "Good, take him and give me back my pack. Listen to me closely, don't stop for anything, keep going towards Konoha as fast as you can. I'll give you some extra time."

Kedakai looked as if he was about to argue, but he thought better of it. He took the limp Yoake from his sensei's arms and handed her her pack, before racing off to join his other two team members.

Gin stopped and watched them speed off, hoping that she would be able to keep all six, or more, of the enemy with her and stop them from following her students. She turned to wait, ready for the fight she knew was about to come.

-

"Where's Gin-sensei?" Tsuya called as Kedakai reached the other two Akengata. "Why do you have Yoake? Is she still following?"

"No," Kedakai replied, struggling to be heard over to sound of the storm. "I think she's stopped. She said something about giving us more time. She also said we shouldn't stop for anything. Hey! What are you doing?"

Tsuya had stopped and was now looking back in the direction they had come from. "We can't just leave her behind," she cried. "Something bad might happen to her. She could be killed and we wouldn't even know it."

"She'll be fine," Shogo huffed, trying to pull his sister along with the crate. "She ordered us to keep going and, as Yoake would say, we cant disobey our orders, no matter what. So get moving Tsuya, we have to get back as soon as possible."

"But we can't just leave a family member behind," the distressed girl cried, her tears mingling with the heavy rain. "Gin-sensei is a part of our family, just like Kedakai. We can't just leave her in danger while we run to safety. What if she needs us?"

"Tsuya!" Shogo yelled, rounding on his sister. He dropped the crate as he grabbed Tsuya's shoulders. This close she could see the fear in his emerald eyes. "Gin-sensei is one of the strongest Kunoichi that ever lived. If she can destroy an entire village, she can get through this. Think of Yoake. He'll die if we don't get him home soon."

Tsuya turned away from her brothers intense gaze and picked up her end of the crate. "I'm sorry Shogo," she said sadly. "You are right, of course you are. Yoake will definitely die if we don't get him home soon. I only hope Gin-sensei will be all right on her own."

The genin continued through the trees towards Konoha, maintaining a fastest pace they could manage in their exhausted condition. They were travelling for less than an hour when a Kunai came out of nowhere, narrowly missing Kedakai and sticking into a tree behind him.

"They've caught up!" the blue haired boy yelled, pulling out a weapon and preparing for a fight. "I don't know how many, I can't sense any chakra signals at all."

"Keep moving!" Shogo cried, not slowing down at all. "Sensei told us not to stop for anything. The closer we get to Konoha the safer we'll be."

"Too bad you'll never make it any closer," a voice said as four figures appeared in front of the three exhausted genin, forcing them to stop or run straight into their enemy. "You're sensei, the young woman back there, she's good, but even she couldn't stop all of us."

"What did you do to Gin-sensei?!" Kedakai yelled, taking a step towards the enemy, all of which were wearing Kumo Hitai-ate. "If you've hurt her I swear I'll..."

The man who had spoken laughed. "You seem pretty confident you can take us all on kid," he said, smirking. "Even though you're injured, outnumbered and weighed down with that half dead kid you're carrying. Give up and we may just hold you for ransom instead of killing you. Now be good and tell us which village you've come from."

"Go to hell!" Shogo spat, dropping his end of the crate and pulling out a kunai, Tsuya did the same. "Kedakai, we'll distract these guys, when you get the chance, run. Get Yoake to Konoha as fast as possible."

"Are you insane!" Kedakai cried. "There's no way I'm leaving you guys here to face them alone. Like Tsuya said, I won't just leave family behind."

"You're both as bad as each other," Shogo growled, though Kedakai's words had really affected him. To hear that the boy considered him and his siblings family, even after the way he had treated him, was too much for Shogo to ignore.

"How touching," the Kumo shinobi said sarcastically. "I assume this means you won't go quietly. Too bad, well just have to kill you. I'm sure Leader-sama won't have any objections."

Shogo's eyes went wide. He had heard the Akatsuki member Gin had spoken to use the same title, Leader-sama. Did that mean that the Kumo shinobi were now working for the Akatsuki. It didn't make any sense. If they were allies why did the Akatsuki attack Kumogakure.

He didn't have any more time to think, however, because at that moment the Kumo shinobi attacked. Shogo threw the Kunai he had been holding, missing the first man by centimetres and hitting a tree a short distance behind him. The Akengata boy had just enough time to worn his team mates to get down before the explosive tag attached to the kunai went off, reducing the tree, and most of its surroundings, to ash.

Shogo heard a laugh as he was pulled roughly to his feet and a kunai was pressed to his throat. "Nice one kid," the enemy said in his ear. "I never thought you would be game enough to use one of those with you're team mates so close by. Looks like we underestimated you."

Two of the four enemies had sustained extensive burns, whilst the other two had gotten away barely singed. Shogo tried to look around for Kedakai and Tsuya, but the kunai at his throat was beginning to draw blood.

Panic began to set in as the other Kumo shinobi moved behind Shogo and his captor, presumably to check on Kedakai and Tsuya. What if the blast had been to much for his team? What if he had injured, or even killed, one of them? And what had happened to Yoake? He cursed himself for acting without thinking and getting his team mates into a position where escape was next to impossible.

Suddenly there was a startled grunt from the man behind and the grip on Shogo was released. He moved out of the way just as his captor fell forward, a kunai deep in his back. The young boy looked around, but only saw Tsuya crouching on the ground and Kedakai and Yoake some distance away.

"Kakashi-san!" Tsuya yelled as the man himself came into view. Shogo was more relieved to hear his sisters voice than to see the silver haired jonin. "Kakashi-san, quickly! Yoake and Kedakai have been injured and Gin-sensei's gone off to fight the Kumo shinobi on her own. These ones must have gotten away from her."

"Shizune will take care of Yoake and Kedakai," Kakashi said calmly. "You two," he pointed to the two ANBU that had accompanied him from Konoha. "Stay with the kids, get them back to Konoha as soon as you can. Katai-san, you come with me. We're going to help Gin-chan."

Kedakai groaned and lifted his head just in time to see Kakashi disappear into the trees towards where they had left Gin. He tried to ignore the searing pain in is arms and back as he climbed to his feet and staggered over to Shogo. "You idiot," he hissed weakly. "Were you trying to burn us all to death?"

Shogo got to his feet and faced his team mate, remembering how he refused to leave his team, his new family, to face the enemy without him. He looked Kedakai in the eyes, emerald meeting dark sapphire blue, and held out his hand. "Thank you," was all he said.

Shock replaced the tired look on Kedakai's face, but then he smiled and clasped Shogo's hand. They both turned when they heard Tsuya sigh. The girl came up and hugged them, sending waves of pain through Kedakai's burnt arms.

"Come on, we have to go," the three genin heard Shizune say as she lay the still unconscious Yoake on a stretcher. "I've done all I can for this boy out here, but we have to get him back to Konoha so I can finish off the treatment."

The genin nodded. Now that they were safe they were free to worry about their sensei. For such a strong kunoichi she really was taking a long time and to let four of their six pursuers past her was really not like her.

As they headed off towards Konoha team Kurayami couldn't help but wonder if their sensei was all right.

* * *

I know I thank you every time I end a chapter, but I really do appreciate the support I get from the people reading. Reviews are seriously the highlight of my day, how sad. To the people who do review, sometimes I reply and sometimes I don't. If I don't it's only because I can't think of anything to say (remember I'm socially impaired) so if you want me to reply, please tell me and I will.

Thanks again,

Kwin


	40. Chapter 40

Wow, 40 chapters! If you had asked me how long I thought this fic would get when I first started I would have said about ten chapters, at most, before I lost interest. Lucky I had all of you wonderful people out there to keep me going until the end.

Sorry I took a bit of a break with this chapter, but I only just found out that one of my favourite series of books I read when I was younger, Deltora Quest, was made into an anime (so happy!! The author's Australian too, how good is that!). I've been watching as much as I can on YouTube.

(Cough, cough) Well anyway, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Gin watched the young members of her team rush off into the forest, hoping she could keep their followers back until the genin were safe, or at least out of the enemies reach. Now that they were close she could feel that there were more than six people following, but she couldn't say exactly how many. One in particular gave off an extremely dangerous vibe, but she knew she had never encountered him before.

The rain was still coming down hard, masking all other sounds and washing away any trails that her team had made. This would make it easier for her to hide and surprise her enemies, which would, no doubt, be more successful than tackling them head on.

The Kumo shinobi shouldn't be much of a problem, but she was willing to bet that the particularly dangerous man was a member of the Akatsuki, and there was no way she would let him anywhere near her team.

She hid in the shadows of the trees surrounding her, almost invisible. Every time the dim light hit a falling raindrop it would send a bright flash of light across her vision, illuminating the damp forest and every detail in it.

Gin felt the enemies chakra, and heard their voices, before she saw them. "Stop here," one said suddenly. The group of shinobi stopped and Gin could now see eight of them were wearing the attire of Kumogakure jonin.

The ninth, and last, man was wearing the long black cloak and wide hat of the Akatsuki. From her position in the trees Gin could just see his long blond hair, marking him as one of the organisations members she hadn't met.

"There is someone still in the area, hmm?" the Akatsuki member said to his subordinates. "I have a feeling the team might have split up. You four," he pointed to four of the eight Kumo shinobi. "You continue on, the rest of us will stay and find out who thought they could face us alone."

Before anyone could move the trees shadows reached out and began to twist around their ankles, keeping them in place. In the trees Gin activated her kuraigan, detaching her shade from her body and fixing it to one of the Kumo shinobi below. The man was an easy target as he had just discovered his inability to move, which distracted him.

With her shade Gin could now control the man's actions, just as Taiyo had done to the Hikarikage. She released the shadow from around his legs and had him draw a kunai out of the pouch on his hip.

The Akaksuki member didn't seem too concerned by his lack of mobility or the fact that his companion had seemingly turned on him. He just stood completely still, watching the Kumo ninja advance. "Of all the people Kiri would send," he said, sounding amused. "I never dreamed it would be you. Kurayami Gin, hmm?"

"Go back to Kumo," Gin said through her captive, who was still advancing on the seemingly unarmed man. She wondered how the Akasuki knew her team had been sent by Kiri. "Leave me and my team alone. How many times do I have to tell Pein that I will _not_ join him."

"Well, I'm not actually here for you, Kurayami-san," the Akatsuki member said lightly as his companions struggled against the slowly creeping shadows. "You see, this thing in Kumo is meant to look like a civil war, so anyone who knows that the Akatsuki are involved has to be eliminated. Well, except for you, of course, as Leader-sama has some use for you, hmm? No, Kurayami-san, it is you who should surrender to us. Maybe that way we will kill your students quickly, with little suffering."

Gin didn't have time to move her captive out of the way before a shuriken was thrown, slicing open the man's throat. Gin cried out in pain as her captive fell to the ground and her shade was thrown back at her violently. Severing the shades connection forcefully was always painful to the original host. It caused Gin to lose control of her jutsu, realising all of her enemies.

"Go now!" the Akatsuki member growled at his newly freed companions. "Find her team and don't come back here until they're dead, or better yet, capture them and bring the kids here. I want their sensei to see what happens when she interferes with our plans. Don't follow them, Kurayami-san, or I'll send the others out as well."

Gin growled in frustration as she sent shuriken after the four retreating shinobi, hitting one in the leg and another in the shoulder. Their wounds did nothing to slow them down, however, they just kept on moving in the direction her team had taken.

"I would really love to reduce this whole area to a smoking crater looking for you," the Akasuki member said cheerfully. "But unfortunately, out here, an explosion would attract too much unwanted attention. So why don't you just come on out and save us all some time, hmm?"

Gin knew she had to finish this quickly, she had to catch up with the Kumo shinobi before they reached her team. She took a deep breath, wrapping herself in shadows and becoming almost completely invisible. What she was about to do was risky, but the rain and dim light would work in her favour, and if all else failed she always had the kuraigan to fall back on.

Without a sound, Gin moved out into the open, unseen by her enemies. She moved swiftly to the closest Kumo shonobi and pulled out her katar, knowing that once she killed this man she would have to get to the others quickly before they spotted her. Her second target should probably be the Akatsuki member, but he was more likely to see her than the others, so she decided to take out the underlings first.

In one swift movement she slid the dagger into the unsuspecting man's back. Before he even had a chance to cry out she had already taken down the second man and the third followed shortly after.

The last Kumo ninja had begun to sweat, but that Akatsuki guy didn't seem concerned, he seemed to be waiting for her to finish before he made his move. As the last man fell Gin retreated a little, wondering why his companions deaths didn't seem to affect the S-class criminal in any way.

"Impressive," he said, looking around at the fallen shinobi. "You really live up to your reputation, Kurayami-san, though these men were hardly worth your time, hmm? I must say, I'm rather surprised that your team was sent to Kumo with you, instead of you coming alone."

Gin performed the hand signs required to create a shadow clone, intending to find out how the Akasuki knew about her mission without giving away her position. The clone appeared far to her right and directly in front of the Akasuki member.

"How did you find out we were sent by Kiri?" the clone asked as Gin circled around to position herself behind her enemy.

"I suppose a clone is the closest thing I'm going to get to speaking with you face to face, hmm?" the S-class criminal sighed. "Allow me to introduce myself, Deidara, explosive specialist of the Akasuki. You must have witnessed my spectacular artistic display back in Kumo, hmm?"

"I don't care who you are," Gin said, emotionless as always. "I don't have time to stand around all day. Answer my question before I kill you."

"It wasn't hard to figure out that Kiri would hire someone to get their stuff back after it was stolen," Deidara answered with a shrug. "We assumed they would go to Konoha. It was just our bad luck that they sent you. I think we've chatted for long enough Kurayami-san, hmm?"

Deidara spun around swiftly, throwing a kunai, which Gin only just managed to dodge. She had been right, he could see past her illusion, it had just taken him a little time, time she had been stupid enough to give.

Gin dropped the shadows around her and settled into a fighting stance, kunai in one hand and katar in the other. She knew her best chance against anyone from the Akatsuki was to use her kuraigan, but she couldn't use her shade, not wanting to risk Deidara being able to see it. Her only other option was to dive into his mind and pull out his worst memory, possibly disabling herself in the process. If she decided to fight him without using the kuraigan the battle might go on for ages, leaving he no time to help her team.

Within seconds she had made her decision. "Kuraigan," she whispered as she passed her hand in front of her eyes. Gold and silver was replaced with an endless black. He number one priority was her team, she had to end this quickly.

"That's not going to work, Kurayami-san," Deidara said, shaking his head. He sounded confident, but he still didn't meet Gin's gaze. "You seem to forget that I've been around Uchiha Itachi for a while, hmm?"

"You would be lucky then," Gin replied, circling the criminal slowly. "You would be lucky if the kuraigan was anything like the sharingan."

Suddenly she threw the kunai she was holding, before ducking swiftly and kicking out at Deidara, who dodged, but was caught a little off guard. As he regained his balance he looked around, meeting Gin's eyes with his own, unable to look away.

Gin and Deidara were both thrown into a world of darkness as the kunoichi struggled to find a memory and the criminal fought to keep her out. It seemed his time with Itachi really had given him an advantage when it came to ocular Kekkei Genkai.

Gin could feel her chakra draining as she continued with her assault on her enemies mind. Deidara was weakening also, but if she didn't defeat him soon she would have no chakra left, and would be useless to her team.

Deidara sank to his knees, but there was no way he was letting this little girl get into his head. He hadn't spent all that time training against Itachi to lose now, but he knew he couldn't keep this up, even if he managed to keep her out until she ran out of chakra, he would also be completely drained.

Gin was finished, if she kept going for long enough, kept pouring her chakra into the kuraigan she would be able to beat Deidara, she knew it, but she needed to be able to walk away after. She would be more use to her team alive.

She was about to release the jutsu when he finally cracked. She felt the weight of all his dark memories pressing down on her mind until she thought she would scream. Using the strength she gained from the Ryu she attempted to grab hold of one that she could use.

It was then that Gin noticed Deidara was moving, moulding something with his right hand. He was about to attack as a last effort to get her out of his mind. Gin couldn't create her shield and keep the kuraigan focused on someone on the other side of it, she would have to sever the connection.

She had just enough time to deactivate the kuraigan and start the hand signs for her shield before an explosion threw the world into chaos. She felt a searing pain all the way down her left side as she was thrown against a tree, her half completed shield taking most of the impact.

Kakashi and Katai saw the explosion and were close enough to be pelted by flying dirt, when they reached the crater created by the blast they saw a man in the black Akasuki cloak crouching some distance away and Gin sitting with her back pressed against a tree, which had splintered.

Gin looked up in time to see Deidara struggle to his feet just as Kakashi and another shinobi appeared. "It was good to meet you, Kurayami-san," Deidara panted. "I hope next time we meet will be under better circumstances." With that he disappeared.

"Gin-chan," Kakashi said, moving to her side an placing an arm around her shoulders. He felt the greatest sense of relief once he had felt her chakra, only to have it tern to dread as he realised how rapidly she was being drained. Now seeing her like this..."Are you all right?"

"It seems I didn't get my shield up in time,"Gin said, gritting against the pain. Her entire left side was badly burned. It was surprising that she was still concious. She brought her uninjured hand up to grip Kakashi's vest. "My team, are they all right? There were four Kumo shinobi after them. Kakashi-kun, you have to help them. Yoake is seriously injured and..."

"Your team is fine," Kakashi said as he tried to help Gin get to her feet without casing her much pain. "Tsunade-sama sent us out here to find you after we got Tsuya's message. We found your genin first and they're on their way back to Konoha now."

Gin breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as Kakashi led her in the direction of Konoha. Just knowing her team was safe was enough for now, though Yoake's condition was still something to worry about. There was no way she could rest until she knew he was all right.

-

Tsuya and Shogo sat outside Yoake's hospital room. Kedakai had been led away some time ago to have his broken ankle and burns healed, the two Akengata having already been treated for their minor injuries.

It seemed Tsuya had broken two fingers and had still managed to carry the Kiri crate all the way back to Konoha. The girl had refused to let anyone else take it for her, saying that it had been Gin's instructions that she carry it. No-one really felt in the mood to argue with the clearly distraught girl.

Even now the crate marked with the Kiri symbol was sitting at Tsuya's feet. Countless shinobi, doctors and even the Hokage had tried to collect it, but Tsuya refused. Tsunade had given in because she could see how unstable the younger girl seemed to be, but soon the Kiri shinobi would arrive to pick up what was theirs.

"Tsuya," Shogo said softly, glancing at his sister, who sat perfectly still, her eyes glued to the door of Yoake's hospital room. "Tsuya, we really should give the stuff to the Hokage, the people from Kiri will be here soon and the mission's over."

"The mission is _not_ over," Tsuya replied, her voice was low, almost angry and her hands were clenched into fists. "It's not over until Gin-sensei comes back to hand in the mission report. Until then we are responsible for it. She told me not to let the crate out of my sight. I will not disobey her orders."

Shogo sighed, if only Yoake were there, he always knew what to say to make Tsuya do what he wanted. His eyes drifted to the hospital room door, inside the doctors were still working on his brothers wounds, they had gone in hours ago and still hadn't come out.

Kedakai appeared at the end of the unnaturally white hallway and made his way, slowly, towards his team mates. His ankle and burns had been healed and the doctors had virtually commanded him to rest, but he wanted to know how Yoake was, and be with his team.

"Why is this still here?" the blue haired boy asked, kicking the crate before he sat down next to Shogo. "Shouldn't someone have come to take it away by now?"

"Gin-sensei hasn't told me to hand it over yet," Tsuya said stiffly.

"But Gin-sensei..." Kedakai began, but was stopped by the young girls intense gaze. She seemed to be trying to burn holes in him with her eyes.

"Gin-sensei will come back!" Tsuya cried suddenly, standing up and facing Kedakai. "She will come back and she will tell me to hand this stuff," she kicked the heavy crate hard. "Over to the Kiri shinobi. She will be back and Yoake will get better and we'll be a team again and..." tears began to fall from her emerald eyes. "And...I won't lose my family again...I can't!"

Kedakai looked startled, he had never seen Tsuya so distressed, even when they had been running from the Kumo shinobi she had still displayed composure. Now she seemed to have lost it completely.

Shogo got to his feet and hugged his sister, who continued to cry uncontrollably. He was about to try to explain to Kedakai when a nurse come running down the hallway, almost running into a doctor travelling in the opposite direction.

"Hiroshi-san," the nurse said breathlessly as she came to a stop before the tall middle aged man. "We have a burn victim who just came in, a kunoichi. The jonin with her said she was in an explosion."

"What room is she in," the doctor said as he followed the nurse down the corridor and out of sight. Kedakai, Shogo and Tsuya exchanged looks, all thinking the same thing.

"I'll follow them," Kedakai said getting to his feet and running off down the hall. "If it's her I'm sure she's all right."

* * *

I know next to nothing about Deidara, he hasn't been mentioned in the manga that's been released here yet, but I do get Shonen Jump and he is in the first three issues for this year. I hope I didn't make him too OOC.

Thanks for reading and reviewing,

Kwin

P.S Read the Deltora Quest series by Emily Rodda, if you can find them. They are kids books, but are still entertaining. I'm technically an adult and I still love them. I would tell you to watch the anime but as far as I can tell it hasn't been realised outside of Japan yet.


	41. Chapter 41

Ever since I started writing fanfiction I hardly ever read it any more. It makes me feel a little guilty that I'm reading when I should be writing, but the other day I was looking through a list of fics and I found a oneshot, published for one day, that had 15 reviews. 15! In one day! The best I hope for is five. I didn't read the fic, I was too jealous, I'm sure it was good though.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kedakai sprinted down the hall, wondering why he had never thought about his teams family before. He had heard that they were the last of the Akengata clan, but he had no idea how that had happened. He couldn't blame Tsuya for the way she had acted and he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose your entire family. 

He frowned. Technically he had lost his family, they weren't dead and some of them still lived in Konoha, but they no longer recognised him as one of them. He remembered a few days after he had started his training, he had seen one of his cousins in the street. He had smiled and waved, but his cousin had scowled at him, turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

At the time it had really hurt, but now he tried to think about it from his families point of view. He had abandoned them, let them down by leaving to become a shinobi. They were disappointed and angry, but he didn't regret it. He had never been close to his family and now he had people who actually needed him, people who relied on his skills as part of a team, people who were actually proud of him and that was better than what he had had before.

Kedakai stopped suddenly and the doctor and nurse entered one of the hospital rooms, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed in there, besides, there was a chance the person behind the door wasn't Gin at all.

He crept up to the small glass window set in the door and peered through. What he saw was the back of the doctor, Hiroshi's, head as he examined someone on the hospital bed. The his right the nurse was fiddling with equipment and on the left...Kakashi!

Just as Kedakai noticed the silver haired jonin, Hiroshi moved and Gin came into view. The boy gasped, her entire left side was horribly burned, so badly he hardly recognised her. He was about to push the door open when Gin turned to look at him.

Kakashi watched as Gin turned her head to look at the door and he followed. He was just in time to see a patch of cobalt blue before the door burst open and Kedakai rushed in. "Gin-sensei!" the boy cried, Kakashi moved forward to grab the genin's arm before he could throw them around his sensei.

The injured kunoichi sat up sharply. "Kedakai, you're all right," she breathed, relief clearly visible on her usually emotionless face. "Where are the others? How are they? How's Yoake? I must go and see them."

"Get that boy out of here!" the doctor growled at the nurse as he tried to push Gin back down onto the bed. He tried to be as gentle as possible, but Gin was determined to see her team. Without thinking Hiroshi placed a hand on her left shoulder, casing the young kunoichi to cry out in pain.

Within seconds Kakashi had let go of Kedaka and grabbed the doctors wrist, not too gently. Hiroshi looked into the jonin's visible eye, and would have taken a step back if Kakashi wasn't holding his arm so tightly.

"Kedakai, please leave the room," Kakashi said calmly, not taking his eyes off the doctor. "Tell the rest of your team that Gin-chan is all right and find out as much as you can about Yoake's condition before you return." Kedakah hesitated sightly before taking a look at Gin, nodding and leaving the room.

"Hiroshi-san," Kakashi continued. "Do your job and heal her. If you cause her any unnecessary pain again I will, politely, ask Tsunade-sama to have your medical licence revoked." He then let go of the doctor and moved back to Gin's side. "Gin-chan, let the doctor heal you, the quicker you get out of here the quicker you can see your team."

Gin sighed, but nodded and lay back down. She had passed out three times on their way back to Konoha and the burns she had sustained where almost too painful to bare, but the only thing she could think about was if her team was safe.

-

"It is her!" Kedakai cried as he ran up to Shogo and Tsuya. "Gin-sensei! She's back and she's alive. I saw her, she's very badly burned, but at least she's alive."

Tsuya went extremely still, eyes wide and hands clenched in front of her. For a few moments she didn't move, or do anything at all. Shogo began to look concerned and placed a hand on his sisters shoulder.

The red haired girl blinked twice before bursting into tears. She spun around quickly, grabbed Shogo's shirt and pulled the shocked boy towards her. "Guard the crate Sho," Tsuya said, trying to sound stern through her sobs. "Don't let it out of your sight." She turned to Kedakai. "Which room is she in?"

"Down the hall, turn left and it's the last door on your right," the blue haired boy replied quickly, thinking it better not to argue. He just watched as his female team mate sprinted off in the direction he had just given her.

"She must really like Gin-sensei," Kedakai said, sitting down next to Shogo.

"Tsuya considers her family," Shogo replied stiffly. "There is nothing more important to my sister than her family."

"I find it a little strange that she would be willing to accept Gin-sensei into her family so fast," Kedakai said. "I mean, I was a little startled when she said I was family, we haven't known each other that long, but I suppose she is a little strange."

Shogo looked down at his hands and sighed. After what had happened in the forest he felt he owed his team mate something and thought the least he could do was explain. "Tsuya," he said slowly. "She's...she's brilliant. I don't know if you've picked up on it yet, but she's a genius, it's really easy to see if you look closely. That jutsu with the ink, she invented that when she was seven, just before our parents were killed.

"Our clan was in decline after the war the Light country had with a larger country to the north. My siblings, our parents, our uncle and one of our cousins was all that was left. Our cousin died when he was young, some mystery illness, which left our uncle, the head of our clan, with no children. He had to give up leading our clan because of his position as Hikarikage, which passed the top spot onto my father. At that point everything was fine, we would train with our uncle when we could and our father was home more, we were pretty happy."

He sighed again. "Just after our seventh birthday, our uncle wanted to take us out for some special training, but Tsuya was very sick and our parents insisted that she stay behind. As I already said, she's a genius and the pride of our clan, so no-one wanted to risk her illness getting any worse. Our parents were meant to go out on a mission that day, but they decided to stay home with Tsuya.

"When we got back from training that night our house was burning. Our uncle rushed inside, but he only came out with Tsuya. She wasn't screaming or crying, she just sat where he placed her and watched the fire, like she was mesmerised. Uncle went back in but it was too late, our parents were already dead. Later we found out from Tsuya that a rival shinobi clan had broken in with the intention of wiping out the remaining members of the Akengata clan."

Shogo paused here, still looking down at his hands. "Tsuya's always been a bit...eccentric, but she's become harder to understand since she saw our parents die," he said after a while. "She use to show off a lot, but she stopped after what happened. I know she feels responsible, somehow she got the idea into her head that the people who attacked our home were only after her. She doesn't invent jutsu any more and she plays around a lot to hide how skilled she really is."

All of a sudden Shogo turned and glared at Kedakai. "Don't tell her I told you any of this," he commanded. "You've never seen her when she's really angry and I like to keep all my bones in their rightful places, understand?"

Kedakai nodded, knowing Shogo's 'anger' was only to hide how sad he felt. Kedakai felt a little bit stupid after hearing the triplets story. As he spoke, Shogo had sounded like he would have done anything to take back what had happened that day, whereas Kedakai had thrown away his entire family. Sure his parents had been cold, vain and materialistic, but at least they had been there. He thought about Hato, his little sister, and for the first time wondered about how his absence was affecting her.

He knew he had made the right decision when he followed Gin. When he had first met her she had seemed distant, cold as if she no longer cared about life, but, training under her, he discovered ways of reading her that showed just how much she cared about the people around her. Gin had replaced his family easily, he never before had someone good, kind and strong to look up to.

"She's like a big sister," Kedakai said softly to himself. Shogo gave him a confused look. "I was just thinking," the blue haired boy explained. "Gin-sensei is the only family that will accept me now, but she's more like a big sister than a mother figure."

Shogo laughed. "What a stupid thing to say," he said, punching Kedakai in the arm. "I'm glad my mother was nothing at all like Gin-sensei. She smiled way too much and had less time to spend with us."

"My mother was the same," Kedakai replied, ignoring his team mates last comment and rubbing his arm. "Though not about the smiling. She never spent any time with me, or even with my sister. In truth she never really wanted children, she was too selfish, never willing to sacrifice her time."

"What happened to them?" Shogo asked, risking a sideways glance at Kedakai. "Your family I mean."

"Nothing," the blue haired boy replied, sounding slightly confused. "My clan still lives in Konoha and my immediate family are currently in Suna."

Shogo frowned. "Then why did you say that Gin-sensei is your only family?"

"Because I've been disowned by my clan for wanting to become a shinobi," Kedakai replied, only just remembering that his team mates knew nothing about what had happened to him. "I met Gin-sensei when she escorted my family to Suna. Before I spoke to her I thought I wouldn't have any other choice but to follow in my fathers footsteps and run our families company. Gin-sensei told me I had a choice, she also said I had what it takes to be a shinobi, so I followed her back to Konoha and left my family behind."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Shogo said angrily as he stood up. "You had an entire family, an entire clan, and you just gave them up because some woman told you that you would make a good shinobi! Do you have any idea how much I would give just to see my family again?!"

Kedakai just sighed and shook his head. "You don't know what it's like," he said softly. "I was trapped in a life I couldn't stand, forced into a position that didn't suit me by a family that only saw me as a means to an end. I couldn't live like that. I don't regret leaving and the only thing I really miss is my little sister."

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you," Shogo grumbled. "I'm going to get something to eat. Stay here and watch Yoake's room. Come and find me if there are any changes."

He marched off in the direction Tsuya had taken and found his sister standing outside a hospital room and looking through the little glass window in the door. She turned to him as he approached and smiled weakly.

"She's going to be all right," Tsuya said, hugging Shogo. "The doctor yelled at me and Kakashi-san was angry, but Gin-sensei is going to get better. The nurse said they can heal the burns completely, but she'll be a bit weak for a few days."

Shogo breathed a sigh of relief just before Tsuya punched him in the arm, hard. "I told you to watch the Kiri crate," she growled angrily. "You left it behind. What would Gin-sensei say if she knew?"

Shogo just shook his head.

-

Gin opened her eyes and found herself, once again, looking up at the white ceiling of a Konoha hospital room, the windows had been blocked up to keep the light out. She remembered the fight in the forest and being brought back to Konoha by Kakashi, but nothing after Kedakai had burst into her hospital room.

"Gin," the kunoichi head someone call her name and looked around to see Tsunade sitting beside her bed. "I'm glad you're all right. I must admit, we were quite concerned after we found out about the war in Kumo, but, as I suspected, you proved to be capable."

Gin lay very still for a few moments. "Hokage-sama," she said weakly. "What has happened to my team? Is Yoake all right?"

Tsunade sighed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she said softly, knowing the news would affect Gin badly. "He's in a coma. The doctors are doing everything they can for him, but there are limits even to what chakra healing can do. It's up to him now."

For the first time in a long time the Hokage saw tears appear in Gin's mismatched eyes. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama," he choked. "I have failed to keep my team safe, which is the number one priority of a sensei. Kakashi-kun's initial feelings and my fears have proven to be right, I am not capable to lead a team. I would like to resign my position to a more able shinobi."

Tsunade just sighed. She had expected something like this to happen, realising long ago that Gin had no doubt in her own ability, but when it came to protecting others she lost all confidence in herself.

The Hokage stood up. "I will consider your resignation," she said stiffly. "But I want you to know I'm not happy with this situation. I have complete faith in you Gin and therefore, I want you to consider carefully what you have just asked before you request it again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Gin replied. Knowing that Tsunade was considering letting her resign gave her a strange sinking feeling, though she doubted if she would have felt any better if the Hokage had refused outright.

As Tsunade left the room Gin realised the Hokage was letting her think about her decision in order for her to choose the right path for herself, instead of forcing her one way or the other. Choice was an important part of life, she seemed to remember telling something like that to Kedakai some time ago.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, the blue haired genin came rushing into the room, followed shortly after by Tsuya. The red head burst into tears as soon as she saw her sensei and ran over to the bed to hug her.

"Gin-sensei," Tsuya sobbed, holding tightly to Gin's arm. "I'm so glad you're all right, but Yoake won't wake up. He's been unconscious ever since the attack."

Gin composed herself once again, hiding behind her emotionless mask. "Yoake is strong, if anyone can get through this, he can. You know that Tsuya, remember what you know and don't let doubt infect you."

Tsuya looked up, a little surprised, before a weak smile touched her pale lips. "You're right Gin-sensei, of course you are. Sho's been saying the same thing. Yoake is strong, he will get better. I know it."

"Where is Shogo?" Gin asked, sitting up and cringing as the movement sent pain down her left side. She suspected the boy now blamed her for his brothers injuries, and she found she didn't blame him for that.

"I told him to stay outside Yoake's room and guard the Kiri crate," Tsuya said, looking a little proud of herself. "You told us to guard it and we haven't let it out of our sight the whole time."

Gin got the feeling that Tsuya though this was a good thing and didn't have the heart to tell the girl that she should have handed the crate over as soon as they got back. "Well done," Gin said instead. "You've followed my orders well, but now I think it's time to hand the crate over."

"Yes sensei," Tsuya bowed. "I'll tell Shogo that our mission has been completed." She ran off, leaving Kedakai and Gin alone.

"Something is wrong," were the first words out of the boy's mouth. He could tell that something wasn't right as soon as he entered the room, Gin had been crying. "Is it about Yoake? Or are you still ill?"

"You are very perceptive, Kedakai," Gin said, leaning back against her pillow and closing her eyes.

"I learnt that from you, sensei," Kedakai replied seriously.

Gin sighed softly. "You're right," she said. "Something is wrong. I'm wrong. I was wrong to ever think I could train a team. I lead you all into danger because I was stubborn and refused to leave you behind. A sensei should be able to protect her team and I failed. I have informed the Hokage of my resignation. There will be no more team Kurayami."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it seemed a little slow to me. 

Sorry for the slight delay, I've been a little bit busy lately because...it's my birthday tomorrow!! I love birthdays, they always involve money, which leads to books and anime!!

Thanks to all the people who are reading and to all the reviewers,

Kwin


	42. Chapter 42

Sigh, another day another crappy job interview, sometimes I wonder if employers get together to think up the dumbest questions they could ask of possible employees. It gets even harder when you're socially impaired, like I am. Job interviews depress me.

I don't own Naruto, but I'm starting to wish I did, then I wouldn't need a job.

* * *

Kedakai took a step back from his sensei's bed, blue eyes wide with shock and confusion. "I don't understand," he said, shaking his head. "Why did you do this? We can't have a team without you."

Gin didn't look at the boy. As much as she wanted to keep teaching him, and the rest of her team, she knew she lacked the confidence to be a good sensei. Without that confidence she would only lead them into more dangerous situations she couldn't get them out of.

"I'm not qualified to train a team," she said, emotionless face hiding the pain she felt at having to let her team go. "I shouldn't have let you come on such a dangerous mission, a more experienced sensei would have known that. I work better on my own, as I was trained to, and you will work better with a different sensei."

"I don't want a different sensei!" Kedakai cried angrily. "You can't do this to us! We're your team, you can't just leave us when it gets hard! It's not your fault, how were you to know that Kumo would be attacked while we were there?"

"Never the less," Gin replied calmly, eyes still closed. "The fact remains that I couldn't handle the situation and look after my team at the same time. Yoake's wounds are the result of my inability to control the situation."

"That's just stupid," Kedakai huffed. "So Yoake's the reason you want to quit! People get hurt, even die, on missions all the time. It's not your fault he got hurt and he would say the same thing, he will say it once he wakes up."

"I couldn't live with myself if one more innocent person dies because of me," Gin said softly, finally coming to the root of her fears. "I just can't do it. I'm sorry Kedakai, I know I've let everyone down."

Kedakai took another step away from Gin, a deep frown on his usually happy face. "I don't believe this," he said. "You're not the Kurayami Gin I know! She wouldn't just leave her team behind! How can you just give up on us? I gave up my family and my life to follow you, to become a strong shinobi. How can I do this without you? You can't do this to me, to our team. You can't!"

With that the boy turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. A single tear fell from Gin's closed eyes. It had been a mistake to take him from his family, a mistake to take on a team. It seemed her entire life was just one big mistake.

-

"Kai, what's wrong?" Tsuya said as she saw her team mate march past, an angry scowl fixed to his usually good-natured face. "Aren't you going to help us take the crate to the Hokage's office? I think she wants to see all of us now that Gin-sensei's better."

"She won't be seeing all of us," Kedakai growled, casing Tsuya to frown. "As our team is now without a sensei. Kurayami-san has resigned."

"What!" Shogo cried, dropping his side of the crate onto the tiled floor with a loud bang. "How could she have resigned?"

"Like you care," the blue haired boy spat. "You never liked her so it shouldn't be too much of a loss for you. All she said was that she wasn't qualified to be our teacher, she said a sensei would know how to keep their team safe and that Yoake was proof she couldn't handle teaching us."

"That's ridiculous," a voice said weakly and all three genin turned to see Yoake sanding in his hospital room doorway. He looked exhausted, as if the walk from his bed to the door had completely drained him. "She's the best sensei we've ever had."

"Yo!" Tsuya cried, running up to her brother and throwing her arms around him, casing the weak boy to collapse under her weight. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Get off him Tsuya!" Shogo hissed, pulling his sister off Yoake and helping him to his feet. "For someone so smart you sure do act stupid sometimes." He turned to Yoake and raised an eyebrow. "You look like hell."

Yoake smirked. "Thank," he replied. "I would say the same to you, but that's how you look all the time. So tell me, Kedakai, what's going on with Gin-sensei? What's the real reason she's giving up on leading our team?"

Tsuya sank down slowly to sit on the crate and put her head in her hands. "Why would she do this to us?" she said sadly, all traces of her former happiness gone. "Doesn't she know that we're her family? That we can help her? I don't want to lose anyone, not again."

Kedakai sighed. "I think she's afraid," he said, his anger leaving him and was replaced with a numbness. "She said she wouldn't be able to live with herself if some else died because of her. I told her it wasn't her fault you were injured, but she wouldn't listen."

"We have to go and talk to her," Shogo said quickly. "Get her to reconsider. I'm sure we can explain that being in danger is part of a shinobi's life. She should know that already. I'm sure we can get her to listen to us."

"No," Yoake said as Kedakai helped him into a seat. "She won't listen, not to us at any rate. If we go to her it will just reinforce her view that she has to keep us safe, especially with me like this. No, there are only two people that will be able to convince her. One is the Hokage herself, and, knowing her, she won't interfere, so that only leaves one other."

"Do you think he'll be able to convince her?" Kedakai asked, knowing exactly who Yoake was talking about. "Most of the time he seems content to just let things happen."

"If anyone can it will be him," Yoake answered. "Shogo will go and see him tonight and ask for his help. I would go myself, but I don't think I'm quite up to it yet and Tsuya, well, she doesn't seem up to it either. Kedakai, I want you to go to the Hokage's office, see if you can find out anything else about what's going on. Hopefully we can get our sensei back before anything permanent is decided."

"Oh my!" a shocked voice said as a nurse rounded the corner and spotted Yoake. "You're awake! I should inform the doctors immediately." She stopped, seeming like she just realised something important. "What are you doing out of bed! Get back in that room right now!"

"It's all right, Yori," Tsunade said as she appeared next to the startled nurse, who squeaked and bowed quickly. "I'll take care of this boy, go back to your work."

"Y...yes, Hokage-sama," Yori stammered before bowing again and shuffling back the way she had come. Once the woman was out of sight, Tsunade rounded on the four genin, honey coloured eyes narrowed.

"Well," she growled. "Get back in bed before I give you more of a reason to be in this hospital."

Shogo and Kedakai helped Yoake back into his room, followed closely by Tsuya and the Hokage, who was calm again now that her orders were being followed. Yoake climbed back into bed and lay down, closing his eyes, obviously exhausted.

"You shouldn't have gotten up so soon," Tsunade said, checking the boys vitals to make sure he was doing all right. "What you need now is rest and you should be up and about in no time. I'm really quite surprised that you came out of that coma so quickly."

Kedakai and Shogo exchanged glances behind Tsunade's back before Shogo nodded.

"Hokage-sama," the blue haired boy said, sounding rather determined. "What did Gin-sensei say to you? Is she really resigning as our sensei and is there anything we can do to change her mind?"

Tsunade sighed. "If Gin wants to resign her position then I'm not going to order her otherwise. I know this must distress you, but I can't have a sensei that isn't confident in her ability to run a team, that would only put the team in danger. As for the question about what you can do, nothing, you shouldn't do anything. This should be Gin's decision, and hers alone."

The room fell silent and remained that way for the entire time Tsunade stayed with them. Yoake had been right, Tsunade wouldn't do anything to change Gin's mind, even worse, she all but ordered them to stay out of the situation.

"You will be able to go home today," the Hokage told Yoake, who just nodded and thanked her, looking a little depressed. Tsunade sighed again as she studied the faces of the other three genin. "This will all work out for the best in the end," she said before turning and leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Kedakai looked up, eyes burning. "I'm not going to just sit back and let Gin-sensei make this mistake," he growled. "We're not meant to try and convince her to stay with us, but the Hokage said nothing about reminding her how much good she's done for her team."

"It's not going to work," Yoake said darkly. "There's no way she'll listen to us. Like I said before, the only person who has any influence over her decisions is Hatake-san. We have to get him to convince her that this is a mistake."

-

Tsuya sat up suddenly in bed, panting as beads of sweat ran down her flushed face. If she closed her eyes she could still see the flames that tormented her in her dreams. Dreams that had been haunting her since she was a child, but now incorporated a new aspect.

As if still sleeping she got out of bed, picking up her, ever present, marker as she went. Moving slowly out of her room, quietly, so as not to wake her siblings, she made her way down the stairs and to the living room.

Most of the walls had already been covered in meaningless designs and pictures, Yoake's unsuccessful attempts at washing them off could still be seen in some places. But one wall she had left blank, the white paint looking extremely out of the ordinary in the blue patterned room. She didn't really know why she left the wall free of her designs, but it just hadn't felt right to mark it at the time, now however...

Taking small, measured steps, Tsuya walked up to the clean surface and ran her hands over it, feeling the rough texture of the paint under her fingers. She studied the wall for some time, hardly moving, hardly breathing and never blinking. She just watched the way the moonlight hit it's surface. After a while she pulled the cap off her marker and began to draw.

She didn't eve know what the picture was going to be as it began to form, dark streaks of blue on white was all she could see. But, she knew, it wasn't important what the picture was, what was important was the emotion.

Into her art she poured her joy and happiness at being with her brothers in a place where they were accepted, where no-one knew their past and no-one felt sorry for them. But happiness could only last so long.

Into the picture also went her sadness, her fear, her uncertainty and her loneliness. Sadness for her lost family, for her brothers pain and for the loss of her sensei. Fear of separation and rejection, uncertainty over the future and the loneliness that came with being the only one who had to live with the image of the flames.

She had no idea how long she worked, her fingers had become numb from the cold and her arms began to shake, but her large emerald eyes never lost their intensity. They remained fixed on the emerging picture.

After finishing a line she would run her chakra infused fingers over it slowly and gently, barely touching the wall at all. The dark blue ink would then transform into the vivid colours only seen in her imagination.

Deep, passionate red, like blood, harsh, vivid orange, bright, unyielding yellow, offset by the tiniest amount of deep brown, grey, white and blue. She swept her hand wide over the centre image, creating a large valley of black, pouring chakra into it in large amounts until she was satisfied. Lastly she gently added two more colours, in small, bright pinpoints, before collapsing onto the floor, exhausted and emotionally drained.

That's how her brothers found her in the morning. Both boys walked into the living room, unable to keep their eyes off the breathtaking image now adorning the once clean, white wall. Tsuya lay just beneath it, still clutching her marker.

The picture seemed to move and flicker, as if it was alive. It seemed to burn so hot that the boys got the feeling that if you stood too close you would be burned. It was beautiful, yet frightening at the same time.

"She did this all in one night?" Shogo whispered, as if afraid to speak to loudly in the presence of such a lifelike image. "How many hours do you think it took? How much chakra did she use?"

"Almost all she had," Yoake replied, as he picked his sister up off the floor and lay her down on the lounge. "I have no idea what possessed her to push herself so close to her limit, though, that picture is her finest ever work."

Shogo walked up to the wall slowly, eyes darting over the image, trying to take in every detail. "Is that meant to be...?" he began, but trailed off as Yoake came to stand beside him, eyes also fixed to the wall.

"Did she ever tell you what animal she could see in Gin-sensei?" the taller boy asked slowly. He reached out a hand to touch the image, but stopped just before the surface, as if afraid what would happen once he made contact.

"No," Shogo replied, looking at Yoake. "I only heard her say that she couldn't give her an animal. She said it would be wrong to mark Gin-sensei because she had already been marked. I didn't think much about it at the time, but I suppose it was pretty strange."

Yoake nodded. "So what animal do you think would represent Gin-sensei?" he asked, eyes slowly drifting from the picture to his brothers face. "What could she possibly already be marked with?"

Shogo's eyes widened as he turned back to face the image. The white wall had been completely covered with colour. There, on a bed of red, yellow and orange flames, a huge dragon lay, curled around three other animals, tiny in comparison. An eagle in the centre, a white dove on it's left and a brown stag on its right.

What Shogo found most interesting, and, in some ways, frightening, was not that Tsuya's animal for herself was a white dove, or that his was a stag and, of course, Yoaks's was an eagle, but the dragon.

It's expression, and the feeling he got from it, changed depending on how he looked at it. From one angle it looked calm, almost peaceful, from another, fearsome and dangerous. His eyes didn't seem to want to fix on a certain shade for it's body, sometimes he could swear that it was completely black, as if it sucked in all the light around it, but the next moment it looked pure white. Even it's position seemed to shift slightly without moving at all.

Only one thing about the entire image stayed exactly the same. The dragon's eyes. They never moved, but always seemed to be watching, and they never changed colour. One was a deep, unnerving gold, the other a glimmering silver.

* * *

That's it for now, I hope you liked it. Just a little warning, if I get this job (which isn't likely) I will have a lot less time to write new chapters. I'll let everyone know if this will be the case in my next chapter.

Until then, thanks for reading,

Kwin


	43. Chapter 43

I'm sorry this took so long, I've been too depressed to write much. I just found out that one of my favourite authors ever, Robert Jordan, died last September. I didn't find out until recently. If this chapter was any better I would dedicate it to him, as it is I feel it would be an insult. All I can say is that it's more than enough to hope to be even a quarter of the writer he was.

Some good things did happen this week, like I had my karate grading, and passed. I'm now a blue belt.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"This isn't good Gaara," Kankuro said to the boy standing next to him as he surveyed the rubble of what was once a large guest house. It had collapsed in the early hours of the morning and his team had been sent to asses the damage. "What the hell could have happened here?"

Gaara said nothing, only watched as Temari and some Suna jonin sorted through the ruins, searching for any sign of survivors. It was a mystery as to what had caused the sudden collapse of the sturdy house. All the buildings around it had been left untouched, virtually proving that this had been done by human hands. Weather the building was faulty, or someone had caused it's destruction on purpose, still remained to be seen.

"We've got someone!" A jonin cried, causing all the others to rush to his aid. A few minutes work shifting rubble was all that was needed to reveal two of the three people who had been inside when the building had come down. "They're both alive!"

"Get the stretchers!" Temari yelled at an idle jonin standing guard at the edge of the disaster. "Then go an inform the hospital, have them prepare three rooms just in case we find the other one alive as well."

The jonin nodded and started relaying Temari's instructions. If they hadn't of been in the middle of a tragedy she would have smiled. Jonin taking orders from genin, being close to Gaara really had its advantages, sometimes.

The blond slid down the rubble and landed next to her brothers. Gaara didn't look at her, just continued to watch the ruined building, like if he stared at it long enough it would reveal what had happened.

"We found the two adults," Temari informed her team mates as a jonin carrying a stretcher rush past them. "But the child's still missing. Honestly, I don't think she would have survived. I'll be surprised if her parents make it through the day."

Coming back down, the jonin carrying one of the injured couple slid a little, almost hitting Gaara with the side of the stretcher. The jonin opened his mouth to apologise when the injured woman he was carrying reached out weakly and took hold of Gaara's sleeve.

"Please," the woman choked out. Her blue hair was covered with dust from the fallen house and her matching eyes were clouded with pain and fear. "Please...my daughter...find my daughter...she..."

"We'll find her," Temari said, trying to pry the woman's fingers off Gaara before the red head took offence and removed her forcefully. To her surprise, the injured woman had quite a strong grip. "We have shinobi searching the building for her now."

"No," the woman said, holding on tightly to Gaara, afraid that she would be taken away before she could explain. "No she...she's not here...she...she was...she was taken...kidnapped...they destroyed the...the house to...to take her. Please...please find her."

Gaara looked down at the distressed woman, before nodding and pulling her fingers away from his sleeve. Temari nodded at the jonin, signalling for them to take the woman away, before she turned back to Gaara.

"Kidnapped," he said slowly, his intense green eyes turning back to the ruins of the guest house. As soon as he had heard which building had fallen, he was suspicious. Something was definitely going on here. "By whom, and for what reason?"

Kankuro looked like he was about to swear, loudly, but he restrained himself. It wasn't the building collapse he was worried about, or even if the small family would be all right. "What are we going to tell Konoha?"

"From what I understand," Temari said. "This family wasn't that influential in Konoha, their clan's not even that big, and it's not likely this matter, even if it is a kidnapping, is going to cause any trouble between Konoha and Suna, so why would anyone want to take the child?"

"Could be a ransom," Kankuro put in as he turned to watch the jonin clearing the rubble. "People have done a lot more for money. Though I don't know how much the family will pay, the child wasn't even the clans heir."

"But they were the first family," Temari said, looking a little confused. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and studied it. "Their first child should be heir to the clan. Dento Noroi, married to Dento Miryoku," she read. "Parents of Dento Hato and...wait...this can't be right."

"They have another child," Gaara said, turning away from the ruins and heading off down the street, expecting his team mates to follow. "He came here with them, but he left a short time after. I assume he was following Kurayami Gin. It might not be much of a connection, but it could be possible this has something to to with her."

"Well we were assigned to this mission," Kankuro said, smirking. He was looking happier than his siblings had seen him all day. "The village will send out scouts to look for the child. Meanwhile we can pay a little visit to Konoha. Finally, some action."

-

A few hours later Miryoku was sitting up in her hospital bed. To everyone's great surprise she had sustained few injuries, none of which were fatal. She was just starting to become annoyed at the nursing staff, who wouldn't tell her anything about her husband, when she was visited by the sand siblings.

She knew Gaara, everyone knew Gaara, and he frightened her almost as much as Kurayami Gin had. At least both his eyes are the same colour, she thought and shivered as she remembered Gin's mismatched gaze.

"Dento Miryoku-san," Temari said as Garra took up a position beside the hospital room window and Kankuro flopped into the chair sitting beside the bed, placing his Karasu on the floor beside him. "We have a few questions about what happened when your house collapsed. Did you see anything strange at all?"

Miryoku nodded. "Yes," she said, he voice a little weak. "There was this man who came in. I don't know how he got into the house, he was just standing there, but he was only after Hato. He took her. He took my daughter."

The blue haired woman started to sob quietly, obviously trying to hide her distress, like a woman who was taught at a young age that crying in front of people was an embarrassing thing to do.

"Do you remember anything about him?" Temari continued unsympathetically, waiting impatiently for the older woman to regain her composure. The blond wasn't use to overly emotional displays and viewed them as a waste of time. "What he looked like? What he was wearing?"

"Yes," Miryoku choked out. "I couldn't see him vary well, but he had this long blackcloak on. I think it might have had patterns on it in red."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow as Gaara turned towards both of them. "We're going to have to see the Hokage as soon as possible," he said slowly. "The family is from Konoha, but the kidnapping was done here, so that gives us some authority over this matter."

"Are you going to find my daughter?" Miryoku asked, looking desperate. "Please, she's the heir to our clan and the only child I have left after Kedakai left us. He abandoned us for that woman, that Kurayami Gin."

Gaara turned his intense green gaze on the injures woman, who felt a shiver run through her body. "We'll find her," was all he said, before walking out of the room, expecting his siblings to follow, as they always did.

-

"So where is he?" Shogo asked Naruto. The blond just shrugged, turned and slumped down underneath a tree. "I can't believe you don't even know where your sensei is when you're meant to be in the middle of a training session."

Shogo and Kedakai had gone to the training grounds in a last attempt at finding Kakashi. The silver haired jonin hadn't been at home and he definitely hadn't been at the hospital visiting Gin, so they naturally assumed he would be with his team as they were meant to be training. They were wrong.

"It's not our fault he's always late," Sakura snapped, crossing her arms. "Don't you think we would like to know where he is as well? If we knew, do you think we would be standing around like idiots waiting for him?" Kedakai would never admit it, but Sakura scared him a little, sometimes.

"I don't believe this," Shogo growled, throwing his hands up in frustration. "First Tsuya goes all strange...well...stranger than usual, she's still passed out at home. Gin-sensei refuses to see us and now Kakashi-san's missing! Can't anything go right today?!"

"What happened to Tsuya?" Sakura asked, her angry scowl replaced with a look of concern. Team seven had heard about team Kurayami's mission from Kakashi, but he had said Tsuya and Shogo returned uninjured. "Is she all right?"

"The stupid girl used up almost all of her chakra drawing a picture on our living room wall," Shogo explained. "The damn thing's almost alive. I can't even go in there any more because I feel like it's looking at me. Yoake thinks it has something to do with the stress of Gin-sensei leaving, but..."

"Gin-chan's leaving!" both Naruto and Sakura cried at the same time. Even Sasuke, who was standing some distance away, looked up, displaying interest in the conversation for the first time. Kedakai turned and scowled at his team mate.

"We'll done idiot," the blue haired boy snapped. "No-one's meant to know about that yet." He turned back to Naruto and Sakura and smiled apologetically. "Gin-sensei's not going anywhere. What Shogo means is that she's resigned as our sensei."

"What!?" Sacura cried, a look of shock and disbelief on her face. She couldn't imagine Kurayami Gin resigning her position, especially since everything had been going so smoothly. "Why would she do that? You guy's were doing so well."

"We don't have time to go into the details right now," Shogo said, sounding more than a little annoyed. "We have to find Kakashi-san. Gin-sensei listens to him so he's the only one who can change her mind."

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?" a deep voice said as Kakashi appeared in the tree above them. He had been listening to the conversation for a short time, though long enough to discover that Gin was planning to resign. The kunoichi had kept that from him all the times he had gone to visit her, though he could tell that there was something very wrong. He had even asked Tsunade, but the Hokage had told him to mind his on business and get back to work.

Shogo was unimpressed by the jonin's sudden appearance. "There you are!" he said angrily. "Do you know how long we've spent looking for you!? We even got up extra early so we could get you before you left your apartment, but you weren't there."

"Yes, well, you see I was on my way here when..." Kakashi began, about to launch into another of his ridiculous excuses, but was cut off by Kedakai, who wasn't looking too happy with him at the moment.

"Sorry, Kakashi-san," the boy said quickly. "But we don't really have time for one of your...explanation. We need you to talk to Gin-sensei before she resigns for good and we get assigned someone else."

"I don't know how much I'll be able to do," Kakashi replied, jumping down from the tree to land in front of the blue haired boy. "The mission might have been a success, but she feels like she's failed. She's lost her confidence, and there's very little I can do about that without her cooperation."

"She didn't fail!" Kedakai was almost yelling now. He was terrified by the thought of losing Gin as his sensei and it was starting to show. "You have to make her see that! If we had been with anyone else we would have died in Kumo, or at least, if we had managed to get out of there, Tsuya would have been as badly injured as Yoake, or worse. Please, Kakashi-san, you have to try. You're the only one she'll listen to."

Kakashi sighed. He really didn't think talking to Gin would do any good, especially because he had been the one who told her that he didn't think taking on a team of her own was a good idea. What a mistake that had been. But Kedakai really did seem distressed.

"Fine, I'll try," he said with a small sigh. "I was going to go see her after this training session anyway. I'll talk to her after I'm finished here, for some reason we're very far behind today and we'll have to work extra hart to make up for lost time."

Shogo and Kedakai could hear Sakura and Naruto's protests as they walled away from the other team. Throughout the whole encounter Sasuke had said nothing, just stood back and listened, obsidian eyes closed.

* * *

I was wondering if I was ever going to use Gaara again in this fic, and I'm glad that he can make a reappearance, even though I find him extremely hard to write for.

I've noticed an increase in gaps between my updating, and I have to apologise to those use to me getting my chapters out really fast. It's gone from once a day to about once a week. I can't say the chapters will come out any faster than this. I hope no-ones too disappointed. I haven't lost interest, I promise, I've just been finding these next few chapters a little hard to sort out.

Sorry it's short, but I'm a little too depressed to write any more.

Thanks for reading and reviewing,

Kwin

P.S Robert Jordan was a great writer and anyone interested in fantasy should read _The Wheel of Time_ series. It's long but it's fantastic (and not finished).


	44. Chapter 44

Hey, I'm really sorry I took so long with this next chapter, I don't really have much of an excuse. It's just that these next few chapters are really giving me some trouble, I seemed to have backed myself into a corner and its been hard to find a way out. I think I have it sorted out now though, so it should be all right.

In other, more exciting news, the very talented superfreak330 has drawn a picture of Gin, which, in my opinion, is absolutely fantastic. So check it out if you have time. You can find the link at the bottom of my profile.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kedakai sat outside Gin's hospital room. He had been there all day, having nowhere else to be. Shogo had left some time ago, muttering something about food, he had asked Kedakai to come along, but the blue haired boy refused, feeling too depressed to eat.

Kakashi appeared at the end of the hall and sighed when he spotted Kedakai. He knew the boy had become rather attached to his sensei, but he never would have thought it would go this deep.

"Go home Kedakai," Kakashi said, placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "There's nothing you can do here and you're only wasting energy. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough if Gin-chan will continue to teach you."

"I don't like her thinking that everything that happened was her fault, because it wasn't," Kedakai said nervously, looking up at the tall jonin. "You'll try to convince her right? You'll tell her she's making a mistake?"

"I'll try to remind her of what she already knows," Kakashi replied, his one visible eye closed as a sign that he was smiling. Kedakai smiled back weakly before turning away and disappearing down the hall.

In truth Kedakai didn't know where to go, these days his time was filled with training, and when he wasn't training he was with his team mates or team seven. Maybe I can find Naruto and the others, he thought as he left the hospital.

He was about to head towards the ramen stand when he felt a strange chakra behind him. Before he could turn around a hand was clamped over his mouth and he was pulled into a small side street.

"Don't try anything boy," a deep, dark voice whispered in his ear. "If you do I'll have to hurt you, and that will go against my orders. I'm only here to give you some information. It may interest you to know that Dento Hato has just been kidnapped from her residence in Suna, an unfortunate mistake. You see the kidnappers were actually looking for you, but, as it turned out, you weren't there. They are willing to trade however, you for your sister. If you say no, the child dies. Make up your mind quickly. If you do decide to trade, be at this place within the next two weeks."

A small piece of paper was shoved roughly into Kedakai's hand, but with his head held in place he was unable to read it. "Tell no-one of this or your sister dies," the unseen man continued. "What is your answer?"

Kedakai didn't see that he had a choice, slowly and with some difficulty he nodded. Instantly the hand holding him disappeared and he was able to move freely again. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was about to jump out of his chest. Slowly he looked down at the paper in his hand and his eyes grew wide.

If he was going to make it there within two weeks he was going to have to leave very soon, within the hour. He rushed off to Naruto's apartment to grab a pack.

Kakashi pushed open Gin's hospital room door and stepped inside. Gin was sitting up in bed, looking emotionless as usual, but the young jonin could tell she was more than a little bored and a greatly depressed.

"I heard about what you did," Kakashi said lightly, sitting in the chair beside Gin's bed. For a moment he was reminded of when he had first brought her to Konoha and he had sat beside her just like he was doing now, it seemed so long ago and he found it a little hard to believe he was looking at the same person. "Care to explain?"

"Is Kedakai gone?" Gin asked, ignoring his question and fixing her mismatched eyes on the back of her hands. "He has been sitting outside all day. Did you send him home or is he coming back?"

"What does it matter?" Kakashi asked, pulling out his little orange book and beginning to read. "He's not your student any more so why should you care what he does with his time, it's not your concern."

Gin said nothing for a while, just sat looking at her hands. When she finally did speak her words sounded strained, as if she was forcing them out. "But I do care," she said softly. "Just because I'm no longer his sensei doesn't mean I've stopped caring."

"No, it just means you've stopped taking responsibility," Kakashi said, sounding as if he didn't really care where this conversation was heading. "You've given up because you're too afraid to keep teaching him. You don't have the right to care."

Gin's eyes flashed. "How can you say that?" she asked, her face was blank but her eyes displayed a wide range of emotions. "I trained them, I kept them safe. They were my team Kakashi-kun. I will always care about them. It's because I care that I stopped being their sensei. I can't protect them, I don't have enough experience with a team."

"Listen to me carefully Gin-chan," Kakashi said, dropping his indifferent attitude and putting his book down. "Take it from someone who knows. People die on missions, team mates die. We are shinobi and that is something we all must face. No matter how hard you try, you can't always be there when you want to, sometimes our friends or our family are killed and there's nothing we can do about it. That's why we train our teams, when something goes wrong we don't give up, we train harder, so the same thing doesn't happen again. No matter what happens, we never abandon our team. That's what you're doing now. You say it's because you're not qualified, but no-one can protect those genin better than you can, no-one can train them better. I've seem the progress they're making. The reason you're giving up is because you're afraid to have more innocent lives on your hands, but without you they have less of a chance. Can't you see that you can't leave like this?"

Gin sat quietly through the entire speech, listening and watching Kakashi's actions. She had never seen him so insistent on a subject before. "You believe I shouldn't have given up on training them?" she asked.

"Put it this way," Kakashi replied. "The only reason you're doing this is because you don't believe you can protect them, which isn't true, but if you doubt yourself, you're only going to put your team in danger. That's why Tsunade-sama is letting you make this decision for yourself. If your hearts not in it than your heads not either."

Gin was silent for a long time, thinking about what Kakashi had said. He was right, of course, she was so afraid that one of her team members would die, but she was more afraid that the death would be on her hands.

She leaned back against her pillow and closed her eyes, wondering if life was ever straight forward. Why couldn't the answers be obvious? "Maybe you're right," she whispered. "But I need time to think. Will you stay with me?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and moved his chair closer to the bed. He had noticed she looked tired seconds after walking in and he thought he knew why. She still couldn't sleep on her own. "Of course I'll stay."

When the next day rolled around Kakashi was still asleep in his chair, his little orange book resting over his face. Gin was awake, however, and was starting to worry. Kedakai wasn't back, he wasn't waiting outside like he had been the past few days. Had he given up on her like she had given up on him?

"Kakashi-kun," the young woman said, nudging Kakashi's shoulder softly to wake him. The book fell of his face, but he caught it before it hit the floor. "Kakashi-kun, Kedakai isn't here. Will you please find him for me, I have to speak to him, and the others as well."

The silver haired jonin stretched quickly before nodding. He gave Gin a light kiss on the forehead and left the hospital room without a word. In the hall outside he smiled to himself, knowing that Gin would take her team back.

Shogo was coming down the hall towards him, dragging a distressed looking Tsuya, a determined look on his face. The genin stopped when they noticed Kakashi. "Did you talk to her Kakashi-san?" Shogo asked quickly as the jonin walked up to them. "What did she say?"

"She wants to see you, the entire team," Kakashi replied, keeping his face blank. "Tsuya, go and find Yoake and Shogo, you go get Kedakai. Bring them both back here. I would go myself but I think my team is waiting."

Shogo nodded and a grin broke out on Tsuya's face. Her brother started to drag her away, but she broke free of his grip, ran up to Kakashi and threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you, thank you, Kashi-san," she squeaked before letting go of him and following her brother down the hallway.

A short time later Kakashi found his own team in the training grounds and didn't need his sharp eyes to know that something was wrong. Naruto was looking extremely worried, as was Sakura. Sasuke looked unconcerned.

"Yo," the young jonin said. "What's up with you guys."

"Sensei," Naruto said, getting to his feet, blue eyes displaying concern. "Kedakai didn't come back last night. He's meant to be staying with me, but when I got home he wasn't there and he didn't come back all night. I think some of his stuffs gone too."

Team seven wasted no time in informing Tsunade of Kedakai's apparent disappearance. The blond Hokage told them, in her calm, even tone that said heads were going to roll very very soon, that the boy was probably somewhere in the village and she would send team seven, team guy and the remaining three members of team Kurayami out to look for him if he didn't turn up within the next day.

Kedakai didn't turn up and the search parties were call in. Together they searched the entire village for any sign of the blue haired genin, but after a day of searching it became obvious the boy was no longer in the village.

Tsunade was furious. "I don't believe this," she growled as all three teams returned empty handed. "Where in the world could the boy have gone? And, more importantly, why did he go? Gin should be out of the hospital now, bring her here."

Neji nodded, bowed and left the room. The Hikarikage was sitting across from Tsunade's desk, his face blank and impossible to read. The Akengata three turned to him, bowing slightly, he nodded in recognition.

When Neji returned he was followed by Gin, who had also spent the day looking for her former student, against the Hokage's wishes. Her face was blank, as usual, but anyone who knew her well enough could see that she was worried.

"Kedakai didn't say anything at all to you?" Tsunade asked Gin as her honey coloured eyes studied the young kunoichi. "He didn't mention a single thing about where he was going or why?"

"No, Hokage-sama," Gin replied stiffly. "I haven't spoken to him in some time. I only became concerned when I noticed he wasn't outside my hospital room like he usually was. I wish to take my team and look for him."

"I thought you didn't want a team any more," Tsunade said harshly, inside she was grinning. She knew Gin wouldn't be able to leave the kids. "You resigned as their sensei remember? Are you saying you want to continue training them? You want the back?"

Gin nodded, saying nothing.

"I want to go too," Naruto cut in, pushing to the front of the crowded room so he could be seen by Tsunade. "Kedakai's my friend and I want to help find him."

"Shut up, Naruto," Tsunade snapped at the overexcited blond. "I don't have enough shinobi to sent you out as well. You're just going to have to live with it."

Naruto looked like he was about to protest when the Hikarikage stood up. The room fell silent as the waited for Hiruma to speak. "Hokage-sama, if I may," he said lightly. "We were just discussing who you would send with me as an escort back to Nikko. Allow me to take team seven. I can dismiss them when I see fit and allow them to help look for the missing boy."

Tsunade sighed, but nodded he consent. "Fine,"she said, leaning back in her chair. "Team Kurayami, you will look for Kedakai. Team seven, you will escort the Hikarikage back to Nikko until he feels he doesn't need your services any more, and team Guy, you will get out of my sight. Dismissed."

The two teams left Konoha a short time later, staying only long enough to collect some supplies. Gin picked up Kedakai's trail with little difficulty. It seemed that he was heading north, which meant they could all travel together with the Hikarikage for some time.

About half a day after the search party had left, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro appeared outside Konoha's gates and, upon being recognised, were quickly allowed past to see the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," Gaara said, his green eyes fixed on hers, showing no sign of emotion as he stood before her in her office. "We have come from Suna for two reasons. The first is to inform you that someone will be sent to pick up the scrolls and our historian some time in the near future. The second is to inform you that a Konoha citizen by the name of Dento Hato has been kidnapped from her residence in Suna by persons believed to be members of the Akatsuki."

Tsunade's eyes went wide and she had to stop herself from slamming her fist into the desk. She had no doubt why Kedakai had left now. Somehow he had found out about his sister and was going to try to get her back on his own. It was obviously a trap set up for Gin, and she had just sent two of her genin teams right into it.

"I would like to ask a favour of Suna," Tsunade said, seriously, not wanting to waste any time. "Will you please go after the two teams I sent to retrieve Dento Kedakai and tell them this information. I have reason to believe the boy might have run off after his sister."

"Hokage-sama," Gaara said stiffly. "There is no reason for you to ask this of us. We are charged with bringing Dento Hato back safely to Suna. If your teams are headed in the same direction, we will be glad to inform them of the situation."

"Thank you," Tsunade said, but she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see anyone from those two teams alive again.

* * *

All right, now I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I finally got a job, the bad news is I finally got a job. This means that I will have a lot less time to write, which I find very depressing, though I will have more money, which makes me happy. I would just like to make sure that everyone knows this fic won't stop until it's finished.

Thanks to everyone who's reading, to those who reviewed and an extra big thank you to superfreak330 for the wonderful pic.

Kwin


	45. Chapter 45

Hey, I'm so so so sorry it's been such a long time. I'll get straight into it. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_I still have time, I still have time_, Kedakai thought frantically as he ran. _They said they wouldn't kill her until the twelve days were up. I still have time. Oh gods, please let me still have time!_

Back in Konoha they would have realised he was missing by now and they probably would have sent someone out to get him. He hoped he had gotten a good head start, but realistically anyone following would probably only be a day or two behind and if they could travel faster than him they would catch up in no time.

He had been travelling for seven days so far with next to no rest stops and knew he knew he should be coming up on Nikkogakure pretty soon. He couldn't pass through the village, not having any authorisation to do so, so he would have to go around, which would add hours to his trip, hours he couldn't afford to waste.

He was exhausted but he sped up anyway. Hato was in danger, she had been kidnapped and it was all his fault. He didn't want to think about what her captors could possibly be doing to her, but he couldn't stop the thought that she was already dead from running through his head.

_Please let her be all right!_

* * *

"Can't you shut that little brat up?" Kisame growled at Itachi, who just gave him an unamused look in return. "She hasn't stopped babbling since we kidnapped her. You would think, at her age, she would be smart enough to be frightened."

"If she annoys you so much why don't you do something about it?" Itachi replied, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. He was actually quite intrigued that the child, Hato, he vaguely remembered her name, didn't seem to be afraid of him or his partner at all.

"Why do you look like a fish?" Hato said, ignoring the conversation going on around her and looking up at Kisame with large blue eyes. "I think you look ugly. I remember when father took me and Kedakai fishing once and we caught this big ugly fish. Mother cooked it later. You look like that fish."

"Shut up brat!" Kisame yelled at the child, who only looked up at him as if she didn't understand what he was saying. "If you don't stop talking I'll rip your tongue out."

Hato seemed to consider this for a moment, before frowning. "If you're a fish, how come you know how to talk? The fish I saw couldn't talk. Do you live under the water? I went swimming once with Kedakai and he said that..."

Itachi found the look on Kisame's face very amusing so he did nothing to stop the endless stream of mindless chatter that came from the child. It was his only entertainment in this dull, lifeless place.

He looked slowly around the room they were currently occupying, taking in the dusty furniture and decorations, most of which hadn't been touched in over ten years. Everything had been left exactly as it was, not even looters had the courage to come into this place. It was cursed and even the dark Uchiha feel the weight of the past that haunted their surroundings.

"Why are your eyes red?" the child's voice brought Itachi back from his musing. It seemed that she had lost interest in Kisame, who was looking slightly less annoyed, and had turned her attention to the Uchiha. "I've never seen someone with red eyes before. That lady, the one with the messy hair, she had different coloured eyes, but they were pretty, yours aren't. Where are we? It's so dusty in here. Mother will be angry if I get my clothes dirty..."

Itachi sighed, wondering if he could hold back from killing the child until her brother came. He really saw no use for her now, but for some reason Pein had wanted them to keep her alive. This seemed a little strange, but he had never been one to question orders.

* * *

"They're all heading for Nikko," Temari said, sounding a little confused as her and her team mates stopped for a short break. "I know that team seven is travelling with the Hikarikage but shouldn't the Kurayami woman and her team have taken a different path by now? Surly the boy couldn't be headed for Nikko as well."

"It doesn't matter where they're going," Gaara said, sounding bored and uninterested. "As long as we catch up to them before they encounter the Akatsuki. It may already be too late for the boy, but we may be able to prevent the others from entering a battle."

Kankuro scowled. "What an idiot," he said harshly. "To think that stupid kid just ran off on his own without telling anyone what was going on. I would think a student of Kurayami Gin would have more sense than that."

* * *

"He can't be going to Nikko," Hiruma said, looking calm but sounding worried. "Why would he want to go there? It makes no sense at all. As far as I know he has absolutely no ties with anyone in Nikko."

"That's true," Kakashi put in as he ran alongside the Hikarikage. "The Dento clan has no connections in Nikko, but we don't even know the reason why he left Konoha. Until we know that much I think it's useless to speculate as to where Kedakai is going."

The group that had left Konoha was rather large and, therefore, was travelling a lot slower than Gin would have liked. Kakashi was in the lead, close to Hiruma and surrounded by five other Nikko shinobi. Behind them was team seven. Naruto was looking determined and serious, a look which was hardly ever seen on him, Sakura looked worried and Sasuke indifferent. Just behind them came the remaining members of Gin's team, Tsuya, Yoake and Shogo, all three faces as blank and set as stone.

Gin sighed, wishing the retrieval party hadn't gotten so big. They were only a day out of Nikko and two days behind Kedakai. If the shinobi village was indeed where he was heading than he had already reached his goal. But the Hikarikage was right, why would Kedakai go there, to a village he had never seen and had no connection with?

Gin's first thought had been that he would return to his family. The first thing she had done after leaving the hospital was to go to the Dento clan and ask if they had seen him. They had been quite cold when they told her they hadn't. She had then assumed he would go back to Suna, but had been extremely confused when she found his trail heading north and not west.

Suddenly she felt a strange chakra presence behind her and stopped. Kakashi and Hiruma, as well as the other Nikko shinobi, must have felt it too, because they all stopped, weapons drawn and ready for action.

"We're being followed," Kakashi said in his usual calm tone. "But our perusers are some distance behind and are doing nothing to hide themselves. I think we might be able to make it to Nikko before they catch up to us, but we have to travel fast."

"That would be fine if we were all going to Nikko," Gin said softly. The large group of shinobi turned to her. She instead of looking behind, in the direction of the people following, the kunoichi had her eyes fixed on the ground. "Kedakai didn't go to Nikko. His trail turns left here, which I assume means he's heading around the village. This is where we split up."

"Maybe we should wait," to everyone's surprise it was Naruto who had spoken. Everyone looked at him, causing the blond to blush with embarrassment. "I only meant we should wait because I know who's following us, and I thought that maybe they could help."

Gin turned her attention back to the chakra signals of the people following and was surprised to find she recognised them as well. In fact, she didn't know how she had overlooked such strange, unique chakra in the first place.

"Why would Suna send Gaara and his team mates this way?" she asked, turning to Naruto as if he would have the answer. The boy just shrugged, looking confused.

"Maybe they're on a mission," Sakura put in, remembering her first encounter with the Suna ninja and not in any hurry to repeat the experience. "They might be on their way to Nikko with a message or something."

"It seems a little strange," Hiruma said. "I've never met Gaara before, but from what I've heard he's not the type of shinobi Suna would give such an easy mission to. Maybe Naruto's right, maybe we should wait and see what he has to say."

"What about Kedakai?!" Shogo growled at the rest of the group. He was looking pretty annoyed. "Who cares what some stupid Suna kids have to say, we should be focusing on getting to our team mate."

"As much as I agree with you Shogo, I think that we should wait," Gin said slowly. She was getting the feeling that what Gaara and his team were doing was extremely important and there would be an advantage in hearing them out. "They're are only two or three hours behind us."

"We still don't even know if their being here has anything to do with us," Shogo said angrily. "Sakura could be right, they could just be on a mission. If that's the case than we will have waisted so much time."

"How about we keep going, but a little slower than before," Kakashi said evenly. "That way the group from Suna can catch up and we won't be wasting so much time going after Kedakai. At any rate it looks like this is where we say goodbye to you Hikarikage-sama."

Hiruma nodded, gesturing to his fellow Nikko shinobi, telling then that it was time to be going. "Thank you for escorting us this far," he said seriously. "I sincerely hope you find that boy before anything untoward happens to him. I didn't get the pleasure of speaking to him whilst in Konoha but I'm sure that anyone who gains the attention of you, Kurayami-san, must be truly amazing."

With that the group split into two, the Konoha shinobi taking the left path into the surrounding forest and the Nikko heading on towards their village. Gin was starting to feel extremely uneasy now, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly why. They didn't know where Kedakai was going, why he was going there or if he was in any danger, but she knew something wasn't right.

It took the three from Suna over six hours to catch up to the Konoha party. When they finally did the wasted no time in informing them of the situation.

"Some days ago Dento Hato was kidnapped from her families residence in Suna," Gaara told the group levelly, his voice, like Gin's, giving away next to no emotion. They had stopped in a small clearing to hear the news. "We have reason to believe that the Akatsuki are involved and that it wasn't the girl they really wanted. I suspect this has something to do with you Kurayami-san."

Gin said nothing as all eyes turned to her. It was so obvious that she cursed herself for being so stupid. The Akatsuki had kidnapped Hato and then threatened Kedakai. The boy would obviously go after his sister and the Akatsuki knew Gin would have no choice but to follow. She had almost fallen right into their trap.

That wasn't all. Now that she knew the reason Kedakai had left Konoha and who was behind all of this, she had a fair idea of where they were heading, and the thought chilled her to the bone.

"Well now that we know what's going on there's no way we can continue," Sakura said, her voice a little higher than usual. "We can't keep following Kedakai straight into a trap."

"We can't just give up on him!" Tsuya cried, rounding on Sakura, emerald eyes blazing. "How can you even think that we can leave one of our brothers to that horrible group of people? What kind of person are you? And what about little Hato? Kai's little sister! We can't leave her with criminals."

"I promised the mother that I would bring her daughter back," Gaara said, turning his cold gaze on Tsuya for a moment. "So we are going on, with or without you. Though Suna would be grateful for Konoha's help."

"I'm going too," Sasuke said. No-one was really paying him any attention until he spoke. When they turned to him they could see intense anger and hatred clearly displayed on his usually calm face.

"Me too!" Naruto and Shogo cried at the same time. Yoake and Tsuya both nodded their agreement. "There's no way I'm going home without Kai," the young kunoichi put in. "He's family."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine," he said calmly, hoping that they could catch up to Kedakai before he encountered any members of the Akatsuki. If they were able to get to him there was a chance he could sent the genin back to Konoha before this situation got any more dangerous. "We'll continue on. We might be able to cut Kedakai off before he gets to wherever it is the Akatsuki are hiding. Is that all right with you Gin-chan? Gin-chan?"

It was only then that the group noticed Gin's strange behaviour. She was completely still, as if frozen and her eyes were wide. As they watched, the kunoichi shook her head, bringing her hands up to cover her face.

"No," she moaned softly. The disperse in her voice shocked everyone. They were so use to never seeing her display any emotion at all that her actions were actually frightening. "I can't do it...I can't!"

"Gin-chan, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked quickly, prying the young woman's hands away from her face and meeting the terror in her eyes. There were no tears, just complete and utter fear and horror.

"Kakashi-kun, I...I...can't go...back there," Gin stammered. Trying to pull her arms away, trying to run.

"I don't understand," the young jonin replied calmly, keeping a firm, but gentle, hold on her wrists to keep her in place. "Where can't you go?"

Gin looked as if she was about to faint from fear. "I can't go back to that place," she whispered desperately. "He's there, Pein, he's leading me back home...back to Yorugakure."

* * *

Once again I'm sorry about the delay. I know it's been almost an entire month but my boring, boring, BORING! job has been keep me very, very busy. Working is so evil and I don't even get home until 7 pm.

Anyway, thanks to all the people who have stuck with this fic for so long, I hope I don't disappoint you. Feel free to scold me for my lack of attention to Kurayami, I know I deserve it.

I would be very grateful for any reviews that give me an idea about what to write next. I have it kind of planned out, but I don't know if it will work, so any advice would be helpful. Hopefully I can write a big chunk of the next chapter on Friday, as it's ANZAC day (a public holiday), but I can't make any guarantees.

Thanks again,

Kwin

P.S To anyone reading my Vampire fic as well, I don't think there are many but anyway, you may have realised the updates for that are a lot faster than for this. That's only because I have almost the entire draft for that story already written, so all I have to do is fix it up and send it out. For this I have to write every chapter from scratch. I'm really sorry.

Randomness: I HATE trains! Evil, evil, evil things!


	46. Chapter 46

I know you're all probably really sick of me saying this but, I'm so so so sorry about how long this chapter took. I tried to make it extra long to make up for it (hangs head in shame).

I would like to say a big thank you to my new beta reader vixkill. I'm sure my numerous mistakes were really getting to people. I know they annoyed me when I reread this fix.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Gin struggled against Kakashi's grip, but the young jonin wasn't going to let her run away from this. It was too important. She would never get over what had happened in Yoru if she kept running. "Gin-chan, calm down," he said levelly. "I understand why you don't want to return to your old village, but we don't even know if that's where the Akatsuki are hiding."

"They're there," Gin cried, trying again to pull free. She knew with an absolute certainty that Pein would be there. It was just the kind of sadistic thing that would make him smile. "I know they are. He wants to make it hard for me. He knows going back there would... I can't do it. I can't face all those people. I can't."

"Wait here," Kakashi ordered the genin as he dragged Gin towards the trees just off the path they were travelling on. "We'll be right back."

When they were alone Kakashi pulled Gin into a tight hug, letting the distressed young woman cry against his shoulder. "Gin-chan," he said softly. "I know this is going to be hard for you, like you said, Pein meant it to be that way, but if you don't pull yourself together we'll have next to no chance of getting both Hato and Kedakai out of this. You have to get past this or you'll be in no condition to do anyone any good at all and that's exactly what he wants."

"I know," Gin sobbed, feeling trapped. There was no way out of this for her. If she turned and ran now then she would be leaving Kedakai and his sister in the hands of the Akatsuki, and she would never be able to live with herself knowing that, but she didn't know if she would be able to handle walking into that village again. She had had to relive the horror of what had happened, what she had done, so many times, but to have to face it again... she didn't think she was strong enough.

Kakashi sighed and brushed a stray strand of hair out of Gin's mismatched eyes. "It will never be over," he said, his voice low and calming. "It will never be over until you face what you're afraid of. I saw you face Pein without a hint of fear, so I know you can face Yoru. Trust me, Gin-chan, you can do this."

It was hard to do, but Gin met Kakashi's one visible eye with both of her own. What she saw in him was unwavering confidence in her, the kind she once felt about her own ability. "I do trust you, Kakashi-kun," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "If you believe it is possible, then I will... I will try."

Kakashi smiled quickly before pulling down his mask and pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. "We have to get back to the others," he said after pulling back from her. For a moment he looked like there was something else on his mind. "I want you to stay close to me," he told the raven-haired young woman, who was still holding on to him as if her life depended on it. "Stay close when we get to Yoru."

Gin only nodded. She wished her hands weren't shaking so much.

* * *

The journey to Yoru was quick, though slower than the group of shinobi would have liked. It grew colder and colder the closer they came to the mountain village and most of the genin wished they were wearing clothes more suited to the current climate instead of their normal shinobi attire. The strong, icy wind chilled them all to the bone.

Kakashi and Gin didn't seem to notice the cold at all, or if they did they ignored it completely. Gaara, despite being from a desert village, showed about as much concern for the drop in temperature as the jonin, though his team mates were obviously affected. Their faces were grim and Kankuro could be heard grumbling softly to himself.

The emotion Gin had shown when realising where they were heading was completely gone now. Her face was as hard as stone, but her eyes were blank, vacant, as if she no longer saw, or cared about, her surroundings.

Kakashi stayed by her side, though he kept a close watch on the genin who followed. He wished he could send them back to Konoha, but he knew they would refuse to go. He had no doubt that if he did try to send them back, Sasuke, Tsuya, Shogo and Yoake would definitely try to follow, and he didn't think Naruto would be far behind. He had next to no authority over the Suna team. In fact, the only person who would probably follow his order would be Sakura. The hope of finding Kedakai before they reached Yoru was getting thin. And the hope of sending all the genin back with Kedakai was going with it.

Suddenly Gin stopped. She stood perfectly still, eyes shining oddly in the moonlight. All the genin and Kakashi turned to her, but no-one said a word. They all waited for Gin to speak, hoping that she wouldn't break down again now that they were so close to her former village.

"We're here," the raven-haired jonin said, her voice so soft that the others could hardly hear. "The Dark country."

The entire group looked around, but could find nothing to mark where the Light country ended and the Dark began. It was Kakashi who finally spotted the overgrown stone marker, just off to the side of the track they had been following, but he was sure Gin hadn't seen it. She had kept her eyes straight ahead the entire time they travelled. Was it possible she knew, without seeing the marker?

"Come on, Gin-chan," Kakashi said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her skin was cold, like ice, he could feel it through the material of his glove. "We can't stop now. The sun will be up soon and we have to find a place to rest for the day. Somewhere out of the cold."

"The border guard has a small guardhouse close by," Gin said, her eyes taking on a far away look. "I go there sometimes with my father, to check on the shinobi. We bring them news of what's happening in the village and they tell us of any border trouble. Though there hasn't been trouble in a long time, not since my father signed the treaty with Nikko."

The look in her eyes, the tone of her voice, the way she spoke as if the village still stood, as if she had only left days ago, made the shinobi with her very uneasy. Only Kakashi didn't seem shaken by this, telling Gin, in a light tone, to lead the way to the guardhouse. When she did start moving again, Kakshi gave the genin a sharp look that said they should keep their mouths closed.

The guardhouse was indeed small, but in pretty good condition for a building that had been abandoned for ten years. The stone walls were strong and kept the wind out, but also held the cold. There was even a small pile of wood for a fire still stacked neatly in the corner.

The genin shivered, and Kakashi knew it had nothing to do with the cold. The small, one room hut looked as if the people who had occupied it had only just left, they almost expected them to come back at any moment.

As Kakashi lit a fire Sakura found a small cupboard that still held clothes the guards had left behind. It was easier for her to pretend the shinobi that used to spend their time here had just left, rather than having been killed by the young woman sitting only metres from her. Shaking her head, she began to hand the clothes around to the other genin. As much as she didn't like stealing from the dead, she would rather not freeze to death.

Most seemed to have the same thought as they started pulling on the clothes Sakura handed them. Even Kakashi took a scarf and some extra gloves to pull over the ones he already had. Gin, however, wouldn't even touch what Sakura tried to hand her. She would rather freeze than put on the clothes left behind by the people she had killed.

"So what's the plan for when we reach... where we're going?" Naruto asked as the group huddled close around the fire. The silence and heavy atmosphere seemed to be getting to the blond. "Are we just going to rush in?"

"Don't be stupid Naruto," Sakura tried to snap, but her voice didn't hold any of it's usual heat. She looked a little odd dressed in a black shirt that would have been big on Kakashi. "We don't even know how many of the Akatsuki are waiting for us."

"What we should do is send scouts in," Yoake said, as if this was nothing more than a training exercise. "Find out what's waiting in the village, if there's anything there at all. I don't mean to question Gin-sensei, but we still don't know for sure that that's where they are."

"They're there," Gin said, her voice barely even a whisper. "I know it."

"Still," Youake said, eyeing his sensei with concern. "We know nothing about where they are in the village, how many there are or what they're planning. We should send scouts to gather as much information as possible."

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you," Kakashi told Yoake, his voice as calm as ever. "And if I had a group of jonin or ANBU with me I would do exactly what you just said. But remember, no matter your skill level, you are all still genin and I wouldn't send any of you to scout out a place possibly crawling with Akatsuki. I would be reluctant to send jonin into that. I would go myself but that would leave you..." he glanced quickly at Gin, who didn't seem to be listening any more. "That would leave you almost unguarded."

"So you're saying we should go in blind," Shogo snapped. His outburst was rewarded with a cool look from the young jonin.

"Ideally we shouldn't go in at all," Kakashi said, still staring at Shogo, who shifted uncomfortably. "What I would like to do would be to send you all back to Konoha and wait for a larger team of jonin or ANBU, but we don't have a lot of time. If Pein thinks we're not coming he may just decide to kill Kedakai and Hato. No, what I suggest is we stick together. Too much trouble will come from dividing our forces. We stay together and we stay out of sight. Hopefully we'll be able to get both Hato and Kedakai out before they even know we're there."

He knew that that was too much to hope for, and so did the genin. There was no way they were leaving Yoru without some kind of confrontation. One that may end up killing them all.

"We should all get some sleep," Kakashi said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group as each person wondered if they were going to come out of this alive. "I'll take first watch. Yoake, you next, then Sasuke..."

* * *

The moon was high when the eleven shinobi reached the walls of, what was formally, Yorugakure. The large wooden gate, not unlike the one in Konoha, stood open. Unlike Konoha, however, there were no shinobi to guard it. Beyond the walls the village was empty. Nothing moved, nothing at all. Even the wind had died, as if it was afraid to blow into the village. The taller buildings could be seen over the high walls, towering and giving the entire place an oppressive feel.

Sakura shivered, though it wasn't from the cold. It was as if she could feel what had happened here, ten years ago. As if the entire village was tainted with it. Like something dark and heavy covered the entire place. She looked up at Gin, who was standing close by. Her face was hard, like stone, and her eyes were cold. They glittered in the moonlight and Sakura thought she could almost see someone else looking out of them. Someone or something. She shivered again.

"Are you ready Gin-chan," Kakashi said, keeping his eyes fixed on the Yoru gate. The heavy, cursed feeling of the place didn't seem to affect him like it did the genin, but he kept his voice low so it wouldn't carry.

The young woman didn't reply. She walked to the gate, stood there a moment, then bowed. What was even more surprising than that was when she knelt on the frosty ground, picked up some dirt from the side of the stone path she was kneeling on and rubbed it over her hands. After that she stood up and walked back to the others.

"Let's not go in this way," Gin said, her voice as hard and cold as her eyes. "Maybe they won't be expecting us to come in from the front gate, but maybe they will be. I know another way in that doesn't involve climbing the walls." With that she began walking, expecting the others to follow.

"She's gone," Tsuya came up behind Sakura as they walked, making the other girl jump. Tsuya's face had taken on a grim look that the pink haired girl had never seen there before. "What has marked her had taken her. Or she has given herself over to it. I think it hurts her too much to be here. Can you feel it Sakura-chan? Can you feel the past of this place? I can, and it hurts."

Sakura nodded her agreement. She didn't ask, but she really would have loved to know what the red-head meant about Gin being taken by what had marked her. Tsuya, though, didn't look like what she had said needed explaining. She gripped her blue marker in her hand like a lifeline.

Yoake had an almost identical look on his face as his sister. As Sakura watched he turned to Shogo and said something too low for her to hear. Shogo grimaced and nodded quickly. The triplets all looked like they were ready, determined to face whatever lay beyond the Yoru walls.

Sasuke looked distant, as usual, though there was a slight twist to his mouth, as if he was thinking of something that disgusted him. Naruto walked close to him, his face a mask of determination, though he shot worried looks at Sasuke from time to time.

Even the Suna genin seemed affected by Yoru. Temari looked ready for anything, even though her giant fan was strapped to her back, and Kankuro held a kunai in his left hand, keeping his right free, just in case he had to use his puppet. Gaara kept his green eyes fixed on the walls, his face blank.

It wasn't long before Gin moved off into the trees, away from the wall. The others followed. They were walking for some time before Gin seemed to find what she was looking for and they watched as she bent down and shifted some fallen leaves off a large stone, just like any of the other large stones surrounding them.

"This is it," she said shortly. She then stuck her fingers underneath the stone and lifted it effortlessly, revealing a wide, dark tunnel, big enough for two people to fit in comfortably, walking side by side. "The emergency escape my father had built some time ago in case of an attack on the village. He still hasn't told anyone it was finished."

The group shared uneasy glances. Gin was still talking as if the village was still alive, even though it was obvious to the others that nothing would ever want to live there ever again. Without another word she entered the tunnel and disappeared. Kakshi quickly ushered the others through behind her and moved the large stone back over the entrance, plunging them into darkness.

"Follow me," Gin's voice said from somewhere ahead of them. "Stay close."

The shinobi walked in silence, each gripping the shirt of the one in front to keep from getting lost in the darkness. The tunnel twisted and turned randomly and there were times when there was a feeling of space that told them another tunnel led off the one they were following, but Gin seemed to know where she was going. She led them swiftly, mismatched eyes glowing, even though there wasn't an ounce of light.

It felt like forever before they finally stopped and Gin reached up to push aside the large floor tile that was the opposite entrance to the tunnels. Climbing out they found themselves at the end of a dark hallway.

"Where are we?" Naruto said. For once in his life he kept his voice low and soft, which was understandable. Every single person there had the feeling that it was somehow wrong for them to be there, wrong for them to break the silence that had lasted for ten years.

"The castle," Gin said. Her voice shook a little, but she looked as calm as ever. "The last defensive hold of the village. This is where the villagers will be evacuated to if there is ever an attack that gets past our shinobi."

Slowly everyone took in their surroundings. Just like the guardhouse, nothing here had been touched. There were expensive looking paintings still on the walls, furniture left exactly as it had been when people still lived there. The only sign to show that any time had passed was the dust, which covered everything in a thick layer.

"We should keep moving," Kakashi said, even his voice was hushed. "I suspect that Pein would like to take this place as his hideout, but even if he's not here, I don't want to stand around until he finds us."

Gin shook her head slowly. "Not this place," she said stiffly. "The castle means nothing to me. No, I know where he is. He wants to draw me to him, but he wants to keep me off balance. There's only one place he could be."

"Has everyone forgotten that we're not meant to be looking for this Pein guy," Naruto said, looking around at his companions. "The reason we came here was for Kedakai and we don't even know if the Akatsuki have him yet."

"The reason _we're_ here is to find the girl," Kankuro whispered. "The girl's with the Akatsuki if she's not already dead, so that's where we should be headed."

"Kai's close by," Tsuya said, her large green eyes wide. She completely ignored the Suna shinobi when she spoke. "I can feel his chakra."

The jonin nodded in agreement. "They don't have him yet," Gin said as she began to walk down the long hallway, taking slow measured steppes. When the others looked at her, confused, she added. "They will be in the north, Kedakai is to the east. I have a feeling he hasn't been here for very long, or he would have found them by now. Or they would have found him."

"All right," Kakashi said, taking the lead. "We'll find Kedakai first, then we'll see what we can do about Hato. Everyone is to stay hidden, if there was ever a time to be inconspicuous it's now. Stick to the shadows and mask your chakra. I don't want anyone doing anything that might lead the Akatsuki to us."

Gin lead them down dusty hallways and out a side door into the castle grounds, where she seemed to disappear into the shadows, as if she had just melted into one of the walls. The genin were becoming nervous, thinking that Gin had left them behind. It was only after they heard the young woman's voice telling them to follow behind and stay close that they relaxed again.

Gin lead Kakashi and the genin through the dark, deserted streets of Yoru, sticking to the elongated shadows created by the almost full moon. She blended in effortlessly, becoming all but invisible and she made as much noise as the shadows that hid her. Outwardly she looked just as she always did, but inside she was leaning heavily on the Ryu, it's strength the only thing keeping her from breaking down.

Even with the Ryu's help, the memories of her former village were almost unbearable. They passed a small dress shop Gin remembered as one of her mother's favourites. The memory of the shock on the seamstress's face when Gin had come for her made the young jonin's hands shake. The woman had been ordinary, just an everyday citizen of Yoru, but her face was burned into Gin's mind.

There was the ramen bar where the owner had seen her, that had been a shock, and tried to fight back, though he hadn't been a shinobi. There was still a dark stain on the wall from his blood. The Ryu turned her away so she wouldn't see, only to have her eyes fall on a family home, or another shop. The worst was when they passed the park where Gin had watched the other children play. She felt her legs weaken then, and not even the Ryu could hold her up.

Kakashi was at Gin's side just as her legs gave out and he caught her before she hit the ground. "Gin-chan," he whispered, his voice calm and soothing, though inside he was close to panic. Maybe he was wrong to force Gin into this. Maybe she couldn't handle coming face to face with what she had been a part of. Maybe now she was broken beyond healing. "Gin-chan, are you all right?" When Gin didn't respond he turned to the genin. "Come on, we have to get her inside."

"Kai's really close now," Tsuya said. She looked scared, wide eyes fixed on her sensei as she twirled her blue marker through her fingers nervously. "We should find him as quickly as possible. If the Akatsuki haven't managed to find him yet maybe he's in a safe place."

"Or maybe they just don't care enough about him to go looking," Shogo hissed. He also looked scared though he was trying hard to hide it. "We know it's Gin-sensei they're after, so what should they care if Kedakai's around, as long as he brought her here."

"That's true," Yoake said, sounding as cool as usual, though he gripped a kunai tightly in his right hand. "They could just be waiting for her to show up. Most likely the girl, Hato, is already dead and we know Kedakai's only here as bait for Gin-sensei."

Kakashi shook his head as he lifted Gin in his arms and carried her over to the nearest house. He pushed the door open and the genin followed him inside. "I have a feeling Hato's still alive," he said, frowning slightly. "Pein wants the Ryu, and he can take it by force, but I think he wants Gin-chan to come to him willingly. He's smart enough to know that she won't if he kills the girl and one of her students."

The house they entered wasn't as neat as the guardhouse or the castle had been. Some of the furniture was tipped over or smashed and there were some unnerving stains on the wooden floors that the genin tried hard to avoid. Like the other places, everything was covered in dust that hadn't been disturbed in ten years.

Quickly, Kakashi found a place to put Gin, who wasn't exactly unconscious, but didn't look like she was aware of her surroundings at all, before he turned to the genin. "I know I said I didn't want to split up," he said slowly, making sure all of the genin were listening before he continued. "But we can't carry Gin-chan around like this and Kedakai is close by. I'm going to go and find him. The rest of you are to stay right here. Don't leave this house until I come back, not for anything, and stay together. Understand?"

As one the genin nodded, even the Suna shinobi, who Kakashi was not in command of. The silver haired jonin looked over them all again before nodding and heading out the door.

* * *

Kedakai sat, exhausted, in one of the abandoned houses. He knew that Yoru was empty but he never would have thought the place would feel so... haunted. It was as if even the air was heavy, sucking the life out of everything around it. Not even trees grew in the village any more.

He had been there only hours, walking straight in through the front gate and the darkness of the village was already getting to him. He felt like he was being watched by hundreds of eyes, dark, cold eyes that hid just beyond sight. There was no-one there, and the village felt empty, if possible, more empty than it should, but there was still the feeling of being watched.

There _were_ people close by, but he found he was too tired to care much. If it was the kidnappers, good, he needed to find them, to get Hato back as soon as he could and get out of Yoru. He had no idea how he was supposed to get her out but that could wait until he knew she was actually alive.

Kedakai closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. _I've been so stupid, _he thought._ How dumb do you have to be to go running off after kidnappers with no way of getting the victim to safety after you found them? I should have just told Gin-sensei. She would have known what to do._

"Kedakai, Kedakai wake up," the boy's eyes shot open to meet the single black one he recognised instantly as Kakashi's. "You have to come with me right now. I left the others with Gin-chan, but we have to get back to them as soon as possible."

"Kakashi-san?" Kedakai said confused. _What is he doing here? What does he mean, the others? Wait! Gin-sensei's here!_ "Why are you here? How did you find me? Is Gin-sensei all right? It can't be easy for her, being here. Did you come to help me find my sister?"

"It wasn't hard to find you," Kakashi said as he helped the boy to his feet. "Actually Gin-chan did most of the work. No, we didn't come here with the intention of rescuing your sister, we didn't even know she was involved until Gaara's team showed up from Suna and told us the Akatsuki had kidnapped her. You've done a really reckless thing, Kedakai, rushing off without telling anyone and leading us all into danger. This was an obvious trap set for Gin-chan and we've walked straight into it."

Kedakai's eyes had widened when he heard the word Akatsuki. He hadn't known they had been the ones that had taken Hato, but even if he had he didn't think he would have acted any differently. Though he did feel rather guilty that he had dragged his friends into danger.

He opened his mouth to apologise, but Kakashi waved a hand to cut him off. "We have no time for this," the jonin said, already walking to the door that he had entered through. "I can't leave the others alone for too long."

"But I thought you said Gin-sensei's with them," Kedakai said, following behind Kakashi as they exited the small building, sticking close to the shadows. "Shouldn't she be able to protect them?"

Kakashi's one visible eye tightened slightly, but Kedakai caught the change in expression and found himself suddenly nervous. "Gin-chan..." the older man said slowly. "Currently she's in no condition to be looking after herself, let alone a group of nine genin. She's... well you'll see when we get there."

When Kakashi led the now frightened boy back into the house where he had left the others, what he saw made him frown. Gin was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and looking like nothing in the world was bothering her. The genin formed a wide semicircle around her, keeping as far back as possible. It was only when Kakashi met her eyes that he realised what had happened.

"Welcome back Hatake," Gin said. It was still her voice, to some extent. It had taken on a strange sort of echo, as if two people were talking at once. The overtone was her, but the echo was deeper, darker. "It is good to be able to speak face to face with one Gin holds in such high regard."

Gin's mismatched eyes were locked with Kakashi's black one, but it wasn't the young woman who looked out of them. Gin was gone. She had sunk so deeply into herself that she had given control completely to the Ryu.

"It is an honour to speak with you Ryu-sama," Kakashi said, looking around the room and taking in the confusion and fear from the genin. All but the Suna shinobi, Naruto and Sasuke had no idea what was going on. "But if I may ask, where is Gin-chan? What has happened to her?"

"She is still here," The Ryu answered as it stood, stretching out as if testing Gin's muscles. "Once we leave this place she will regain control of her body and I will not fight her, but I fear her mind is not strong enough to handle the horror of this place. I agree that she had to face what she had done, what she had been part of, sooner or later, but I fear it was too soon for her. Her mind is broken. I am in control now."

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. I'll try to be faster but I really can't promise anything. As always any suggestions or advice will be greatly appreciated.

Some of you might remember the little story I told a while ago about my laptop charger exploding. Well I only just got around to finding it a new battery and a charger, but there was a slight problem. The battery itself will cost me 170 (AU), that's not including the charger. I almost died when I heard that. Now I'm going to have to wait until I can buy a new laptop. Sigh, technology is so evil.

Anyway, thanks for sticking with me for this long,

Kwin


	47. Chapter 47

Hey everyone. I know it's been an exceptionally long time since I posted the last chapter, but if you read my profile page you would know that my computer had broken down and my lazy brother couldn't be bothered to get it fixed. I'm really sorry about the delay, but I hope I can make up for it with some quick posts. I should have more time now.

I've included the last fer paragraphs from chapter 46 just in case anyone has forgotten what happened.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

Gin's mismatched eyes were locked with Kakashi's black one, but it wasn't the young woman who looked out of them. Gin was gone. She had sunk so deeply into herself that she had given control completely to the Ryu.

"It is an honour to speak with you Ryu-sama," Kakashi said, looking around the room and taking in the confusion and fear from the genin. All but the Suna shinobi, Naruto and Sasuke had no idea what was going on. "But if I may ask, where is Gin-chan? What has happened to her?"

"She is still here," The Ryu answered as it stood, stretching out as if testing Gin's muscles. "Once we leave this place she will regain control of her body and I will not fight her, but I fear her mind is not strong enough to handle the horror of this place. I agree that she had to face what she had done, what she had been part of, sooner or later, but I fear it was too soon for her. Her mind is broken. I am in control now."

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Kakasih watched the Ryu walk, slipping from shadow to shadow as easily as Gin herself had, if not easier. They had left the genin behind to scout out the area where Gin believed the Akatsuki would be hiding Hato, but the more time Kakashi spent with the Ryu the more he came to realise how different it was to the kunoichi. Outwardly she looked the same as always, but there were small changes that showed that the young woman was no longer in control.

All the tension from before had left her body and the Ryu moved as if gliding along the ground. Her eyes had taken on a burning look, as if there was a fire just beyond them and whenever the Ryu looked at Kakashi, he felt as if it was trying to burn the skin off his bones.

But the most noticeable thing of all was the small smirk that played across the young woman's mouth. Sometimes she would grin openly, showing teeth that were slightly too pointed to be human. The Ryu was happy, it finally had a chance to taste freedom again and that made Kakashi wonder if it really would give control back to Gin after they left Yoru.

"There is no need worry Hatake," the Ryu said, turning briefly to fix the silver haired shinobi with a burning look and an unnerving smirk. "I will not try to fight Gin-chan when the time comes for her to retake her body. This body is hers, I chose it to live in willingly and have done so for almost twenty years. I will not fight her now."

Kakashi managed to keep the shock off his face at the Ryu voicing his thoughts exactly. He returned the demons look with a cool one of his own. "It can't be easy, Ryu-sama," he said slowly. That unnerving smirk never left Gin's face. "To have to live your life as a passenger, with no real freedom of your own. If I may ask, why did you take Gin as your host in the first place?"

That smirk became a wide smile. "I chose her because she is the darkness," the Ryu said hungrily. Kakashi could almost see it licking its lips. "The power she holds matches mine exactly. Do you know how rare it is, Hatake, how rare it is to find a true child of the darkness? Someone who's mind and body radiate its power so completely that there is almost no room for anything else. Gin-chan is such a person. She is darkness, uncorrupted, as am I. Darkness in its purest form. Apart we are both incredibly powerful, but together we could hold this world in the palm of our hand. Or we could have, before Pein crippled us."

Kakashi nodded, though he felt suddenly cold. So it came back to power once again. This had all started because the Ryu sought power, power which Gin happened to posses. The girl had been tortured because the Akatsuki wanted that power too. Gin's entire life had been one long, exhausting, power struggle.

"Was the power she held really worth the years of suffering she went through because of you?" Kakashi said, unaware that he had spoken until the question left his lips. He was angry now, though it didn't show outwardly or in his tone of voice, and the Ryu probably knew that. The smile on Gin's face grew wider.

"This is not about power Hatake," it said slowly. "This is about completion. Without Gin-chan I am only half of what I could be and she would be the same without me. I saw what would have happened to her without me. Her father would have pushed her ability to breaking point. The kuraigan would have driven her insane. You see, no-one has ever possessed the kuraigan with as much power as Gin-chan. It is a great weapon but can also destroy the mind of the user. The more power behind it the more likely it is to drive the user insane. Gin-chan's father would have pushed her to the edge and that Kekkei Genkai would have taken her over. I would not be surprised if she had ended up joining the Akatsuki of her own free will."

It was a hard thing to hear, but from what Kakashi had seen of Gin's father and the aftermath of the kuraigan he thought it could probably be true. He shook his head, even if Gin didn't host a demon, her life still would have been miserable.

"There it is," the Ryu said, stopping suddenly and pointing at a large building compound that loomed up in front of them, silhouetted against the dark sky. It was a huge mass of beautifully constructed buildings that, somehow, gave of an even more sinister feeling than the rest of the dead village. "The Kurayami compound. That is where we lived for the first nine years of Gin-chan's life."

It was unnerving how much the former Kurayami residence reminded Kakashi of the Uchiha compound back in Konoha. Both gave off the same unnaturally empty feeling of buildings that should have been full but now stood lifeless and silent.

"We'll go in from the back," the Ryu continued, showing no emption beyond that ever present smirk. "The display hall, where all the family memorabilia is kept. It's out of the way but it connects onto the main building and we can cross into Gin-chan's immediate families' living quarters via the roof."

Kakashi only nodded, glad that they had left the genin back at the house near to where they had found Kedakai. He had had to explain what was going on to Sakura and the Akangata triplets before they left and he hadn't really liked the reaction he had gotten from three of them. Surprisingly, Tsuya had just nodded, looking thoughtful. He had told them he and the Ryu were going to scout out the area where the Akatsuki were hiding, or were meant to be hiding according to the Ryu, and that if they didn't return in two hours to get themselves back to Konoha as fast as they could. They hadn't liked it, but they had agreed.

Without another word the Ryu darted forward, melting into the deep shadows created by the large moon overhead. Kakashi only saw it for a second before it disappeared over the compound wall. He followed just as quickly.

Shifting a few roof tiles the Ryu slipped inside a building, stopping only seconds to motion for Kakashi to follow, which he did, replacing the tiles from the inside so that no-one would see where they entered from.

The light from the moon lit up the inside of the building surprisingly well and Kakashi could see that they were in some kind of museum dedicated to the Kurayami family. The walls were covered in weapons, photos, pieces of strange looking armour and even metals and trophies.

Staying low and clear of the windows, Kakashi examined some of the items on the wall and almost instantly was drawn to a section of team photos, not unlike the one he had of himself and team seven.

Some were very old, black and white and discoloured by age. One, he would bet anything, was of Gin's father when he had first joined a team. The child looking out of the picture was every bit as stiff and proud as the man he would grow up to be.

At the very end of that section was a picture of Gin as a child, but unlike the others, the picture was empty except for her and a stern looking shinobi of about Kakashi's own age. His long pitch black hair and dark blue eyes named him a member of the Kurayami clan. Nether he nor Gin looked happy to be in that photo.

"That was Gin-chan's first sensei and one of her two cousins," the Ryu said, coming to stand just behind the Konoha shinobi. "I don't recall the boy's name, but I do remember that he was as cold as ice and as hard as stone. A good teacher, even if he was jealous of Gin-chan's strength and position in the clan."

Kakashi nodded, in his experience important shinobi families like the Kurayami clan usually had some kind of power struggle going on below the surface. Just like the Hyuga clan back in Konoha, though it looked as if they would be able to sort out their problems.

At the very end of the long room a family tree was painted, covering the entire wall. Hundreds of names could be seen inked in amongst branches and right at the top, with Gin, were the names Kurayami Kuroi and Hibana, Gin's parents.

Hibana had obviously married into the clan because there were no names other than her husband and her daughter connected to her. Kuroi's name, however, was connected to the main branch of the family.

Following that line Kakashi found Kuroi's brother Rai and his two sons, Yugure and Kaji, one of which must have been Gin's first sensei. Kaji's name had a thin line slashed right through the centre.

He was just beginning to wonder which one it was when the Ryu appeared beside him and pointed to a name. Yugure. "That was Gin-chan's first sensei," it said as it touched the name lightly with Gin's fingers. "As I said, as hard as stone and as cold as ice. Nothing like his younger brother, Kaji. The Kurayami clan had a major fault in paying more attention to the eldest child, and Yugure was the more dutiful of the pair. Yugure was one of the first to die that night. He never imagined that Gin would surpass him by so much."

"And Kaji?" Kakashi asked, wondering about the line through the man's name. It looked as if he had died before the destruction of Yoru, or had done something that had gotten his name removed from the family tree.

The Ryu tilted its head to the side as if thinking. "No, we didn't kill the boy," it replied after a time, confirming Kakashi's beliefs. "He was believed dead already, as I recall, though I don't think anyone ever found the body. He was dead to the family before that though. The line through his name means he was disowned by the clan and exiled from the village."

Kakashi frowned. If this man, Kaji, Gin's cousin, had been exiled before the destruction of Yoru, that could mean that he was still alive. Maybe somewhere out there Gin still had family. What would that mean to the young woman?

"If you're thinking about trying to find out what happened to Kurayami Kaji I wouldn't waste my time," the Ryu said, smirking again and showing gleaming white teeth. "He was thought to be dead over ten years ago, and besides, we have bigger problems to deal with right now, look there."

The Ryu pointed out of one of the large windows, through which a central courtyard could be seen. Beyond the courtyard was another building with identical windows and inside that building...

"You recognise that man," the Ryu said as it moved further into the shadows.

"That's Hoshigaki Kisame," Kakashi said, making sure he was out of sight. "Uchiha Itachi's partner and a former shinobi of Kirigakure. His speciality is water based jutsu, but he shouldn't be underestimated just because there is little water around."

"Well done Hatake," the Ryu said with another smirk. "We have met the man before, once or twice, though we have never had the chance to face him in combat. Despite this I have managed to gather that he is substantially weaker than his partner and it is the Uchiha we should be more concerned about. The main problem with Hoshigaki's appearance is that Uchiha Itachi will also be close by."

"How do you want to proceed?" Kakashi asked softly, his one visible eye never leaving Kisame. He knew that the shark nin and Itachi were partners and as such always travelled together, but he was starting to worry about how many other members of the Akatsuki were here as well. He wondered if Pein would put everything he had into capturing Gin this time.

"Hoshigaki and Uchiha won't be a problem for me," the Ryu replied. Gin's lips formed into a sinister grin. "I could kill them both easily, though not without drawing attention and if they are the one's holding the child hostage then it would probably be too dangerous for us to just rush in there and take them out. I suggest we get close to them, try to find out as much as possible before we take any further action."

Kakashi only nodded letting the Ryu take the lead again. It was unnerving to hear it talk about how easy it would be to kill both Kisame and Itachi, knowing how powerful and skilled both shinobi were, but having seen the Ryu in action before he could believe both Akatsuki members would be no match for the demon.

The pair entered the roof again and travelled silently for a short distance before the Ryu called a halt. It was then that Kakashi felt the presence of not only Kisame, but Itachi and another person as well. They must have Hato with them. It was horrible to think about what those two could be doing to her.

The Ryu gestured for him to keep moving and they exited the roof a short distance away from where the Akatsuki members were holding the child.

The room they landed in was covered in dust, just like the rest of the village, but where the other buildings still held signs that someone had lived there, this room was bare and bland. It was empty except for a low bed pushed against the wall, one small bedside table and a chest of draws opposite the bed.

Kakashi's first thought was that someone had actually looted this room after the village was destroyed, but he noticed that, just like the other buildings, the dust on the floor and furniture hadn't been disturbed in years and it made no sense that this room would be robbed when the rest of the village was in perfect condition. His only other thought was that no-one had ever lived in this room and that's why it had so little in the way of furniture and decoration.

It was the short soft growl from the Ryu that brought the young jonin out of his musing.

"Well, well, well," the demon said, all traces of that sinister smirk gone from Gin's face now. "This room hasn't chanced at all, though I didn't really expect that it would have. Tell me, Hatake, does this look like the room of a healthy young girl?"

It dawned on Kakashi that this had been Gin's bedroom before she had attacked Yoru and he couldn't help the sense of sadness that washed over him. Even his bedroom held more signs of life than hers did, and he liked to live simply. A child's room shouldn't be so sterile.

"Let's keep moving," the Ryu said, and for the first time since it had taken over Gin's body, Kakashi heard a trace of anger in its voice. "The sooner we get the child back the sooner we can get out of here. Hopefully Gin will have no objections to burning this place down before we go."

Just as they were about to leave the depressing room Kakashi felt something he hadn't before. There were more people in the compound than just Kisame, Itachi and Hato. Some distance away he could feel the chakra of two others. One was definitely Pein, the other a strong shinobi who's chakra he didn't recognise, though it felt familiar.

The Ryu seemed to have noticed too, because it growled long and low. "Pein and that other one, Deidara, the one who burned us in the forest after Kumo." Gin's eyes burned with hate as the Ryu recognised its greatest enemy. "How I would love to kill them both right now."

"We should get out of here and let the others know what's going on," Kakashi said, realising the Ryu might decide to go after Pein with no thought as to the consequences of its actions. He lifted a hand to place it on Gin's shoulder, but thought better of it. "If four of them are in the compound that means there's a good chance there are more outside and our first priority is to keep the genin safe."

The Ryu growled again, and shook its head. "As much as I would like to tear Pein's head from his shoulders right now, I may well end up getting the child killed, and Gin wouldn't like that. So this is where we take Hato back."

"Are you suggesting that we rescue the child right now?" Kakashi questioned, his voice was steady, as always, but he was keeping tight control over his annoyance. "While she's being guarded by both Kisame and Itachi and without getting her killed."

The Ryu nodded, sinister looking smirk returning. "Uchiha will leave the room soon, and that will leave the child alone with Hoshigaki. I can immobilise him for a period of time, long enough for us to make an escape."

"Long enough for us to get back to the genin and get out of here?" Kakashi asked, wondering what the demon had in mind and if it was way too dangerous to even contemplate.

"The jutsu I will use should allow me to control Hoshigaki for as long as I want," the Ryu replied. "The only problem will be creating a clone of the girl that Uchiha won't be able to see through, but I think I have a way of doing that also."

Kakashi hesitated. He knew the Ryu was powerful, likely a lot stronger than Kisame and Itachi both, but if the demons plan didn't work, if it couldn't control Kisame or if the clone of Hato wasn't good enough to fool Itachi, then it was likely that Hato would die along with most, if not all of the genin.

If it worked, however, then they may make it out of Yoru without losing anyone.

It all came down to how much he trusted the Ryu. If it had been Gin speaking to him now he would have a lot more faith in the plan, but he knew that the demon cared nothing for anyone else but itself and Gin. What did it matter how many died if it could get its revenge on the Akatsuki.

"What will you do after we rescue the girl?" Kakashi said, keeping his one visible eye locked on Gin's face, trying hard to see the girl that he knew was in there. "I think I know you well enough to assume you won't be coming out with us."

The Ryu turned Gin's mismatched eyes onto Kakashi. "You know the promise she made," it said as its eyes burned. "We need to kill Pein. He needs to pay for what he put us through. He needs to pay for all the lives he made us take."

"I agree with you Ryu-sama," Kakashi said, keeping his calm expression, though he felt panic trying to take hold. "Pein needs to pay, but you can't kill him now. Not while he has so many Akatsuki members with him. You will get yourself and Gin-chan killed, or recaptured. Do you want to be a prisoner again? Do you want her to go through all of that pain again?"

The Ryu growled long and low, eyes flashing with anger and pain. "What business is it of yours?" it snapped at the young jonin, eyes glowing dangerously. "Gin would make the same decision. She would want to kill Pein now, before he can cause any more damage."

"Gin is my business," Kakashi hissed back. "And it's my business if you decide to put her and my genin in danger for your revenge. Do you think she would ever be the same if she knew she was responsible for the deaths of more innocent people."

The Ryu growled again, but this time it only nodded. "Fine Hatake," it said. Its voice was so dark it made Kakashi shiver. "I will put off my revenge for now. Let's save the girl before you make me so angry I decide to kill you instead."

Kakashi held back a sigh of relief, but he couldn't help but think the demon wouldn't keep it's word. Once the genin were out of Yoru and safe on their way back to Konoha, he had no doubt the Ryu would go back for Pein. He could only hope Gin would be in control again by then.

* * *

"How long do you think they'll be gone for?" Naruto asked, for once in his life keeping his voice low. Kakashi had left with the Ryu only ten minutes before, but already the genin were feeling restless. "Do you think they'll bring Hato back with them?"

"I doubt it," Yoake replied, just as Kedakai said, "I hope so." The two boys glared at each other before turning their backs.

"It's unrealistic to think that they would be able to get the girl out without being noticed," Temari put in as she sat down on the floor next to Gaara. "I know Kurayami-san is meant to be one of the best stealth kunoichi that ever lived, but I doubt that even she could make it out of there with the Akatsuki waiting for her."

"Maybe Gin-chan couldn't," Sakura said, looking slightly uncomfortable when four pairs of Konoha eyes turned on her accusingly. "I just meant that maybe Gin-chan couldn't do it alone. Maybe now she can, because the Ryu's in control of her body."

Silence fell in the small room again as everyone thought about this last statement. It was true that the Ryu was strong, strong enough to give Gin the power to kill every living thing in Yoru, a village full of shinobi, and make it out without any major injuries, but would she be able to avoid the Akatsuki?

"I saw her fight that Pein guy," Naruto said a few minutes later. Now he was looking extremely nervous. "He almost killed her last time."

Shogo sighed loudly causing everyone in the room to turn to him. He didn't look concerned by the extra attention. "Have all of you forgotten who you're talking about?" he said, as if he was explaining something for the hundredth time. "This is Kurayami Gin, arguably the greatest kunoichi that ever lived. She is also allied with a powerful demon and not to mention working with Hatake Kakashi, one of the greatest shinobi of our time. I feel sorry for anyone who tries to stop her."

Tsuya smiled and threw her arms around her brother. "You're right Sho," she squealed. Making everyone else in the room cringe. "Of course she'll be all right."

* * *

"I believe I can immobilise Hoshigaki long enough for us to remove the child and make a solid shadow clone of her," the Ryu said, mismatched eyes shinning with anticipation. "Then all we have to do is get to the genin and out of the village before Itachi has time to discover the girl is missing."

"Are you sure your clone will fool him?" Kakashi asked, still uncertain that even a demon as powerful as the Ryu could get past the sharingan. "I know what his Kekkei Genkai cand do and I find it hard to believe..."

"You should worry less Hatake, you will live longer," the Ryu replied, smirking at the silver haired man. "Now are you ready? Uchiha is about to leave the room. I'm almost certain he is going to report to Pein," the demon spat the name out as if it were poison.

Kakashi only nodded and, moments later, he felt Itachi leave the room he and his partner had been occupying. As soon as he was a safe distance away the Ryu darted out of Gin's former bedroom and out into the hallway, never making even the slightest sound and blending easily into the long shadows created by the large window at the end of the hall.

Kakashi followed, entering the room where Hato was being held only seconds after the Ryu, but not in time to witness the jutsu it had used to freeze and trap Kisame. The huge former Kiri shinobi was standing completely still, his face showed no sign that he had even seen what was coming.

The Ryu turned its eyes on Kakshi long enough for him to recognise the kuraigan before they flicked to the child sitting in the corner. The child's eyes were wide with fear as they fixed on the Ryu.

Thinking quickly, Kakashi darted over to the little girl and placed a finger over her lips. "Hi Hato-chan, we are here to rescue you so be a good girl and stay quiet. If you're really good, we will take you to see your brother, all right."

"Kedakai," the child said, high pitched voice shaking. "Mummy and Daddy said he was gone. They said he was taken away by that lady," she pointed at the Ryu. "That lady was nice before, but she's different now. She's scary."

"We don't have time for this," the demon growled, leaving Kisame where he was standing and walking over to the other two. "Hatake, take the child. I'll make the clone, but I'll need you to check it with your sharingan before we leave."

Immediately after Kakashi picked up the child, the Ryu began to work and it wasn't long before there was a perfect clone of Hato sitting on the chair before them. The Ryu took a step back and smirked, "Let's see them try to get through that."

Sighing Kakashi lifted his Hitai-ate to expose his sharingan and heard Hato gasp in his arms, but he was too busy studying the clone to pay her any attention. Normally he would have been able to see through any clone without difficulty, but this one, even to his sharingan seemed exactly like a normal human. It was absolutely perfect.

"Well done, Ryu-sama," Kakasi managed to say, keeping the amazement out of his voice. "I doubt even Itachi will notice the difference."

"Good," the Ryu said smugly. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Once again, thanks to everyone for reading and sticking with this fic, even through my extremely long absence. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

And thanks to my wonderful beta reader Vixkill for agreeing to continue working with me, you're help is much appreciated.

Kwin


	48. Chapter 48

Hey, once again I'm sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter. I don't have much of an excuse this time except that I had a massive case of writers block. It's never happened to me before so I didn't really know what to do about it. As you can probably tell this is the last chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. It's probably not the best ending, but I seriously couldn't think of anything else and I had to end this fic.

For the last time, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura heard the explosion, but she didn't turn around, only tightened her grip on Hato and ran faster, dodging trees and rocks that threatened to trip her up. The child in her arms screamed and cried, calling out for her brother. The siblings' reunion had been brief, they had only been able to see each other for a second before Sakura was ordered to take Hato and run.

"Can't you go any faster?" Kankuro huffed running just ahead of the pink haired girl, his speed didn't seem to be hampered at all by the large puppet on his back. "I want to get this brat to safety and be back before the fighting's over."

"Oh just shut up Kankuro," Sakura shot back as she tried to keep a hold on the struggling girl. Gin, or at least the creature that was wearing Gin's appearance, had shoved Hato into Sakura's arms and told her to take the child to Nikko just before the explosions started. Sakura had agreed even though she didn't want to leave her team and her friends behind. Kankuro, however, had been forced to accompany her. "You're just angry that Gaara sent you with me. We were ordered to protect Hato and that's all we should be thinking about."

The puppet master growled angrily before changing the subject. "I should have known we would never get out of there undetected. That stupid demon was so smug when they got back with the girl. It never thought that the Akatsuki would see through its plan. We're lucky we even go out alive after that first attack."

* * *

Tsuya picked herself up off the ground and took in her surroundings. The building they had left moments before was now a pile of rubble and her brothers were nowhere to be seen. Miraculously she didn't seem to be injured at all, besides a slight ringing in her ears, but anyone left inside would have been crushed by falling debris if the explosion hadn't killed them first.

"Yoake," the girl called out as she began to search through the remnants of the house, trying to suppress the images of another collapsed building that had left Yoake fighting for his life no so long ago. "Shogo! Kedakai! Answer me! Where are you?"

"Here," Kedakai's voice came back from somewhere to her left. The boy himself appeared, stumbling over pieces of the ruined building. He was closely followed by Yoake and Shogo. All three looked shaken and dusty, but unharmed. "We're all fine Tsuya."

"Where are the others?" Yoake asked as Tsuya threw her arms around him in a bone crushing bear hug. "Where are Kakashi-san and Gin-sensei? Did Sakura get out safely? Did she get the child out?"

"I think so," Shogo answered as he brushed pieces of brick off his clothes and out of his hair. "I saw that Kankuro guy pulling her along before the building collapsed, but I don't know where the others are. I don't think they were inside, but I didn't see them after the building went down."

"What happened?" Kedakai said, also having the life squeezed out of him by Tsuya. "What caused the building to fall like that?"

"I think I can answer that one," a voice replied, causing the genin to turn sharply. Deidara was standing some distance away, grinning and playing with something in his right hand. "That explosion wasn't my best work, but it served its purpose. So here we are again, hmm? You got away from me last time, but I doubt it will be so easy this time around."

* * *

Naruto gave up looking for the others and helped Gaara get Temari to her feet. She was bleeding quite a lot from a large cut over her eye where a piece of rubble from a building had hit her. Sasuke was getting to his feet some distance away, his arm was bleeding slightly, but the wound wasn't serious.

"I think Sakura got Hato got out all right and they should be fine if they use the tunnels we used to get into Yoru," Naruto said, holding on to the swaying Temari, "but I don't know what happened to the others."

"We will find them as soon as we confirm we are in no danger," Gaara said, leading his team mate over to sit against a wall. "Right now our first priority is keeping ourselves alive and keeping any enemies from following Kankuro and Sakura."

As they were settling Temari into a comfortable position Naruto noticed Gaara suddenly stiffened. He turned sharply just as another person became visible through the dust in the air behind them.

"Well it's not much of a catch," Kisame said as he walked towards the genin, all but Gaara looked up in surprise, not having noticed the Akatsuki member approach, "but it looks like you'll have to do. Up you get kids and let's see what you've got."

* * *

Kakashi looked Pein in the eyes as the other man smiled. The others were nowhere to be seen. They had been separated just after he and the Ryu had gotten back to the house where the genin where waiting for them. Both Kakashi and the Ryu had noticed someone following them and had only had enough time to push Hato at Sakura and order her to get away. Gaara had ordered Kankuro to go with her just before there was a huge explosion.

Now he stood about five metres away from one of the strongest shinobi living today and he had no way of knowing if Gin, his team or any of the others were still alive.

He tried to force these thoughts out of his head and focus on the task at hand. He was going to need all his skill and concentration to get out of this alive. Better to think that he was alone and not to rely on any form of help.

"I've heard a great deal about you Hatake Kakashi," Pein said, still smiling. "Itachi has told me some interesting stories. You seem like you would be a strong opponent. Let's see if you can give me a challenge."

Kakashi lifted his Hitai-ate revealing his sharingan.

* * *

Gin floated in perfect darkness, hardly even aware of the chaos going on around her. She didn't know where she was and she didn't care. The darkness was everywhere. It was so still, so peaceful that she never wanted to leave.

Distantly she knew that there were people somewhere who were in danger, but it hardly seemed to matter to her at all. If she tried to help them she would have to leave the perfect darkness for the chaos and pain of her life and she didn't want that. She never wanted to be a part of that life again.

* * *

The Ryu growled as it settled into a fighting stance. The dust kicked up from the fallen building was beginning to settle now and a black silhouette was forming some distance away. The Ryu knew who it was, it could feel his eyes trying to search through the cloud of dust.

Itachi watched Gin's still form, knowing that he should probably find cover before the dust settled. He had been amazed by the shadow clone she had produced of the child. It had been impossible, even for him, to see it for what it was. Only Pein had known something was different and he had smiled when he entered the room. It was only after about a minute of silence from the child that Itachi finally saw that it was a clone.

If she had been able to create something that could fool even his eyes, there was no telling what other power she possessed. It wasn't hard to see why Pein wanted her so badly. Not just the demon, but the girl herself.

"So are you just going to stand there, Uchiha?" the Ryu growled, dropping into a low fighting stance. Gin's body was still covered in weapons, but the Ryu preferred to fight empty handed. "At least give me a challenge before I kill you."

It dawned on Itachi that he wasn't actually facing Gin, but the Ryu itself. The voice was hers, but the feeling he got from being this close was more aggressive and less controlled than it had been the last few times he had met her.

The dust in the air settled enough for Itachi to see the unnatural gleam in the girl's eyes and he felt that he was going to need more than just the sharingan to survive this match. It would have been slightly easier if he was permitted to kill her, but capturing her alive would be difficult.

"There is really no need for us to fight," Itachi told the demon, not moving at all. He had never faced Gin or the Ryu in battle before, but he knew what she was capable of just from watching her fight with Pein. He didn't like it, but he didn't think he could beat her on his own. "If you come with us now we can avoid more unnecessary bloodshed. Agree to come with us and everyone who followed you here will be spared."

"But you and your master will get away," the Ryu growled, its voice becoming deeper, darker. Less like the girl's and more like the demon's, "and I would have to find you again. Better to kill you both now and save myself the trouble."

"Your friends will, almost certainly, be killed if you fight us," the Uchiha said calmly as he studied the way the demon he faced stood and moved. If it came to a fight between them then he wanted to be prepared.

"I'm willing to take that chance," the demon replied smirking.

"You are," Itachi nodded, "but is Kurayami-san? Would she let all those genin die just to get revenge? Would she be able to live with herself, or live with you, if she was the cause of their deaths?"

The Ryu lunged forward, but Itachi moved first. As fast as lightning he launched three shuriken in the Ryu's direction. The demon blocked the first attack easily, but only just managed to jump out of the way as the ground beneath its feet gave way.

The Ryu sprang forward and before Itachi had time to counter, landed a shallow scratch across his chest and right arm. A few more attacks were thrown from both shinobi, but none landed and they soon broke apart.

"You know I could drag this out for some time," the Ryu said, jumping away from Itachi and landing some distance away, "but you really aren't the reason I'm here, you're just in my way. So I'm going to finish this quickly."

The Ryu passed its hand in front of its eyes, turning them black and activating the kuraigan. At exactly the same time Itachi activated the mangekyo sharingan. Their eyes met, and for a moment it seemed like everything around them was melting away. The buildings and streets around them began to blur and run together as if nothing could hold its shape. It wasn't long before everything completely disappeared.

Both shinobi found themselves floating in a world of complete darkness and both wore identical looks of shock on their faces. Somehow the use of both kekkei genkai had resulted in the creation of something nether one could control. It wasn't the Tsukuyomi Itachi mastered and was completely different form anything the kuraigan had ever created.

"What is this?" Itachi hissed, angry at being so shaken up. "What have you done?"

The Ryu didn't answer, only growled low in its throat and tried to lung at its enemy, but it couldn't move. It was as if some invisible force was keeping it in place. It didn't take the demon long to realise that Itachi couldn't move either.

The kuraigan was still activated and the Ryu found its chakra draining more rapidly than it should, but it couldn't seem to deactivate Gin's kekkei genkai. If it couldn't find a way out of this soon it could end up too weak to defeat Itachi. The only consolation was that Itachi was in the same boat. The Ryu could see the mangekyo sharingan still in his eyes.

_There has to be a way out of this mess,_ the Ryu thought as it struggled against its invisible bonds. _Somehow out two kekki genkai have combined and nether of us have the power to control or end this. That means someone form the outside had to intervene. That means..._ The Ryu smiled inwardly.

Itachi had regained his earlier composer and had obviously realised that nether one of them could get out of this alone, but if this place, whatever it was, was anything like his Tsukuyomi he should have, at least, a measure of control over what could happen here. The mangenkyo sharingan had played a part in creating this new world, so aspects of his kekkei genkai should still exist.

He concentrated on the image of a katana, trying to form one. What should have been a simple task had become surprisingly difficult. He could feel the image fighting him as some foreign power, presumably the kuraigan, tried to prevent him from accomplishing his task. Eventually he was able to push back the opposing force and a perfectly formed katana appeared in the air next to him.

"Impressive," Itachi heard the Ryu say. The kuraigan prevented him from being able to tell exactly what the demon was looking at, but he would have bet anything its attention was focused mainly on the katana floating next to its enemy. "I can see why Pein picked you to be one of his servants."

Using only his mind, Itachi hurled the katana at the Demon. The Ryu was unable to move out of the way, but it didn't seem concerned. Itachi watched as the sword came to a complete stop only centimetres from the Ryu's face.

The demon smiled. "Whatever you can do in this place," it grinned, "I can do just as well. That means you can't get out of this without help either."

"We might be trapped here," the Uchiha said calmly, "but I have a lot more practice at this than you do."

The Ryu laughed, low and dark. "It may be true that you have more practice with a world like this than I do," it acknowledged, "but you're the only one who's trapped here."

* * *

A voice was calling her, but Gin didn't want to listen. It was so calm in the perfect darkness and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so free. There was nothing to worry about here. Nothing at all.

But the voice was angry, urgent. It kept calling and she couldn't push it away. It was ruining the perfect darkness and making her remember the outside world. It wanted her to come back. It needed her.

* * *

_Gin! Gin! Where are you?_ The Ryu thought furiously. It had been calling the girl for what felt like hours and had already had to fend off a number of attacked from Itachi, who seemed to be getting the hang of controlling this alien world. _Gin! Are you listening? I can't get out of this on my own. Gin! You are needed. There are people out there who need you! Gin! Listen to me!_

A wall made up of thousands of shuriken came flying towards the Ryu, who managed to deflect them and send them off into never-ending blackness.

* * *

"Kai!" Tsuya screamed as she ran over to the stricken boy and knelt down beside him. "Kedakai! Are you all right? Answer me!"

"My eyes," Kedakai croaked, his voice betraying the agony he was feeling. His body was covered in small burns and scratched, but his face, around his eyes, was raw and bleeding badly. "My face feels like its on fire. Tsuya, I can't see!"

"Your eyes must have been damaged by that explosive clay he threw at us," the girl sobbed as she tried to pull Kedakai to his feet. "Oh Kai, your face is all burnt, but don't worry, I'm sure they'll be able to fix you once we get back to Konoha."

"Get back in the fight," Kedakai ordered, trying to push the girl away and stand on his own. He didn't want her to see how much pain he was in, or how scared he really was. "Shogo and Yoake still need you. I'll be fine. Go!"

Tsuya nodded and, with one last look at Kedakai, ran off in the direction she had last seen her brothers. They had been separated momentarily by a small explosion. Kedakai had jumped in front of her and saved her from most the second blast, but not without sustaining injuries himself. She tried hard not to cry as she left her bleeding team mate behind.

She was relieved when she spotted her two brothers and they didn't look like they had been injured too badly by the last two blasts. Yoake saw her first as she came running towards them, stumbling on pieces of what used to be peoples' homes.

"We have to find cover while there's still too much dust in the air for him to see us," Yoake said, moving to meet his sister and dragging Shogo with him. "We need to distract him, to give us some time to come up with a plan of action."

"I'm on it," Tsuya said, summoning up her chakra. Within seconds the space around them was filled with glowing animals. Well, at least what animals would look like if they were 2D and mostly transparent. Tsuya had summoned up the animals she had drawn on all of their friends as well as the ones they recognised as their own. The air around them was filled with the blue glow from hundreds of ink shapes.

"They should keep him busy for a short time," the girl said, suddenly looking very tired. The ink creatures lingered around the siblings for a second, before disappearing in search of Deidara

"Well done Truya," Shogo smiled faintly at his sister. The girl smiled back as she took her brother's arm for support. Together the siblings quickly made their way over to where Tsuya had left Kedakai. The boy hadn't moved, though he was sitting now. He had a kunai in each hand and a grim expression on his face.

"Kai it's us," Tsuya called as they approached the injured boy, who looked panicked for a second before he realised he wasn't being attacked.

"I'm so glad it's you," Kedakai breathed as his three team mates came and knelt beside him. "I was worried someone would find me while I was unable to see and..."

"You can't see?" Shogo gasped, peering into the blue haired boy's eyes. "Why? What happened?"

"We don't have time for this," Yoake snapped. "We need to figure out what to do before Tsuya runs out of chakra from keeping that guy busy. As we are now we have no hope of defeating him, especially with Kedakai in his condition."

"Well mister know it all, got any ideas," Shogo shot back irritably. "Because it didn't look like you had any when he was trying to kill us before."

"I stopped him from blowing you into a million pieces, didn't I," Yoake countered, turning on his brother.

"Guys please..." Kedakai began, but was cut off by Tsuya.

"Our jutsu," the girl said quickly. She had a far away look in her eyes and didn't seem to have noticed the fight that was going on. "The one we've been creating. We could combine all of our chakra. That may give us enough power to defeat him."

"Are you mad Tsuya?" Shogo growled at his sister. "We've never been able to get that right. None of us are able give all our power over. Uncle believed we could do it if we created a forth being, but we've..."

"We don't need to create a forth being," the girl said, smiling. "We can give our chakra to Kedakai. If we combine our sight jutsu, the one for people, environments and chakra, he should be able to see and then we can transfer our chakra to him. It should work. No, it will work!"

"I think Tsuya's right," Yoake said, giving his sister a strange look as he thought over what she said. "It's worth a shot. Kedakai, are you up for this? It could be very dangerous."

"More dangerous than the situation we're in right now?" the blue haired boy said as he struggled to his feet. "Let's do this."

* * *

Sasuke had activated his sharingan, but it didn't seem to be that big of an advantage against Kisame. Presumably this was because of his long time partnership with the older Uchiha, but, besides the chidori, he had very few other tricks that could work against this level of enemy.

If they had thought the shark nin out of his element because there was no water around they had been wrong. Not long into the battle Kisame had materialised a large lake and they found themselves fighting for their lives on the waters' surface.

As Sasuke turned, ready for another attack, a solid wall of sand came rushing towards him. He only just managed to leap out of the way before it crushed him and he watched as Kisame destroyed it with one swing of his huge sword.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to take me down," the Akatsuki member laughed, just as ten Narutos leapt out of the water and began to attack him. "Though I have to admit this is the most fun I've had in ages."

* * *

Kakashi was tired. Sweat mixed with dust covered his face and stung his eyes and the over use of his sharingan was beginning to take its toll on his chakra. He knew he would have to finish this battle soon or he wasn't going to make it out of there alive.

"You know I'm actually impressed," Pein said as he walked in a large circle around Kakashi. "Not with your fighting ability, I always knew you would be good, but with your determination to keep her away from me. You must realise that this fight isn't about you. It's not even about the nine tails boy, though it probably will be someday. If you were willing to just leave her to us none of your little students would have to die."

Kakashi didn't respond. There was no point in wasting his breath telling Pein he would never let him have Gin or the Ryu. He would die before he let that happen. Not only because he loved Gin, but because the Akatsuki would be unstoppable if they were allowed to have the demon inside her.

* * *

Pain. Somewhere someone was in pain. Someone important and it was a pain Gin knew she could prevent if only she was willing to leave the comfort of the darkness. There was someone calling her, over and over. The voice was getting stronger and it was impossible to ignore.

_"Gin! Listen to me! You need to come back. I can't do this alone,"_ the voice pleaded with her. _"Gin! Please!"_

"Why?" Gin asked the voice. "Why do we have to keep fighting? Why can't you do this alone. Why can't you just leave me in peace? I don't want to come back. There is pain there, for me and for others. I don't want to feel that pain anymore."

_"You need to come back because I can't stop them alone and I shouldn't have to. This is not only my fight,"_ the voice was angry now. _"I am strong Gin, but I need you to be strong too. I can't stop this alone and I can't protect the others on my own either."_

"Wherever I go there is only pain," Gin replied dully. "I have caused so much pain throughout my life. It is better if I never came back. It is better for everyone if I never see them again. All this suffering is my fault and it won't stop. It follows me, my entire life it has followed me. I don't want to put anyone else in danger any more. I don't want anyone to suffer because of me ever again."

_"Fine,"_ the voice growled back impatiently. _"Do this last thing. Fight with me this last time and we will leave. I promise you that if you help me now no one will ever feel pain because of you again. I have a way to end this, but you have to help me first. Please Gin. Think of the others who are fighting for you today. They could easily leave you to fight on your own, but they are here, fighting to stop Pein. You should be doing the same."_

Something inside the girl woke up at the mention of that name and she suddenly remembered where she was and why. Kakashi was out there. Team seven, team Gin and the team from Suna. They were all out there, fighting the Akatsuki. Fighting for her.

This was her chance to put an end to everything.

* * *

Gin's eyes snapped open. The darkness was gone and she was once again facing the village she had destroyed so long ago. Suddenly she felt weak and empty and not only because of where she was. She could no longer feel the Ryu inside her. It was as if someone had locked part of her away and it had left her feeling hollow inside.

Looking up she saw Itachi standing only metres away from her. He was so still it was as if he was made of stone. The only part of him that moved was his eyes as the mangekyo sharingan worked to keep the Ryu back, trapped in that world of nothingness.

Now was her chance to finish the Uchiha off. He wouldn't even know what hit him. There would be one less criminal in the world. One less Akatsuki member. She pulled out a kunai and took a step forward.

An explosion shook the world and a building not too far from where Gin stood crumbled. The air was once again filled with dust and debris and she lost sight of her enemy for a moment. Unfortunately she spotted something else.

Kakashi. Bleeding, hurt but alive. Close to him stood Pein, looking slightly less confident than he had when the fight began. They faced each other before both sets of eyes shifted to fall on Gin.

The first thing she saw was the relief in Kakashi's eyes, then recognition. He could see that the Ryu no was no longer in control of her body. What she saw from Pein was a sinister smile and a look of approval when he spotted Itachi.

_Gin_, she heard the Ryu say. _Gin, what are you waiting for? Free me. I know how to end this, but I can't do it while I'm trapped. We can save them, we can get them out of here. I promised you they would never feel pain because of us again. Help me to end this._

Gin looked up at Kakashi and she knew that as long as she was around him, as long as she lived in Konoha and the Akatsuki were alive, as long as Pein was alive, he would always be in danger. They would all be in danger, because Pein would never give up.

Slowly the Ryu explained the technique it was going to try. It was dangerous, it could kill her and the demon both. It could destroy what was left of the village, but it would make sure the others got out alive and she could see no other way to end this.

Kakashi watched as Gin's mismatched eyes filled with tears and he suddenly felt a sense of almost overwhelming dread. She was going to do something stupid. She was going to do something dangerous and he wasn't going to be able to stop her.

"I'm sorry," he saw her mouth move but couldn't hear the words. "I love you."

He heard Pein yell out just as Gin threw the kunai she held in her hand. The knife flew through the air as if in slow motion and Kakashi watched it hit the immobile Uchiha in the chest. He looked shocked for a second before he collapsed.

A second kunai appeared in Gin's hand and with one last apologetic look at Kakashi she plunged it into her own stomach.

* * *

The chidori Sasuke threw only managed to graze Kisame's arm, but that distracted him long enough for Gaara to get a grip on him from behind.

"Naruto, now!" the sand shinobi yelled just before Naruto and one of his shadow clones came sprinting across the surface of the water, rasengan spinning in their palms.

* * *

Deidara was kneeling on the ground, panting hard as he faced Kedakai. The boy was still filled with the combined chakra of his team mates, but he could feel himself weakening and his muscles were screaming out in pain as the power running through his body began to tear them apart.

The jutsu had worked perfectly, just as Tsuya said it would, and that, combined with the sight jutsu the twins had always used, had given Kedakai a slight edge over Deidara. But his body couldn't handle the amount of chakra it held for too long without doing permanent damage.

He had to finish this now and get rid of the borrowed power before it killed him. Ignoring his screaming muscles he ran forward, hoping that this would be his last attack.

* * *

Kakashi tried to scream, to call out to Gin, but he couldn't hear his own words. The last thing he saw was her sad smile, before the world went black.

* * *

The next day, seven Konoha shinobi and the two from Suna were found unconscious outside the Yoru village gates. Sakura and Kankuro led a party from Nikko to help in the battle but they were too late. The Akatsuki were nowhere to be seen.

Search parties were sent into the village to look for Gin, but she was never found. Entire buildings were cleared looking for her, but the only sign of her that was left was what looked like a large black sheet of glass on the ground where she was last seen.

* * *

**Six years later.**

Naruto hesitated as he reached for the door of Kakashi's office. Something in his former sensei had chanced after that battle in Yoru so long ago. Outwardly he was still the same, lazy, detached, dependable shinobi he had always been, but something inside him had changed. It was small and unnoticeable to most, but Naruto could see it. So could Sakura and Tsunade.

In fact Naruto was certain it was this small change that had almost made Tsunade reconsider giving Kakashi the title of Hokage when she retired a year ago. And it was this small change that made Naruto hesitate. He had no idea how his former sensei would react to the news he was about to give him.

Taking a deep breath, the blond shinobi pushed open the office door and stepped inside. Kakashi sat, leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk reading one of his little orange books. It was an old copy, as the series had been discontinued after the author's death.

The familiarity of the scene made Naruto relax slightly as he approached the Hokage's desk and bowed. Kakashi's one visible eye flicked up from the pages of his book for a second, taking in the younger man's scruffy, dirty appearance, before turning back to continue his reading. Naruto grinned.

"It's over sensei," the blond said, taking the seat across from Kakashi. "The Akatsuki have been completely destroyed as have the remnants of Otogakure. My team and I infiltrated the weakened Akatsuki hideout and were able to dispose of the remaining members. As we predicted, Kisame was there. He put up a fight and managed to kill three of my best men before we finally got him."

The Hokage nodded slowly before finally closing his book and putting it down on his desk. He looked exactly the same as he always had. The same mask covered the bottom half of his face and the same Hitai-ate covered his right eye, but there was a change there, something that Naruto couldn't describe.

"What about Pein?" Kakashi asked. His voice was calm and professional, just like it always was when talking about missions. There was no hint that the name meant anything more to him than that of any other wanted criminal.

"Dead," the blond answered calmly, trying not to look Kakashi in the eye. "Along with the woman that was always with him. It was a shock to see what he really looked like after all those years of chasing decoy bodies."

"Did you find anything else of interest?" His tone was lazy, flat, as if they were talking about something of little importance, but Naruto felt the tension in the older man that hadn't been there before.

This was the part Naruto had been dreading. "There was no sign of her sensei," he admitted dully, looking down at his hands. He knew what the older man meant by 'anything else of interest'. "Nothing at all. I know you suspected she was a prisoner there but she might not have ever been there. There is something that..."

"That's fine Naruto," the older man interrupted not showing the slightest hint of how this news had affected him. "Go write out your mission report and I'll send out a statement detailing what happened. The village will want to know that the danger has finally past."

"Yes sensei, but I think..." Naruto began, but was cut off again. It was as if Kakashi wanted to get rid of the blond as quickly as possible, but there was more he needed to say.

"I'm really busy right now Naruto," Kakashi said, looking down at the paperwork on his desk. There really was quite a lot of it. At least his hatred of paperwork didn't seem to have changed. "I'm sure we'll have a chance to talk again soon."

"But sensei..."

"Naruto, I'm serious..."

"Will you listen to me!" Naruto cried, finally getting fed up and slamming his fist down on the desk. "We weren't the ones who killed Pein and that woman. They were already dead when we got there."

Kakashi went very still and it was now that Naruto began to worry. For the past six years Kakashi had put everything he had into finding and destroying the Akatsuki. He didn't do this openly, but rather as if it was a mildly annoying task that had to be taken care of. To the people that didn't know him well he acted the same as he always had, but to his friends he was more focused on the destruction of the Akatsuki than he had ever been on anything before.

If Naruto had come back from the mission with the news that the organisation had been wiped out by his team everything would have been fine. If he had said Pein got away, it would have been all right because they could always track him down. But the news that someone else had finished him off, someone good enough to get into his private quarters undetected, kill his most loyal bodyguard and the Akatsuki leader himself, that brought up questions and painful memories.

"Do you know who killed them?" Kakashi asked slowly, one black eye fixed on his former student. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, but his gaze was hard and intense.

"No, but...it was almost certainly a jutsu that killed Pein," Naruto replied. "The woman was killed by a blade. We're not exactly sure what type just yet, but I had my medic study Pein's body and there was nothing wrong with it, besides that he was dead of course. We won't know for sure until it's examined more closely though."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "Is that all?" he said after a short silence. He broke eye contact, choosing to look down at his paperwork rather than at his former student.

Naruto sighed heavily. "Look sensei," he pressed on, trying to sound understanding. "I know we've been looking for her for a long time, but it doesn't seem like she was ever with the Akatsuki. Maybe we have to consider that she just doesn't want us to find her. Maybe..."

"That's enough Naruto," the Kakashi cut in, giving the blond one of his lazy looks. "I really do have a lot of work to do. I'm sure there will be a celebration of some sort to commemorate this day, even if we weren't the ones who finally killed Pein. I'll see you later and we can talk then."

"All right sensei," the younger gave in as he got out of his chair. He turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Sensei are you sure you..."

"It's fine Naruto," Kakashi assured the blond softly, his eye crinkling into what was, undoubtedly, a small smile. "Everything is fine."

* * *

"I can't believe it's finally over," Shogo announced as he sat down at the bar next to Sakura and Tsuya. His sister nodded in agreement, hugging her brother tightly around the shoulders. Yoake, sitting on her other side, nodded also, though he didn't look up from his drink. All three of the siblings had a black band tied around their right wrists which was decorated with two dragons, one black and silver, the other white and gold.

Sakura smiled up at Shogo, looking tired but happy. Now that the long running war with the Akatsuki was over and Oto was no more she would finally take a break from her hospital duties. Most of her time had been spent at the hospital over the last few years, though she had taken some time off to accompany her friends on the final attack on the Akatsuki.

Naruto appeared across the other side of the bar, leading Kedakai by the arm. The scars around Kedakai's eyes weren't so noticeable in the dim light, but it was easy to tell he wasn't using the sight jutsu the triplets had given to him during the battle six years before. His friends had all been devastated when they found out that not even Tsunade could heal his eyes.

"How's your class coming Kai?" Tsuya asked as she stood up to hug her former team mate and adopted brother. "I was going to come over to the academy today with my team for that demonstration thing you wanted us to do, but Hana broke her leg so we went to the hospital instead."

"I probably could have used the help, those kids are a handful," the blue haired young man said with a sigh as Naruto led him to a stool. "I'm sure they're trying to see how far they can push me before I snap. If it wasn't for this I don't think they would listen to me at all." As he spoke he lifted his right hand to show an identical copy of the bands Tsuya, Yoake and Shogo each wore.

"You need to be tougher on them," Yoake muttered softly, turning to Kedakai. The light from the bar illuminated him fully, making it easy to see the large cross shaped scar that covered the left side of his face, narrowly missing his eye. "You need to show them life's not all fun and games."

"Lighten up Yoake," Sakura said, flexing the fingers of her prosthetic hand as she reached for her drink. "Let the kids have some fun while they can. You don't want them to have to grow up too soon. Kids should be kids."

"They have to learn someday," Yoake countered as he picked up a glass and passed it to Shogo, who took it in a hand that was missing its two middle fingers. "The sooner they know how hard life is going to be the sooner they can prepare for it."

"I'm really glad you don't have a team of your own," Naruto said, shaking his head. "They would be seriously messed up. Sakura's right, you have to have some fun, otherwise we'd all end up as cold as you."

"I'm not cold," Yoake huffed. "There's nothing wrong with taking life seriously. Besides it's not like our jobs allow us the luxury of..."

"The only person I know who's as serious as you is Neji," Naruto interrupted, "and look where that got him. I doubt he's happy, not really."

"Huga Neji is head of the ANBU intelligence division," Yoake countered as the others all laughed. "Why wouldn't he be happy? He's the youngest person ever to hold such a high position in the ANBU. Do you think he ever would have made it that far if he had joked around and..."

"Gin-sensei was as serious about life as Yoake is," Tsuya's quiet voice broke through the argument. She had spilt her drink on the bar and was tracing patterns in the liquid. "Gin-sensei was serious about everything and she was never happy."

The group went quiet as everyone there thought about the young woman who had been a big part of their lives, even though they had only known her for a short time.

"I went and reported to Kakashi-sensei earlier today," Naruto sighed, filling the silence. "I could tell he was waiting for news about her. Like he expected she would just reappear after the Akatsuki were finished."

"Maybe she will," Kedakai added, though he didn't sound like he believed it himself.

"I know no-one wants to say this," Yoake said carefully, "but maybe we haven't heard anything about her because she..."

"We know that's a possibility Yoake, you don't need to say it," Shogo interrupted. "I doubt there isn't one person here who hasn't thought about that since the battle. But I for one don't believe it. If she had died that night there would have been a body. We would have found something. No, it's simple, she doesn't want us to find her, and we won't hear a word about her until she does."

"I think it would be better for Kakashi-sensei if he just forgot about her," Naruto put it. "He's still hung up on her and I don't think it helps that he's constantly reminded of her." His eyes flicked to the bands Gin's former students all wore.

They chose to ignore this last statement and silence enveloped the group again.

After some time Sakura sighed. "He really did love her didn't he?" she said. "I didn't really realise it when we were younger, but I don't think I've ever seen him care so much about anything else before."

"I wish she would come back," Tsuya said, wiping up her spilt drink with her sleeve and erasing the tiny dragon she had just created.

* * *

"Kakashi-sama," Kakashi's secretary stuck her head in the door only to see the Hokage asleep at his desk, using what looked like a stack of mission scrolls as a pillow. She coughed loudly and was rewarded with the shinobi sitting up straight in his chair, a kunai appearing suddenly in his hand.

The secretary giggled. "There's someone here to see you Hokage-sama," she said from the doorway. "I told them to come back tomorrow, because it's so late, but they said it's important and that you would want to see them."

Kakashi turned to look out the window. He must have been asleep for a long time as it was dark outside. What had he been doing before he nodded off? He was talking to Naruto about the mission and then...

"Hokage-sama?" His secretary's voice brought him back to the present. "Should I send them in or tell them to come back tomorrow?"

"Send them in," Kakashi said, thinking that he should at least get one thing done today before he went home. He found that as soon as he had gotten news that Naruto's team was returning home from the mission he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

The secretary's head disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing. She was now looking extremely confused and slightly irritated. "They're gone. They said they would wait but they just left. I didn't even hear them go."

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi soothed, trying to keep from yawning. He was actually relieved that whoever it was had left. "You should probably be getting home yourself."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the young woman said. "I'll have those status reports on your desk tomorrow morning and don't forget you have that letter to the Kezakage to write."

She left, closing the door behind her just before Kakashi let out a large sigh. He never would have imagined he would be spending his days up to his elbows in paperwork. He had always avoided doing his own and now he had to look over everyone else's. He couldn't help but think it was some form of karma.

He sat in silence for a short time after his secretary left, but it wasn't the usual empty silence he felt when he was alone. Something had changed. Slowly he scanned his office, but was unable to see any physical changes.

"I know you're in here," he announced as he gripped a kunai loosely in his hand. "I felt you as soon as you entered the room. I assume you're the person who wanted to see me. Who are you and what do you want?"

For a short time nothing happened. Kakashi could feel the other person now. He could feel the slight hesitation before they spoke, but as soon as they did all thoughts where driven out of his mind.

The person's voice was soft and quiet. It was a familiar voice that sent shivers down Kakashi's spine. He hadn't heard the voice in a long time, but he would never forget who it belonged to.

"I never thought I would see you living your life behind a desk Kakashi-kun," the words were low and soft, easy to hear though the person it belonged to was still hidden. "I pictured you as the kind of person who would be taking missions until you were too old to hold a kunai. Though I never really was a good judge of people."

For a moment Kakashi was speechless. He had to be dreaming, he had fallen asleep in his office and was dreaming. So many times he had dreamt that she had come back and every time he had woken up disappointed. He had been so angry at her for leaving, but had missed her so much that he had gotten to the point where he couldn't decide if he was better off with or without her.

He swallowed and then spoke, though his words had no conscious thought behind them. "Naruto's team came back from the Akatsuki hideout today," he said slowly. "The organisation is finished, though you would already know that if you were the one who..."

"Killed Pein," the voice was coming from the opposite side of the office now. "Yes, I was there. Yes, I was the one who finally ended his life. I disguised myself as one of Naruto's ANBU officers and no-one noticed an extra among the group, not after the fighting started. He's very good, Naruto, he's become a good shinobi and a good leader."

Kakashi felt like he couldn't breath. "So has Sakura," he said. "Her healing skills are second only to Tsunade's herself, even though she only has one arm. Naruto leads an elite ANBU squad. Kedakai teaches a class at the academy, his missions are restricted because of his blindness. Yoake's in the ANBU, serving as Naruto's second and Shogo's part of his team as well. Tsuya has her own genin team now, I think she scares and confuses them, and Sasuke... Sasuke's dead. Killed in the final attack on Otogakure. Naruto was the one who finished him."

"I know," the voice said, stepping out of the shadows that had hidden her. "I know all about them. Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean I stopped caring." Kakashi finally got to see the woman he had been looking for for six years. She hadn't changed.

Her pitch black hair was still a mess around her face and was still tied back in a braid that fell to her waist. She was wearing the clothes she had stolen from Nikko all those years ago and was still covered in weapons. Her eyes still glowed. One gold and one silver.

They were filled with tears.

She took another slow step forward and Kakashi pushed his chair back, away from her. It was a dream, it had to be a dream and he didn't want to get too close. It was way too painful. He wanted her so much, but she had hurt him and he didn't know if he could forgive her for leaving. He didn't know if he could accept her coming back.

"You know why I did what I did," Gin whispered, ignoring Kakashi's actions and walking towards his desk. "You know why I had to leave. If I hadn't Pein would have kept coming back. You were all in danger as long as I stayed."

"I know why you did it, but that doesn't mean I forgive you," Kakashi said as he stood up. For the first time that night there was emotion in his voice. It was cold and hard, like ice. He still loved her, he knew that, but she had left him and that had cut him to the bone. It didn't matter that she was justified in what she did, she had hurt him and the wound wouldn't stop dripping blood. "I wish you had just given me a warning. I wish you had told me what you were about to do."

"There was no time and you wouldn't have let me go if I had," Gin replied. "Besides I wouldn't have been able to do it if you had asked me to not to. What I did saved you all and I'm not sorry that I did it."

"I still don't even understand what you did that night," the Hokage growled. "I woke up in Nikko a few days later and they said you were gone. One minute I was fighting Pein the next I was in a hospital bed. What did you do?"

"It's hard to explain," Gin muttered, biting her bottom lip. "I don't fully understand it myself. The Ryu was guiding me. All I really know is that I needed to be close to death for the technique to work properly. I left after that. I couldn't keep putting you all in danger. It wasn't fair."

"Wasn't fair! You never even let me know if you were all right," Kakashi snapped angrily, taking a step towards the young woman. He couldn't believe that it was really her. He wanted to reach out, to touch her and make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, but she made him so angry he could scream. Angry or not he wanted her to be there. She looked real and he didn't think he'd be able to handle it if she was just another dream. "People kept telling me that you were dead, that I had to give up on finding you, but I couldn't. It was like an obsession, and I thought that maybe if the Akatsuki were gone that you would come back. Six years, Gin, I looked for you for six years! Why couldn't you tell me you were all right? What were you doing all that time?"

"Helping," she said slowly as her eyes traced Kakashi's form. It seemed to him that she too was trying to establish weather or not she was facing reality. "I was there at the end of Oto. I saw Sasuke's death at Naruto's hands. I helped you fight the Akatsuki when you needed it and I fed you information I gathered about them. I never really left you Kakashi-kun, you just didn't know I was there."

Kakashi took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been so worked up he had let his emotions show. So she had always been around, watching and helping when she could. He had to admit that it made sense. There where a few times when vital information had been obtained by what seemed like pure coincidence. That fact didn't make him feel any better.

"I...I found my cousin," the kunoichi said, breaking the tense silence that had settled in the room. "Before I went to kill Pein I visited my family's graves. He was there, with his wife and three children. Two boys and a girl. They look like him and I can tell that they have the kuraigan. Kaji doesn't use my family's name any more, but I knew it was him. While they were at the graves his wife asked him if he hated the woman who killed his family and... and he said he didn't. He said he didn't blame me for the things that happened because he could see what my family was turning me into. Then he told her why he had been exiled by the family. The reason he wasn't in Yaru that night. He... he tried to kidnap me. He wanted to save me from them, but they caught him before he could. They caught him and they sent him away and because of that he's still alive."

Here Gin paused for a second and took another step towards Kakashi. Her eyes were still filled with tears but she was smiling. It was one of the most beautiful smiles Kakashi had ever seen and he realised how much he missed them.

"Kakashi-kun, I'm glad, so glad that my family were cruel to him," the young woman continued. "I'm so happy they pushed him away. If they hadn't of exiled him he would be dead now. I would have killed him. He never would have met his wife and had his beautiful children.

"Death follows me wherever I go. Don't you see that I needed to push you away Kakashi-kun. I needed to exile myself to keep you and Konoha safe. I didn't want to and it almost killed me, but I had to keep you safe."

There was silence as Gin waited for a response. Waited while Kakashi fought his inner battle.

"And after everything," Kakashi said coldly, "after all these years of silence, of not knowing weather you were alive or dead. After watching the people I care about mourn you as if you had died that night. After you caused us all so much pain, you expect me to just forget, to pretend like it never happened."

"No, of course not," Gin said. She looked like he had just hit her. It seemed that almost seven years of freedom had taught her to show her emotions more freely. "I had hoped you would understand why and now that it's all over I wanted you to know that what I did wasn't easy for me. Leaving everyone was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

"It was hard for me too. It was hard for all of us," Kakashi growled. "I was trying so hard to let you go and now you're back and I don't think I can handle this. After everything I've seen and done in my life, seeing you here is almost more than I can take. Why are you here? Why did you come back?"

A look of deep sorrow and guilt passed across the kunoichi's face before she put up her emotionless mask. "I just wanted you to know that I still love you," she said softly, "but I'm sorry I came back. I should have just left you alone. From the very beginning I should have left you alone. Goodbye Kakashi. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me."

She turned to go, and Kakashi watched her from his desk, but even as he stood there he knew he couldn't let her walk out of his life again. She had hurt him, but he still loved her and that was all that really mattered.

Gin stopped when she felt a gloved hand encircle hers. "So you're just going to leave again," Kakashi said. His voice was softer now, more gentle. All traces of his former anger had gone. "You're not even going to fight to stay."

Gin spun around quickly. Kakashi had pulled his mask down and a small smile touched his lips. "Do you remember that night I promised I would never let you go again?" he said, leaning in close to her and Gin couldn't help but return his smile. "Well I never have, and I never will."

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed this fic even though there were some massive delays towards the end. I think maybe I should have given up on this a long time ago, but I'm glad I was able to finish it. Actually this is the first fic I've ever written that actually got finished.

The ends probably not the best thing I've ever written and if it seems kind of rushed that's because it is, but it was taking me way too long and it just had to end. Maybe one day I'll fix up this last chapter, but right now it's the best I can do.

Thanks to everyone for reading, for the ideas and advice when I was stuck, for adding this fic to their alert/favourites lists, for adding me to their alert/favourites lists and for all the fantastic reviews.

Special thanks to Vixkill, my beta reader and to Superfreak for the wonderful pic of Gin. Also thanks to aki-sora for reviewing almost every single chapter and sticking with this fic from basically the very beginning.

I don't really know if I'll be writing any more fanfiction, and if I do it won't be for a while, but if you've got nothing better to do, now that Kurayami's finally over, you could check out my fictionpress account. If you liked Gin's character you can read my story Shadows of the Heart, which is where she's originally from. I adapted her for the Naruto world and changed her personality quite a lot, but if you're interested in her origins then you'll be able to see who she was to begin with. The first chapters up, but the story won't really start until I finish off my vampire fic, Fear and Blood.

Thanks for everything again (and for the last time)

Kwin


End file.
